My Hero Academia: The New Age Crisis
by Inhuman X
Summary: UA is the best school in Japan, but what about elsewhere? This story follows a Blue, a trouble maker kid who actually refuses to be a Pro Hero but ends up getting into one of the best Hero Schools. This story follows Blue through his reluctant journey of becoming a Pro Hero as he makes friends, memories, and enemies. Will he be the next #1 Hero, or even a Pro Hero at all? SYOC!
1. Sparks

**Sparks**

* * *

 _"Dad! Dad!" A voice called out._

 _"Stay back Blue!" A firm voice called back in response._

 _"Blue, your Dad will be okay!"_

 _"Your Mother is going to need you now Blue!" The man responded. Everything blurry and black, everything seemed like a T.V. gone to static. Everything felt so unreal. The young boy reached his hand out but was grabbed by his waist by a woman who pulled him in. Everything started to go silent as he watched his Dad fight off a man in an armored suit. The man looked over to the boy and the woman holding him back._

 _"None of this is personal...it is all business." The armored man then grabbed the young Blue's Father by the throat and lifted him up in the air and withdrew his blade, "It be best if you turn your heads..."_

 _"DAD!" The young boy rushed forth towards the armored man and his Father, but then all of a sudden everything went black._

* * *

Sitting up instantly from his bed drenched in nothing but sweat. The present day child named Blue took his hand, which matches the complexion of a lions mane, and wiped sweat from his brow. He felt his heart trying to tear its way up out of his chest. He felt it kicking and screaming, while his brain was viciously pounding as though it was playing nothing but non stop bass drums for years on end nonstop without tiring. He swung his feet out of bed and placed them firmly on the ground. He gripped his bed side tightly.

"D-Damn it..." He muttered lightly. He placed his hands over his face. That memory, was from eight years ago. He was eight years old when his Father died, when his Father was murdered by some kind of armored villain. His Father, one of the strongest Pro Heroes. He lost to whoever that armored guy was. And not only that, but no other Pro Heroes have found him since. Nobody has found him or tracked him down. No other Hero could stop him. But why? Why was Blue's Father the target? What had he done? All he did was be a Pro Hero, and he was a damn good one. Since then, Blue held nothing but bitterness in his heart.

He used to want to be a Hero much like his Father, but what good is a Hero if they can't save each other or do their jobs and bring a Hero Killer to justice?! How powerful are those with powers if they can't save the saviors? Though sitting in the dark Blue's eyes shined like two suns, but he slowly brought them to a close as he tried to refocus. He needed some kind of sleep. He just couldn't shake his mind off. Anytime he had that dream it felt more and more real. He was not a fan.

After laying in the safety of his bed, he rolled around. Still feeling the sweat act as an extra thin sheet beneath him. He hated that feeling. He hated how hot he felt. He sat up once more aggressively.

"Damn it this is stupid..." He groaned before standing up. He pulled on a lamp on his desk causing a dim light to break the darkness of his room. He took his hand and brushed his hair back as he reached for his grey beanie. He used his beanie to consume the black messy sea that was his hair, though his hair had a large splash of steel blue in the front and a single strand of it hung out before his eyes after pushing it all back in his beanie. Blue grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his body before reaching for a shirt.

He grabbed an orange tank top that seemed to fit him just a little loosely, he pulled up a pair of black jogger pants. Around his waist he tied a teal long sleeve shirt, then tied up his black sneakers before opening up his window. Suddenly the door behind him creaked open. He looked behind him to see his eight year old younger brother walking in.

"Lue?" The young boy looked at his older brother.

"What are you doing up?" Blue asked.

"I heard something...I was worried.." The little one said with a single finger of his ignited with a small blue flame.

"No need to worry." Blue smiled, "Go back to bed, I'm just going out for a quick walk."

"Alright..." The young boy groaned, "Does Mom know?"

"Eh...ehe..." Blue chuckled lightly, "You know the drill right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." The boy began to turn around so he could return to bed, "G'night Lue..."

"Night Red..." Blue then turned back and jumped down from his window and landed on a nearby rooftop that wasn't too far from his room in his apartment. He then jumped down from there into an alleyway. The night sky peaked down on him and lightly rain fell down upon him. He walked out from the alley and began walking down the street with his hands in his pockets.

Things had been different since his Father died many years ago. Watching your idol murdered before your eyes changes a young man forever. Especially at a young age. He continued to walk down the street as the rain slowly got heavier and heavier. Eventually it started to just pour down.

"Damn it..." Blue muttered begrudgingly. He needed to find a quick place to find shelter so he wasn't getting drenched as an ocean poured down on him. He quickly began a light jog down the streets. As he was running he had heard something that had caught his attention.

"Hmm?" He stopped for a second.

"Stop!" The voice shouted, "Leave me alone!"

"Oh come on, it's pretty late for you to be out here anyway. Why not let me take you home huh?" He heard.

"None of my business...none of my business..." He muttered as he tried to walk off.

"Leave me alone!" The female voice called out.

"Damn it..." Blue growled.

"Come on, just come with me! I promise I won't bite...too hard.."

"HELP!" The woman shouted.

"Gash damn it!" Blue barked at himself as he instantly took off in the direction of the voices. He found himself in an alley way and saw an attractive woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties being held up against a wall by two other guys. One on each side of her had a knife, and a third standing in front of her, had really large tusks growing from in place of his lower canine's.

"Hey guys...I don't think she's into the whole cops and robbers thing." Blue told the trio.

"Who the hell are you kid?" The Tusked Man asked.

"Hey man I think you need a dentist, your wisdom teeth need to be pulled."

"Actually the wisdom teeth are further back in the mouth..." One of the thugs pointed out.

"Really? I was unaware..." The second one had said in actual shock.

"Yeah, I went to dental school for about a month or so..." The first thug chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" The Tusked Man shouted, "It's because of my Quirk! It's called Tusk! It gave me these two large tusks that I can use to bite into anything! I can even bite through solid rocks!"

"Really?" Blue said slightly interested, "Does it also give you bad breath? Cause damn..." Blue joked holding his nose.

"What was that boy?!" The Tusked Man shouted, "Get him!"

"That's right..." Blue smiled. The two thugs charged Blue. He avoided being stabbed with a knife and punched one of them in the face before punching the other in the throat. Both fell to the ground instantly.

"Damn he punches hard!"

"I-C-can't...brea..."

"Yeah I punched you in the throat idiot..." Blue said placing his foot on the chest of one of the thugs. The woman looked frightened.

"Grrrraaaah!" The Tusked Man charged forward and rushed Blue. Blue jumped in the air and landed behind the Tusked Man.

"You won't make a fool of me!" He barked coming at Blue again.

"Your friends were no fun, will you put up more of a fight?" Blue readied to take a step forward to throw a punch, but felt his foot grabbed on. One of the floored thugs held his leg.

"What the-" Blue was then punched by the Tusked Man and sent skidding across the alley. He wiped his mouth for some blood. Blue looked up at the woman, "You should probably run at this point lady..." The woman nodded and took off with all of her things.

"Damn it!" The Tusked Man grunted as he began to walk towards Blue. Blue went to stand up but was kicked in the chest by one of the thugs. They both were up, though one was still rubbing his throat and just barely getting some air into his lungs.

"It's three on one kid what the hell did you think was going to happen?!" The Tusked Man shouted as they all started stomping and kicking Blue while he was done. He felt the heavy blunt force of each individual thug and all he could think was:

 _"Damn it if they leave any marks Mom is going to kill me!"_

"You three..." A voice sighed, and the trio turned around.

"The hell is it now?!" The Tusked Man barked to see a taller man before them.

"You all like picking on a kid huh?" He sighed as he blew out a puff of smoke, "I'm technically not on the clock...but I'm not a fan of whatever this is." The man sighed as he took another hit of his cigarette, "So if you could please..."

"Shut your mouth!" The Tusked Man shouted.

"That's funny coming from someone who physically can't..." Blue teased as he stood up.

"You're still up?!" The Tusked Man and his friends looked at Blue.

"Yeah, but you got my all upset now..." Blue held up his phone before his face, and squeezed it lightly, and he watched the battery go from one hundred percent to fifty percent. He grinned slightly, "This should be enough juice for the three of you measles."

"What are you talking about?" The thugs asked. Blue then held out his hand and a quick bolts of electricity jumped all over the three of them and they all fell unconscious.

"You thought you were the only one with a Quirk?"

"Hmmm?" The man smoking a cigarette seemed intrigued, "Interesting..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Blue waved off, "Thanks for the distraction old man, just enough time to get enough spark to light them up."

"Your Quirk...what's it called?"

"Don't worry about it weirdo, not going to tell some fossil like you!" Blue mocked.

"Fossil..." The man sighed while blowing smoke, "Dumb kid...what school do you go too?"

"School?" Blue repeated.

"Yeah, school. What are you young and deaf? You look about thirteen, so you have to be in school."

"First of all I'm sixteen!" Blue countered, "And I don't go to school." He said calmer.

"Hmm? Really? Sixteen and doesn't go to a Hero school? Well why not?"

"Maybe because I'm not some kind of super child with an outstanding intellect and super powerful recommendations! Also because I don't want to be in school, being a Pro Hero is dumb...what good is being a hero to the people if..." Blue stopped himself.

"If what?" The man asked.

"Listen just leave me be old man, thanks for stopping by and watching but I don't need anything for you and I was not going to need you anyway." Blue placed his hands in his pockets and began walking off.

"What's your name kid?"

"Damn you're really annoying, if it makes any differ Gramps my name is Blue okay! Goodness..." Blue pulled his phone out and and a quick spark of electricity jumped out of his phone and into his hand. He watched his phone battery jump from fifty percent down to forty five percent.

"This should be enough to get me home..." Blue's body cackled with small streaks of electricity and he ascended slightly before jumping off the nearby alley wall and jumping from roof too roof on his way home.

"Hmmm...Blue?" The man put his cigarette down on the ground and put it out with his boots.

* * *

"Damn it Mom might be a little upset if she tried to wake me up, it's almost seven. Which means she would have tried to wake me up for breakfast with her and Red..." Blue talked to himself. He entered his room through the same window he left and saw his door opened, "Damn..." He still sneaked back in and closed his window lightly. He then could over hear voices in the living room.

"Oh really? Well that's interesting! Well my Quirk is more of a heating type of deal, so it made sense when my younger son got his fire like Quirk. Meanwhile Blue's Quirk I guess can be seen as a combination of both his Father and I..."

"Mom who the hell you talking too?" Blue asked walking into the living room. His Mom, sitting there on the couch in a long pink dress. She looked at him with her bright eyes, and had her long black layered hair flowing down.

"What did you say?" His Mom barked as she hit him on top of the head.

"Ouch!"

"You know better than to speak that way in this house Blue!" She barked while stomping on the back of his head as the young boy defended himself.

"Ouch! Okay, okay! Mom I get it, I'm sorry!" Blue said as he defended himself from his Maternal figure.

 _"What a relationship they share..."_ Thought the man sitting on the couch.

"Anyway, I want to introduce you too Professor Hero Stark! He's here on behalf of his school to recruit you into their Pro Hero Course Program!" Blue's Mother smiled.

"Actually I don't think I'm Hero material bud so I'll be..."

"Just hear me out..." The man interrupted as he stood before Blue and Blue looked up at the man and knew who he was. He could see him better now because he was in the light, but this was definitely the guy in the alley. The man has a fair skin tone and was towering over the shorter Blue by being six feet two inches. The man's hair was as brown as dirt, and ironically did not look dirty but looked nicely kept and wavy as it reached his shoulders. He also has a blade of silver running through his hair on the right side of his head. With his icy blue eyes, and his seemingly half lid tired expression he still gleamed daggers into the young boy. Behind his ear Blue could spot a small cigarette.

He is currently wearing a fitting black tank top underneath a wrinkled crimson red button up long sleeve dress shirt that he has left open and his sleeves pulled up, a pair of black jeans, and white sneakers. He reached for the cigarette behind his ear:

"Your Mom was actually just telling me about your Quirk..."

* * *

 _ **Quirk: Charged Up; This Quirk allows the user to release powerful bolts of electricity from their body. But they can only produce so much of their own electricity. They must drain electrical power from other things such as batteries, electrical outlets, power lines, etc. And must do so through direct contact. Though too much power can over load them and cause their body to suffer from burns as if they themselves had been directly struck with lightning.**_

* * *

"...Blue..." Stark raised the cigarette between the two, "If you two don't mind I'm going to step out for a quick smoke."

"No problem! Blue why don't you talk with Mr. Stark more and hear about his offer!"

"Erg...fine..." Blue walked outside with Mr. Stark and leaned onto the rail way of the patio on the apartment building, "How did you find me so Quick?"

"For someone with an electricity based Quirk you sure do move pretty slow Sparky."

"The name's Blue not Sparky!" Blue barked, "Why did you follow me old a-" Blue say his Mom in the window starring him down as he whispered, "ass..."

"I work for a Hero school, and you said you weren't going because you didn't want to be hero and didn't have any recommendations. You'd be surprised to learn that you've actually been on my schools watch list for a while. Your whole family is in our data system, you're a Callahan."

"So what?" Blue crossed his arms and turned away from Stark.

"Your Mom told me that you work alot of odd jobs to help her out with bills around here. She's doing her best, and you could easily get into the school by recommendations if you talk to the right folks."

"Well like I said I don't want too!"

"Yeah, well your Mom would very much like it if you went back to school. And I'm extending this offer. You attend my Hero school under my recommendation. Then you can stop doing odd jobs and focus on using school to help you get an actual job. Whether as a hero, or not." He shared.

"Hmm...nah..." Blue waved off, "I'll be fine Gramps, I'll make it work. I don't need to be some kind of super duper fancy hero that can't get the job done. I'll make things work, we've made it this far."

"Huh..." Stark blew out a puff of smoke and flicked his cigarette over the guard rail, "Sparky you're wasting a talent."

"Listen Mr. Fossil, I think everything will be alright okay! I don't need to be some damned hero!" Blue scowled.

"Hmm..." Stark walked over to the door and opened it before looking back at Blue, "Well that's just a waste. I'll let you think on it..." Stark then called out, "Well Ms. Callahan I must be going now! I have a class I must teach! Thank you for allowing me into your home as it s greatly appreciated!"

"No problem at all Mr. Stark!"

"Hopefully you can get back in touch with me soon about your families decision, I think Young Blue here will be a great addition to our school and could benefit by learning from us." Stark then turned back to Blue, "I'll see you around Sparks." Stark then began to walk off.

"Damn it that's not my name!"

"Blue what did I say about language!" His Mom shouted throwing a heated pan at Blue, who ducked and fell backwards off the guard rail.

"Aaah Mom!" Blue shouted as he was hanging off the edge. He pulled himself up and back onto the apartment balcony, "Goodness..." He scratched at his cheek while walking back in and closing the door behind him.

"So? You going to finally go to Hero school?" His Mom asked excited.

"Mom...I told you I don't want to be a Hero..." Blue began walking to his room, "What good are heroes if they can't even..."

"Oh Blue..." His Mom sighed as the young one went to his room. He closed his door and jumped into his bed starring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Tsk...damn Professor...weirdo smoker following me home..." He muttered to himself, "Pro Heroes are dumb..." Blue tried to push the thoughts away, but he simply just couldn't. He sat up from his bed angrily once more. He walked out of his room and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and headed towards the door.

"I'll be back Mom, just going for a quick walk..."

"Alright, well don't forget that I'm working at the Hospital tonight so I won't be making dinner after I pick up Red and I don't want him here alone!"

"Yes Mom..." Blue waved off and walked out of the house, "Pro Hero School..." He sighed as he left, "Tsk, yeah right."

* * *

 **Character Sheet:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname: Optional**

 **Hero Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Hero Costume:**

 **Personality: Please be descriptive, give me something to work with. Give me details, I like reading paragraphs when they are well detailed about your Characters personality and for their Background. Even their appearance! But yes please be Descriptive.**

 **Background: Again please be descriptive**

 **Where Are They From: All Schools accept transfer students from around the world**

 **Beliefs: Why are they a Pro Hero or wish to be one/why are they a Villain?**

 **Role:**

 **-Student; Include what School they will be attending**

 **-Teacher; What do they teach?**

 **-Pro Hero**

 **-Villains**

 **Class Course: During the story the Characters will be Paired Off in Teams of 3, with the Teams consisting of 1 Pro Hero Course Student, 1 Management & Strategies Student, and 1 Department of Support Student. Also they will be paired off with other members from other schools as well.**

 **-Pro Hero Course**

 **-Department of Management and Strategies**

 **-Department of Support**

 **Weapons/Gadgets: Optional**

 **-Okay so when it comes to Quirk's, please create characters with Quirks who have room to grow not someone who will be the strongest character and can be on par with Pro Heroes at the start. For all students this applies, also lets avoid things like reality warping and time control. Also depending on the strength of the Quirk think of something that would limit them that way they're not overly powered. All Quirks have some kind of hindrance, down side, limit to them so don't just make a one sided all powerful Quirk. Also no Quirk's like All Might or One for All. I think that's all for now. Just keep this in mind please.**

 **Quirk Name:**

 **Quirk Type:**

 **Quirk Description:**

 **Quirk Strengths:**

 **Quirk Weaknesses:**

* * *

 **List of Schools: These are the Schools/Groups involved in the story that will be featured through out the story. So you can get a look into what the schools are and choose what school your Character will be getting into:**

 **-Beyonder High Hero Academy: The number one Hero Academy in the area. It is a very sought after school that has turned out nothing but the best heroes, even those who many did not think it possible. They have the highest success rate for students to be turned to Pro Heroes. They are a highly sought after school and are very prideful in themselves.**

 **-Elevated High Hero Academy: Elevated High is the rival school in to Beyonder High Hero Academy. Elevated is considered the possible number two school. They have a very high intensity program that is geared to being better than Beyonder High. Elevated has one of the highest success rates in students to Pro Heroes. Both schools often compete against each other to train/teach their students. This school has the second highest success rate in turning their students into Pro Heroes.**

 **-Bellerose Private High Hero Academy: Statistically and academically one of the best schools around It is a girls private school. They have some of the highest scores when it comes to strategic teachings, overall general studies boasting the highest grades, overall in business education as well, a private school who focuses heavily on intelligence and strategy, but also does not lack in combat teachings.**

 **-Vissarion High Hero Academy: This school is another one of the top schools in the area. With this one not as physical combat ready as the other schools, but their support department, and all the devices they make rank them one of the best schools if one wishes to become an inventor for Pro Heroes. Normally those who attend here are very well adept in how technology works and often make items for combat to make up for their actual combat abilities, which is the last on the list of important things to teach at this school.**

 **-The Elite: A group of Villains who have come together to enforce their different views on the Hero World. It Consists of 5 Villains, though not all of them are well known they are still serious threats.**

 **-The Pride: A wicked group of Villains who each individually represent the Seven Deadly Sins. Their sins are reflective of their Quirks, their personality traits, and their beliefs. They all have their own reasons for joining as they have all been ridiculed in the past by society for different reasons, and they all have their own agendas but all do agree that working efficiently as a team that recognizes that they are a group of out casts that holds a grudge versus society will go better if they work as a group versus them doing it individually.**

 **The Available Sin Positions:**

 **-Sloth**

 **-Gluttony**

 **-Greed**

 **-Envy**

 **-Lust**

* * *

Next Time: Blue talks another walk of the town to clear his thoughts! Though as he walks about minding his own business he actually runs into more trouble! How much trouble can the young man get into? Stick around and find out as this time his Quirk may not be enough to get him out of trouble! And what will his decision be on joining a Hero school?

Review!


	2. Decisions

**Decisions**

* * *

Blue continued walking down the street and looked at his phone, which was currently at forty percent and saw that the time was now roughly at about twelve thirty. He rubbed his stomach as it growled.

"How annoying...I should have grabbed something to eat before I left too.." Blue muttered to himself, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened his wallet only to see all five dollars he had in it.

"Great, I hope there's something nearby with like a dollar menu..." He sighed as his stomach growled some more. He put his money back and looked around, the many faces that were passing on the street and all the big time stores he was surrounded by. Nothing worth a damn in terms of food. All for actual shopping and not quick eats. He drank a bit more of his water trying to use the water to suppress his hunger. He sighed. What was really bothering him was that Professor Stark guy insisting he go to a Hero school. And how happy his Mom looked at the idea of it. She knew he didn't want to be a hero, and it's not like they could afford it. She already works enough over time at the hospital and some times works at the diner on the weekends to support them. Their apartment isn't the most grand of things, but it's nice enough for a single Mom with two sons. Being a Hero makes good money, that would be the best benefit of it.

At least that's what Blue thought. He didn't want to be the number one hero, he didn't want to be some heroic idol. He didn't want to be someone the people could look up too. He only cares about if his family is okay. After what happened with his Dad, heroes don't impress him. He used to want to be one, just like his Father. But ever since that day, it's just a fleeting memory. A child's wish. Nowadays he just wants to do something to help support his Mom and brother. He'd do almost anything even go back to school...except hero school that is. But again, was it really such a bad idea?

"Aaahhh damn it!" He shouted knocking his fist against his head trying to push the thoughts away that were consuming his mind, "No I'm not doing it!" He barked at himself, causing him to get odd looks from those around him.

"The hell you all looking at?!" He shouted at them, "Can a kid talk to himself out loud in peace damn it!" Everyone quickly went back to what they were doing just in a more scurried pace now. Blue groaned as he continued to walk, but then at this moment he heard something. He heard a loud scream. He looked up to see people all running away from a general direction. They all seemed to be running towards him.

"The hell is going on?" He wondered as he continued to walk against the tide of people.

"Yeahahaha!" He heard a laugh break out among the chaos, "You all can run but it won't matter! I'm finally free again!"" Blue heard. He walked closer and saw a large and bulky man standing among the sea of people. From what could be seen the man had dark brown hair, and was kind of in an orange jumpsuit. It was hard to determine as the rest of the mans body was brown and appeared as though it was made of mud. The Mud Man extended his hand out and a powerful stream of mud was release ensnaring multiple people. They felt themselves being dragged down.

"None of you can run from me!"

* * *

 **Quirk: Mudslide; A Quirk that allows the users body to be made of mud that they can control and manipulate.**

* * *

"Not my problem..." Blue waved off.

"Now where's that hero that cut off my fun last time? I just want to talk to him for a little bit!" The Mud Man barked, "Tell him that Mud Man wants to talk to him!" The Mud Man barked.

"Really you're just called Mud Man?" Blue scoffed.

"Hmm?" The Mud Man looked over at Blue peaked at what he was saying.

"And let me guess your name is Clay huh?"

"Hey who told you?! Shut your mouth?!"

"Oh my damn it is?! Who writes this stuff?!" Blue barked.

"Shut your mouth punk!" Mud Man demanded.

"Oh what dude? Piss off."

"I should drown you in my mud!"

"First of all that sounds disgusting, and today isn't the best day to annoy me so piss off until an actual hero comes down to save the day and take pictures as they shake babies and kiss hands." Blue turned away from The Mud Man, "Besides you're not worth my time..." Blue tried to take a step forward but realized he couldn't. He looked down to see his feet stuck in mud.

"Where do you think you're going..." The Mud Man towered over Blue now.

"You really fucking done did it now..." Blue eyed The Mud Man and electricity sparked from his finger tips, he snapped his fingers and a powerful streak of blue electricity ran through the mud and into the man's chest knocking him back.

"What the?!" The Mud Man held his chest in pain.

"Did you not expect me to have a Quirk? Some folks are so damn stupid.." Blue's body cackled, "But since you want attention so bad!" Blue jumped towards The Mud Man and landed in front of him ready to throw a punch. As he did, The Mud Man's body morphed around and Blue's fist went straight through not making contact.

"Stupid kid my body is made of mud!" He barked, "I can avoid any of those attacks!"

"Oh shut up!" Blue clapped his hands as a burst of electricity shot out. The Mud Man defended himself and the electricity Blue had sent out crashed into multiple buildings slicing through them. The Mud Man laughed right before launching a cannon blast of mud into the young boy and driving him down into the ground.

"Ah get me out of here!" Blue shouted as he fought the mud.

"Only since you asked so nicely!" The Mud Man lifted Blue off the ground then tossed him in the air.

"Damn it!" Blue shouted, he crashed hard on the roof of a store building. He reached for his ribs as his core had taken the blunt force of that attack. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the building, only to be hit with an uppercut knocking him back down to the ground. The Mud man appeared and stood over him once more.

"Poor kid..." The Mud Man mocked before kicking Blue in the abdomen causing him to roll across the building roof. Blue got to a knee and spit a bit of blood out. He was heavily bruised, his endurance was not exactly meant for blunt force fighting like this. He had never had problems fighting other people with Quirks. But this guy was obviously stronger than just a regular person. He was a villain for a reason, and he definitely mastered his Quirk.

"You wanted to be the hero kid!" The Mud Man laughed, "Now you can die like one too!"

"Shut up, I'm no hero!" Blue's body was charged up once more and he dashed towards The Mud Man with surprising speed. He tackled The Mud Man and the two fell off the roof. Everyone in the area looked to see the young boy tackle the villain and watched both of them hit the ground hard.

"Gah!" Blue called out in pain, even though he landed on the Mud Man it didn't soften the blow all that much. Everyone looked on in shock that such a young man fought an escaped villain.

"The hell you all looking at?!" Blue barked.

"Shouldn't you have waited for a hero?" One person asked.

"He must go to a hero school..."

"Which one though?"

"Who cares he's a hero to us!"

"I'm not a hero!" Blue barked back, "Goodness...everyone go back to their regular scheduled programming please!" Blue ordered.

"I think you need to go to a doctor or something you look pretty beat up..." A person suggested.

"You going to pay for it? Medical bills are expensive!" The Electric Quirk boy responded.

"Kid shut up!" All of a sudden Blue felt pain explode through his body, only to see his whole body covered in mud as the ground got farther and farther from him.

"D-Damn it..." Blue muttered. He then hit the ground hard and skid across the street.

"You really thought it was that easy?!" The Mud Man mocked as he appeared before Blue and his mud body began to rebuild itself, "That was annoying was all. You knocked my breath away, but I'll be okay! Yeahahaha!" The Mud Man cracked his neck and eyed down Blue, "But since you want to keep fighting back, I might as well keep beating you down!"

"Oh shut up..." Blue went to stand up, but was snatched by a limb of mud and slammed on the ground before being tossed once more. He flew over a building and crashed into a gate fence that wrapped him up. The Mud Man appeared once more.

"Hey Mud Man over here!" A voice called.

"Look it's a Pro Hero!" A person shouted, "He'll save us!"

"Hmm?" The Mud Man looked up to see a random Pro Hero standing on a nearby building.

"Why don't you leave the kid alone and fight a real hero?! I'll take it from here kid, good work keeping him busy though!"

"S-shut up..." Blue managed to mutter, "I-I'm not a hero d-damn it..."

"Lue?" Blue heard. Instantly his awareness went up and he turned to see a small eight year old child with shaggy hair half black and half blue looking straight at him with eyes that matched his.

"Red? What are you doing here?" Blue asked.

"I'm at school, the real question is what are you doing here?" Red responded.

"Oh man...you need to get out of here now before..."

"You're not the one I want to fight!" Blue heard The Mud Man shout, "So don't interfere!" Blue looked to see the Pro Hero quickly wrapped up in Mud Man's mud, who then also secreted a large wall of mud behind him and made sure nobody was going to interfere between him and Blue.

"Red...run..." Blue tried to get out of the fence, but no avail.

"Now back to you kid!" The Mud Man raised his hand and made it into a mud hammer. He slammed it down onto Blue's chest.

"Gaaah!" Blue wanted to clutch his chest in pain, but simply couldn't.

"Hey leave him alone!" Red shouted, while other kids ran as teachers tried to snatch them up.

"Hmm?" The Mud Man looked down at Red.

"Red I said run!" Blue ordered frantically.

"That's my brother!" Red shouted as he threw a small blue fireball at The Mud Man.

"Oh how sweet!" The Mud Man raised his Mud hammer and looked dead down at Red.

"No! Red! Damn it!" Blue began to freak out, he was able to reach into his pocket and grab his phone to drain it of some of it's battery. With his free hand he pointed a single finger at The Mud Man making a finger gun gesture.

"Yehahahaha! The price of being a hero is a high one!"

"Damn it stop!" Blue then shot a single streak of electricity at The Mud Man and it had shocked him. The Mud Man stumbled back as his shoulder had a burnt hole in it. He wasn't bleeding, but was leaking mud. He looked down at Blue frustrated and extended one of his mud limbs and picked up Blue while making sure he was kept tight in the chain fence and merged him into the mud wall behind him.

"You did this to your own little brother!" The Mud Man shouted, "Mud Hammer!" The Mud Man swung hard and heavy with his mud hammer.

"NO!" Blue cried out, but it was too late. The Mud Man chuckled lightly as he slowly lifted his hammer, "That's odd...no blood..."

"I-I'm...going to kill you..." Blue swore.

"That won't be necessary.." A voice assured.

"Huh?" Both Blue and The Mud Man looked over to see young Red being held by a stranger, who had then placed him on the ground. The man squatted down to look at Red.

"Get going now young one..." The Man patted Red on the head before he stood back up and faced The Mud Man. Red looked over at Blue, who nodded him to go on. Red then took off with the rest of his school.

"Who the hell are you?!" The Mud Man asked.

"Me?" The Man responded, "Well if you don't know me, that's your own damn fault..." But Blue recognized who it was, his clothes had changed but not much. The Man was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, a white platted vest, a pair of white gloves, silver metal arm shields on both of his arms, a pair of black pants, and black shoes.

" _Stark?!"_ Blue thought.

"Wait...you're..." The Mud Man began to recognize who he was dealing with, "You're Xerox! The Number two Hero!" The Mud Man barked in surprise.

 _"The number...two hero?"_ Blue's eyes widened.

"Hey there Sparky..."

"Damn it Fossil that's not my name!"

"Yeah, yeah. Looks like you could use some help, didn't think you would have so much trouble with a villain like The Mud Man..."

"Hey what was that?!" The Mud Man barked.

"Don't worry Muddy, you'll be back behind bars soon enough."

"Says who?! Killing you will give me the best rep around!" The Mud Man grimaced, "So die mister two!"

"Really?" The Number Two Hero Xerox, revealed to be Professor Hero Stark the same guy that tried recruiting Blue to go to his hero school, simply raised his hand and his hand was consumed by blue flames.

"Sparky...your little brother has quit the Quirk. I can get behind this..." Stark then extended his hand out and from it an immense blast of blue flames that consumed The Mud Man in an unholy sphere of blue.

"What the hell!" Blue was in shock. As the flames diminished Stark walked over to the now dried out Mud Man.

"Yeah you're going back to jail..." Stark informed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his finger tip.

"W-what kind of Quirk..." Blue looked on still in awe at how strong that single blast of flames was.

"I always love interacting with Fire-Type Quirks." Stark admitted.

"What are you talking about?!" Stark then walked up and placed his hand on the ensnared Blue.

"Yeah I like your Quirk too." Stark then removed his hand from Blue and placed it on the mud wall. He released an intense burst of electricity that shattered the mud wall with ease.

"Fire...and electricity?" Blue was in awe, "How do you have two Quirks?"

"Two Quirks? Well I only have two today, I haven't really interacted with anybody else. But you see, I really only have one Quirk and it's called; Mimicry."

* * *

 **Quirk: Mimicry; This Quirk allows for the user to stockpile quirks within their body. If the user is able to physically touch their opponents, the user is then able to use such power for the remainder of the day. Also when having absorbed another Quirk, the user is able to use the absorbed Quirk in it's peak form. The downside of this is that Absorbed Quirk gets weaker with more frequent use through out the day by the User. Therefore the User is able to burn out the Quirk before the day is over. Also though multiple Quirks can be absorbed, it is difficult to use multiple Quirk's at once. And the user will also feel a physical strain if they continuously absorb a high amount of Quirks.**

* * *

"Mimicry..." Blue stuttered.

"Yeah, your brother and you have some pretty powerful Quirks. I liked his especially, always been a big Fire Quirk fan. But I also haven't used an Electric based Quirk in a while. And also I didn't need to use that much versus Mud Man but I probably still over did it." Stark went on, but then blew out a cloud of smoke, "Anyway, now that you're out of here let's get you fixed up." Stark reached for Blue, who was on the ground kneeling. Blue smacked Stark's hand away angrily.

"No! D-damn it!" Blue smashed his fist into the ground causing his knuckles to bleed, "W-what good am I?! I couldn't save my brother! He'd have been dead if it wasn't for you! I'm weak! I'm useless! Damn it damn it damn it!" Blue got teary eyed. Stark sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Come on now Sparky..."

"Shut it Fossil that's not my name!" Blue snapped back.

"Listen...none of this would have happened. If you knew how to use your Quirk better and if you knew how to handle the whole situation better. In general if you were a better hero, this wouldn't have happened.."

"I'm not a hero damn it!"

"And that's your problem...but with the right training." Stark squatted down to look Blue in the eyes, "If you never want to feel this weak or useless again, if you never want to be saved again. If you want to see change, be the change. Be what you want. Go to a Pro Hero school, you don't even have to come to mine. Pick any and I will get you in. Get trained, get better. If not for you...do it for your Mother and brother. Your family." Stark then stood up and looked down at Blue as he extended his hand once more.

Blue looked up as he wiped the tears of frustration from his eyes. Looking up at Stark with his hand raised. Blue never wanted to be a hero when he was younger. Then things changed and he abandoned that. Then he resented heroes and saw all of them as useless and promised he could save himself and protect his family and he would be the only hero they would need. He doesn't want to be a role model or an icon. The dream of being a hero to him was dead. But right now, this was his chance to change all that. Maybe he could revive an old dream. He looked up at Stark still.

"Well Sparky...you going to get up or not? Shaking my hand don't mean shit I'm just trying to help you up." Stark told him.

"Gosh damn it Fossil..." Blue smacked Stark's hand away and stood up.

"Fine don't take my hand..." Stark sighed and turned away from the kid to look over at the fall Mud Man. Blue hung his head still before he asked:

"So..." Stark looked over his shoulder to get a peak at the speaking youngster. He awaited as Blue finished with:

"...about these Pro Hero schools?"

* * *

Next Time: It appears that Blue agrees to go to school! Professor Hero Stark gets him all signed up and enrolled. What will Blue's first day be like? What school did he join? Will he end up regretting this decision?

Review!


	3. Day One

**Day One**

* * *

"All of it was broadcast live! So don't tell me you didn't say anything bad!"

"But Mom it wasn't at the house!" Blue whined as he defended himself from his Mother who was throwing heated pans at him.

"And in front of your brother?!"

"They sure know how to show love huh?" Stark sighed sitting next to young Red, who was simply sipping out of a juice box.

"Yeah this is a good day!" The young boy smiled, "Moms just happy he's okay!"

"Who do you think you are going out there fighting villains with no training! You're lucky Mr. Stark was able to show up!"

"I would have stopped him!" Blue tried to defend himself.

"What would have done had Mr. Stark not shown up?! What would you have done if you couldn't have stopped that Mud Man?! You and your brother would have ended up seriously hurt! And then what would I have done?!" She cried out. Blue looked away as his Mother got teary eyed. To be honest he had not thought too much about the long term effects. He just wanted to fight somebody and that Mud Man was the one who happened to push his buttons. Then when he saw his Red, all he wanted to do was protect him. He hadn't thought too far ahead beyond this moments in time.

"I'm sorry..." Blue apologized as his Mother hugged him.

"Just don't be stupid..."

"Ms. Callahan..."

"Please, you can call me Pearl." She insisted while wiping her eyes.

"Ms. Pearl, your son Blue did hold his own against a decently ranked villain. And him and I had a small discussion afterwards."

"Oh really?" Pearl looked at them.

"I'm...going to join a stupid hero school..." Pearl's attitude changed and brightened.

"Really?!" She asked excited.

"Yes..." Blue continued to mutter reluctantly.

"Oh my goodness that's great news! What school?! I can already rule out Bellerose since that's an all girls private school, plus I don't need you getting into any trouble there! Vissarion is a good school too! I know they're ran very military style, and that they work with alot of support technology! Then there's Elevated and Beyonder, and those are the two best schools so those are going to be tough to get into!"

"Well...I'd actually be able to assist in the decision to make it easier. If you'd like I can get him enrolled within the school that I work at enable to keep an eye on your son Ms. Pearl. But only if you're comfortable with that."

"Oh really!" Pearl clapped her hands together, "What school do you work for?"

"I work for Beyonder as a teacher." Stark shared.

"Oh goodness that would be amazing!"

"As a student of Beyonder, he will face constant tests and real life situations to test his aptitude as a hero and we'll train him on dealing with various situations. Which include working for hero agencies and even taking on missions from actual hero agencies. While a student a Beyonder he will need to stay on campus for majority of the week, with the option of coming home on the weekends."

"A full immersive experience huh?" Pearl tapped her finger on her chin for a bit, "Sounds like something he might need."

"We really going to enroll me in a boarding school?" Blue grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"With your permission of course, just would need these papers signed." Stark slid a folder on the coffee table between them with a blue pen, "There's no school uniform either, and coming in on recommendations will reduce the price. But I'll also be able to work some things out to get him on a free ride scholarship since I'm the one recruiting him. Will also have Blue assigned a study period to make sure he stays on top of his studies."

"Gaaah! This all sounds like a damn hassle!" Blue shouted scratching his head wildly.

"What was that?" His Mother asked while holding another pan heating it with her Quirk.

"N-nothing Ma..." Blue said as he shy'd away hiding behind the couch.

"It all sounds wonderful!" Pearl smiled.

"To make sure that he's well taken care of academically whichever class he ends up in, I'll make sure that Class Representative is with him and report to me how he's doing."

"Thank you Mr. Stark this all means so much to us!" Pearl smiled wiping tears from her eyes, "My Husband would be so happy to know Blue is going to go back to school to be a hero. You'll be doing him proud Blue." Pearl looked at her elder son who simply couldn't look his Mother in the eyes. As Blue's Mother, Pearl, finished the papers Professor Stark had taken off. Pearl had to return to work at the hospital, as she was only allowed time off to check in on her sons. She choose to go back even though she was tired. Meanwhile Blue had tucked in his younger brother.

"So Lue..." Red looked at his older brother.

"Sup Red?"

"You're going to become a Pro Hero?"

"Eh...we'll see how it goes. I'm not big of a school guy." Blue admitted, "At least not anymore."

"Well...if you did become a Hero, that would be pretty cool. Cause I'd want to be a Hero too, and then we can be Heroes together!" Blue smirked lightly before patting his younger sibling on the head.

"Yeah, that don't sound too bad. Good night Red." Blue then turned off the light and went to his room. He jumped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Me? A hero?" The young one thought, "Tsk, yeah right..."

* * *

The next day Blue had stuffed his bags and prepared to leave. His Mom and Red saw him off a he boarded a bus to head down to the campus.

"You be on your best behavior now Blue!" His Mom insisted.

"I'll do my best Mom..." He sighed before waving off as the bus moved onwards and he watched his Mother and Brother get smaller in the distance.

"We'll see you on the weekend!" She had told her elder son. Red waved wildly at his older brother excitedly. Blue pulled the beanie off his head as he scratched the back of his head before placing it back on. He did not like that he was doing this, he did not want to be a hero. But if it meant he could provide a better life for his family and be a better protector then why not? At least he could suffer through it for a bit. He walked down the streets continually thinking about his fight with The Mud Man. He wasn't the biggest fan of being saved himself so that was definitely embarrassing and he did not want that to happen to him again either.

As the buildings became blurs Blue looked around to see there weren't many people on the bus. He grumbled to himself as he continued to go back and forth with the pros and cons of going to school to become a Pro Hero. His heart was in the right place for it since he just wanted to create a better living for his family and even make his Father proud. But its because of the failure of Pro Heroes and the fact that his Father was one, that ended his Father's life. As time went on the bus came to a stop and he could see Professor Stark standing off to the side at the bus stop. Blue looked around to see he was now the only one on the bus assuming everyone got off and he didn't even notice. He then grabbed his stuff and got off the bus coming face to face with the Professor.

"Took you long enough." Professor Stark groaned lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah yeah old man hush it up ight?" Blue retorted.

"Still as lively as ever." Stark exhaled, "Anyway down this way you can start seeing the protective boarder of the school. You're going to need a School pass which we'll get you set up with once the principal decides what home room class you'll be in to help keep track of students."

Stark led Blue led not too far off from the bus stop maybe about another mile or so, but the location was far off from town as there were three large walls in the shape of some sort of triangle. With the main boarder in the front and center being the largest, while the other two off to the side though were smaller in comparison to the main building, they were still large nonetheless. Though one specifically had large sky scrappers reaching through the top that could be seen very clearly.

"As you can see Beyonder is obviously the large sector in the middle, that's where campus is along with some training facilities. Then the two block off areas to either side of it are our bigger training facilities, which you'll eventually get to experience. One is called Campus Beta and the other Campus Alpha. The Main campus is technically considered Campus Omega but also just referred too as Beyonder Base or the Main Campus." Stark informed the young new student.

"I'll show you how to get in..." Stark and Blue walked up to the Main Campus and Blue looked up in utter shock and awe.

"What the holy hell..." Stark pulled out his Teacher's ID and scanned it. The Main Campus opened up a set of doors, "You'll receive a Student ID that will allow you in and out of campus, anytime you leave it is recorded in the system to keep track of who comes and goes." Stark informed.

"Oh great so prison huh? Some school?"

"It's really for your best interest. We're not keeping you in class twenty four seven, you may go into town during your off days and hours if you wish."

"Ugh that's just kind of the lot of you." Blue scoffed.

"Anyway..." Stark led the boy through the doors and the large campus could be seen and there people abroad of all different shapes and sizes. It was almost like a whole other city within the doors. He was kind of shocked how large it was.

"This...is Beyonder?" He asked.

"Yup, and these are your papers." Stark pulled out a file handing it out too Blue, "I already talked to the principal and your home room teacher, along with other trainers and teachers have all been assigned. You'll be in the Sophomore Pro Hero Course. You'll be in the Advanced Course Classes."

"Oh lucky me, special treatment huh?"

"There's Intermediate, Advance, and Expert Classes. Don't hold your self too highly, you can easily fail out of Advance especially since you haven't taken the proper assessment test. Intermediate is mainly for First Year Freshmen, along with students who could not keep up with the Advance Classes. You simply qualified for Advanced because of your age." Stark blew smoke.

"Anyway..." The Professor continued, "Let me introduce you to your Class Rep who is going to assist you in your studies and keep track of you and your academics."

"Great like a dog being given an owner." Blue crossed his arms angrily, "Sparky, meet Ashley..."

"My name's not Sparky you old bastard!" Blue bellowed.

"Hello there Professor Stark it's nice to see you, though seeing you smoking still..."

"I know, I know it's bad for me Ash okay no need to remind me. It's just a stress reliever but for you I'll put it out..." Stark then put out his cigarette.

"Hmph?" Blue looked over at the girl that he was being introduced too.

"Hello, my name's Ashley Regalia. Nice to meet you." Blue looked at this girl in her magenta pink eyes hard starring her, he had taken notice of the tear track burns that reached from the corner of her eyes down her cheek and ending at her jawline. She did not flinch and kept her hand held out, with her uncut nails. Blue looked at her hard in her soft and gentle facial features, which was in contrast to his fairly rough exterior. He extended his hand out slightly. He looked down at her fair skinned hand, and something had caught his eye. There appeared to be blotches of paint all under her skin, not on her skin but under. And they actually appeared to be moving.

"Hmm?" Blue looked back up at her and also could see her long rainbow colored free flowing hair that poured down to the back of her knees. It had multiple rivers of color such as cyan, violet, orange, red, yellow, gold, green blue, indigo, and magenta.

"You're a colorful one huh?" Blue shook her hand as he continued to examine Ashley. She didn't stand very tall being maybe five feet three inches, which accompanied her small and fragile build, and small chest. Her current outfit consisted of what seemed to be a yellow shoulder-less shirt that might have been a little to big for her that said Beyonder across it in Blue and some black leggings.

"Hmm?" She seemed some what shy and not sure what he meant.

"Well I'll leave ya two be, Ashley is going to give a tour and lead you to class today. She is one of the top ranking students in the whole school. She's one of the best students we have and she's going to make a grand hero. Meanwhile i'm going to go elsewhere. As in simply not be here." Stark waved off though did cause Ashley to blush a bit at the compliment.

"Whatever old bastard..." Blue sparked, "So you gonna show me around?"

"Uh...yeah..." She looked at Blue, who was just starring off in the distance.

* * *

As the two walked about Blue kept getting a hold of Ashley's hair observing the various colors of it all. He was simply amazed. He would grab each vine of different colored hair raising it to his eyes following closely behind the young girl. She was talking, but Blue wasn't paying too much attention, and her hair was so long she barely noticed when Blue would play around with her hair.

"So..." Blue grabbed a handful of the rainbow spewing from her head and walked around in front of her raising his fistful to her eye level, "So like how do you dye it so many different colors?" He inquired.

"It's actually...all natural." Ashley grabbed her hair and pulled it away from him.

"Really how?"

"It's genetics...and part of my Quirk." She had informed him.

"Well that's cool." He looked Ashley right in her eyes and she seemed to be taken back for a moment wondering why he was doing so.

"C-Can I help you?" She asked.

"Nah I'm just waiting on you to show me around." Blue shrugged, "This miserable place of a school that is." He groaned.

"This place isn't miserable, it's actually pretty cool. Well very cool. It's one of the best schools..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." Blue waved off, "I don't care about all that really, only here cause of Stark."

"Well then let's keep moving shall we?" She suggested moving forward pass Blue. Blue looked back at her and walked back up to walk beside her as he put his hands behind his head.

"Ya know you're kind of cute..." Blue said looking off into the distance more.

"Huh?" Ashley began to blush a slight bit.

"Yeah, you should totally take me out to eat or something!" He snickered.

"T-take you o-out?" She hesitated.

"Yeah, I'm the new kid show me some stuff." Blue continued to joke.

"N-no I don't think that'll be necessary..." Ashley began to shy away from Blue once more.

"Ahh really? It could be a good time!" He smiled jokingly placing his arm around her. Ashley froze in place and Blue stopped and looked at her.

"Hey you you good?" Ashley then pushed Blue off of him.

"M-maybe some o-other time..." She waved off, "L-let's just focus on the tour for now."

"Fiiineee..." Blue groaned, though he began to take notice that everyone had been staring at him for a while. Though it wasn't just because he had just been denied by the rainbow haired girl. They had all been starring at him for a while, almost ever since he walked onto the school grounds. He quickly eyed somebody down and bellowed:

"The hell you looking at Spider Head?!" He had his eyes dead on a student who literally had a spider for a head. Like a whole spider. The eight legs, body, and everything. As a head. Yup. Spider Head. The young Spider Headed teen quickly felt as though he was in danger and walked off quickly into the distance.

"Hey maybe you should be careful who you're talking too new kid." A stern voice clamored.

"Says who..." Blue snarled looking from the corner of his eye to see another student walking up to him and Ash, with what appeared to be some sort of gang behind him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh hey there Cain..." Ashley acknowledged her fellow student, by name of Cain.

"Hey there Ash, so you got stuck with the new kid huh?" Cain walked up, with a crew behind him, and looked hard at Blue with his furrowed orange eyes. His skin tone was of a lighter shade. The young man has jet black hair, he has a few strands of bangs that sweep across his forehead, while the rest of it is maintained in a single long braid that reaches past his shoulders. He is currently dressed in a black long sleeve which is underneath a heavy red leather jacket with brown padding on the shoulders, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

"Well it's a part of being the class Representative so it's expected."

"Yeah, the only thing that sucks is that it's a kid who got squashed by a villain like Mud Man." Cain eyed Blue.

"The fuck did you say?" Blue snarled once more as sparks jumped from his body and he eyed Cain.

"Hey, language please." Ashley said turning to Blue.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings? You needed saving from a villain like Mud Man? Pathetic. A real hero should have been able to take him down with ease."

"I'm no hero."

"That's clear. And yet they still allowed in thanks to Professor Stark huh? And just cause of your last name? Your Father used to be a Pro Hero right? Your last name is Callahan. Your Dad would be ashamed if he saw that go down, ya know if he were ali-"

"That's it!" Blue punched Cain straight in the face causing him to fall back into the group of people behind him.

"You okay Cain?"

"Want us to get him?" Some of the kids in the group asked as Cain wiped his face checking for blood.

"Blue!" Ashley quickly turned to him upset.

"What?! He's not going to talk about me or my family like that! I don't give a damn who he is!" Blue sparked up once more.

"Yeah, and a pathetic excuse for a fighter like you shouldn't even be allowed behind those doors!" Cain stood up, "So screw off!"

"Suck it!" Blue shouted pointing at his crotch, "Say something again and I'll light you up bastard!"

"No need for talk because nobody punches me and gets away with it!" Cain extended his hand and a sonic boom set of that sent Blue rolling backwards.

"Cain!" Ashley shouted growing more irritated, "You know better than to use your Quirk outside of a training center like that.

"Yeah, yeah! He's not going to embarrass me like that! You know who I am?!" Cain growled.

* * *

 **Quirk: Sonic Boom; This Quirk allows the user to generate and create powerful sonic booms. They can create such forces using their hands or even with their feet as well. The Sonic Booms can range in power and detonation. The user can even generate smaller sonic booms to allow them some kind of flight or elevation ability. Though over usage of this Quirk once the detonations and sonic booms become much more powerful can cause the user's senses to weaken. Things such as intense headaches, deafness, and blurred vision all occur and take time to recover after extended overuse of the Quirk.**

* * *

"Yeaaaaaah!" Blue appeared and landed in front of Cain throwing a punch, Cain placed his hand on Blue and set off another sonic boom sending him into the air.

"Gah!" Blue held his abdomen in pain before he began to charge up once more. He let the electricity cackle around his body and focused it into a single hand.

"Blue stop it!" Ashley shouted growing more and more frustrated.

"It's okay Class Rep! After this you won't have to worry about showing him around any more cause he'll up and drop out like the failure he is!" Cain aimed a single hand at the air born Blue.

"Shut up you stupid bastard! I'm gonna fry you're fucking brain!" Blue bawled as he began his descent down towards Cain rocketing himself at the fellow Beyonder student.

"Cain! Blue! Stop it!" Ashley shouted. The two both shouted at each other preparing to fire off their own respective attacks ignoring Ashley.

"DAMN IT BOTH OF YOU!" She snapped.

"Don't worry Ash..." A calmer voice interrupted, "nothing's going to happen here." It assured. Ashley looked up to see a young man who stood about six feet even in height and looked into his dime silver eyes that assured her. She knew just who it was, especially cause of his bright and fiery red hair that was kept combed back with some outstretched bangs over the left side, while the right side of his hair was trimmed down and much shorter than the rest. He reached back and pulled out a single rose from behind his right ear. He extended it out and all of a sudden the vine of the rose exploded into two directions and quickly encased Blue and his electric coated hand, while also wrapping up Cain and his hand as well restricting him.

"Oh my gosh Jin!"

"He's so cool!"

"And he's so hot!" Was just some of what multiple girls had screamed. Ashley sighed:

"Thank you Jin."

"No problem." The newly named Jin smiled at the rainbow haired girl. Jin placed Blue down on the ground and kept the two young heroes separated. Jin is currently wearing a black shirt underneath a green cardigan that he has buttoned up, along with a pair of black slacks, and black shoes.

"I'll keep them separate for now so you can talk to Blue and I'll have a slight exchange of words with Cain. Just to make sure we have no more trouble." Jin smiled once more.

* * *

 **Quirk: Rose Thorn; This Quirk allows the user to control, and manipulate roses in anyway shape or form. Though only ones they come in contact with. Meaning they cannot control roses or other flowers from a distance. Though once having a hand on their desired rose, they can control it to their whim. Such as increase in size, mass, production, etc. Allowing them to create multiple vines of various sizes from a single rose vine. This also affects the thorns and petals. All having different affects and abilities. Though the user also is unable to control dead roses, and and cannot bring any to life.**

* * *

"Thank you." Ashley smiled before walking over too Blue.

"Ashley tell Flower Boy to put me down!" Blue howled. Ashley then slapped Blue straight in his face shocking him.

"You are not going to act a fool while under my supervision! Especially on your first day here do you understand me? When Jin releases you we are going to continue our tour and head to our first class. As a student of Beyonder we have high expectations-"

"But he-" Blue tried to interrupt.

"Shut up! Yes he started it and he should not have! But that does not mean you can instantly go brawling! Especially with one of our top students! Cain is one of the most promising heroes, he's actually the top three in our class. The other being Jin who actually saved your ass!" Ashley continued on, "Do you understand me? So once you're released, we are going to walk right off and continue. This will not be a consistent thing. You will behave while under my watch, and will not go fighting anybody and everybody! Understood?" Blue could tell this girl was very different from the one he had met earlier. She went from shy to demanding and some what motherly. Blue simply looked away.

"Tsk...fine, tell Flower Boy to let me go and that he can fuck off."

"Watch your language." Ashley told him.

"Hmph...whatever." Ashley then motioned over to Jin to release Blue. Jin did so and Blue followed closely behind the rainbow haired girl as they walked up too Cain and Jin.

"Jin, thank you very much for stepping in." Ashley smiled and gave a slight bow before turning her attention to Cain, "Cain I would like to apologize on behalf of the new student for him physically assaulting you. But you verbally attacking him was way out of line and you should be ashamed. What kind of hero demeans another especially to bring one's dead family members into it." At that point Ashley's eyes intensified, "Especially around me. So we're going to continue on with the tour and the rest of you can go on with your day." Ashley had informed. Blue with his hands tucked into his pockets and head hung low walked behind Ashley. Though he eyed Cain aggressively, who returned the favor. Then he slightly eyed Jin as he thought:

 _"Two of the top students at Beyonder huh? Well they can piss off...I'll show them..."_

* * *

Next Time: Blue continues his tour with Ashley and even gets introduced into the class! With some surprise folks in the class! Having joined class a bit behind, Blue was unable to participate in the firs part of the assessment tests. But he sure is in time for the next part of the assessment exams. His first test at Beyonder begins, how will our hot headed non hero do?!

Review!


	4. Testing

**Testing**

* * *

Blue continued to follow behind Ashley who pointed on and informed him of the various things around the Main Campus. He wasn't so much into it anymore as he was prior, and even earlier he had little interest. But after his little clash with Cain and interference by Jin, who apparently are the two top heroes in the school, he couldn't get his mind off of them. He gritted his teeth.

"And here's our class." Ashley opened the door and there a plethora of students looked on to see Ashley their Class Rep to enter with Blue. The kid who had fought and was ensnared by Mud Man on live television and who also just had a quick bout with Cain someone that nobody dared to mess with.

"Well Sparky seems like you decided to join us finally, glad that quick bout didn't stop you." A familiar voice spoke.

"What the-?!" Blue looked over to see Stark sitting on a desk smoking a cigarette.

"DAMN IT OLD MAN ARE YOU EVERYWHERE?!" The class was in shock to Blue's reaction to Professor Stark.

"Will you chill out please so I can do a proper introduction to the rest of the class?" Stark exhaled a cloud as he waved Blue over, "Thank you Ashley."

"No problem Professor Stark." She eyed him causing Stark to know she was smoke shaming him but he waved it off this time being a grown man. He placed his arm around Blue and pulled the stick of nicotine from his mouth.

"Alright kiddo's, this two haired toned television star trouble maker is named Blue Callahan, he'll be joining our class today alright? Introduce yourself kid..."

"I'm Blue." Was all that was said. Blue looked into the sea of kids and there they were. Cain and Jin. Sitting on opposite sides of the rooms, but they were definitely in class. Jin smiling, and Cain much calmer than prior. Though he still had a smug look on his face.

"You can go ahead and take a seat."

"Why am I in your class of all classes?" Blue growled.

"The principal made this decision not me Sparky, so take it up with him if it means that much to ya."

"Grrr..." Blue placed his hands in his pockets and walked over and took a seat. Blue walked all the way to the back getting eyed by the ocean of students. He made his gaze over towards Cain eyeing him down, who returned the glare with a wicked snicker as well. Then looked over at Jin, who simply smiled at him. He looked over his shoulder to see if Ashley was watching, to which she wasn't, but looked up to see Stark simply nodding at him. Once getting to the empty seat in the back Blue looked who he was about to sit next too.

"Damn you're tall!" Blue barked causing the rest of the class to look backwards and they all kept quiet as they knew who he was talking about. Blue looked at the person beside him. Sitting down the young man was incredibly tall, Blue could tell already he was over at least six feet eight meaning standing up he had to be pushing six feet eleven inches. The young man had caramel toned skin, and he looked up at Blue with his forest green eyes. The young simply did not say a word. The young man has shoulder length dreadlocks. He is currently wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, with knee length shorts, and grey running shoes.

Blue continued to eye him and noticed a scar that reached from the right side of his lip down to his neck to which Blue bluntly stated:

"Nice scar..." Then asked, "How'd you get it?" The young man simply responded with:

"Fighting."

"Nice...if you didn't hear my name's Blue." Blue extended his hand, "What's yours?"

"Ricardo." The young man, named Ricardo, shook Blue's hand. Blue sat down, this might be the first non confrontational interaction he's had since coming to school today.

"Alright folks now that we got all the introductions done and out of the way, it's time to move on." Stark informed the class, "Aside from Sparky back there, you all took some of the written assessment exams. And you all did fairly well, but now it's time that we move on to the physical aspect as well as mental aspects to some extent. So everybody you can leave your stuff here as we shall be taking the rest of today's class session over to Campus Beta." Everyone seemed to have gotten a bit excited.

"Alright..." Stark exhaled a cloud of smoke, "Lets get moving folks!" Everyone stood up and began to move.

 _"Campus Beta?"_ Blue thought, _"What's going on..."_

* * *

Blue had been walking with the class and was right beside Ricardo. The tall human did not say much, which was fine by Blue. It's not like he expected much especially as the new kid. Though up in the distance he could see Ashley. He remembered how upset she had gotten and how she scolded him earlier. He looked up at Ricardo for a second.

"Hey I'll be right back don't go off too far Rico Suave." Blue joked before picking up his pace enough to catch up too Ashley. He had reached for her wrist and she quickly stopped and turned to face him as the current of students continued towards Campus Beta.

"Hey Ash, I wanted to apologize." Blue said not being able to look her in the eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You were being nice enough to show me around, even if you were assigned me as the Class Rep. I made a scene and made you upset I'm sorry, my temper isn't exactly the best."

"Oh...i-it's okay." Ashley accepted his apology. Blue slowly released his hand from her, and Ricardo had walked up to the two.

"Yeah, so sorry about that." Blue then began to walk once more beside Ricardo and Ashley joined the two.

"So do you know what's going down at this Beta Campus?" Blue asked.

"Well I have an idea of what it might be, though the assessment tests are different for each grade always and they always appear to change to focus on different things." Ashley responded.

"What about you Ricardo you know anything?"

"Nope." Was all Ricardo said.

"Wow, man of a thousand words huh?" Blue tsked, "Well considering it's being ran by the old man I guess it'll be some what interesting huh?"

"Alright kids!" Stark called, "Welcome to Campus Beta!" Stark opened up the doors and everyone could see a field of many low level buildings that out stretched all around the arena-type campus.

"So everyone gather!" Everyone surrounded Professor Stark as he put out his cigarette for a moment, "Alright listen. This test is actually rather simple. You're going to team up with one other student ya hear? From there you two are going to enter Campus Beta and you will be tested. You're going to enter, and you will have one objective. To retrieve the hostage. There is a hostage somewhere within this whole battle field. One at a time the teams of two will enter, you will be tested based on your decisions and actions in the process of saving your hostage. Along with how long it takes you to save, that said hostage." Stark informed, "This will allow us to analyze what you determine more and important and where your current head is at in the state of a rescue mission while fighting off a villain. All you have to do is get to the hostage. You get to the hostage, and you will press a red button which will stop the clock."

Everyone was tuned into what Professor Stark was saying as he continued.

"If you are able to incapacitate the villain that is attacking you, you must still push the red button before you can stop the clock. But if the villain incapacitates you and your partner? You fail automatically. This does not mean you fail out of the class, but going down the road it will be considered as things will only get harder." Everyone gulped, minus Blue who did not see it as a big deal and figured this would be a cake walk. How difficult could it be right?

"Now partner up!" Blue looked over so he could go ahead and ask Ashley if she wanted to partner up, but did not see her. Instead she saw her talking to another girl. He had walked over to her.

"Hey hate to interrupt..." Blue stepped between Ashley and the much shorter messy brown haired girl with bright blue eyes, "But would you like to team up Ashley?" Blue asked.

"Sorry, but I'm actually going to be teaming up with Kennedy here." Ashley said shying away from disappointing Blue.

"Ah damn it." Blue bit his tongue.

"Yeah sorry about that Sparky!" The girl, named Kennedy, said with a big smile now splitting Ashley and Blue.

"That's not my name..." He growled.

"My name's Kennedy by the way! Kennedy King!" the bouncy girl introduced herself. The smaller girl is wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, and black leggings, with dirty white sneakers.

"Well I'm Blue.." Blue introduced shaking Kennedy's hand.

"Yeah, sorry that Ashy here can't team up with you! But I'm sure you can find someone!"

"I'm sure I can as well...hopefully." Blue looked around and as he could tell everyone was preparing to partner up he saw Ricardo standing off to the side. He walked up to him and crossed his arms looking up at the giant of a youngster.

"So, Ricardo. Trynna team up?" Blue asked. Ricardo looked down at Blue and extended his hand out.

"Sure." Blue shook his hand and grinned slightly.

"Cool."

* * *

"Alright kids!" Stark called, "Gather up, I hope you all got somebody to watch your back! Though the villain in this test will be a machine and not an actual Pro Hero it will still be a challenge. So who wants to go first?!"

"I will." Cain raised his hand and was followed by another student.

"Well then Mr. Bennett go right on ahead." Stark motioned for Cain to walk in, who instantly bumped Blue from behind. Blue gritted his teeth as the duo walked into the stadium.

"Alright let's see how this goes."

* * *

 _ **"3...2...1...BEGIN!"**_

As Cain and his partner stood at the entrance a large machine came stampeding through the Campus Beta Arena. Cain snickered.

"This will be cake." Cain looked over at his partner, "Can you locate where the button is with your Quirk?"

"Yup!" Instantly his partner placed his hand on the ground and took a minute. The large machine like monster continued to stampede towards the duo.

"Found it!" Cain's partner insisted.

"Perfect, I'll shut this down and cover you while you find it and I'll meet you there. I'll be right behind you."

"Right!" Cain's partner darted off quickly while Cain faced off the giant machine.

"Hey Mr. Stark don't worry I won't break your toys too much!" Cain jumped up in the air and aimed one hand at the machine, "Try this on!" He then fired off a sonic boom that caused the machine to stumble back. Cain then eyed which direction his partner was going. Then used his Quirk to send him off in that direction. He continued to look behind him as the machine redirected itself and made its way in their same direction. Cain stopped and landed on a building before firing off another sonic boom, this one aimed specifically at the leg's of the machine. It stumbled to one knee. Cain watched on as his partner continued on, and took a turn down another street.

"Looks like we'll be alright." Cain grinned. The Machine began to push itself up, Cain flicked one of his fingers and fired off another sonic boom ripping through the second knee joint of the machine causing it to hit face first but pushed itself up with his hands.

 _"How we doing Cain?!"_ The Sonic Boom Hero's partner called over a small radio.

"Doing great on my end, how close are you?"

 _"I'm in the building right now, just got to get up the stairs."_

"No problem, I'll make my way over." Cain then fired off another Sonic Boom and ripped into the face of the machine. He then took off towards where his partner was. Cain flew into the building and snatched them up as they reached the top of the building and pressed the red button.

 **"Time!"**

* * *

"Well Mr. Bennett you seemed to be as impressive as always. I enjoyed you covering your partner, and being smart enough to pick a partner with a Quirk that allows them to locate exactly where the hostage is. That's good decision making all around without a doubt. Allowing you to pick up a quick victory." Stark put his notes away, "And good leadership. Next two please?"

"Hmph..." Blue watched as Cain walked off with his partner with a smug look on his face.

"I'll go next Mr. Stark." Jin now walked up with his partner who was a girl that was obviously love struck on him.

"Well then Mr. Yashi step right up."

* * *

 _ **"3...2...1...BEGIN!"**_

The machine that came charging was much different then the one Cain had faced previously. This one was very fast and looked much more like a vicious wolf like machine that was ready to tear apart the two students.

"Aaah!" The girl shouted.

"Don't worry, it won't reach us." Jin said calmly pulling a rose from behind his ear. He then pointed the stem out before him and out shot multiple thorns that pierced the machine stopping it in it's place. Then the stem grew and wrapped around the machine holding it up in the air. Jin then created an extra stem from his rose that went into the ground and exploded into multiple stems searching through the whole area of Campus Beta until finally pushing the stop button and insuring the hostage is safe.

* * *

"Well Jin that was rather quick and one sided. Though no damage done, and you didn't really use your partner." Stark sighed rubbing his chin.

"Many apologies Mr. Stark, you said we needed to pick a partner. I simply obliged, though because we needed to pick one does not mean I needed one. It is my fault for not using her and involving her more unfortunately as team work is a major part of being a Pro Hero. I'm sorry for involving that in this assessment test."

"Hmm...it's not going to kill you." Stark sighed, "You're currently second in this assessment." Stark waved off, "Third?"

"I'll go Mr. Stark!" Up stepped Ashley with Kennedy as her partner.

"Ms. Regalia and Ms. King huh? A nice duo it seems, well step right up." Stark waved.

* * *

 _ **"3...2...1...BEGIN!"**_

This time the machine that arrived was what appeared to be based off an octopus as it had multiple arms and in the center was some sort of rotational fixture that also allowed it to roll and move.

"Alright Kennedy what's the plan?" Ashley asked, "Have any ideas before we get moving?"

"Yeah, I can handle this thing for the most part." Kennedy smiled, "Think you can paint something to help us out then we can hunt down where the hostage is?"

"Yup, let's handle this thing first!" Ashley extended her hand out and it began to flood with different colored paint, "What would be most useful right now?" She began to wonder.

"Here it comes!" Kennedy called out as she charged forwards and slammed her fists into the machine causing it to come to a short halt before it was sent rolling backwards.

"Haha! That thing is going to be too easy if it's just going to charge forth!" Kennedy smiled, "With my Quirk it won't get too close to us at all!"

* * *

 **Quirk: Kinetic; This Quirk allows the user to take in and store the kinetic energy of any physical attack, and thus use it for their own personal strengths and augmentations. Such as taking a heavy blow and sending the kinetic energy back in return and not receiving any damage or being knocked back. Though there is a limit to how much kinetic energy can be stored before it becomes too dangerous to the users body. But because of this Quirk they are lethal in hand to hand combat.**

* * *

"I got something!" Ashley stated as extended her hand and a wall of red paint boxed in the attacking machine.

"Awww, I wanted to keep it up for a little bit!" Kennedy cried.

"We have to find the hostage!" Ashley told her, "So let's get moving!" The two took off quickly.

* * *

 **Quirk: Artwork; This Quirk turns the users to create and generate blood from their pours turning their blood and sweat into paint of any color they wish. This Quirk also allows the user to create anything they wish and bring it to life and hold the same capabilities as anything real. Allowing the user to make very lethal weapons and great defenses with their art. Though the user must be able to keep an eye on their art, or be close within the same vicinity as well for this to work effectively and needs heavy concentration as well.**

* * *

"So that's her Quirk huh?" Blue looked on watching Ashley and Kennedy continue on with their assessment.

"Yeah...Ashley is a good one. Like I said she's one of our top students." Stark informed, "And Kennedy also has a high ceiling as well. I look forward to seeing them grow."

* * *

"Hey Ashy that thing is coming this way!" Kennedy called as the duo looked back and saw the machine rolling their way at higher speeds than before.

"Can you stop it for a moment while I set something up?"

"Of course!" Kennedy charged forth and threw a hard punch and slid back a bit but thanks to her Quirk the kinetic force pushed back the attacking machine much more and sent it rolling back.

"You might need to store some of that energy while I paint this!" Ashley informed Kennedy.

"Got it!" Kennedy grabbed a hold of the machine and as it continued to try and push through her it was unable too, so it started swinging its multiple octopus like arms. Kennedy began fighting them off and swatting them away using her Quirk's advantage to not get knocked back, and would store the energy she could. She eventually felt as though she had built up a decent enough amount. She jumped up and delivered a downwards punch to the top of the machine and caused it to crack into the ground a bit. She then punched it head on once more and it rolled back for a brief moment.

"Anything yet Ashy?"

"Yes, it's not my best work though which is annoying." Ashley admitted, "Let's get going!" Ashley called. Kennedy jumped back to join Ashley's side and as the machine came forward, another one arose from the ground slamming right into it.

"Ha! You just painted a copy of it huh?"

"Yup, figured that'll entertain it for a bit." She smiled.

"Awesome, let's get going on then!" The two took off and no longer had many worries about being chased by their faux villain. Within a decent amount of time the duo were able to find the stop button and their hostage. They pressed the button and finished still with a good time.

* * *

"Well Ashley and Kennedy you both did very well. Proud of you both, and Ashley your brother would be pretty satisfied as well."

"T-thank you." Ashley bowed to Professor Stark.

"Same with your brothers Kennedy."

"Aw well shucks Doc!" She smiled.

"Anybody else wanting to step up?"

"I do." Blue stepped up with a face of conviction as he thought:

 _"They all did really well. That's my competition huh? Even if I don't care about being a hero, I want to prove to that damn Cain dude who the hell he's messing with now that I'm here."_

"Oh really you wanna step up now Sparky?" Stark asked.

"Let the T.V Star step up Professor, maybe he needs to redeem himself from being embarrassed by the Mud Man." Cain scoffed.

"Damn it Cain I'll-" Blue stopped as he looked over at Ashley who was watching him. Blue pouted and gritted his teeth, and bit his lower lip. A bit of blood leaked from his lip from anger.

"Uh oh, you're bleeding already Sparks?" Cain mocked, "Don't get hurt too bad this time, don't want Professor Stark here to jump in and save you in front of the whole class." Blue wanted to retaliate so badly, but could keep seeing Ashley in his peripheral vision. He walked right up too Cain. Ashley eager and worried about what was about to happen.

"Uh oh..." Stark sighed as he got ready to step between them. Blue walked up and met face to face with Cain as he sparked electricity.

"Watch this..." Was all Blue said before he walked in front of the doors causing Ashley to sight out of relief and Stark to be slightly surprised that the hot headed teen did not throw a punch this time.

"Yo Ricardo!" He shouted, "You ready big dawg?!" Ricardo walked up beside Blue and the image of the two of them was ridiculous causing many to laugh as it looked as though instead of it being David versus Goliath it was David teaming up with Goliath.

"Alright old man..." Blue looked at Stark, "Let us in..."

"Hmph...if you say so." Stark grinned as the doors open and Blue and Ricardo took a few steps in. The doors slowly closed behind them and the count began:

 **"3...2...1...BEGIN!"**

* * *

Next Time: Blue and Ricardo just met for the first time and now will be teaming up for the first time! This will be Blue's first test at Beyonder, along with his first time partnering up with somebody in a fight! Should be easy enough right? Too bad he's not much of a leader or a heavy thinker before his actions, along with that the villain him and Ricardo are stuck fighting is much different than the ones prior. How will the two new acquaintances and future heroes respond? How will their team work hold up? Will they even work together at all?!

Review!


	5. Team Work

**Team Work**

* * *

 **"3...2...1...BEGIN!"**

Blue and Ricardo got ready for what was to come, but actually they were stopped.

"Hold up.." They both turned around and saw the doors behind them slowly open up again and saw Stark standing in the path way with all the other students behind them, plus a new figure beside him.

"What is it old man?" Blue snarled.

"You should all know...that clearly not every villain will be the same." Stark informed, "The prior students had villains of similar type styles. Though their functions and other things about them differed and varied. They all were basically machines with a sole focus. You can't expect everything to be as easy or as difficult as the ones before you. Everything differs, and therefore get ready for a switch up."

"What are you talking about?"

"The mission is the same. You must rescue your hostage and hit the stop button for time. But this time, your villain is not just a drone that was programmed for one functionality. Instead it will be a fellow and yet also former Beyonder student." Stark motioned to the young man by his side, "Everyone meet Garrett Benson, he is a Beyonder student who is currently on a temporary transfer program as he also studies at Vissarion High."

"Hello everyone." Garrett waved. Garrett is a staggering six feet seven inches being the second tallest person to be among the class as Ricardo still took that title, but now just barely. Garrett is in extremely great physical condition for his height with his body fat percentage having to be at most ten percent. His skin seemed to have an outdoorsy blessed tan. His dirt brown hair is kept in a military ivy league-Esq hair cut. With his navy blue irises he had an intense and narrow focus staring at the two younger students of Beyonder before him. What stood out most about him was the fact that his left arm appeared to be mechanical and was made out of some dark metal, this arm was unnaturally thick and massive as it ended shortly below his knees.

The tall stoic, metal armed student is currently clothed in a baggy black muscle shirt, donning knee guards over his blue camouflage pants, and wearing black steel toed combat boots. On his right hand a single black leather finger-less glove, and around his neck he donned large military dog tags.

"What's Sergeant Slaughter have to do with anything?" Blue asked.

"Did you not listen to a word I said?" Stark twitched.

"Clearly he did not." Garrett walked up to Blue and looked down on him, "Do you expect for this mission to be handled so easily?"

"Listen Captain America, I don't give a damn what's on the other side of this door. I'm going to prove myself behind those doors." Blue growled at the machine armed man.

"Guess you'll just have too do just that then." Garrett looked over at Stark, "Mr. Stark thank you for allowing me to participate."

"Always my pleasure Benson, go ahead and don't cause too much of a ruckus please." Stark waved off as he lit a cigarette. Garrett Benson walked into the training facility as Blue looked up at Ricardo who had not said a word.

"We're still going to kill it." He snickered. Ricardo looked down at Blue in acknowledgement, "Yup the man of a thousand words."

"Blue..." Blue turned to see Ashley walking up to him.

"What's up Ash?"

"First of you all you should really be careful what you say and to who before you get into more trouble." She told him.

"Why cause the Winter Solider stepped up? Nah, this is going to be even more of a challenge and that's what I want. I'll prove too that Cain dude that I'm better than him."

"Garrett is a really skilled trained fighter." She warned, "So just be careful."

"Thanks for the concern Skittles, but I'll be okay." Blue smiled and began to walk over towards the door, "So lets restart the count down for fun eh!"

 **"3...2...1...BEGIN!"** As the doors closed Blue and Ricardo watched as Garrett began to step towards them.

"So Rico, I don't know your Quirk but I'll fight this guy if you can find the hostage and hit the button."

"I don't think that would be the best plan of action." Ricardo told him.

"Oh man more words from ya huh? Well why not?"

"I think you're underestimating the training, Garrett, and are overestimating yourself." He stated bluntly.

"What?!" Blue sparked.

"Alright heroes! You've had enough time to gather your thoughts!" Garrett lifted his left arm and made a hand gun with his fingers, "Pistol!" He called and a green energy shot was fired off towards the duo.

"What the?!" Blue was in shock as the energy bullet came flying in their direction.

* * *

 **Quirk: Machine Gun Arm; This Quirk has turned the users left arm into a mechanical arm made of nearly indestructible metal. With their left hand the user is able to fire off energy bullets of varying size, power, and gauge. This Quirk grants the user multiple variations and different modes that can be used.**

* * *

Blue sparked up and got ready to counter as the energy bullet closed in. Soon enough an explosion ripped through his ears and looked up to see a clean wall of smoke before him. He looked to his side to see Ricardo holding a single hand out as two six foot plates of light purple energy were constructed before them.

"What in the-"

"This is my Quirk. Force Field."

* * *

 **Quirk: Force Field; This Quirk allows the user to project transparent energy shields within a distance of himself. They usually take the form of small six foot spheres or plates, and can be form within a fourteen foot radius of the User. They can change their shape, usually half spheres and cubes though one can assume other shapes. They grow larger/stronger the more energy the User uses. Usually both sides of the construct are shielding, meaning nothing gets in or out. The more energy that is used the stronger the force fields can be, though the User must also remain calm and focused or the Force Fields will weaken, making them easier to destroy with enough force, and can even full on dissipate.**

* * *

"Hell yeah Rico!" Blue smiled, "Now let me get a crack at him!" Blue jumped before Ricardo could try to stop him. Blue's body cackled as he made a hand gun gesture, "You think you're the only one that's a sharp shooter?!" Blue shouted. Garrett looked up at Blue and jumped in the air with his hand at the ready.

"Pistol!" Garrett fired off another shot.

"Ray Gun!" Blue shot out a bolt of electricity that ripped right into the green energy blast of Garrett, but Garrett's energy shot was stronger and pushed through Blue's electricity.

"Damn..." Blue bit his lip, but was saved by Ricardo constructing another force field.

"Rico you're my hero!" Blue smirked. Blue then dove down at Garrett, but was already met half way there. Garrett had placed his hand on the throat of Blue and tossed him into a building. Blue crashed through a window and slid across the floor. As Garrett landed he looked over at Ricardo and threw a heavy hit towards the taller fighter. Ricardo constructed another force field, and Garrett's hand slammed into it. Even with his left mechanical arm, it had not done much too Ricardo's force field.

* * *

"Well this should be a fun on..." Stark smiled.

"Professor..."

"Yes Ashley?" Stark looked over at the young girl.

"You think they'll be alright?"

"Sparky and Ricardo? Them versus Garrett is definitely something that's going to be entertaining. But only to see how Sparky reacts in this situation. Having to team up with somebody and fight someone as well trained as Garrett is something he may not have expected. Which is exactly what I wanted.

* * *

"Ughh...damn Colonel Sanders sure has an arm." Blue stumbled out of the window and looked down to see Ricardo and Garrett engaged in back and forth. Blue sparked up instantly, "Can't let Rico have all the fun!" Blue shot towards Garrett and held one hand out as he charged it with electricity. He appeared and went to slash his hand through Garrett. But Garrett ducked and punched Blue in the abdomen and caused the youngster to fall to his knees.

"Gah!" Garrett then aimed a single finger at Blue once more.

"Pistol!" As he fired, a half sphere appeared over Blue and the explosion back fired causing smoke to erupt in Garrett's face. Blue then felt a tug on him and felt as though he was being carried away. He rubbed his eyes to see that he was.

"Ricardo...put me down I can fight him!" Blue barked.

"No, we still have too save the hostage. We cannot get caught up in a battle like that. A fight like that will not get us far in this assignment." Ricardo told him.

"Put me down!" Blue pushed off of Ricardo and looked at the taller student, "Look you can go find the hostage I'll hold Garrett off!"

"That's not going to work too well." Ricardo told him.

"Out of all the times you want to talk the most, you choose now?!" Blue shouted as he just wanted to fight Garrett, he wasn't going to run from a fight.

"I'm not going to run from a fight!"

"It's choosing your battles." Ricardo told him, "You're not going to win a fight against Garrett Benson. He's one of the top fighters that have excellent training. His brute strength is going to overpower you."

"You don't trust me?!" Blue growled, "I'll show you!" Blue sparked up, "You can go on ahead, I'll catch up with after I finish with him."

"You're mighty confident." Garrett stated as he arrived ready to continue the fight.

"Blue this is not the best course of action stop being prideful and ignorant." This coming from Ricardo only made Blue more upset.

"Damn it Ricardo piss off!" He roared. Ricardo, not wanting to argue much more slowly turned his back and left Blue behind.

"What a way to talk to your partner huh?" Garrett continued moving towards Blue.

"Tsk, he doubted me and that's not something I like. I can handle you by myself." Blue sparked up and got a nice little charge going as he launched himself towards Garrett. He threw a hard punch, but Garrett ducked and kicked Blue in the core sending him up lightly. Garrett grabbed Blue by the throat and slammed him hard into the ground with great force.

"Gaaah!" Blue gritted his teeth. He held out his hand and sent out a quick shock of electricity. This one was weaker than any of his attacks used prior. Garrett was only stunned for a moment. But it did not stop him as he lifted Blue up and threw him through a building with intense force. Blue went rolling through the building and ended up on the other side of it.

"Damn...this man keeps throwing like a rag doll. I'm going to need a little bit more..." Blue looked around and was luckily able to find a light post of a sort. He went over and touched it absorbing the electricity flowing through it.

"Ahhh..." Blue was satisfied very much with what he had just taken in, "This should-" He was cut off as a hard force crushed into his chest. He coughed up a bit of blood before he realized it was Garrett. Garrett lifted him up with his regular arm and punched Blue once more causing him to crash into a building wall. Blue slouched down and held his ribs in pain. He saw Garrett walking his way and began to spark.

"D-damn...for a dude with a mechanical arm you sure hit like a bitch!" Garrett's eyes twitched at this and he got angry.

"What was that?!" Garrett then took aim at Blue.

"Hehe..." Blue snickered lightly but saw that Garrett's wrist began to rotate at an insane speed, and if he knew guns he knew what that meant.

"Gatling!" Suddenly a wide barrage of red energy shots were fired off towards Blue. Blue jumped and rolled out of the way before looking over at Garrett to see that he was moving his wrist to follow Blue. Blue stood up and began to run while charging up some electricity in his finger tips. He kept looking behind him to see the red volley of shots follow him. Blue stopped for a brief moment so he could focus. He aimed his finger at Garrett and closed one of his eyes.

"Ray Gun!" An intense and focused beam of electricity beamed its way towards Garrett. Garrett saw it coming and by the time he did he was able to place his Gatling attack in the way cutting it off and blasting Blue multiple times.

"Daaaahhh!" Blue called out in pain as multiple beams of energy ripped into his body.

* * *

"That doesn't look good Professor." Jin said.

"Yeah Professor Stark shouldn't this be stopped?" Kennedy asked, "Garrett doesn't seem to be taking it easy on them."

"Hmph, this will show that nobody what it's like to be a hero. Knew he was nothing the moment he stepped into the school." Cain turned away from the fight.

"Listen up class!" Stark called and everyone looked at their teacher, "Do you all really think that villains are going to care about your lives? No, many are out to kill. All of them will do whatever they want to get whatever they want. If you think this is rough then you better leave! As a Pro Hero every day you go to work your life is on the line. And it's either you put your life on the line or let innocent lives get taken! So if you can't stand to watch something as light as this, then you will not want to stick around once we get to the real thing!" Everyone continued to watch on, especially Ashley who had an intense look of focus and concern on her face.

 _"Now Blue...what's next?"_ Stark thought.

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh..." Blue was officially tired, beaten, and bruised. He looked to see Garrett not even breathing hard, barely even breaking a sweat.

"Damn...maybe you hit a little harder than I thought..." Blue wiped his mouth of some blood and electricity began to dance around his body.

"Listen Blue, it's going to be best if you give up now before this continues." Garrett shared.

"Yeah well guess what..." Blue spit in the direction of Garrett and held up his middle finger too the metal armed student.

"Resilient...admirable. But also another form of a death wish!" Garrett took aim once more, "Rifle!" A concentrated beam of purple energy shot its way into the chest of Blue and sent him flying out of the building and into the street. Blue held his chest in pain and rubbed the burning sensation.

"Gaaaahh!" He cried out, his body was slowly going numb. The pain was unbearable, he couldn't stand it. He clenched his teeth and gasped for air. He felt as though his chest was going to explode.

"And too think I made sure that wasn't going to kill you." Garrett aimed his hand once more, "Ready to surrender now?"

"P-piss...o-off..." Blue was able to manage between breaths.

"Well alright then! Rifle!" Another explosion erupted and a wall of smoke was formed. Blue expected to be dead, but he could see a wall between him and Garrett.

"W-what the..."

"I had told you." Was all Blue heard before looking up too Ricardo.

"Rico?! I thought I told you too..."

"I found the hostage, but I refused to let you finish this alone." Ricardo jumped down from the floor above Blue and kneeled by him in the street helping him up.

"Y-you came back...to help?" Blue was kind of shocked.

"Yes. I was not going to let you finish this fight alone. We have to do this...as a team." That's when Blue realized that he didn't have to handle this fight alone. Even if it was just an assessment. He could trust Ricardo. Because if he only cared about the grade he would have hit the buzzer already to save the hostage. But he didn't. He came back to help him.

"Damn it Rico..." Blue smirked, "I should have listened to you."

"I tried to tell you." Rico responded.

"Well damn it my plan didn't work so what's yours?"

"We just need to create a big enough distance between us to get us enough space to get to the hostage before he catches us."

"Well I can cause that." Blue sparked up as the smoke cleared and there Garrett was and his wrist was spinning again.

"You're going to want to make a bigger barrier maybe." Blue charged up his finger, though he was lacking in electricity and was going to need more energy to even put up a battle against anything Garrett was going to fire off.

"All I need...is this one shot..." Blue muttered, "When I say drop the shield and get us out of here..." Ricardo nodded in acknowledgment.

"Gatling!" Garrett shouted as multiple red energy shots began to fire off towards the duo.

"Hope this works!" Blue roared, "Drop it!" Ricardo dropped the barrier between them and Garrett, "Ray Gun!" With the last bit of electricity in his body Blue fired off a bolt of lightning that clashed with the red barrage.

"Now!" Ricardo quickly put up a barrier and snatched Blue as the two took off. Ricardo had Blue in hand and ran down the streets as fast as he could, the moment he was out of range, his barrier dropped. Garrett could see through the smoke and saw that the duo was gone. He took off after them instantly.

* * *

"D-damn it..." Blue looked at his hand and had small burn marks, nothing major very slight and insignificant. Yet he knew what that meant, he had used all of the electricity he had absorbed earlier, and even used some of his own. So if he continued at this rate he would just continually burn his body in the process.

"Is he behind us?" Ricardo asked.

"No...we're good." Blue responded, "Yo Rico...thank you..."

"We're partners." Was all Ricardo said as he came to a halt in front of a building, "This is it." The duo burst in and there Garrett stood next to the button that signified they had saved the hostage.

"Well...back at it again huh?" Garrett had a small smirk, "You both got away pretty quickly but now you've reached your destination and I'm here too so now what?"

 _"M-my Quirk...is going to keep burning me if I continue..."_ Blue thought as he pushed off of Ricardo and put himself on his feet.

"Blue..." Ricardo whispered.

"Hmm?" Blue looked at his partner.'

"Trust me." Blue hesitated for a second but remembered that Ricardo did come back for him, "Whatchu got?"

"Jump."

"Uhh..."

"Just jump." Ricardo said again. Blue this time jumped, and at that moment Blue felt himself being pushed forward at a great speed.

"What the hell is this Rico?!" Blue shouted.

"Hit the button!" Ricardo called back. Blue then realized the plan. Ricardo was launching him towards the button so he could press it and end the assessment, their chances of this weren't the highest with Garrett standing right by it. But it might be their only shot. So Blue went with it. He readied to hit the button, and as it closed in he extended his hand out.

"Don't think so!" Garrett got ready to snatch Blue away from the button, but before he knew it Blue was driven into his core and pushed back.

"Gah!" He called out as he fell and Blue landed on top of him. As this happened the buzzer went off.

"Finished!"

"We win." Ricardo stated as he waved a small flag in victory.

"Damn it Rico what was that?!"

"I used you as a battering ram. Best bet." Blue dead panned in shock, "you could have warned me! I thought I was going to touch the button!"

"Nope, definitely a battering ram." Blue growled angrily, then chuckled lightly.

"Ya know...that's actually still a good idea."

"Uhh..." Ricardo was shocked to hear this.

"That was pretty smart Rico, good shit man." Blue leaned back, "Hey there Red Ranger you still kicking or did my head knock your head loose."

"Shut up." Garrett pushed Blue off of him and stood up to dust himself off. Garrett was not happy that he let them get away with that for the win. He simply turned.

"Towards the end...you two did well." And with that he returned back to the front of the base.

* * *

"Well folks...what you all think?" Blue asked smugly as he and Ricardo stood side by side.

"You know you both failed right?" Stark asked.

"What?!"

"That was literally the worst decision making I had seen from the start and heavily through the middle. You told your partner to piss off and tried to fight one on one with somebody who you clearly stood no chance against. Then on top of that you continually asked pretty much to be exiled instead of retreating for a better tomorrow. You simply lived in the moment and could have easily gotten killed. You're arrogant, obnoxious, self righteous, and prideful. All things that will lead to your down fall." Stark told him, "That's not just as a Pro Hero that's in life as well."

"D-damn it..." Blue gritted his teeth. Ricardo did not say a word.

"Listen then...fail just me. At least give Rico a decent grade. It's all my fault things went the way they did. So I failed him as a partner..."

"A true as that may be you both are still partners. It's team work. You work together. It's not all bout Blue featuring Rico." Stark scolded, "You both fail. Now head off to the nurse's office to get checked out. Also don't forget you have detention."

"Detention for what?!" Blue asked loudly.

"You act like you didn't get into a fight on your first day Sparky, so get on out of here. Don't worry Cain will also be in detention, but at a separate time to ensure you two don't clash again."

"Damn it you old bastard!" Blue growled, "Fine I'll go!" Blue placed his hands in his pockets and began walking off grumbling to himself. Ricardo simply watched Blue, before turning to Stark to say.

"Thank you Professor Stark." Ricardo then walked off and followed behind Blue to the Nurse's office.

"He sure is a lively one ain't he Ashy!" Kennedy said smiling as she had her hand rested behind her head and stood next to the rainbow haired girl.

"Yeah...sure is..."

"Alright class!" Stark called out, "Whose next?"

* * *

"Ya know you didn't have to come to the Nurse's office with me..." Blue told Rico as the two were walking the halls.

"I know."

"And are you gonna follow me to my dorm now too?" Blue joked.

"No, i'm heading to my dorm." As the two continued down the dormitory halls Blue came to a stop and opened up his dorm room. Rico had stopped as well and turned his back to Blue and opened up the room across from him.

"Are you serious?" Blue simply shook his head, "Well alright then neighbor...guess I'll be seeing ya in the morning." Blue scoffed as he waved good night too Ricardo.

"Good night." Ricardo closed the door and the two had gone to sleep in their respective rooms.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Quick Notice to let people know the follow:**

 **1) I am still accepting OC's for student roles for the other schools.**

 **2) I'm still accepting at least 3 more Villains for the group The Elite.**

 **3) And finally, The Pride Position of Envy is still open as well!**

* * *

Next Time: With Blue's first assessment done and finished in grand failure, it is time to move on to the next test for the students! This one being very similar to the very test prior needing to be in teams, Professor Stark adds on that they cannot team up with the same people they have teamed up with prior. Meaning Blue will not be teamed up with Ricardo, so who will he turn too now? And how will Blue and his new partner fare in the next assessment test? Has Blue learned a bit from working with Ricardo, or does new partners mean new problems?

Review!


	6. Capture the Flag

**Capture the Flag**

* * *

"Ya know you also didn't have to come with me too detention." Blue sweat dropped looking over at Ricardo.

"I know."

"Well...alrighty then." Blue said as he leaned back in his chair and had his feet kicked up on a desk. He continually tried to balance a pencil on the bridge of his nose. His many books that he should have been reading were left opened and displayed sloppily on the floor around him. Meanwhile Ricardo was actually doing his homework. The duo were in the only two in the class and Blue was much calmer than normal. Guessing that his interaction and sudden comfort-ability and new friendship with Ricardo had benefited him. Though being stuck in an empty class room for an hour did eventually get to him.

"Damn it!" He shouted throwing his pencil in the air letting it get stuck in the ceiling above, "This is stupid! So what if I threw the first punch! He agitated me!" Blue barked slamming his hands on the desk, "The rule is talk shit get hit! He talked shit so he got hit!" Blue said defending his actions to himself, "Is that not the rule where you're from Rico?" Blue looked over to his buddy, "Actually where are you from?"

"Detroit, Michigan."

"Oh damn, yeah I'm pretty sure there's some sort of talk shit get hit rule out there." Blue exhaled as he sat back down burying his head in his arms.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have done it in front of the whole school on your first day. Even if he was out of place. Some people don't see it that way." Blue looked up and over at Ricardo who had been right about what he said, but Blue didn't like hearing it.

"Whatever..." He groaned. Then Ashley walked in, "Hey there Skittles, what are you doing around here?"

"Uh...I'm still your Class Rep and still have to supervise you." Ashley informed, "Professor Stark wants to make sure you're doing well in your classes so I have to help you in your studies."

"Ugh, you really don't have too Ash." Blue groaned, "I'll be fine by myself, that old bastard can piss off." Blue tried to wave Ashley off.

"I can't do that..." She informed him as she walked over and opened up a book.

"I'm not going to be in here much longer anyway!" He complained. Blue tried to send Ashley off, but she refused to leave even though she wanted too. Ricardo continued doing his own work in silence. Eventually Ashley started doing the same as Blue just sat there annoyed that he was even in detention when all he did was stand up for himself. He scoffed as he leaned back and muttered:

"This is dumb..."

* * *

Later on that day the class had gathered up and met with Professor Stark back at Campus Beta. He started lighting his cigarette and looked at his class.

"Alright...for the most part yesterday you all did pretty decent. Minus the absolute failure that is Sparky, who also unfortunately paired with Ricardo."

"Thanks old man!" Blue barked, "No need to rub it in!"

"Just a reminder is all." Stark said some what teasingly.

"You probably shouldn't tease him so much Professor." Ashley whispered shyly.

"Eh, it's okay Ashley he can take it." Stark grinned, "Anyway let's move on to today's assessment exercise."

"Please tell me I get to beat your ass!" Blue barked.

"You couldn't reach my ass if you tried Sparky so calm down." Stark exhaled a puff of smoke, "Anyway, this exercise shares a similarity to yesterdays. Today you will need a partner once more."

"Cake!" Blue looked over at Ricardo, "Let's go with round two Rico!"

"Actually...today your partners must be different than yesterday." Stark told him, "You're not always going to team up with the same heroes on missions. So you must learn to readjust and be versatile with anybody. Especially because not everybody will be as easy too work with." Stark informed, "So go ahead and pick your partners before I explain today's assessment exercise."

 _"Damn it...who am I going to pick as my partner now? Ricardo and I only got paired up last time cause he was and still is the only person I talk too besides Ashley."_ Blue then looked over and was ready to approach Ashley but saw that she was talking to Ricardo instead already.

"Ah damn there goes that..." Blue muttered as he continued to look around, "Maybe that Kennedy girl that was with Ashley yesterday?" Blue looked in search of Kennedy, who had already been paired up with who appeared to be Jin.

"Damn she's taken too?" Blue began to worry slightly. Then suddenly something had bumped into him. He turned around, "Hey watch it!" He began to snarl.

"My apologies, I did not mean to interrupt your train of thought. I'm sure you're busy trying to find a partner."

"Hell yeah I am!" Blue growled.

"I apologize for wasting your time..." Blue looked at the person who had bumped into him and squinted his eyes. For whatever reason it was hard to actually make out what he looked like right away even though he was right in front of Blue. And Blue had perfect vision, so he shouldn't have a problem looking at somebody literally standing right in front of him.

As he squinted harder he could tell they were roughly the same height, maybe Blue was just an inch two or so taller making the person before him around five foot seven. The build of the figure was very slender and he appeared rather skinny. Blue looked into his eyes that might have been a dark brown, but could have easily been mistaken for black. His hair was neatly combed back and was black, in the face the person's had a rounded chin and a pointed nose. He didn't seem to have the brightest expression on his pale face.

He is currently wearing a set of simply clothing consisting of blue under coat with a steel grey coat on top of that, along with simple track pants, and grey shoes. Blue eyed the pale faced boy, who had to have been just a year younger than him making him fifteen.

"What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?" The boy responded, "If you plan on asking me to be your partner it's useless. You'll forget about me after this is all said and done. And even then you'll probably want somebody who will fight your style better than I will."

"I didn't ask for all that." Blue growled, "Just tell me your damn name kid!"

"Huh..." The boy sighed knowing that sharing any information of himself was useless, "The Name's Kasper, Kasper Veiled."

"Alright Kasper you're my partner!" Blue shouted patting Kasper on the back, "What can you do? What's your Quirk?"

"Don't worry about it...you'll forget about me soon enough..."

"Did you find a partner?" Ashley asked as she and Ricardo walked up too Blue. Blue turned around to look at Ashley.

"Yeah! My partner's right..." Blue turned around and looked around and didn't see his partner anywhere.

"I told you you'd forget..." A voice assured.

"Who said that?" Blue looked over and saw a figure right before him. He squinted his eyes hard once more to try and make out who it was, "Hey what's your name?"

"My name is Kasper...Kasper Veiled, but you'll forget again soon enough."

"This guy is my partner!" Blue pointed too...too a blurred figure causing Ashley and Ricardo to squint trying to make out the facial features of whoever he was pointing.

"Who?"

"This guy...I think..." Blue looked around and took a step forward bumping into somebody, he then looked at who had bumped into, "Hey who are you?"

"Huh..." The young boy sighed, "My name's Kasper..."

* * *

 **Quirk: Non Existent; The User's presence is diminished in the eyes of everyone making them extremely hard to notice along with being very hard to remember. This Quirk will erase a persons memories of the User if they do not make a continuous active effort to remember them. The less someone cares about The User the Quicker their memory of them is erased.**

* * *

"Alright well you're my partner Kasper!" Blue placed his arm around Kasper bringing him in tightly.

"Alright kids!" Stark called, "It's time to get ready!" Everyone gathered around.

"So...now that you all have picked a new partner. Let me tell you what is about to happen. Everyone welcome to Capture The Flag!" Everyone seemed to have gotten a little excited.

"There will be two teams to enter the Campus Beta Arena. One team will be the defenders, the other will be the attackers. The defenders will place their flag where ever they wish. From there, the attacking team's mission is simply too retrieve said flag in record time. This again will test both teams team work and cooperativeness. This will test how long you can be on the defensive and how many creative ways you can keep yourself safe and others safe during an attack. While the attacking team is being tested on their battle strategy and effort. So, I shall pick the first team to defend..." Stark looked around, and then pointed right at Kennedy and Jin.

"Ms. King and Mr. Yashi, you two will be the first two to enter and defend their base. You may both go in, then we will have someone volunteer to be your attackers. But you will not know who they are."

"Sounds delightful." Jin smiled cheerfully.

"Alright I can't wait! No matter who it is, we're going to do our best and pass with flying colors!" Kennedy jumped in the air happily. Jin laughed lightly at Kennedy.

"You sure are full of tons of energy aren't you?" He asked with a pleasant smile on his face still.

"You got that right!" She smiled back.

"Teaming up with you will be a good time, I look forward to our success."

"Alright you two head on in." Stark exhaled a cloud of smoke as the two youngsters walked into the Campus Arena and the doors closed behind them. Suddenly Stark pulled out a watch and clicked a button causing it too count down from five minutes.

"Alright, in five minutes who would like to go in?" Stark asked.

"We will!" Blue raised his free hand as he walked up with Kasper still under his arm.

"Blue you and...Kasper?"

"Yeah Kas...that is your name right?" Blue looked to who was under his arm and the details had been more clear than prior before.

"Yup...Kasper." Kasper sighed knowing Blue was just going to forget him once more.

"I see..." Stark eyed Kasper, "Best of luck to the both of you."

"Thanks won't need it..." Blue grinned.

* * *

As the time passed Stark allowed Blue and his partner into the arena.

"Alright." Stark looked at the duo, "Again best of luck you two..." Stark exhaled a cloud once more, "Lets see how you do."

"Lets get in there Ka...Kaster?" Blue looked at his partner, who was blurred to his vision.

"Close enough I guess..." The two then walked into the building and the doors closed behind them.

"Alright I'm charged up for this one, I get to fight that Jin dude!" Blue licked his lips with vicious intent.

"Shouldn't we have a plan or are you just going to rush in like you did yesterday?" Kasper asked.

"What?! Damn it Kastro we've been partners for like five minutes and you're already questioning me?!"

"I'm just saying yesterday you had it pretty rough. We should analyze the situation. We need to locate where their base is and think of the where they might be."

"Hmm..." Blue squinted hard at his partner, "Kristrian? Kastro? Kalen? Kratos?" Blue started listing off names.

"Kasper..."

"Right my next guess!" Blue proclaimed as though it was his brightest idea, "I want to find that Jin guy, I'm sure he'll put up a hell of a fight..."

"I can go around and search around town if you'd like..."

"Actually it might be best if you two stick together!" A voice called out, from a building above Kennedy stood on the roof and then jumped down landing in front of Blue and his partner.

"Did Stark let you do this by yourself?" Kennedy asked trying to make out who Blue's partner was.

"No I have a partner! He's...right here and his name is Kaleb!" Kasper simply sighed knowing that it was not a choice for anybody to actually remember who he was.

"Well I can say this Sparky!" Kennedy smiled, "You put up a tough fight against Garrett yesterday so I convinced Jin to let me come ahead and just fight you! I have alot of energy I'm trying to expend, so why not use it on you?!"

"You're coming straight out to fight little ole me?" Blue grimaced, "Big mistake shorty!"

"What did you call me?" Kennedy's attitude changed as an intense fire surrounded her.

"The hell..." Blue's eye twitched.

"Don't call me shorty!" She shouted charging Blue.

"Well I'm going to go ahead and roam the town and look for their flag." Kasper waved and began walking off.

"Good plan Krillin! I'll fight her and you find the flag!" Blue looked ahead and saw Kennedy ready to throw a punch. He ducked and readied to throw his own. Kennedy stopped herself then kneed Blue in the face causing him to stumble back holding his nose.

"Damn it!" He grumbled. He rushed Kennedy and threw a punch right into her abdomen. Kennedy's eyes glowed light blue before she punched him back with more force and sent him rolling.

"Thanks for that!" She smiled, "Hopefully we can have some fun here!" Kennedy rushed Blue.

"Piss off!" Blue jumped up and threw a round house kick, to which Kennedy blocked and stored the energy from the kick into her body. She then grabbed Blue and released the energy as she tossed Blue down the street.

"Damn...shit...fuck...ouch!" He cried out as he bumped and rolled down the street bouncing off the concrete. He pushed himself up and saw Kennedy smiling.

"I wanted this to be friendly, but I also have to make sure we win!" Kennedy stated.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Blue stood up and pointed his finger at Kennedy, "Ray Gun!" He fired off a quick bolt of lightning, but Kennedy side stepped with ease. She then turned to see Blue throwing a punch at her. She raised her hand to block it and used the energy from that punch to hit Blue with her free hand knocking the air out of him. He reached for his ribs, then threw another wild shot. Kennedy allowed him to strike her body as she gritted her teeth and stored the energy. She landed a kick to his ribs and caused him to go crashing into a nearby wall.

"Gah!" He rubbed his sore body, "This sucks already..."

* * *

"Does he not know that fighting Kennedy in close combat is the worst decision he could make?" Ashley sighed placing her hand on her face in disappointment.

"Apparently not, because he keeps trying to throw hands with her." Stark groaned.

"He's an idiot. How have you all not picked up on this yet. He's a neanderthal." Cain scoffed, "The fact that you all entertain his existence still is beyond me."

"Cain..." Ashley looked at her fellow class mate.

"What Ashley? It's true!" He scoffed.

"Give him credit." Ricardo spoke, "He's tougher than he looks."

"Sure, for a dude that got beat by a low level villain. I don't see what you see in him Stark, he's a poor excuse for hero."

"Well...he's not a Pro Hero." Stark reminded, "And neither are you Cain. That's why you're all here isn't it? Now why don't you stop being so full of chatter and watch." Stark released a ocean of smoke from between his lips.

"He'll figure something out..." Ashley whispered, while she was really thinking:

"Please figure something out..."

* * *

"Gaah!" Blue took another decisive blow from Kennedy and began feeling his knees go weak. He looked over to see Kennedy jumping around like a pro fighter and doing some quick shadow boxing.

"You still want to keep this up?" She asked with a smile.

"O-of course..." Blue muttered.

"You sure can take a beating!" Kennedy cheered, "That's pretty cool of you honestly! That never say die attitude is always so cool!"

"Shut up..." Blue groaned some what angrily, "You fucking around with me?" The youngster snarled.

"No I'm being serious!"

"I'm not going to let you just beat me damn it! I'm going to kick your ass then go find my partner Kevin and we're going to win this thing!"

"You had a partner?"

* * *

"This looks like it's most likely the base." Kasper looked at a large sky scrapper that was covered and coated in large vines, thorns, and rose petals. The only thing that wasn't covered was the entrance door.

"That's peculiar..." Kasper pushed the door open and walked in, he looked right in front of him to see the stair ways were unaffected. So he began to walk up them out of curiosity. He did not want to take the elevator afraid that it was for sure encased in vines. He also predicted that the stairs were a trap.

"All this is too easy to walk through, as though they wanted us to find their flag.." Kasper eventually got to a point in the building where there was almost no vines and that's the floor he began to walk about. The vines had stretched across the floors and walls, but nothing that was too crazy to make it unbearable to walk through. As he continued he saw a single pillar coated in rose petals. He began to walk up too it and there he saw Jin. With a red flag beside him. He walked on over.

"He won't notice I'm here, which will make this pretty easy." Kasper walked over and as he got closer he expected Jin to react or to move in some sort of way. Yet he didn't. He had not moved, which was particularly odd. Kasper wanted to grab the flag, but didn't. The flag was behind Jin, which was odd as it was pretty much in plain sight. All of this was way too easy.

"Hmmm..." Kasper's curiosity grew and began to slowly approach Jin himself. He reached his hand out shakily wondering if doing so will cause him and Blue to lose and fail the assessment. But all of this was beyond too suspicious. He reached out and touched Jin's shoulder and had pricked himself.

"Ouch..." He looked at his finger as a trickle of blood leaked before he placed it in his mouth. He then walked over in front of Jin, who had a Rose blooming out of his face.

"Whoa..." Kasper was in shock, "Wait...this is a flower doppelganger of some sort. He's using his Quirk to cover this whole building in vines and even made a clone of himself and the flag to make us think this is where their base is..."

"With that though, that means he cannot be too far." Kasper began to put it together, "This maybe the distraction but they're still in the area, or at least Jin is."

* * *

"Well looks like my distraction has been discovered..." Jin muttered as he was using the stems from his flowers in the building to sense a person near the building. He was sitting cross legged with a rose between his legs that had rooted itself under ground and reached all the way to the building where Kasper was located and had encased all of it in vines, thorns, and roses. Behind Jin was a red flag.

"Let's see how long now before he finds me..."

* * *

Blue stood up from another barrage of attacks from Kennedy and felt weak in his knees. At this rate he wasn't going to be able to fight back much longer. Nor was he going to be able too fight Jin at full strength.

"Come on now Sparky! Fighting me hand to hand is pointless! My Kinetic Quirk makes me invincible at it! All attacks are countered right back at you!"

"S-shut up!" Blue hollered, "I'm going to win!" Blue charged Kennedy and began throwing a barrage of punches, Kennedy simply crossed her arms in defense and every time Blue punched her his fist whiplashed. Yet he continued on brutally. Kennedy began to be pushed back slightly, but Blue's strikes were slowly getting weaker and his fist slowly began to get bloodied. He eventually slowed down and was breathing heavily before dropping to a single knee.

"That was the last ditch effort huh?" Kennedy sighed, "Well...sorry that you've made it this far only to lose."

"I'm not going to lose. I'm going to beat your ass then go fight flower boy!" Kennedy shook her head.

"Definitely consistent and stubborn!" Kennedy raised a fist in the air, "But it doesn't look like you're going to get a chance to fight Jin!"

"Gotchu!" Blue jumped up and landed a hard knee into Kennedy's chin, and she stored the energy, which was signified by her eyes glowing light blue. From there Blue began another barrage of punches, and this time Kennedy just began storing all of it. She crossed her arms in defense once more.

"Haaaaaa!" Blue sent out a battle cry as he delivered heavy strikes with each one slowly getting stronger, and Kennedy simply absorbing the energy from each blow. Kennedy began gritting her teeth as all the energy she was absorbing, began to stockpile. And she couldn't hold it all for long.

"Raaaaaaahhh!" Blue continued on and on punching and kicking harder than ever before. Kennedy had already started storing energy and didn't have a moment to breath to release it all back towards him. Blue then punched Kennedy square in the face and sent her skidding back. She hit a wall behind her lightly, and slowly let her arms down as she began to breath heavily.

 _"Damn it I have to him now to release this energy before it's too late!"_ Kennedy thought as she charged Blue, and Blue charged her as well with his finger sparked and ready to fire.

 _"If she can hit me, it's over, but if not I can pull this off.."_ Blue thought and raised his finger. As they got close Kennedy threw a punch, and it closed in on Blue's face and right before it could connect she was sent flying back with immense force. Kennedy flew threw a multitude of buildings before she came to a halt.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?! He never even touched her!" Cain shouted some what upset.

"Kinetic is a fun Quirk to have until it back fires." Stark spoke, "Kennedy can only hold so much energy before it starts to hurt her. On top of that, she can only hold it for thirty seconds. After thirty seconds all the kinetic force she stockpiled releases and does massive knock back damage to her. Blue started a relentless attack picking up on the fact that knowing that energy had to go somewhere if it wasn't being released. He tricked her into getting her to start storing energy and from there made sure she stayed in that state long enough to take an onslaught of attacks that she would store in her. Then got enough distance to wait out a solid thirty seconds for the knock back to kick in."

"He figured all that out?!" Cain asked upset that Blue was triumphant in that brief battle.

"Yup."

* * *

"Damn that was lucky!" Blue cheered.

* * *

"Or not..." Stark sweat dropped.

"Nice analysis though Professor." Ashley complimented also with a slight sweat drop.

"Maybe we gave him too much credit." Ricardo spoke as well.

* * *

"I was just really hoping that I was going to get close enough to fire off my Ray Gun at the same time she punched to fire it off at point blank and let the explosion decide our fates!" Blue rubbed his nose proud of his plan.

"But now...I need to find Kalvin..." Blue began looking around. Blue sparked up and took to the air to find his partner.

* * *

"Wonder where he could be..." Kasper had wondered looking about.

"Yo Karlos!" Blue shouted from above as he landed beside his partner, "How we doing here? You find Flower Boy yet?"

"No...you beat Kennedy?"

"Of course I did!" Blue smirked, "I beat her with no problem, now it's time to screw with Flower Boy so I can show him whose the new best guy around here!" Blue licked his lips with malicious intent.

"Well...he's hiding in this area." Kasper told him, "So that's for sure, he's not in that building but he's definitely nearby."

"Alrighty then..." Blue walked up to the building and placed his hands on the vines, he release a shock of electricity and watched it surge through all the vines. As ths happened the vines began to retract and go back into the ground.

"Follow the vines and electricity!" Blue shouted pointing on as the vines began ripping through the ground and going back to once they came, being coated in Blue's electricity also helped identify them. Kasper began chasing after the retracting vines at full speed. Blue watched on and soon followed his partner.

* * *

"Well that was smart." Jin admitted as all of his flowers and thorns had been called back to him and he picked up his rose as he stood up and took a few steps forward.

"Looks like we'll get to have a short battle after all."

* * *

"Here it is..." Kasper said as he and Blue stopped in front of a warehouse.

"So this is where they've been hiding huh?" Blue smirked, "Well Kanyon you ready?"

"It's Kasper..." Kasper sighed knowing Blue was going to forget everything about him after this assessment anyway. Nobody was going to ever remember who he was, and it wasn't their fault. It's just his Quirk.

"Alright Flower Boy, here we come!"

* * *

Next Time: Blue and his ever forgettable partner Kasper have arrived at the base of where Jin and Kennedy are keeping their flag! Blue gets to fight Jin, but will he be able to pull off a win after being beaten down so much already? And on top of that, after their assessment there is a twist as soon as they finish up! But what could it be now?

Review!


	7. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

* * *

Blue and Kasper stood outside of the building where Jin had been keeping his flag captive.

"So now what's the plan?" Kasper asked Blue.

"We're going in and fighting Jin." Blue scoffed, though he knew he only had so much electricity charged up and left in his body. He needed another source to help charge him up to put on a better fight or else he was going to start burning himself up. He looked at his partner and knew that he wasn't going to be too useful in a fight versus one of the top students. Which was fine cause he wanted Jin all to himself.

"Let's get moving shall we?" Blue reached for the door knob and opened the door. Kasper beside him and the two walked in.

"Well seems like you've found your way to me." Jin smiled.

"Yeah Flower Boy I'm here so get ready for a fight!" Blue sparked up.

"Well I have been curious about your strengths I'll admit, but you also just had a very intense battle with my partner Kennedy. She did a good job during that time, so how much do you really have left?"

"Enough!" Blue sparked, "I have enough and that's all that matters Flower Boy!"

"Then..." Jin raised his flower before him, "Let us begin!" An explosion of rose petals erupted from the flower spiraling towards Blue.

* * *

"What an idiot..." Stark sighed, causing Ashley to look at her Professor.

"Cause he's trying to fight Jin?" Ashley asked in curiosity.

"Yeah does he really think he'll stand a chance?" Cain scoffed, "Jin's a tough bastard even to my standards..."

"It's more than him just trying to fight Jin. He would have a better chance if he was smart. He recklessly used up everything he had to fight Kennedy. He used the majority of his Quirk's power to fight her, not thinking about saving more of it for later and thinking of having to fight Jin. He's going to have to suffer the withdraws of his Quirk unless he can pull something else off. But this fight is going to be very one sided. There's more wrong with this scenario, but I'll address that later. For now we watch."

* * *

"Move Kameron!" Blue pushed Kasper out of the way and crossed his arms in front of him as the twister of rose petals drove their way into Blue's body and pushed him out of the building.

"Blue!" Kasper called. He then looked over to see the flag behind Jin waving slightly. With his Quirk he knew Jin would forget about him so he could easily walk pass and grab the flag. Kasper went to take a step forward, but suddenly a single vine wrapped around both of his legs and kept him in place.

"What the..."

"Sorry..." Jin looked at Kasper, "For whatever reason I may not be able to currently remember your name or really be able to tell what you look like. But I'm aware you're here, thanks to you standing on a rose of my mine I'm able to detect that you're here. And now you'll be stuck there."

"Jin!" Blue shouted charging in at full speed with his fist at the ready. Jin extended his rose once more and the stem grew out quickly, Jin then used it to whip Blue. Blue felt the thorns pierce his skin rough.

"Ouch damn it!" He shouted. Jin lifted Blue in the air then slammed him down on the ground. Blue hit the floor had and reached his ribs as they felt bruised. He stood up with one arm kept tight around his torso.

"You're going to fight me with one arm?"

"Trying to give you a handicap..." Blue snarled, his body sparked lightly but he could also feel light burns. He had used up a good amount of his Quirk to fight Kennedy and then even more so when had released the burst of lightning to find Jin.

"Well if that's the case, I'll give you one as well." Jin placed his rose down on the ground and began to approach Blue.

"The hell..."

"I'll fight you with no Quirk. Just my hands." Jin told him as he then got in a fighting stance.

"You must really want me to fuck you up then Flower Boy!" Blue charged Jin and threw a hard punch, Jin side stepped and delivered a low sweep kick knocking Blue off balance. Jin grabbed Blue by his collar preventing him from falling. He pulled Blue up and pushed him away lightly. Blue stumbled back and was clearly frustrated.

"The hell was that?!"

"I just made sure you didn't fall was all." Jin smiled, "But please continue your pursuit." Blue was angered by this insult and ran at Jin. He threw a sweeping kick to Jin's ribs, or at least that's where it was aimed. Jin jumped over it then threw a nice spin kick, that barely even nicked Blue's nose. Blue considered that a win.

"Ha! Didn't even touch me!"

"Only because if I wanted too I would have." Jin teased lightly, "Come on Blue, you should know that." Blue ran forth and started throwing wild punches. Each of which Jin countered by simply slapping Blue's fists away along with easy ducking and dodging.

* * *

"This is not going to end well for Blue." Spoke Ricardo.

"His movements are predictable as wild as they may seem. He's very angry and it's only going to get worse." Stark groaned.

"Meanwhile Jin is very fluid and calm, the exact opposite of Blue." Ashley mentioned.

"Ha! Jin's just playing around with him right now!" Cain grimaced, "I don't want Jin to have all the fun though, I want to join in!"

* * *

"Uuhhh...damn that hurt..." Kennedy groaned as she leaned up and rubbed the back of her head, "He really got me sent flying. He must have figured my Quirk out." Kennedy stood up from the rubble she was in and looked around.

"I wonder if they found the base? They must not have since we're still doing this thing, but I guess I better go check on Jin just to be safe." Kennedy dusted herself off and began to head towards the base.

* * *

"Haaa!" Blue threw a wild punch, Jin ducked as the electric one spun around from the momentum. Jin placed his palm on the back of Blue and simply pushed him forward. Blue stumbled and caught himself. His ribs still in pain he turned at Jin.

"DAMN IT FIGHT BACK!" Blue snapped, "DO SOMETHING! KEEP THIS UP AND I'M GOING TO BREAK MY FOOT OFF IN YOUR ASS YOU SCUM FUCK FLOWER BOY!"

"Such a mouth on you." Jin tsked in disappointment, "Please Blue, no need for all this anger you've got built up. But if you really want me to hit you..." Jin got in a fighting stance more and prepared himself, "Then I guess I have no choice but to accept your request."

"That's what I like to hear!" Blue charged Jin in an explosive manner and was ready to deliver a heavy hit. As he threw an intense straight right, Jin ducked and charged up his right palm. Then released it into the core of Blue, whose eyes bulged out of his head and sent him flying back. Blue flew back and crashed, hitting head first against the door frame of the building and pancaked down onto the floor in intense pain.

"I-..."

"Probably can't breath. I did strike you in your solar plexus." Jin informed him as he walked over and picked up his rose.

"D-damn-" Blue gasped for air and clutched his lungs. He was dry heaving heavily, and as he did so Kennedy walked in.

"Oh so they did find you huh? Well at least you got it all handled!" Kennedy walked over to Jin, Good job partner! He's a tough one for sure huh!"

"Yes, I can see why you might have had trouble with him. Though you bought us enough time to where Professor Stark will probably call this before actually trying to let them capture our flag."

"S-shut...Up!" Blue swung his hand at them to release a small streak of electricity, but it avoided them and flew off to the side completely.

"Huh...that was alot weaker than when we fought." Kennedy groaned, "Was that everything you had left? That's no fun Sparky..."

"D-damn it...piss off..." Blue groaned before he pushed himself up off the ground and stood with shaking legs.

"Please just sit back down and call it." Jin asked, "This does not need to continue beyond this point."

"I'm going to beat both of your assess up at the same time!"

* * *

"Stubborn as ever." Stark groaned pinching the upper bridge of his nose between his eyes.

"Is he...serious..." Ashley sweat dropped.

"Yup." Was all Ricardo had said.

* * *

"Well I like that spunk!" Kennedy smiled, "Jin let me have a round two with him!"

"As you wish Madame, ladies first as always." Jin turned around to step back in front of his flag, but when he had turned around. His flag was gone.

"Hmm?"

"HA! GOTCHA DUMBASS!" Blue barked, "GOOD SHIT KASPIN!"

"Closer than normal I guess." Kasper sweat dropped as he stood by Blue with Jin and Kennedy's flag.

"How did you-" Kennedy was cut off by Jin.

"He used that lightning to free his partner, so he could grab the flag. Once he freed him I was unable to detect him because my vine was not in physical contact with me and I was not in hold of my rose. He planned it out perfectly."

"Sure, yeah let's go with that..." Blue muttered.

"That wasn't your plan at all was it?" Kennedy chuckled lightly.

"Truth be told I'm sure he actually did want to hit you two. But ended up freeing my by accident, thus allowing me to grab the flag. I knew you wouldn't be able to detect me Jin."

"Well friend, I'm impressed by your luck." Jin admitted. Then over the intercom the two teams heard:

 **"Well with Blue and Kasper retrieving the flag, Jin and Kennedy lose. Though with their team work and their strategy used to divert their opponents, while also buying as much time as they could be enticing Blue's need to fight, they worked fairly well together with a solid plan. The only downfall really being the Quirk of our friend Kasper in there."**

"Ha! Me and Kaspes still won!" Blue barked.

 **"Passing grades for Jin and Kennedy. Meanwhile Blue you remain, arrogant, ignorant, and stubborn. You used the majority, if not all, of your powers during your fight with Kennedy. Which could have been avoided. Not safely planning on fighting another opponent down the road. therefore leaving you defenseless. You could have employed the help of your partner, yet you refused to plan anything once more. You got lucky with that last bolt of lightning you released. But you remain reckless and continue to be blind on the aspects of team work, you only fight your the enjoyment and for yourself. Not heroic qualities."**

"Whatever..." Blue groaned.

 **"Lucky for you, your partner remained calm and continued on with his investigation and actually found out where the flag base was. Blue you receive a D, meanwhile Kasper you will receive a B. Though because the two of you won, you both shall remain in the arena. Jin and Kennedy you may leave."**

"Thank you Professor." Jin and Kennedy left while Blue and Kasper were confused about the current situation.

"What's going on Doc?" Blue asked.

 **"As the winners of this round, you are now the ones on defense. Meaning a new team will be entering the fray and trying to capture your flag. You have three minutes before they enter. Best of luck."**

"WHAT?!" Blue was in shock, "Damn it who cares! Bring them on and I'll beat them both up!"

"Actually Blue...I have a plan, if you'll hear me out. Though you may not like it completely."

"Hmmm..." Blue looked at his partner and thought real hard. He was content with just fighting whoever came in, but he had already failed yesterday and today. Maybe he could try to make up for it by actually forming a plan. When him and Ricardo worked together the day prior it seemed to have gone pretty well, so what's the worst that could happen? He fails a third time? Also he would have hate to had said it out loud but he was out of electricity and was pretty beaten up. So maybe fighting two more folks was not the best of plans.

"Alright...whatchu got?"

* * *

 **"3...2...1...GO!"**

"Alright let's get moving!" Blue and his partner then took both took off running. As they ran through out the city, it wasn't long before they ran into the new team before them.

"Damn it..." Blue gritted his teeth.

"Hey Blue." Before them stood Ashley and Blue's partner from yesterday, Ricardo.

"Well...this is going to be interesting!" Blue charged at the two with his fist cocked back and launched it forward. Ricardo placed his hand out in front of him and a shield was created between them. Blue slammed his fist onto the barrier and quickly shook it off.

"You plan on fighting us?" Ashley sighed, "You can be smarter about this."

"Trust me, when I say know what I'm doing!" Blue jumped up and dove at Ricardo. Ashley stepped in front of Ricardo and swatted away Blue's foot. He landed and then rushed Ashley.

"I'm coming for you Skittles!" He shouted as he threw punched and kicks at Ashley. She ducked and dodged with easy and fluidity as she continually slapped away any of Blue's strikes. It was almost too easy for her. Blue jumped back to reassess and seemingly just charged in once more.

Blue threw a hard swinging up kick, to which Ashley bent over backwards to avoid and did a backwards hand spring back up to her feet. As she landed Blue was right in her face ready to strike. She was a bit taken back, but Ricardo had placed a small protective barrier in front of Ashley causing Blue to smash his hand once more.

"Damn it Rico!" Blue then changed his attention to fight Ricardo. Ricardo simply avoided a punch then struck Blue in his core and knocked him back. Blue grabbed at his abdomen before he ran at the larger student. Ricardo threw a hard punch, Blue blocked it yet still felt an urge of pain. From there Ashley came rolling in with a spin kick that knocked Blue down on a knee.

"Gah!" Blue wiped his mouth of blood and looked up at the two. His chest increasingly growing then decreasing from the continuous breaths of air he was gasping for. He pushed himself up and felt weak in his knees. Even his arms had become slightly troublesome to maintain in a defensive manner. His chest had a clutching pain within it that felt as though something had been wrapped around him and was only getting tighter.

"Alright...so you two working together isn't too bad. Seems like you're a better fighter than I might have believed Skittles." Blue snickered.

"I get that fairly often." Ashley told him.

"Blue it is best you surrender your flag to us while you are still able to fight." Ricardo told him.

"Well I would Rico boy...but problem is I don't have it." Blue smiled.

* * *

"Well Blue versus Ashley huh? He must not know huh?" Jin smiled.

"He's only been here for two days Young Yashi, of course he won't know." Stark commented.

"Well he'll learn soon enough. I mean her brother is the one I learned to fight from as well, so it only makes sense that the two of us will fight similar."

* * *

"You don't have your own flag?" Ashley asked.

"Nope!"

"That means...he hid it somewhere."

 _"Guess Kaspel was right, they forgot he's here with me. His Quirk will help us play keep away for now."_ Blue thought.

"Then we should have no reason to waste time with him then." Ricardo stated looking down at Ashley.

"You're not wrong, he won't just let us go easily though."

"Got that right!" Blue jumped at the two and swung his legs wildly. Ashley ducked and caught one leg tossing Blue over her shoulder slamming him into the ground. Blue pushed off the ground and aimed to throw a punch at Ricardo, who created a quick barrier. Ashley then jumped over Ricardo and behind Blue slamming her palm right into his back.

"Gaaah!" Blue dropped to his knees and slowly bent over catching himself with his hands. He gritted his teeth angrily, "D-damn it..."

"Ricardo, we have to find his flag."

"Right." Ricardo nodded in agreement as he and Ashley then took off.

 _"Kas...better not get found..."_ Blue thought as he continued to try and get himself off the ground.

* * *

Kasper had found a place to stop and catch his breath. He didn't have to think of some intricate place to hide due to his Quirk. He was simply squatting off in an ally way. He leaned up against the brick wall. He leaned up the flag against the wall beside him and exhaled heavily. He was thirsty, hungry, and tired. But he had to push through this if he wanted to pass. He could get a higher grade this time around despite the fact him and Blue had received lower level grades for their first performance.

Though at this point if he were found it might be difficult to fight two opponents at once. Though with his Quirk, it shouldn't be that much of an issue. He peeped his head out of the ally way and as he did this there he saw Ricardo and Ashley.

"There you are!" Ashley pointed out at Kasper.

"Damn how did you two find me so quickly?"

"Blue put up a decent fight, but he can only fight for so long." Ricardo stated, "You're the one with that odd Quirk that makes it hard to focus. I can tell right now because looking at you is like looking at static on the TV."

"I can fix that!" Ashley extended her arm out and a spray of paint shout out from her palms covering Kasper in bright blue paint.

"Ahh!" He covered his face and then looked to see his body coated in the blue paint.

"That should help keep our focus." Ricardo stepped towards Kasper.

"Hold up!" Ashley looked over to Blue who was leaning up against a building making his way too them.

"Got here quicker than I thought." Ricardo admitted.

"I can handle Blue, retrieve the flag." Ricardo nodded in agreement, and turned to see that the blue blur was now gone.

"Ya'll really thought things were going to be so simple huh?" Blue gritted his teeth, "Fight me you two!"

"I'll look for the blur." Ricardo began to walk off, and looked down to see a trail of wet pain. He decided to follow that.

"Not if I can stop you!" Blue stumbled forwards, but Ashley stood in front of him with her arms extended out.

"Stop Blue!"

"Move Skittles I'll fight you!" He barked, "I'm not going to let you get to him!"

"You do not have to continue on this pursuit."

"I've failed! I've failed twice!" Blue snarled, "I'm going to do better right now!"

"So you care about your grades now?"

"Nah! Fuck my grades! Ricardo failed because of my yesterday, and now Kasperel is going to fail cause of me! I'm not going to let him get another low grade because of me! We're going to outlast the two of you!"

* * *

"Well..." Stark exhaled a breath of smoke, "Interesting..."

* * *

"So if you plan on beating us?! You're going to have to fight me Ashley! You're going to have to make sure I'm knocked the fuck out!" Ashley was in slight shock but hung her head for a bit.

"Well, as an aspiring hero I cannot let you, playing the role of the villain, to continue further." Ashley got in her fighting stance.

"Sorry Ashley but I'm not going down here!" Blue stepped forward and tried to throw a strike, but Ashley spun out of the way and elbowed Blue in the back of his head. He stumbled forward, but slammed his foot on the ground to catch his balance. As he tried to turn around, Ashley slammed her palm into the side of his face causing him to trip and land on the ground. Blue looked up at her as Ashley stood over him.

"I-I'm..."

"Blue that's enough. One of the aspects of being hero is never giving up, but this battle you will not win. You need to make decisions on fighting for a better tomorrow. You may not win every battle, you need to think long term too." Blue did not appreciate being lectured.

"I'm not a hero damn it!" Blue roared, "I don't give a damn about my grades or anything, but I'm not going to let my partner fail!" Blue aimed his finger at Ashley.

"So Ashley get out the way or get fried!"

"Bluffing." Was all that was said from elsewhere, "If he fires off any more electricity he'll just continue frying his own body." Ashley looked up to see Ricardo holding Blue's partner over his shoulder.

"Fuck..." Blue growled angrily.

 **"Well seems like the flag has been captured. Congrats on Ashley and Ricardo. Much better time than the two teams that fought prior. Also they worked well as a team, they did not need too do too much and it still worked out for them. Meanwhile Blue and his partner also did better this time around. As Blue decided to listen to his partner, and their plan of playing hide and seek might have worked better if Blue hadn't expelled all of his energy in his prior fights. Though points for not giving up I guess...Ashley and Ricardo you two stay. Blue head to the Nurse's office. Kasper you have received a C grade, Blue this time you get a D."**

"Heh...not a full fail..." Blue then lightly passed out.

* * *

As time had gone on the rest of the classes engaged in the King of the Hill style Capture the Flag Assessment Exam. The teams of Jin and Kennedy, Ashley and Ricardo, and Cain and his partner had the best results and were the top contenders in the class. Meanwhile after his assessment Blue had passed out and had been carried to the nursing center. He had been asleep for a number of hours. Slowly he had started to come to.

"D-damn..." Blue slowly opened up his eyes and came too looking around, "In the Nurses office again?! Fuck me dude..." Blue looked over to see someone sitting in a chair not far from his bed.

"So you're up..." It was his partner from the assessment.

"Yeah I'm alive..."

"Well that I can see..." Blue groaned and placed his hands behind his head as he sighed and bit his lower lip out of frustration.

"So how did we do?"

"Well...we kind of passed." His partner shrugged.

"Fuck...I'm sorry man..." Blue growled, "Didn't mean to give you a low grade. If I had listened to you from the start then you would have a higher grade."

"It's okay..." His partner assured, "This was my first time in the heroes course. I'm normally in the Department of Management and Studies. Though it is advised we partake in one of the Pro Hero Course Assessment Exams. So I chose that one, though I did not think partaking in any would matter as no one was bound to remember me."

"Maaan...shut the hell up..."

"It's true...it's part of my Quirk. No one is bound to remember me...hopefully one day I can change that though."

"Well...either way you can do what you want." Blue crossed his arms over his chest, "But...thank you...Kasper." Kasper was shocked to hear Blue say his name...right! All day he had been saying it wrong, but he actually remembered his name.

"Where you from by the way? You're accent is very different?"

"It's not all that different, I'm from England." Kasper had shared.

"That's pretty cool, I'm sure the UK is a cool place."

"Depends where you live, it can rain a fair amount."

"Eh it rains everywhere so does it really matter that much." Blue shrugged. There was a knock at the door of Blue's resting room.

"Come in I guess." Blue groaned, and in walked Ricardo with a bag slung over his shoulder, Ashley hugging a load of books, and Kennedy as well.

"Hey there Sparky!"

"Damn it that's not my name Shorty!"

"Hey you better watch it or I'll kill you!" Kennedy ordered.

"Do something Short Stack I'll break my foot off in your ass again!"

"You barely even shocked me Battery Boy!"

"Can both of you be quiet please?" Ricardo asked as he placed his bag down and pulled a chair up next to Kasper, "Hey there Kasper."

"Uh..." Kasper was in shock again.

"What are ya'll doing here anyway?"

"You always seem to forget that I'm your Class Rep and I'm left in charge of you..." Ashley stated as she placed her books down and opened one up, "Just because you're in the nurses office doesn't mean you're allowed to fail."

"I'm not failing anyway! I can pass without you!" Blue sparked.

"Oh just take the help Lightning Bug!" Kennedy smiled as she joined Ricardo and Ashley, "You joining this study group too Kasper? By the way that Quirk of yours is pretty cool, must be rough though huh?" Kasper was surprised they all had remembered his name. He hung his head slightly and had a small smile creep across his face. He wiped a small tear from his eye and stood up.

"I'd very much like too, but I think I best be going. I have an early class tomorrow. Thank you all though. I'm beyond grateful."

"Ya sure Ghost boy?" Blue asked his partner in confirmation.

"Yes...I'll be okay..." Kasper thanked every one one last time with a small bow before turning and leaving. He closed the door behind him and was still surprised. That for once...in a long time, or at least as long as he could remember. That somebody, and not just one person but multiple. Had remembered him and his name. At least for today...tomorrow or the next day could always be a different story. But today was going to be a win in his book anyway.

* * *

Next Time: After taking two Assessment Exams in back to back days Professor Stark decides that they will take a break from the physicality of their training and will move on to something else. He decides it's time to open up about Villainous Studies and Villain History. Allowing the kids to go into town to do some research, though Blue obviously can't go anywhere without getting into some sort of trouble or causing some kind of scene. So this time what could it possibly be?

Review!


	8. Intro to Villain Studies

**Intro to Villain Studies**

* * *

Blue had woken up and got out of bed. He looked around and reached for his regular out fit. He had slid on his black jeans, while pushing his limbs through his red tank top, and tied a teal long sleeve shirt around his waist. He pushed his hand through his hair and readied to put his beanie on, but stopped. He looked at the two tone hair of his, being royal blue in the front and a malicious black from half way through to the back. He normally kept it tucked beneath his beanie but this time he tossed it aside and simply pushed back the wilderness of his hair back allowing the spikes to aim back with the same single strand hanging out in front of his face. He looked down at his hand and noticed the very small burns he had gotten from overexerting himself during the Assessment Exams the pass two days.

He heard a knock at his door and walked over and opened up the door to see Ricardo standing there as he asked:

"You ready to leave? We're going to be late."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Blue walked over and grabbed his back pack. He slung it over his shoulder and locked his door behind him. The two walked down their hallways and made it too class.

"Hey look the boys are here!" Kennedy smiled and waved at the duo of Ricardo and Blue. Blue didn't look her way not wishing to acknowledge the overly hyper Kennedy.

"You were almost late, am I going to have to come to your dorm to make sure you get to class on time as well?" Ashley asked.

"Aye leave me be Ash okay?! I'm here aren't I?!" He scoffed and observed the rainbow haired girl who was dressed in a different out fit today. Donning a vivid purple shirt that had a painted cat on the front, her blue jeans, and sneakers were covered in paint splatters.

"No need to yell." Ricardo stated.

"Whatever..." Blue sat down at his desk.

"Well class..." Stark walked in and leaned on his desk, "With everyone here might as well discuss what's going on today."

"Another assessment test?" One student asked.

"Nah, ya'll are going to kill each other if I keep that up. Going to take a brief moment away from the fighting and introduce you to some actual studies."

"You mean Sparky's going to kill himself if we keep doing that..." Kennedy teased.

"Shut it Dwarf!"

"You wanna go Sparks?!" Kennedy fired back.

"Ey, both of you stop it." Stark muttered calmly. The two both sat down and as Blue crossed his arms Kennedy simply smiled cheerfully.

"Anyway...becoming a hero is much more than just being physically able to take on threats and villains. Fighting is only half the battle does anybody know the other half?" Blue was quick to raise his hands.

"Sparky?"

"Damn it old man its winning!"

"You're one hundred percent wrong on that." This gained a decent laugh from the rest of the class .Ashley then raised her hand.

"Ms. Regalia?"

"Knowing is half the better."

"And you are correct." Stark stood up in front of the class and continued on, "Knowing is half the battle. So today we will be moving onwards and into introduction into Villain Studies and History. So we will be going into town. While there you will have access to a multitude of museums and police stations. You will show them your Beyonder's School Badge and inform them you are with my class. They will then grant you access into whatever you're looking into. Today will be focused on gathering information, and then from there you will have to select one type of villain that you learned about and write a paper about them."

"We get to go into town?" Blue smiled, "Finally get to get off this campus."

"You will all be allowed to pick a partner enable to keep track of everyone. So everyone go ahead and head to the front of the school." Stark informed. All the kids grabbed their bags and began to walk out the door. Blue was stopped by Stark, who had Ashley by his side as well.

"As the Class Rep Ashley is going to be your partner in town. Hopefully she can keep you out of trouble as well."

"I don't need a damn baby sitter!"

"Well ya got one." Stark waved off, "Now lets get going."

"Ughhh..." Blue rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that look." Stark informed as he prepared to light a cigarette and head downstairs. Blue looked at Ashley, who simply waved some what shyly. The two then left.

* * *

"All right everybody!" Stark stepped off of the bus, "Go crazy..." He waved off as he let the kids off the bus and they all looked at the town out before them.

"Oh man this is going to be so much fun!" Kennedy smiled jumping up and down happily.

"Chill please." Ricardo asked politely.

"Aww come on Rico we'll have some fun!"

"Please stay out of trouble Kennedy. If you need anything you have my number." Ashley informed.

"Don't worry Ashy we'll be okay!" Kennedy then jumped on Ricardo's back, "Forward Rrrrrriiiicoooooooo!" Kennedy called out playfully while trying to roll her R's as best as she could.

"Huh..." Ricardo simply started walking forward.

"Hmm..." Blue looked around and sighed as he placed his hands behind his head, "So where too Baby Sitter?" Ashley turned too Blue.

"Well there's a museum that we can head on over too. It'll have some villain history there..."

"Hmm...nah, let's go get something to eat instead. Or lets go to an arcade. Or even just the park." Blue suggested as he began to walk off in a random direction.

"Blue we have to do our assignment. We came here for school, Mr. Stark wants us to do research."

"Yeah we'll the old man can piss off for all I care." Blue groaned, "I'm gonna get some food then do whatever else..."

"This is exactly why he made me partner up with you..." Ashley groaned following behind Blue.

* * *

Ricardo and Kennedy had found themselves in a museum setting. There were a few of them in the city, this one just happened to be the first one they came across. They had shown the people at the entrance their Beyonder Badge Pins and informed them that they were with Professor Stark and they got allowed access to all of the museum just like how he had told them. This gym had at least three different levels for them to explore.

"This is so cool!" Kennedy said cheerfully as she kept going up to many of the remade models that were in the museum. This particular museum specialized in the studying and appreciation of Mutant Type Quirks that gave people animalistic traits. Kennedy was currently standing in front of a remade model of a Villain named: Big Rex. A Villain whose Quirk had granted him the dinosaur properties of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The figure was of the same height as the captured villain, standing in at eight feet nine inches. It was incredibly bulky just by looking at the model you could tell that this villain would have posed massive strength. Most of his back and the back half of his body was coated in dark green scales, and he had a long seven foot tail, the underside of his body had more of a yellow tint to it. His eyes were small, beady, and a dark murderous red. His teeth all knife edged.

"I wonder what it would have been like to see him in person!" Kennedy said in awe observing all of the tiny details of the Big Rex Model.

"Well, here on his plague it gives a quick definition of his Quirk. Other than the obvious of making him part T-Rex. He was granted immense strength that was enough to topple buildings, and incredible endurance that caused multiple heroes to have to fight him at once." Ricardo had pointed out.

"That's so cool!" Kennedy cheered.

"The Number One Hero was able to defeat him though. With relative ease, and by himself."

"That's so impressive! I wish I could have been there for that! The Number One Hero is so strong! No Villain has ever beaten him in a fight! One day I'll be a Top Pro Hero like him...and like my brothers..." Kennedy smiled.

"If you are both looking for more info on this Big Rex guy, the police station might have some of his records and more of his history." A voice informed. They turned to see a very tall figure with strong facial features not too far behind them. He appeared very tall and was very lanky and lean for someone that was easily standing at six foot six. His skin tone was that of a chocolate complexion matching that of peanut butter cup, probably being a mix of Egyptian and African American descent. He had a small smile on his face revealing the dimple on both of his cheeks. His hair was very curly and hung from his head in an Afro like style, his eyes were a gentle brown that had just a tinge of forest green in his left eye while a shade of purple in his right eye yet under both he had bags under them from lack of sleep.

In his hand he had a small orange manga book that he had closed up and tucked away in his red high collared jacket with a green stripe down the arms, which underneath he dons a dark tinted mesh armored shirt, light weight black jogging pants, along with a pair of red Huarache sneakers with red bottoms.

"Who are you?" Ricardo bluntly asked.

"Me? Sorry my names Juul." He shared, "I'm from Elevated High..." He got a little laugh from that.

 _"Elevated...that's the school that's most sought after, it places right below Beyonder but not by much."_ Ricardo thought.

"Are you doing Villain history studies as well?" Kennedy asked.

"Nah...I just didn't feel like going to class today to be honest..." Juul admitted rubbing the back of his head, "I kind of wanted to finish my book, and I only came here...well kind of by accident..." He admitted, "I wasn't paying attention while I was walking and reading so here I am."

"I see. Well thank you for sharing that information with us." Ricardo gave a slight head nod of gratification towards the new person. Juul simply nodded back before saying:

"If you guys want to know where it's at...I can take you." He shrugged, "Not doing much else."

"Yeah that would be cool! You can help us out and everything! We're from Beyonder!"

"I can tell from the Badges you got on your clothes..." Juul pointed to the Beyonder badge hanging from Kennedy's shirt.

"Haha right!" Kennedy then jumped on Ricardo's back once more and reached out for Juul's wrist, "Lets go boys!"

* * *

"This isn't too bad now is it huh Skittles?" Blue asked jokingly as he was enjoying his food. He had finished about three burgers. He had been starving and the cafeteria food on considering he had not been eating the best since he spent most of his time in the nurses office anyway. So he never got a chance to actually try Beyonders food, which is said to be other worldly. So he was happy to grab something in town. He left his money on the table and stretched a bit before getting out of his seat.

"We really have to get to a museum or something, we have alot of work to do." Ashley sighed as she finished her meal, in a much more cleaner manner than her friend across from her. As she kept everything nice and neat, Blue had left the wrappers of his burgers on the table, along with handfuls of crumpled up napkins.

"Yeah, yeah Ash we'll get too it! Let's just enjoy being in town for now okay?" He then began to walk off. Ashley placed her money on the table and walked after him.

"Blue come on there's a museum nearby that we can reach out too, we have to do our assignment." Ashley called out as she reached for Blue grabbing him by the back of his pants.

"Huh..." Blue looked back. He looked straight into Ashley's eyes and simply turned away, "Fine..." He muttered lowly.

"Great, let's get going!" Ashley then released Blue, and he turned around to follow her in whatever direction they needed to go in.

* * *

"Things set up to let him out?" Off where in the distance hidden within the town two figures were hiding and plotting.

"Of course they are do you not trust me?!"

"Of course I trust you or else we wouldn't be partners. You're the only dude I really like out of the group anyway." The first voice had assured, which sounded much more calm as opposed to his friend who had a much more hate filled tone in his vocal chords.

"Yeah, yeah probably only cause we grew up together!"

"Still counts don't it?"

"Fuck off...why can't we go ahead and get our hands dirty?"

"That's literally not the plan." The calmer voice assured, "If it was we would, trust me. I have a point to prove too."

"Then why are we having somebody else take all the credit?"

"The plan is simply to instill fear. We do this, we let this happen. We let somebody else run rampant for a bit, cause a scene. A distraction. We can go down and gather more of what we need for the later on."

"Hmm...I hate when you're right." The angrier one snarled.

"Don't worry you'll get to rack up your kill count soon enough." The nicer one chuckled lightly.

"I better...it's been a while..." He said as he licked his lips, "Anyway he'll be getting out soon, so he can fucking go crazy all he wants."

"Agreed, so for now let's sit back and watch what's bound to entail until it's time for our part."

* * *

"Ugh this is so boring!" Blue complained sitting down on a bench nearby while Ashley was taking down notes of various villains within the museum they had visited. This museum that they had gone into headlined various villains with different Emitter Type Quirks. She was currently studying a villain whose Quirk that gave them control over multiple bodies.

"What are you even reading over there?"

"This guy had a Quirk called Hive Mind..." Responded Ashley, "He was a big threat in the city at one point. He had a long history of various crimes and committing various murders."

"He could control other bodies?"

"Yes."

"How did he get ahold of those other bodies? Did they all just happen to have the exact same Quirk?"

"It doesn't exactly work like that, not everyone has the exact same Quirk. Even children who inherit their Quirks from their parents don't even the exact same Quirk. They all always have some slight change to them." An unfamiliar voice ensured answering before Ashley could respond to her class mate.

"Hmm?" Blue looked over to see a beautiful young woman coming their way. The girl had a lean, and yet curvy figure. She appeared to be the same age as Blue, she had a tanned skin tone that complimented her big pink eyes very well, and her eyes were set under the umbrella's of her long lashes. Her hair bright light blue was restrained in a high pony tail yet it remained to pour out and frame her face as well as give her a few bangs that swept across her forehead.

"Who are you?" Blue asked.

"My name is Marisol Paris." The girl smiled. Marisol is currently wearing a shoulder-less yellow crop top that reveals her naval that has a diamond piercing. She is wearing black leggings and black straw sandals. Around her neck she dons a silver pendant, and around her wrists multiple golden bracelets.

"Marisol Paris?" Ashley muttered to herself, "From Bellerose Private Academy?"

"That's right." Marisol smiled lightly, "Glad my name is well known." She had a slight chuckle.

"Well known? I don't know who the fuck you are so it's not that well known."

"Only because you just joined Beyonder recently Blue. You're still new. Marisol Paris is from the Paris Family, they're considered royalty. Very high class people who have a very successful Pro Hero Agency. Ran by Pro Hero's Ariela and Delphinus."

"Yup, those are my parents. Good ole Mom and Dad!" Marisol smiled.

"She's also the best student at Bellerose Private, which is an all girls private school. She not only has one of the highest academic rankings at her school but in the district."

"It brings me joy to hear someone tout all this, almost like I'm famous!" Marisol seemed to have been made genuinely happy by Ashley listing off all of these things.

"Yeah well I could careless." Blue shrugged crossing his arms over his chest and turning away.

"Well I'm sure you're interested in this villain you were asking your girlfriend about.

"G-g-girlfriend?!" Ashley muttered as her skin turned red from the paint under it.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's already denied me. But you definitely can be." Blue grinned at Marisol.

"Sorry, didn't mean to assume. Though as charming as you may be, I think I'll be okay for now." Marisol laughed lightly once more, "Anyway this villain was known as Oz. His ability was the Hive Mind. He was able to control up to six bodies at a time allowing him to see, hear, speak, and feel all things through them when he chooses."

"Though enable to have such bodies to add to his list, he had to come in physical contact with them. From there he had access to even use their Quirks." Ashley continued, "He was the top villain and still is considered to be one of the most legendary and dangerous villains in our history."

"Defeating him was a feat that not many Pro Heroes were able to do. It was hard enough to fight anybody he could control. Though the downside of his Quirk..." Marisol added and Ashley finished the next part for her:

"Was that he also felt the same pain as all of the bodies that he was able to control. And he could really only control so many at a time by meditating an d being within a nearby area. He couldn't control them from too far. Though he was willing to sacrifice bodies with ease if the pain for him was too great."

"Which was a risk many heroes were not willing to take...he definitely was scary..."

"But it's because of our top heroes he was able to be defeated." Ashley finished the story.

"And who were the heroes at that time?" Blue asked.

"At that time? Our current Number One Hero was actually only ranked as Number twenty and he was still very young, and our current Number Two Hero was tied with him at number twenty. They lasted alot longer and had a big part in defeating Oz. They teamed up, with the then number three hero God Flash." That name suddenly struck a cord with Blue. He felt a chill down his spine. He looked down and his mood got dark. Ashley quickly took notice, this was a different tone and mood from Blue than usual.

"Blue..." Ashley whispered, "You okay?"

"God Flash..." Blue had his hands on his pants and his grip tightened.

"Hmm?" Marisol tilted her head out of curiosity.

"God Flash is..." Blue didn't even, simply stood up and changed his expression quickly, "Well since you two know so much you can finish this project together right?"

"I would love to help! Even though I'm not apart of your school!" Marisol remained smiling.

"Help would be much appreciated, I'd like to ask some questions about Bellerose's school program if that's okay?" Ashley asked weary that Marisol was going to deny her request.

"And I would like to ask some questions about Beyonders!" Marisol seemed to have gotten even brighter upon Ashley's request as long as she returned the favor.

"Awesome best friends...can we go elsewhere now?" Blue asked walking off.

"Blue!" Ashley called out, "You can't just walk off we're supposed to stick together..." Ashley sighed.

"Let's just go with him!" Marisol grabbed Ashley's wrist and followed behind Blue. Meanwhile Ashley continued to think about Blue's reaction upon hearing the name God Flash. Why did he react that way? What did that name mean to him?

* * *

"So this is the police report on all of the things that Big Rex has done." A police officer placed the papers before too the trio of Kennedy, Ricardo, and Juul.

"Awesome thank you so much!" Kennedy smiled.

"Thank you officer..." Ricardo thanked with a low tone.

"No problem kids! Professor Stark is a great guy so anything to help his students out!" The police officer smiled.

"Do you guys also have Big Rex locked up here?" Kennedy asked excitedly.

"I'm doubtful they would..." Juul yawned before turning the page of his manga.

"Well actually we do have him here. There is a lower level to this station. Each police station has a place to hold their own Villains in confinement for the sole purpose to avoid having a single space with all captured villains. That way if anything were to happen we could have a better chance by keeping them all spread out." The police officer informed, "Though eventually he will be transferred elsewhere so he's not kept within the city limits."

"Would we be allowed to see him?!" Kennedy got hyped up even more, whether you can believe that or not.

"That we cannot do." The Police officer laughed sheepishly.

"No fun..." Kennedy pouted.

"Sorry kiddo." The police officer apologized.

"No need to apologize, we don't need to see him she's just being a child."

"Hey Rico that's not very nice!" Kennedy whined.

"All this will do, we'll just take some notes and be on our way." Ricardo had informed the officer.

"No problem at all, you three are more than allowed to do as you wish." All of a sudden there was a large noise that came from beneath the building.

"What was that?!" The police officer asked shocked.

"Sir!" Another officer ran up, "It's Big Rex! We don't know what happened, but the outside of his containment cell had been damaged and now he's getting free!"

"What?! Everyone needs to get downstairs! Kids you need to get out of here and hide!"

"But Officer we can help!" Kennedy insisted.

"It's best we leave this to them for now Kennedy." Ricardo told her while picking her up over his shoulder and leaving the papers on the police officers desk.

"Yeah this is too much action for me man...I'd rather go off and finish reading my manga." Juul sighed as he began to walk off. Ricardo began to leave as well with Kennedy pounding on his back.

* * *

Blue, Ashley, and Marisol were walking around and about the town. Going in and through multiple museums as Blue simply zoned out during the constant back and forth sharing of villain knowledge and history between both Ashley and Marisol. As all he could of was:

 _"God Flash..."_ He had been mentally out of it since. Eventually he had sat down and let the girls continue talking. Though while resting, something had caught his attention. An intense shake of the earth and loud collapse was heard.

"Hmm?" Blue stood up and looked over his shoulder to Ashley and Marisol who had also had their attention snatched.

"So you both heard that too?" Blue stepped outside of the current building they were in, and the two followed.

"Blue hold on!" Ashley went after class mate. Outside there he was. A large intense and muscular monster of a man that appeared to be some kind of dinosaur features. He roared sending an intense shock wave through out the city causing glass windows to shatter. He stomped his feet causing craters to be formed, and swung his tell causing pillars to collapse.

* * *

"Well...there he is.." The calmer voice man smiled lightly.

"Hmmm...maybe watching him fuck shit up will be decently as enjoyable." The meaner one hissed.

"Yup, so you can watch this and I'll go handle the rest."

"Sounds good to me..."

* * *

The massive man of mayhem stood tall over the two and slammed his fists into the ground causing a small earthquake to rumble causing the three students to land on their butts.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!" He roared.

"That's Big Rex!" Ashley had stated.

"He's free?! How did that happen?!" Marisol was also in shock.

"Blue we better find our class and get too Mr. Stark."

"Heh..." Blue stood up and cracked his knuckles, "Fuck that..." Blue suddenly sparked up, "I'm not going to let this guy run amok on the city..."

"Blue...don't do it..." Ashley muttered.

"Don't do what?" Marisol asked.

"Yeah Skittles..." Blue looked back at the two with sparks emitting from his body, "Don't do what?" With that Blue then took off towards Big Rex as he shouted:

"Alright you big bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

* * *

Next Time: Blue recklessly charges at the released villain Big Rex. Obviously a bad decision. His fellow class mates watch on and instantly try to pull him back from the fight. But does trying to get him away from the villain really help him and become beneficial or does it only hinder the situation thus putting them all in danger?

Review!


	9. Jurassic Problems

**Jurassic Problems**

* * *

"Blue get back here!" Ashley called out once more she extended her hand out.

"Does he really plan on taking him on by himself?" Ashley sweat dropped.

"Unfortunately...he's stubborn and stupid." Ashley groaned.

"Well then let's help him out!" Marisol smiled, "Though what we should actually do is tell a Pro Hero?" Marisol sighed.

"There's one here, my teacher can help." Ashley had shared.

"Well somebody is also going to need to stay back and make sure Blue doesn't die."

"I'll stay back and watch him, my teacher should be at our bus at the front of the city."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll make my way over!" Marisol then began to take off. Ashley looked over too see Blue running off towards Big Rex.

"He's such a pain..." She muttered to herself before going after him.

* * *

"Hey there big guy!" Blue called out at Big Rex as the dinosaur of a man had just slammed a car hard into the ground.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you big and dumb or can you actually speak words? I'd much rather you speak words so I can keep talking my shit!"

"Who the hell are you?" Big Rex growled.

"There we go ya big hunchback!" Blue sparked up, "I see you're causing trouble around these parts, so either you stop or I beat your ass! And I'd much rather we keep things going and you just let me beat your ass!"

"Rrr..." Big Rex had a low growl, "I'm not going back..." With that Big Rex dashed forward at Blue. Blue grimaced as he said:

"That's exactly what I wanted!" He pointed his finger at Big Rex and fired off a bolt of electricity, "Ray Gun!" Big Rex crossed his arms and the bolt of lightning pushed him back. Big Rex lowered his arms and shook off the attack as his forearms had nothing but small burns on his scaly skin. Nothing serious. He dusted his arms off and roared causing glass to shatter and Blue to cover his ears.

"Well...that didn't go as-" Blue was cut off as he felt a crushing sensation sweep into his core that sent him crashing into the side of a car.

"Gaaah!" He called out in pain. He had realized it was Big Rex's tail.

"You want to be a hero boy?" Big Rex began charging at Blue.

"Not really..." Blue admitted, he stood up and moved out of the way as Big Rex shoulder tackled the car sending it high flying a couple blocks down the road. Blue jumped up and placed a hand on Big Rex's back. He released a shock of electricity, but it was weaker than his Ray Gun from earlier. Big Rex reached back and grabbed Blue by the back of his collar before slamming him onto the ground.

"Damn it!" Blue gritted his teeth angrily and used his free hand to reach into his pocket to get a hold of his cell phone. He took some of the charge from it causing his phone to drop from one hundred percent to fifty percent. He then aimed his hand once more at Big Rex.

"Get off me! Ray Gun!" He fired off another bolt of blue electricity that shot into Big Rex's chin causing it to give him whiplash as he stared up into the air. Blue had a small grin on his face from it.

"I got more where that came from!" Blue barked though he would have to absorb more battery from his phone, and then from there he would need to find other sources of material to zap charges from. And that Ray Gun didn't even look like it did more than just piss him off. Big Rex turned his head down slowly looking back at Blue and grabbed him by his collar raising him up in the air.

"That didn't even tickle!" Big Rex roared as he released Blue, then swung his tail into Blue's chest and sent him crashing into another building.

"Gaah..." Blue's back had a rush of severe pain and tried to shake it off. He opened up his eyes to see Big Rex charging him once more at full speed, "Well damn..." Blue muttered, and before he knew it a loud crash was heard and dust had blurred his vision. Though he hadn't felt any pain, or anything of the sort. He actually felt fine. He patted down his body in shock as he muttered to himself:

"Guess that's what a quick death is like huh?"

"No that's what being saved is like." As the dust cleared Blue was looking into Ashley's eyes.

"Skittles? How'd you save me?" Blue then looked to see some sort of purple painted octopus with its tentacles around him and keeping him up against a wall.

"Ahh your paint Quirk I almost forgot.." Blue sighed, "Well thanks but I have to get back out there."

"No Blue!" Ashley shouted, "You're not going back out there to fight him okay?! You're being stupid you can't fight him by yourself!"

"Why not?! Do you not trust me?!"

"No, it's because you're not strong enough!"

"Fuck that I can beat him!"

"You're being damn stubborn! Do you not give a damn about your life?!"

"Piss off! What kind of hero is a failure huh? I can't fail! If I'm going to be this hero you all want me to be, then I can't fail! I'll fight everyone to show that I can beat them!"

"You don't even want to be a hero!" Ashley continued.

"Yeah, but since I'm here I might as well try right?! So fuck it, I'm going to get out there and beat his ass unless someone else is going to do it! A hero shouldn't run! They should fight, and they should be able to save everybody! What kind of hero runs away?!" Blue sent out a quick burst of electricity that caused Ashley's octopus to release him, "So you're either going to help me fight him or you're going to have to fight me to keep me back!"

"Really is that how this is going to be?!" Ashley's paint under her skin was a hot red from rage.

"Stop me if you can Skittles, but I'm going to fight that bastard and I'm going to win!" Blue then took off back towards Rex.

"Damn it Blue!" Ashley shouted, and then her phone rang. She quickly picked it up as she saw it was Kennedy.

"What's up?" Ashley asked trying to cool down so she didn't sound frustrated at Kennedy.

 _"Where are you guys?! Professor Stark is waiting for you two to get back to the bus!"_ Said Kennedy on the other line.

"Blue is fighting Big Rex."

 _"WHAT?! WHY?!"_

"Because he's an idiot!

 _"Coming."_ Was all Ashley heard on the other end, but it wasn't Kennedy's voice.

"Was that Ricardo?" Ashley asked.

 _"Uhh...yeah..we'll see ya soon!"_ And with that Kennedy hung up. Ashley's main focus now was to try and get Blue away from Big Rex.

* * *

"Ha Dino Breath!" Blue shouted, "Thought I was gone huh?!"

"You're back..." Big Rex growled, "You must like near death experiences!" Big Rex charged Blue. Blue had reached into his pocket and took some charge from his phone causing it to go from fifty percent too forty. It wasn't much, but he needed to do his best to reserve what he had. He side stepped the villain and charged up his fist with electricity punching him. Big Rex was unaffected and gave a mean elbow to the face of Blue causing him to go rolling backwards.

"Gaah..." Blue reached for his face as blood poured from his nose, "Damn it..." Blue then felt a shadow blanket over him, he looked up to see Big Rex coming down from above.

"Shit!" Blue rolled out of the way as Big Rex created a crater where Blue's dead body should have been.

"Raaaaah!" Big Rex picked up a nearby car and got ready to throw it.

"THC!" Suddenly a faint haze had wrapped around Big Rex causing him to kind of be disoriented. He threw the car still, but it went off to the side missing Blue completely.

"What the hell is that smell?" Blue covered his nose and stepped back as he did not want to be affected by whatever gas was surrounding Big Rex.

"Man I really didn't want to get involved in this..." A voice complained. Blue looked over to see a tall figure coming his way.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Juul."

"Well Juul thanks for the help but it's not needed."

"You say that dude, but you were about to die."

"I got things under control..."

"Blue!" Ashley called running up from behind.

"Damn it Ash what?!"

"We need to get out of here..." She grabbed his wrist, "Come with me now..."

"We already talked about this!" Blue pulled his hand away.

"Uh oh couples dispute..." Juul joked causing Ashley's paint to turn her red.

"W-w-w-w-we're not a couple!" Ashley shouted.

"Yo chill no need to be so loud..." Juul told her.

"Yeah Skittles chill..." Blue said digging in his ear.

"A-anyway w-we're leaving!"

"Ughh..." The trio looked over to see Big Rex coming there way as he rubbed his eyes, "The hell was that?"

"That gas? That was my Quirk bud, it's called Medipores." Juul smiled.

* * *

 **Quirk: Medipores; This Quirk allows the User to disperse a mist from their pores with extremely similar qualities to that of different 'medicated' herbs at a higher potency. They have to release more mist from more of their pores for a higher potency for their varying different kinds of mist. They have expansive control in moving the mist and directing it in the way the User wants. Eventually the mist can run out, and the User can even experience the same effects of the mist as any of their opponents as well as their allies who might get caught in the mist.**

* * *

"You damn kids!" Big Rex shouted stomping his foot on the ground. Big Rex charged forth once more.

"Bring it fossil man!" Blue sparked up as he jumped in the air ready to fight Big Rex, but he suddenly hit a wall and fell only to be caught by another.

"Damn it whose here now?!"

"Gaaah!" Big Rex was frustrated as he slammed his fists onto a protective barrier between himself and the kids.

"Hey there Sparky!" Kennedy smiled as she landed on the ground and placed Blue on his feet.

"Damn it Short Stack!" Blue sparked.

"Oh you're welcome!" Kennedy shouted back.

"Quiet." Rico had sighed as he stood in front of everyone with his force field between everyone and Big Rex.

"Cool Quirk big guy." Juul complimented.

"Thank you."

"I thought you were dipping Juul?" Kennedy asked in curiosity.

"I was trying to not get involved but your friend here was going to die so I figured I'd try to help at least a bit." Juul admitted.

"I wasn't going to die."

"Yes you were." Ashley groaned.

"Well we're all here now." Rico told them, "Best choice of actions is to retreat."

"Why is everyone obsessed with running?! Some hero's the lot of you are!" Blue was clearly frustrated.

"Now...is not the time..." Ashley had a tight grip on Blue's wrist.

"You punks are done for!" Big Rex roared and sent shock waves through out the city and slammed his fists on the ground.

"Better get ready to fight everyone..." Rico told them.

"Fuck that I got him!" Blue jumped in the air and took the rest of the charge from his phone and aimed his finger gun down at Big Rex.

"Hey you Scaly Bastard! Suck my dick! Ray Gun!" Blue shot out a powerful beam of electricity that ripped right into the surface of Big Rex's skin. Big Rex felt the beam pierce the first layer of his skin and slowly start to burn. Though as Blue kept up the attack he slowly ran out of charge causing his attack to get weaker by the moment. Once he ran out of charge he began to continue on, though now out of juice the draw backs of his Quirk were about to pick up. He slowly felt burns forming on the tips of his finger and he could tell they would only spread from there.

"Gaaaa!" Blue called out in pain.

"Blue stop it!" Ashley shouted.

"Yo Sparky you're going to only hurt yourself!"

"Y-you braaat!" Big Rex roared as he jumped in the air and cocked back his fist, "Die!" Blue's eyes widened as Big Rex was about to tear through him with a single punch.

"Don't think so!" A sphere of water encased Big Rex's fist, while a force field appeared in front of the two of them, and Blue felt his body being tugged at. Blue watched as Big Rex got further away and he was down on the ground once more.

"Who the hell...?" Blue looked to see he was being carried by Professor Stark, who was in his hero costume as Xerox.

"Stark?" Blue muttered before being tossed on the ground, "Aye what the hell?!" Blue shouted. Xerox had placed his hands in his pockets and looked at his students.

"Ricardo. Kennedy. Ashley. And you Blue. Stay here. Mr. Rashidi, thank you for your assistance. As well as you Ms. Paris." Stark had acknowledged Juul, and Marisol who came up and stood next to the fellow students.

"Found your teacher!" Marisol smiled. Ashley simply bowed and said:

"Thank you." Xerox looked over at Ricardo and Kennedy. He had walked up to the two of them and asked:

"I'm going to need the help of you two."

"Of us?" They both asked confused.

"For just a moment." Xerox reached out and placed his hand on both of their heads as a faint glow was emitted from his hands. He inhaled deeply and exhaled lightly as he looked over at Big Rex.

"You kids stay-" Xerox was interrupted as Big Rex had appeared above them with both fists above his head. Xerox simply waved his hand and a force field appeared. Big Rex slammed his fists down on the force field and was actually sent flying back and crashed into a building.

"Here." Xerox finished and turned his head to Big Rex. He then reached his hand out and powerful current had stretched out and encased Big Rex and pulled the villain towards him. Xerox released Big Rex and challenged him.

"You have one free shot at me. Make it count."

"Wait...y-you're Xerox?! The Number Two Hero?!" For the first time Big Rex had appeared...scared.

"Yeah. That's me, glad you know." Xerox said calmly.

"B-beating you...will put me on the map as a legendary villain...yeah that's what'll happen!" Big Rex talked himself into actually fighting Xerox.

"So...you going to swing or not?"

"SHUT UP I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Big Rex roared and took off full speed at Xerox.

"Perfect..." Xerox extended his hand out as his eyes gave off a small blue glow. Big Rex punched Xerox, who intercepted with his hand. A faint glow was emitted from his palm. Xerox was not moved in the slightest bit. Big Rex was in shock and took a step back in shock and awe.

"Well...you tried." Xerox took a step towards Big Rex, then jumped up and landed a devastating upper cut that broke the Jurassic Jaw of the Dinosaur Villain. Big Rex's eyes rolled to the back of his head and all of his teeth were sent crushed and fell backwards knocked out cold. Xerox shook off his hand very slightly.

"Well..." Xerox looked at the students behind him.

 _"This man...is scary..."_ Blue thought. Xerox lifted his mask ever so slightly and said:

"Alright kids back to the bus field trip is over."

"Y-yes sir!" Kennedy saluted and jumped on Ricardo's back and walked off. Ashley nodded in agreement and looked back over at Blue as she shook her head in disappointment and began to walk off as well.

"Well that was mighty impressive, guess I didn't need to help at all." Juul shrugged who then pulled out his manga and found the page he was on, "I'll be off I guess."

"Thank you again for finding me Ms. Paris."

"No problem Professor." She bowed, "I'll be seeing you! Later Blue!" Marisol winked at Blue before walking off. Blue stood up and walked towards Stark about to pass him up, who snatched him by the wrist.

"Once we get back to school we're going to have a talk."

"Hmph...whatever..." Blue pulled his wrist from Stark and continued to walk off.

* * *

"I didn't need help..." Blue muttered as he and Rico were sitting in the study hall on campus. It was around nine, most students studied in their own rooms at this time. Though the study hall was open twenty four seven to the kids. Only Ricardo and Blue were there.

"What you did. Was dumb. You could have died." Rico stated.

"I would have been fine..." Blue tsked angrily, "I don't want to hear about it any more, Ashley already tried to rip me a new one about. When I came here I didn't want to be a hero. I'm only here because being a so called hero will allow me Mom to not have to work so hard for me and my brother."

"That doesn't allow you to be able to act reckless and suicidal in training assessments and in real life attacks."

"Whatever Rico, you wouldn't understand." Rico closed his book up angrily and stood up.

"Don't underestimate me Blue." Was how Rico started, "You don't know what I would understand. My father was murdered when I was ten years old, I jumped into a life of crime to help support my Mom and three younger siblings. If it weren't for the hero back home in Detroit that saved me I don't think I'd be here. If anything I would be dead, so I understand more than you may estimate. As much as I may hate to say it, I could use the money too. But I also want to protect those who need protecting. I'm doing this all because of my family and for my family. Yet you do not see me acting so irresponsibly with my life, and with the lives of others. So maybe you need to take a break from your own jaded views and change a bit."

Blue was in shock, firstly because this was the most Ricardo had even spoke. Secondly because of just everything he had said in general. With that Ricardo had turned his back:

"I'll see you in the morning." Ricardo then left. Blue leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes just for a bit before hearing:

"This seat taken?" Blue scoffed as he responded with:

"Nah, my bud just left so I'm doubtful he's coming back anytime tonight." Blue then leaned forward and saw Ashley now sitting across from him.

"Oh hey...don't you live off campus?"

"Yeah...but I wanted to come by and check in on you before I left... "

"Oh...well here I am.." Blue darted his eyes away from Ashley. There was silence between the two and they both sat there without saying a word. Ashley decided she would go first:

"L-look...I'm sorry...about today."

"For what?" Blue scoffed, "You...didn't do anything wrong."

"Huh?"

"You were trying to be a good friend and look out for me." Blue admitted, "I was a stubborn jackass okay?" He groaned, "I'm the one that should be sorry...I put your life and everyone else's life at risk by just being there." Ashley was slightly taken back by Blue actually apologizing.

"So...I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Uhh..." She didn't know what to say.

"Don't act so surprised okay." Blue closed up his books and cross his arms over his chest and hung his head low preparing to sleep in his chair, but then his name was called.

"Blue." He opened up his eyes and looked for the culprit. Ashley turned as well. There Professor Stark stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Stark." Blue muttered and continued to think; _"He never calls me by my actual name..."_

"We need to talk. Remember."

"Uhh...yes sir." Blue stood up and grabbed his books, "Later Ash..." He then walked off towards his Professor.

* * *

The two had walked out and about the school. Not a single word was said. Silence. The most uncomfortable kind. Stark had led Blue to the top of a tall building Stark kept his back to Blue. Blue then took a single step forward and initiated the exchange of words:

"So what-" He was met with a fist that set him tumbling on the roof of the building. He came to a stop and looked up at Stark.

"What the hell?!"

"Shut up." Stark said sternly striking fear into the often volatile Blue.

"The hell did you think was going to happen? I'm growing tired of your bullshit Blue. You actively and purposely act solely on anger and rage. You're irrational and don't give a damn who gets hurt in the process. You act reckless in training and beyond these walls. Remember last time that happened? Your life was on the line and so was your younger brothers. Meaning both of you could have easily ended up dead. Leaving your Mother alone in this world. She already broke down about that. Yet that wasn't enough to motivate you?"

Blue looked ashamed.

"How dare you put the lives of other students at risk to get your own rocks off. You like to fight? That's fantastic, too bad you're bad at it. You're not going to get anywhere thinking just because you have a strong Quirk you can beat anybody and everybody up. There are people with much simpler Quirks who will out work you. You have potential, but you're wasting it. You're not allowing yourself to accept change and growth. You are simply a disappointment. I expect you to do better, I expected you to do better."

"Why because I'm a Callahan?! Because my Dad used to be a Top Three Hero?! Because my Dad was God Flash?!" Blue shouted, "Well guess what he's dead now! He's been dead for eight years and I watched him get murdered! No hero could save him! Not a single one! Nobody made it there in time! So what's the point of being a hero huh?! What's the point of being the savior of the people if we can't even save ourselves damn it!?" Blue's eyes teary. Frustrated, angered, lost, shades of a broken soul continued to shine through him.

"I get it Blue." Stark assured, "I understand, I do. But things are different now. How are you going to take care of your family if you keep putting your life on the line huh?" Blue refused to look at Stark still. Stark walked up to him looking down on the young boy.

"You can be better. And that's what I'm here for. To help you get better. You will fail on the path you are currently on. Are you a failure Blue?" Blue took a moment before answering:

"No..." He replied.

"That's what I thought. You have the tools and potential to be something greater. Don't do this for me. And if you're not going to do it for yourself do it for your family. Accepting change is the best bet. Remember the days when you actually wanted to be a hero, and before you grew disdain for them. Be the hero, your Father would have wanted you to be. Hell, forget even that, be the hero...you have always wanted to be. Not everyone gets a chance to live their dreams Blue, being here is giving you that chance. So what do you say?" Stark extended his hand out too the young one, "Let's start this over..." Blue looked at Stark and hesitantly reached for his hand.

Half way through Blue had flash backs of all the good times with his Father. He thought about how much he looked up to him. He thought about how he looked up to all the Pro Heroes. How they were so cool. And how they seemed unstoppable. How they did everything in their power to protect those around them. His recent actions were the opposite of that. He always wanted to be The Number One Hero. He always wanted to be a hero the people could rely on, and one that people felt safe around the moment he came around. And feared by Villains that they shook in their place upon hearing his name. He wanted to be a role model and change the world and protect it for the better. He continued to reach out and grabbed Stark's hand. Stark pulled him up on his feet.

"Thank you..." Blue muttered as the two walked towards the end of the building and looked up at the night sky while Stark began to light a cigarette.

"But if you punch me like that again old man I'll wreck you."

"Whatever Sparky..."

* * *

"How was class today?" A voice asked as Stark had walked into his apartment and got undressed.

"Wasn't too bad..." He sighed.

"Saw you on the news today doing good work as usual." the feminine voice complimented.

"Yeaah...the kids sure are troublesome at times. Especially that Blue." Stark sat down on the bed next to the woman who had got up from the bed and hung on the back of Stark.

"But I can't help it...I feel responsible for him..." Stark admitted.

"You beat yourself up over it too much. You and Cyrus did what you could..."

"Yeah but still..." Stark placed his hands over his face before laying down, the woman in his bed cuddled up next to him laying her head on his chest.

"Everything will be okay."

"I know...I'm going to do my best. I'll take care of him like he's my own..."

" _Our_ own maybe?" The woman said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah when get there..." Stark sighed.

* * *

"So...how was it?" The Calmer Man asked.

"It was a hell of alot of fun to watch. Too bad the Number Two stepped in and Big Rexy turned into Big Bitch Boy." The angrier of the two complained.

"Well fair enough, that number two sure is a tough one."

"Yeah, but whatever. You get what we need?"

"Of course, very happily know that we we'll be making moves soon enough." The Calmer one assured.

"Awesome, I can't wait to wreck some havoc!"

"But for now...we wait."

"My least favorite part..."

"So impatient, just think of it like this. In time everyone will know who we are among The Elite along with what we stand for, and they will never forget."

* * *

Next Time: With all the recent events Blue is looking forward to getting some time off as he returns home for a bit. He's very much excited, and now by making some friends at school they all decide to go on out on the town and hang out. What adventures await the young future Pro Heroes on a night out?

Review!


	10. Self Evaluation

**Self Evaluation**

* * *

Blue was laying down in his bed starring at the ceiling. Hands behind his head as he continued to think on and on. He looked over outside of his window and saw the sun slowly rising. It was about time he got to go ahead and visit home. He stood up and packed his stuff for the weekend. He opened then made sure his room wasn't as much of a mess as usual for him to come back too. He then opened up his door and there stood Ricardo.

"I was just about to come get you." His taller friend stated.

"Yeah...I'm actually about to head out and get back to town. Going to visit my family for a bit."

"That's good. You could use the time off and away." Ricardo acknowledged that his friend was going to need some time away from all the school stuff. Blue was silent for a moment and was unable to look Ricardo in the eyes. He was not his usual explosive and loud mouth self. He looked up to his friend with a solemn look and had said:

"I'm sorry Rico.."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to do better from now on I promise." The two exchanged a look and Rico slowly raised his fist. Blue observed it for a moment, then did the same as they tapped lightly. Blue then walked off with his bag slung over his shoulders and walked through the campus to head to the bus that would take him into town. On his way he saw Ashley. He looked over at her and got caught her gaze as well. She turned away quicker after a small moment, Blue walked up to her and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Skittles..." Blue exhaled.

"Hey Blue..." She replied lowly.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"It's-"

"Not okay." He finished, "I'll try to be a less of a pain from now on..." Blue forced a small uncomfortable grin on his face, which only caused Ashley to sweat drop yet also appreciate the fact that this was his first time smiling that didn't involve him fighting somebody. Even if it wasn't genuine at the moment, it was the effort that she took into count. He then placed his hand on the top of her head as he said:

"I'll see you in a few days." He then walked off and got onto the bus. Blue sat down by himself and starred out the window as he watched the streets stretch off into the distance at high speeds. He watched buildings become blurs. He watched on as people vanished before the moving vehicle. He rested his head against the window lightly and continued to let the world stretch beyond his vision as it warped behind him.

He adverted his eyes to the sky above him and got a good look at the ocean of blue above him, with the small white puffs of cotton candy like clouds that were spread out. The sun eyeing down everyone beneath it. The world was such a large place. While on the bus he saw some of the damage done by Big Rex earlier in the week. He sighed and just thought of fighting the monster. If he were being honest?

He would have died. At that time he didn't care. He was reckless. He thought he stood a chance. But again, if he was being honest he was wrong. Blue turned away from the window and pulled out his phone. Checking for notifications he knew he wasn't going to get. He didn't have alot of friends before going to Beyonder, and it's not like he was the best of friends to those who he had came in contact with. He was surlprised that Rico, Ashley, and Kennedy actually still dealt with him. Even though for Ashley at this point it's obligatory since she got assigned to help him with his studies. He put his phone away and came to the full stop. He got off of the bus and took a deep breath in, taking in the city air. He then walked home.

* * *

"Blue!" Blue's Mom embraced him in a big hug. Blue returned the hug halfheartedly with one hand, "Okay Mom..." He groaned, "I was only gone for the first week..."

"Oh shut up and your Mother!" She demanded cheerfully.

"Fiine..." Blue sighed.

"Mom was super worried Lue, I don't know how she'll handle you being gone most of the year now!" Red said poking fun at his Mom.

"Oh be quiet Red!" Pearl smiled releasing her son, "Dinner's ready just in time for you to tell us all about your experiences already!"

"Hehe...riiight..." Blue chuckled lightly knowing to keep certain details out that would get him in trouble with his Mom. Nothing major, just have to keep out the fact that he fought a villain in town. Luckily no news reporters on the scene for this one so he just told them about class.

"That Kasper guy sounds like he has a real cool Quirk, but it must get lonely." Red said before biting into some of his food.

"I'm glad you are making friends though." Pearl said as she finished grabbing some plates off of the dinner table.

"Yeah..."

"Maybe we'll meet them one day?"

"Maybe." Blue shrugged not often caring too much about what his mother had said.

"Well as rough as it may seem now I'm hoping you're learning!"

"Yeah I'm definitely learning as I'm going." Blue said though not wanting to admit how stubborn he had really been. And how reckless he had been. After a further exchange and update on everything going on eventually Red fell asleep and Blue carried him to his bed before returning to the living room with his Mother.

"Blue...must I say, I'm proud of you." She started, "I know since your Father passed that you've never been a fan of heroes...and that you gave up on your dream of being one." Blue listened intently.

"But now that you're chasing it again. I'm happy, as long as it makes you happy, and your Father would be very proud." Pearl smiled. Blue returned it with one of his own. The two hugged and it wasn't long before his Mom went to bed. Blue stayed up, and decided he was going for a walk instead of laying down. He knew it would be pointless. So he went out on the town. Hands in his pockets, fidgeting with his phone in one of them. Constantly checking the time. It was pass midnight at this point. Blue continued on. The city was much more enjoyable during this time of night. It was quiet which was what he needed right now. But his peace of self and state of mind were broken rather quickly.

"Aye...ain't you that kid?!" He heard. He turned around and saw a group of three men. He narrowed his eyes, but it didn't take long for them to get closer.

"Beaver teeth?" Blue asked mockingly, as he realized it was the Tusk Quirk Human he had encountered a while back during his first encounter with Stark.

"Still think you're hot shit bud?! Even after getting your ass kicked by Mud Man?!" The Tusked Man mocked.

"Listen dude, I'm not feeling it right now okay? I don't want trouble..." Blue warned.

"Oh don't want trouble huh? That's not what you said last time!" The Tusked Man walked up with his two goons.

"Huh...you really want to fight huh?" Blue cracked his knuckles, "Fine I won't use my Quirk on your dumb assess either!" Blue went to step forward but felt a heavy hit land on the back across his shoulders. He hit the ground hard and turned to see a mob of folks behind him, one with a baseball bat.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh yeah...my gang got a little bigger by the way. We were just out scouting our town and ran into you." The Tusked Man kicked Blue in the stomach causing him to gasp for air.

"It's pay back time you stupid brat!" Tusk approached the knocked down Blue, Blue stood up and sparked up a bit.

"Alright dumb ass!" Blue shouted, "I'm gonna knock your teeth out!" Blue looked over at the thug with the baseball bat, "I'll start with you slugger!" Blue then ran forward and cocked back his fist ready to swing. As the baseball bat thug pulled back his bat, he took a heavy swing. Though as he did this, after reaching full extension he had realized his bat was no longer in his hands and instead received a mouth full of Blue's bloody knuckles. The thug was sent flying back.

"What the hell?!" All the other thugs shouted in shock. Even Blue was surprised he didn't get smashed with the baseball bat before he could hit the man.

"Gang on one? That's not fair, and I hate bullies." Was all the group heard. Blue looked up to see Rico holding the baseball bat.

"Rico?"

"Dang Sparky you were going to fight them all huh?" Kennedy appeared from behind Rico, "You sure are a stubborn one. You really could have gotten your ass kicked! Good thing Big Ric and I showed up!"

"Shorty?"

"What you got friends now bud?! They aren't going to help! Get them!"

"Friends?" Blue scoffed lightly as he was rushed by multiple men, meanwhile Kennedy and Rico jumped in. The trio easily discarded of the multiple attackers with ease. Without using their Quirks as well. Rico was too big for them to actually do alot, Kennedy was simply everywhere with energy, and Blue just didn't care and fought recklessly like a regular street thug.

"D-damn it..." Tusk backed up as he watched his gang get dismantled. Blue looked over to him once everybody else had been taken care of. Blue cracked his knuckles and looked over at Tusk with a faint grin as he said:

"Yeah, I guess you can say these are my friends..."

"F-fuck all of you!" Tusk shouted.

"So rude..." Kennedy shook her head in disappointment. Blue made a hand gun gesture and aimed his finger at Tusk as electricity charged and ran through his body. Tusk stumbled back and fell on his butt.

"Whoa what are you doing?!" Tusk asked scarily.

"It be in your best interest to get running, and if you ever see me again walk the other way. Especially now cause you're O and two against me." Blue looked Tusk calmly in the face, which terrified the thug. Tusk slowly stood up and took off frantically wanting to get away from the trio. Blue did not lower his finger, until Rico himself had lowered it for him. Blue looked up at Ricardo then over at Kennedy.

"Thank you...buuut I still could have handled them." He said as a small joke.

"Yeah right you would have been crushed by that baseball bat!" Kennedy laughed, "You're lucky Rico and I came out here too!"

"Why _are_ you guys out here?"

"Though we're not from the area we like being able to get out in town too." Kennedy told him.

"Don't want to always be stuck up at school." Ricardo told him.

"Then we saw you getting in trouble as usual so of course we had to come to your rescue!"

"Whatever..." Blue looked away from them and smiled lightly, "Where are you guys staying?" Blue inquired.

"We'll...that is a good question. We have intentions of getting a hotel." Kennedy admitted.

"Between the two of us, it shouldn't be too bad for a few nights." Blue thought for a moment and looked at them before saying:

"Nah, come with me..."

* * *

"So how's this school year been so far?" A voice asked as Ashley sat down at the dinner table eating what she had made while also doing the dishes and her homework.

"It's been...real interesting." She responded biting her lip lightly.

"Oooh really? Is it cause of that boy in your class?" The voice asked.

"Noo!" She retorted as the paint beneath her skin turned her head.

"Ooooh are you lying?!" The voice joked again, "Aww Ashley and the new boy sitting in a tree!"

"Stop it Reggie!" Ashley cried out all flustered, "I'm just with him cause...I mean not _with him!_ We are together a lot...but like not _together._...Professor Stark just told me to make sure he stays on his studies!" She finally got out.

"It's okay Sis don't have to worry about it I won't tell anyone about your super secret crush Ms. Romeo and Juliet!"

"It's not like that stop! But...though frustrating early on...I think he's starting to come around..."

"Oh he's coming around? When? Right now? Make sure you clean your room and use protection!" Ashley's brother joked from the couch.

"Reggie!" She cried out all flustered and embarrassed, "You're so childish!"

"What about it!" Her brother from the couch threw a pillow Ashley's way, which she caught and the two engaged in a sibling pillow clash.

* * *

"Mom meet Rico and Kennedy...they need a place to stay." Blue introduced his two friends.

"You brought two friends home! How sweet of you Blue!"

"Hey there Momma Sparky!" Kennedy smiled, "Thanks for having us!"

"It is very much appreciated." Ricardo added on.

"No problem at all, you can both also call me Mom!" She smiled, "Lets get your beds all set and made up!"

"Sounds great!" Blue's Mother went ahead and got the beds ready for Kennedy and Ricardo, and also even made them something small to eat so late as well. They were grateful and Blue just watched the interactions. These were his friends. Real friends.

* * *

"Hey there Ashy!" Kennedy called out running up too Ashley and hugging her tightly, the kids had returned to school from the weekend. Kennedy and Ricardo had stayed the weekend with Blue. But now the return to school meant it was time to get back to business. Not knowing what was ahead Blue just kept thinking about the week prior and about how he needed to change things up. From now on he was going to try and do better. So let's see how long that actually lasts.

"Hey there Kennedy...how was your weekend?"

"It was good how was yours?"

"We got to stay with Blue! His Mom is super sweet and made us food all weekend!" Kennedy celebrated.

"Oh really?" Ashley looked at Blue and Ricardo.

"Yeah...they came in too town and didn't have a place to stay so I let them crash with me." Blue shared.

"It was much appreciated." Ricardo said placing his hand on the top of Blue's head.

"Yeah, yeah..." Blue then saw someone off in the distance, and realized who it was.

"Yo Kasper!" He called out.

"Huh?" Kasper looked over to see Blue while thinking: _"He still remembers? Even after so long? I'm sure the others forgot..."_

"Kasper how are you?!" Kennedy waved. Ricardo simply raised a hand and Ashley also waved, just a little less enthusiastic as the ball of energy that was Kennedy. Kasper ws still in shock that they remembered who he was which brought a small smile to his face as he waved back.

"You coming to class with us or not?" Blue asked.

"I'm in the Department of Strategies and Management remember?"

"Oh yeah...not as fun..." Blue groaned, as Blue scratched the back of his head he was bumped into.

"Watch it Sparky..."

"The hell?" Blue snarled and saw Cain walking ahead of him now, Cain looked back.

"What? Got an issue?" Cain looked over at Blue, "We can always go round two if you want. You would think after being thoroughly embarrassed and consistent failures you'd realize you're just wasting our time." Blue sparked up as electricity danced around his body, he tightened his fist. Ashley caught eye of Blue's fist and gained slight concern.

"You know what Cain..." Blue released the tightness of his palm and allowed the sparks on his body to die down, "We'll save it for another time..." Blue said with a bit of resentment in his tone biting his lower lip even causing a small trickle of blood to run.

"Whatever..." Cain tsked and had an arrogant smug on his face before turning away.

"Good..." Ashley thought.

"I wanna blow that bastard into next year..." Blue muttered.

"Well if you do that, he'll graduate before all of us and then he'll have more to talk about!" Blue looked to see Jin smiling and realized he was joking. Jin placed his hand on Blue's shoulder and kept walking while saying:

"We better not be late right?"

* * *

"Alright kids.." Stark gathered all of their attention and as they focused in on their teacher he began to take a cigarette out and light it:

"So...you kids will soon enough be granted temporary hero licences before we continue on and start our next project. Your assessments helped in this decision. These licences will only allow you the chance to use your Quirk and engage with villains within the area of a Beyonder instructor or within the permission of a Pro Hero. Basically these will be temporary licences that will allow to be a Hero under strict supervision. They will be much needed for your next assignments. But before that..." Stark exhaled a cloud of smoke before continuing:

"The lot of you are going to need some kind of suit...it's time to put together your hero costumes." Everyone cheered out of excitement that they finally got make their own hero costumes.

"Today you will spend the majority of class designing your costumes, then we will take it over to the Support Department and they will make sure you get what you have asked for. So go crazy for the day." Stark waved off.

"Hero costume?" Blue muttered as he was kind of confused.

"Yeah to hide your identity and something that will help amplify your Quirk in battle." Ashley informed.

"Mhmm..." Blue began to think, "I'll have to figure something out."

"Well...don't think too hard..." Ashley nudged Blue who looked up to see Stark calling him over while all the other students were occupied trying to figure out costumes. Blue walked up and Stark led him outside of the class room.

"I've barely been here for ten minutes, what did I fuck up now?" Blue groaned.

"Well kid...your assessment test grades were all obviously low. So you're at risk for not being allowed to get the temp license."

"What?!"

"Yeah...but I mean that's also cause your written scores are in as zero since you never took them."

"So then what am I supposed to do?!"

"You're current grade in class is an F. You need at least a B level grade too partake in the next step of class or you'll be taking remedial classes."

"No way!"

"Yeah...so I'm going to allow you to take the written exams which is your best shot at fixing it."

"Well what do I need to get on the written assessment?"

"Kid, you're going to need a flawless grade. You need to score an A."

"Damn it..."

"Yeah, you'll be taking the later this week."

"Well what do I need to know?! What do I need to study?!" Blue asked frantically. Stark shrugged before responding with"

"Ashley is supposed to help you with your academics, so ask her. I'm sure you'll be fine." With that Stark walked into class taking his seat while Blue stood outside and to himself all he could say was:

"Damn I'm screwed..."

* * *

Next Time: As the rest of the class prepares to get their Hero Costumes designed, made, and tested Blue is focused on studying for a test he needs to pass so he's not stuck in a remedial class! Will his friends be able to teach him up enough to pass so he can further in the studies at Beyonder? Or will he be regulated to take a step back?

Review!


	11. Cram Sessions

**Cram Sessions**

* * *

"Aahhh damn it!" Blue slammed his head down on the table.

"Calm down a bit..." Ashley informed as she sweat dropped.

"I hate studying..." Blue groaned as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well you need to get this all down so you can pass and stay in the course." Ashley reminded him.

"Yeah I know..." Blue looked at the books on the desk and all his papers spread out across the table. There were various papers that ranged from basic Hero History, Quirk studies in terms of the law restrictions and repercussions, extending to their recent villain studies, along with situational examination in what to do if there's an attack or how to approach a search and rescue, etc.

"All this is dumb..." He groaned once more.

"Well if you stopped complaining and buckle down you might be able to get through it faster." Ashley told him, "Now get back to reading."

"Can we please take a break?" Blue exhaled, "We've been studying nonstop for the pass three hours." Ashley closed her own book up and looked at him before answering.

"Fine, we'll take a fifteen minute break."

"Just fifteen?! Give me at least thirty please!" A shocked Blue begged.

"Nope." Ashley stood from her seat, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Ash you're killing me."

"I'm doing what is best for you. I'm going to grab something from the vending machine then I'll be back."

"Ughh...fine..." Blue groaned. Ashley walked off leaving Blue there by himself. He sighed looking at all of the books and papers in front him. His eyes were starting to feel heavy, his head was starting to hurt, he was just overall tired. Off to the side he had an idea of what he wanted for his Hero Costume, though it wasn't much of an actual costume as it was a piece of equipment. His terrible sketch laying beneath the rest of his studies. If he only had fifteen minutes before Ashley came back, he might as well use it wisely right? He closed his eyes and laid his head down on the table to try to get a bit of rest and an actual mental break from all of the stuff he had tried cramming into his head.

"Ready to get back to it?" Ashley asked walking up to see Blue face down on the desk, "Blue?" She whispered lightly giving him a push. No reaction.

"Bluuee..." She gave him a light nudge once more, and nothing again. He was out. She gave a small sigh.

"He could have at least cleaned up some of his mess." She whispered lightly as she began picking up all of his paper work and all of his books. She organized them all and placed them properly into his book bag. She then continued walked over to one of the couches in the studying hall and pulled a pillow from there and a blanket that was tucked within a coffee desk drawer. She walked them over and placed the pillow under his head promptly, and lightly laid the blanket over him.

"I guess he has had a rough couple days..." She muttered to herself, "See you in the morning." Ashley then walked off letting Blue sleep in the study hall.

* * *

Next morning Blue woke up and wiped his face, as he slept with his mouth open causing him to drool all over the pillow.

"Shit..." He muttered as he wiped his hand on the pillow and looked around, "Did I sleep in the damn study hall?" He asked himself groggily. He looked down at the pillow once more and felt the blanket on his shoulder causing him to be confused. Also noticed all of his paper work and books no longer on the table. He looked around and pulled his bag over and opened it up to see all of his stuff in there organized nicely.

"The hell..." He then looked at his phone and realized it was almost noon. In other words, he was late to class. By a good few hours.

"DAMN IT!" He called out and quickly threw the pillow and blanket back on the study hall couch and grabbed his bag rushing off to class.

"Stark is going to have a field day!" He panicked, he ran as fast as he could and exploded into the class room, "Professor I'm so sorry I overslept!"

"Hmm?" Blue made eye contact with the teacher and realized it wasn't Stark, "Damn it wrong class!" He panicked even more so before rushing off once more.

 _"Now I'm really screwed!"_ He thought to himself. He burst into another class room as he proclaimed:

"Professor Stark sorry I'm late I just overslept is all...by alot!"

"That's fine..." Was Stark's response as he was sitting down at his desk leaning back in his chair with his feet up and a cigarette in his mouth, "I don't really care, you're not dealing with me today."

"Huh?" Blue was confused and looked at the empty class room, "Is class over already?" He asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I mean you were all done with being in this class room for today around ten. So I mean you're late to where you actually need to be, which is on the training field at the back of the school."

"Ahhh man..." Blue groaned.

"If I were you, I'd hurry up. Your Trainer today may not be as laid back as me." Stark shared.

"Fuck me..." Blue muttered before weakly turning his back and walking away from the empty class room being supervised by Stark.

* * *

"Where is he?" Kennedy asked Rico.

"I tried waking him up earlier when he was in study hall. He was not having it." Rico informed as he remembered trying to wake Blue up

* * *

 _Earlier that Morning..._

* * *

 _"Blue wake up." Rico stated bluntly as he shook Blue, who remained asleep._

 _"We're going to be late for class." Rico slapped Blue upside the back of the head._

 _"Piss off Rico Suave..." Blue groaned as he snatched the pillow off the desk and was dropped plopping back down in his sleeping position, "So what if I'm late..." Blue muttered._

 _"Well...I've done my best."_

* * *

"That was your best?" Kennedy sweat dropped.

"He's going to be in trouble today..." Ashley sighed.

"No sight of your guys little friend huh?" Cain teased, "Or did he just up and quit finally?"

"He didn't quit, he just overslept as you could have easily overheard." Jin corrected.

"Nah, he definitely up and left." Cain mocked, "Rightfully so, today would probably have been the worst day for him. Today would be his absolute most embarrassing day had he shown up."

"He'll be here, he's coming." Rico told Cain.

"There's no need for you to continually talk down on him Cain. He hasn't done anything to you personally." Ashley mentioned.

"Nah, as smug as he's been? He gets in just because he got some decent TV time losing a fight to a weak villain? Then got saved? Does he think he's all that by coming here? He hasn't had to work to get here like some of us. I've worked my whole life to get into this school, I'm going to be the next Number One Pro Hero to prove it too. Hard work will always beat talent, I just happen to have both." Cain responded.

"So says you..." Kennedy whispered to Rico.

"Alright class..." A voice called, "Time to get back into it!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Blue shouted as he came running in with his bag over his shoulder. He ran up into the crowd of his class, who all quickly split avoiding him. Leaving him standing one on one with the teacher. Face to face.

"S-sorry I'm late, I overslept and missed class and didn't know we were meeting here." Blue dropped his bag while keeling over with his hands on his knees and his breathing heavier than normal.

"Well...you must be Blue!" The teachers voice said cheerfully, Blue looked up to see them smiling, "Welcome to my class Blue! My name is Reggie Regalia!"

 _"Regalia? Isn't that Ashley's last name?"_ Blue thought looking up at Reggie, who looked to be in his mid twenties, possibly being twenty six. And was a teacher? His hair was different from Ashley's though. As hers was much longer and was an array of colors, he was silver and only seemed to reach past his ears with a few strands hanging in front of his face, and more extending down to his cheeks, with a few centered strands that angled at his upper lip continually framing his face. In essence his hair just seemed to be about everywhere.

He slowly opened his eyes as his smile faded and Blue could look into them clearly. Though his irises were smaller than usual and radiated with a crimson red glow blanketing his tiny cat-slit like pupils. His skin tone was a very sickly pale, it was almost concerning to Blue upon recognition, and though he appeared older he wasn't that much taller than Blue meaning Reggie had to stand no taller than five feet ten inches, and his build was lean though muscle was evidently on his body.

"What are we learning out here?" Blue asked.

"Out here? Well you see Blue, I am in charge of you all learning how to fight...without your Quirk that is. Welcome to your Quirkless Fighting Course!"

Blue took a few steps back to observe more of Reggie. Blue knew he had to been hot with what he was wearing. He was donning a lot of black and silver. Starting with his black long sleeve shirt that reached his mid-thighs, the design of the shirt consisted of what appeared to be silver lines appearing as arrows breaking up the black of his shirt starting half way down and continuing down as the arrows get thicker until reaching the bottom of the shirt.

Then over that he was wearing a silver zip up jacket that he had left opened and has a high collar that was coated with silver and black fur with strings also hanging from the hood. He was wearing white jeans, that had a silver holster with a unique pistol being tucked away in it. He's also wearing silver and black accented combat boots, and a black collar kept around his neck. Around both of his wrists he donned similar black bands.

"Quirkless fighting?"

"Yup!" Reggie nodded, "In this class, you will learn to defend yourself without your Quirk."

"I think...I'll be okay.." Blue sighed.

"What was that?" Reggie asked for him to repeat.

"I said I think I'll be okay...as in I know how to fight."

* * *

"Ooooooohhh nooooo..." Ashley face palmed.

"Wrong choice of words to the wrong teacher." Rico exhaled.

"Ha, he's fucked now!" Cain exclaimed, "Everybody gather around for what's next!"

* * *

"Well then...if that's the case." Reggie reached out and slid off one of his black wrist bands and proceeded to ominously suggest to Blue:

"Then show me...how good you are." Suddenly the tone that Reggie was giving off before switched from someone who was kind and open to something much more serious and dark. Almost sadistic. Blue eyed him oddly and tossed his bag to the side and cracked his neck. Blue looked around and realized that there was some odd almost transparent bubble dome encircling himself, Reggie, and even all of the students that were off on the side watching from a far. Once this happened they even back up further and all shook their heads in unison.

* * *

 **Quirk: Nullifier; This Quirk grants the User to create a Quirk Canceling Field. It creates a Mutation within the user that causes their eyes to glow red. This Quirk prevents the User from ever turning it off, and thus a Quirk Canceling Field is always in affect unless the User wears bracelets to dampen, weaken, and control their Quirk to prevent the field from escaping. The Field can reach on for up too a Four Mile Radius and the User is always the center meaning wherever they move the Canceling Field also moves.**

 **This Quirk works even on those who have Transformation and Mutation Quirks as any and all Quirks are canceled once in the field, and even if the field is not up and the User is wearing both of their bracelets any Quirk attack that connects with the User is nullified upon contact and deemed ineffective. Causing any and all afected to result to hand to hand combat only.**

* * *

" _The hell is going on..."_ Blue sweat dropped and thought to himself.

"Good luck!" They all called out, "Don't die!" They continued in unison.

"Ready Blue?" Reggie asked with a nasty look in his eyes.

"Hmph...yeah I guess." Blue smirked, "Let's have some fun Teach!"

"Let's have some fun then Blue!" Reggie smiled wickedly. Blue charged Reggie and threw a wild up kick. Reggie leaned back, Blue used his free leg to go for a round house kick which Reggie ducked and avoided. Blue landed on his feet and threw a single straight punch. Reggie side stepped, Blue transitioned into forcing his elbow towards Reggie's direction. Reggie spun out of the way. Blue did a quick back hand spring and redirected himself towards Reggie charging as he leaped in the air to deliver a quick tornado kick. Reggie ducked and grabbed Blue by his leg to toss him back in front of him.

Blue landed and charged at Reggie again as he swung his fists wildly. Reggie avoided them all with unnerving ease. Blue jumped up to try and landing a big knee strike to his jaw, but Reggie pushed him away. Blue landed and threw another head kick, which Reggie easily smacked away. Blue did a full turn around before trying a jumping kick, followed by another knee strike. Reggie had avoided all of them.

 _"Damn it he's fast..."_ Blue thought, _"But of course he is, he's a damn teacher.."_ Blue landed on his feet before continuing to try and throw wild strikes. Reggie avoided all oncoming attacks and Blue continued to grow tired and angry of Reggie's antics. Blue cocked back his fist and shot it forward aiming at Reggie's face who simply leaned back just enough to avoid it as a tease to the young student. Which only made him angrier.

"Damn it you going to fight back or just keep dodging me?!" Blue roared.

* * *

"Oh no..." Ashley sighed.

"Yup, he's done." Rico stated.

* * *

"Ya know Blue..." Reggie smirked, "I've heard about you...and when I did I was hoping for this day to come. Because I heard of how big your ego is, and I wanted to be the one to fucking crush it!" Reggie grimaced. That really ticked Blue off, he threw another punch, but Reggie ducked. It was at this very moment that Blue's eyes escaped his head, and all the oxygen in his body had abandoned him. His brain felt like it just went through an earthquake. He looked down to see Reggie's fist ripping into his core. He then watched as Reggie got farther and farther away before realizing that he had been sent flying back and crashed into the wall behind him.

Blue tried to gasp for air, but had no luck. Reggie began to approach him and picked him up by his shirt collar causing Blue's feet to swing as he was no longer touching the ground.

"You know Blue...out in that world you can't always rely on your Quirk's. And that's exactly what this class is about. It's about defending yourself without using your Quirk. Because a murderous villain will and would have killed you. They would not stop until you're dead, and so I ask you this. Enable to teach you that lesson..." Reggie released Blue and he slowly dropped, but before his feet could touch the floor Reggie's fist exploded once more into his core.

"Why should I?!" Reggie asked as his strikes tore into the abdomen of Blue with each one wielding explosive power. Reggie continued on and on with his onslaught of punches before delivering an uppercut that sent Blue into the air. On Blues way down, Reggie raised his elbow striking the young one in the jaw and dropping him to his knees. Reggie then quickly delivered a back spin kick sending Blue rolling back into the building wall. Reggie walked over and placed his boot on the throat of Blue.

"You're pathetic!" Reggie shouted as he kicked Blue, "You're weak! You thought you stood a chance?!" Reggie began stomping away and kicking Blue violently, "You came into this fight hot headed and now look at you! A villain would have you dead! Is that what you want?!" Reggie continued to stomp and kick at Blue while shouting at him until it became slightly uncomfortable.

"P-piss...o-off!" Blue managed out between heavy breaths of mumbled hesitation.

"Ya know Blue...refusing to die, is not a Quirk! And it's not a choice you get to make! The villain that just whooped your ass makes that decision!"

"Brother!" Ashley shouted.

"Hmm?" Reggie looked over to his sister.

"That's enough..."

"Hmm..." Reggie stepped away from Blue and addressed his students, "Now students! If I were a villain, Blue would have been dead at any moment I had chosen! The point of this class is to teach you to defend yourselves without the Use of your Quirks so you're not defenseless! If you cannot straight out beat the villain in a fight, then at least hold out until back up arrives! As you saw, Blue did not manage either, as he thought it was going to be alot easier! He underestimated his opponent and overestimated himself! Which could easily lead to death!

I do not want any of you dying out there! I want all of you to grow into great heroes, but to do that I must teach you what it's like to fight a villain for real. And that is why I must teach you things in such a manner! This is not punishment, being a hero is always life or death! And I want all your options to end with you still being alive!" By this time Blue had forced himself up and with anger, hatred, and resentment burned a hole in the back of the head of Blue and had his fist cocked back ready to be released.

Ashley's eyes widened and so did Rico's. Ashley went to open her mouth to tell Blue not to do it, but it had already been too late. He had released his fist and slammed it hard into the wall behind him. They expected him to try and blindside Reggie.

"Hmm?" Reggie turned back to see Blue's fist in a small crater in the wall and he pulled his hand out looking at his bloodied knuckles and possible broken finger or two. He picked up his bag slinging it over his shoulder and simply muttered:

"I'm going to the Nurse's Office..." Blue then walked off. He walked right past his friends and fellow students not looking them in the eyes at all.

"Hmph, told you guys..." Cain muttered.

* * *

Blue had been in the study hall with all his papers and books laid out before him. Every now and then he eyed his right hand as the bandages that covered it, reaching up his wrist, still had small spots of blood seeping through. He hated that he used his right hand as it was his most dominant. Though ambidextrous, he did not have much practice writing with his left hand.

"This is stupid..." he grumbled.

"Need some company?" A light voice asked. Blue could tell that it was Ashley.

"Not really..." was his retort, though she at down anyway and sat beside him.

"I can help you write these if you'd like?"

"No, I'm fine. I can do my own work." he said sternly, "You can just sit over there and do yours." Ashley simply stood and sat across from him opening up her books.

"How's your hand?" She asked.

"It's a hand, it'll be fine." Blue kept checking flipping through his books and kept going looking at his papers. He also had a notepad on the side.

"What's that?" Ashley asked.

"Just a notepad..."

"For which subject?" This time he didn't answer her. She opened her mouth as though she was going to ask again, but decided not too. Blue continued on with his studies and doing his home work.

"Do you have any questions on anything?" Blue slammed his pencil on the table and jolted up to look Ashley dead in the eyes. She could feel his cold stare. It sent a chill down her spin. Blue took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he responded with:

"No, I do not." He exhaled as he continued with, "I'm sorry for that look I gave you..."

"It's fine..."

"It's not...I'm upset, but it's not your fault." He bit his lip lightly thinking about the situation.

"I'm sor-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Neither does...he." Blue said the last part reluctantly, "I just want to study and try to get all of this jammed into my head."

"I understand..." Ashley looked down and Blue looked at his notepad off to the side before speaking about it:

"This notepad...it's notes...from my fight with Reggie."

"What?" Ashley sounded kind of shocked, "Like what?"

"Like his movements...his style. I also remembered fighting you and Jin. You two fought the same way, and if he's the teacher you two fought different than him." Blue continued, "So I'm just writing stuff down for later...I guess. It's stupid I know, but screw it."

"That's not stupid at all actually, do you have any questions for me about it?"

"No...unless you can help me with this math."

"Actually I'm terrible at math..." Ashley admitted, "It's the one subject that's not exactly my best."

"Damn it..."

"I can be of assistance." Rico pulled up a seat.

"You're good at math big man?"

"I have an A plus currently."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Could you help me too then?" Ashley asked wearily.

"I can." Rico nodded.

"Study session gang or what?!" Kennedy smiled coming up next to the group.

"Yeah.." Blue nodded, "I guess so..."

* * *

"Damn it I'm late again!" Blue growled as he ran up into Professor Stark's room and again it was empty.

"Damn it again?!" Blue shouted.

"Yeah, go on down there with the rest of the class." Stark waved off. Blue then ran off once more.

* * *

"Blue's late again." Kennedy sighed.

"Maybe he quit for real this time!" Cain mocked.

"Cain you must really be scared of him succeeding or something." Jin teased.

"Yeah right!" Cain scoffed, "The future Number One Hero is never scared!"

"Alright class!" Reggie yawned as he walked up too the class, "Everyone here?"

"Everyone except-"

"Here!" Ashley was cut off as Blue ran up and dropped his bags.

"Oh so you're back huh? Hand still looking rough I see." Reggie acknowledged.

"Just a hand." Was Blue's response.

"Fair enough." Reggie walked up too Blue and smiled lightly as he stuck his hand out, "All I did was give you shit, but I never did compliment you on not backing down. You stepped right up to the challenge without a single thought, that's a good quality to have. I remember my days where I was like that." Blue looked at Reggie's hand and told him:

"I can't shake your hand..."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because you're using your right, my shits wrapped up. Take my left." Blue extended his left hand, to which Reggie looked down at Blue's right hand and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, you're right my bad!" Reggie then shook with his left.

"So what's today's lesson?" Blue asked, "More sparring?"

"Nah, today is going to be a little different..." Reggie nodded, "Alright everybody here's what's happening today..." Reggie then continued on with the lesson of the day. And Blue stood there quiet and attentive. Ears open and mind cleared. Just listening, wanting to learn.

* * *

 **Author Note: Don't worry nothing bad is going here! I just wanted to share my quick thoughts and extend my gratitude to everyone who has submitted a character! Thank you to all those who have submitted Heroes, Villains, and characters in general across the board! I enjoy doing stories like this where different characters from different minds interact in various ways! So thank you all for participating in this! And if you haven't seen your character yet trust me there are plenty more coming! And if you've only seen your character once, I promise you they will be back!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far as much as I am and I hope you enjoy what I have planned! I want you all to know I do read all the Reviews, I love reading them. I love seeing your thoughts and opinions on all the characters and their growth. Especially Blue's, there was a decent back and forth demand between Blue's growth that I saw. Some wanted him to progress/change faster to make him more likable as the story went on, others seemed to want more of the slow burn that was kind planned on happening, but reading the reviews did have me change it up a bit because Blue was not going to have a decent change in attitude for a good while. But because of you all sharing your thoughts, we have the current Blue.**

 **Where he contains traits of his old ways but is still allowing himself susceptible to change! Also nobody hate Reggie after this Chapter he's a cool guy I swear! He's not my character, but I don't want anybody to hate him because of him beating on Blue! He has valid points, and as I tried to portray he really takes the Quirkless fighting serious because, I mean well, these still are kids who will fight murderous villains so its kind of a hard core version of tough love but it's tough love I promise(I probably could have toned it down a bit but who knows)!**

 **Anyway that's all for this Author's Note. I might do more of these, I might not. This one's kind of an experiment, but share your thoughts as always in the Reviews folks!**

* * *

Next Time: Blue has alot going on this week! As the class stars learning about Quirk Control under Reggie, while Stark also takes them to have their costumes made! But before Blue can get that done, he still has to take that written exam! He's been studying all week and he has to get an A, or else he'll be dropped from the course! Will all of his studying pay off? Or will this be the end of the line for the kid who never wanted to be a hero in the first place?!

Review!


	12. Graded

**Graded**

* * *

Blue was sitting down as he continued to pick at his brain and reread all of his notes and all of his books once again. It was five in the morning. His eyes had became heavy, his head felt lighter, he ignored the rumbling of his stomach and pushed through. He had pushed through several bottles of water, and a half gallon of chocolate milk. He had not eaten since maybe lunch at around two the day prior. Though his "yesterday" and "today" were all blurred together and just seemed like one long endless day.

His dorm room light flickered. He turned his head up to look at his ceiling and try to avoid his neck cramping up from hanging so low for so long. He rubbed his eyes slightly before shaking his head and refocusing on the pages before him. He weakly reached for a pen and tried to underline something. Yet no ink had appeared on the page.

"Damn it..." He whispered to himself with the breath between his unmoved lips. He weakly turned his head to the window to see the sun slowly rising, _"Didn't that thing just go down?"_ He thought before turning back to the books. Everything went black. For a second. Then he came too and realized he almost fell asleep. Though this process continued and eventually he blacked out and stayed that way.

* * *

"Here we are again today class!" Reggie smiled as he stood by Stark, who was smoking a cigarette.

"Hope you've all learned at least something from Mr. Regalia here." Stark exhaled a cloud.

"Well how could they not boss?!" Reggie asked with a light laugh slapping Stark on the back.

"Always so full of energy this one...I remember being that youthful." Stark sighed staring off into the air.

"You okay Professor?" The class asked.

"Anyway, we'll be continuing on with what I had mentioned earlier this week. You all will be pitching your ideas for costumes and gears too have them made. For this project, I was able to work something out and was able to allow a Cross Class Course. Meaning we will be joined by students from another school, we will be teaming up with Vissarion High. So everybody, you have already met Garrett Benson."

"Nice to meet everyone once again." Garrett waved to everyone. The class waved back.

"I look forward to making everything that you all have come up with."

"Also he came here with another student, everyone meet Mr. Espen Larz." A towering figure walking up at seven feet four inches walked up an overly muscular man with a small smile and a Popsicle in his mouth. He waved and looked at everyone, who noticed his irises were dark brown. His hair was of a light brown shade stylized in a faux hawk, and his side burns shaved down slightly.

His clothing attire consisting that of a orange sleeveless V-neck shirt, cargo shorts, and black heavy duty boots. While slung over his shoulder was a forest green bag. He pulled the Popsicle stick out of his mouth tossing it too the side, then slung the bag in front of him as he reached in and pulled out a bottle of water drinking the 16 ounce liquid in a matter of seconds. From there he pulled out a second Popsicle, this one being blue. He placed it in his mouth before putting the bag back over his shoulder.

Around his waist was some kind of brown leather belt that seemed to kind of hang off of him. Equipped on the belt were various tools of different kinds and sizes.

"Let's have some fun everyone! I'm going to make you all some of the best equipment." Espen smiled.

"Hey...isn't your class short a person?" Garrett asked Stark.

"Hmm?" Stark eyed the class and started counting them one by one.

"Don't worry we're here." Rico raised his hand with Blue slung over his broad shoulder.

"Fell asleep again?"

"Yeah, we weren't going to let him be late again!" Kennedy smiled.

"Nnraaaahhhhhh..." Blue released a loud snore from his slumber.

"How did you get in his room?" The two teachers sweat dropped.

"..." Ashley raised her hand and from between her fingers she was holding a purple key, "My Quirk."

"Alrighty then...guess we'll get moving on to the labs huh?" Reggie sweat dropped. Stark huffed out a cloud of smoke and simply muttered:

"Kids these days..."

* * *

The whole class walked downstairs into the basement. The class had opened their eyes wide as they were able to see the massive lab that was their Department center. It could have easily taken up the whole underlying of the island. What appeared to be hundreds of machines, robots, assembly lines, tools, and so on. Multiple large computer screens, blue prints laid out all over the floor. Students running back and forth wildly to each other working on single projects.

While others were intensely focused on putting their own personal projects together. There were kids testing out weapons galore as well. So much was going on, the chaos was fascinating.

"Well there Professor Stark! Professor Regalia! Welcome to our Department of Support!" A female voice had welcomed. Up to them walked a beautiful woman who stood just beneath them in height, probably being about five six. She had a nice gentle smile on her face. Her figure was fairly thin, and petite. She had bright blue hair that was tied into a messy side bun resting on the left side of her head, her sea foam green eyes were surrounded by her oval framed thin glasses.

"Everyone meet the"...

"Nhraahhhhhh..." Blue snored loudly interrupting Stark.

"...Head of the Support Department..." Stark motioned to the teacher, "This is Professor Sunny Halsey."

"Hello everyone! You all seem so adorable, what a class you have on you Stark!" Professor Halsey smiled. She is currently dressed in a nice teal colored cardigan that is on top of a light pink blouse, she also wears a white flowing long skirt, and black boots. She motioned to the rest of her class.

"You all have access to any and all of my students! Also welcome back Garrett, and nice to meet you Vissarion Student Espen! Hope the two of you feel at home in this Office!"

"Thank you very much for your hospitality." The two bowed out of respect.

"Oh silly, you two don't have to do that!" She laughed.

"Well kids..." Stark took a hit of his cigarette, "Go-

"Nraaahhh..." Blue snored once more.

"...wild..."

"Stark you know how I feel about smoking in my office..."

"Right..." Stark groaned, "I'll just go elsewhere, come get me when you're done here Reggie."

"Got it!" Reggie saluted his fellow teacher.

"Nnnnraaaaahhhhh..."

* * *

"Alright what do you got for me?" A student had asked Kennedy.

"Well I need something that's going to be super light and flexible!" She told him, "Ya see, because of my Quirk I do alot of fighting up close so I need something that isn't going to restrict me ya know? So that would be super cool! Oh and in Purple! Oh and with Goggles like these!" Kennedy held up a terrible drawing of some goggles she drew.

"That should be easy enough! What's your Quirk?"

"It has to do with Kinetic Energy!" Kennedy went further into depth about her Quirk with the Support Student.

"Oh well then you'll need something incredibly durable as well!" The Student proclaimed, "Which works out perfect because I have been testing around with this new fabric that can even help harness kinetic energy, so putting it together in your suit might help you take in more kinetic force than usual."

"That would be fantastic! The more energy I can take in the better!"

"Yeah, I also might be able to put together something that will lessen the repercussion damage or at least delay it to some extent."

"Well then let's get too it Point Dexter...or is it Poindexter? Or poing extender? Oh well let's do it!"

* * *

"So this is what you want?"

"Yes please." Jin bowed to the young girl helping him, "You see my Quirk is all based on me coming into physical contact with the Rose's that I hold. So at this time I just need something durable, not a lot of technicality is going to do a lot of an upgrade until I upgrade my Quirk itself. I'm forever discovering new strengths and new weaknesses. So I'd rather keep my first costume simple."

"Well alright, if this is all you want."

* * *

"This could work out great!" A group of Support Students celebrated.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Cain smiled, "But seriously, this is what I want. I need it to be perfect. It's going to help my Quirk by tons. Once I become the Number One Hero I'll employ all of you to my agency." Cain promised.

"We love it!" Student A nodded viciously.

"We can split up into two groups to get each one done at a quicker rate." Student B suggested.

"Yes. Two sound amplifier gauntlets that will increase the range and damage of your Sound Based Quirk will make you an incredible threat." Student C pointed out.

"We might be able to make it strong enough to create earthquakes." Student D offered.

"We can also probably fix you up a helmet that will lessen the side effects too." Twin Students E and F hypothesized.

"Then get on it!" Cain grinned.

* * *

"So what are you looking at exactly?" Garrett asked Rico.

"Well...one side effect of my Quirk is that if someone is sealed completely within my Force Fields that there is no air. That goes for me as well. So I will need something rather simple that will allow me to breath. A tank of air and a rebreather would be the best, I theorize."

"It would be. Also knowing your Quirk is very heavy on your concentration, we might be able to create something to test out. Maybe an item that can keep a Force Field open without you? Like a disc of some sort."

"That would be beneficial."

"Nnnrraahhh..."

"Though your Force Field would still get weaker, at least you'll have temporary coverage. I can arrange something like that to be made."

"Thank you Benson."

"Now what about your friend?" Espen asked walking up to the two and pointing at Blue.

"Nnnnraaaahhhh..."

"He'l probably be asleep for a while longer." Ashley sighed, "He's been studying crazy for his written exams."

"Well does he have anything he might want us to make while he's asleep? Also it's almost noon, shouldn't he be up?" Espen questioned once more.

"He'll be alright." Rico shared.

"Well in that case, what are you interested in Ashley?" Garrett turned his attention too the rainbow haired girl.

"I need something that I can paint on. Something that I can paint on that will help out my Quirk, I'm also going to need some paint brushes and holsters for them. My Quirk is all based on the paint I release from my pours. So if I could have an all white suit or something like that to use as a canvas to bring my art to life that would be most satiable. Along with a tool belt of paint brushes of different kinds that I can use at any time. Then I don't have to paint with my hands either all the time too. The suit needs to be flexible and durable during fights of course."

"Easy enough!" Espen gave a thumbs up.

"Hey..." Reggie had appeared and placed his hand on Ashley's shoulder, causing her and Rico to turn around. Garrett and Espen looked up at the teacher.

"I'm going to need Blue, well more so...Stark is going to need Blue." Reggie pointed over too Stark who was standing at the doorway.

* * *

"So that's the kid huh?" Professor Halsey asked Stark.

"Yeah..."

"He kind of looks like him ya know, I'm sure he's a great kid. Besides all the things he's done up until now."

"Yeah, he doesn't act like him though."

"Well probably cause of what happened Stark, he is still just a child. Don't forget they all are still kids." Halsey pointed out.

"I know Halsey goodness." Stark groaned.

"And Reggie's sister is so cute! Jin is as sweet as ever! Cain is still Cain! Kennedy is always so chippy that it brings a tear to my eyes!" Professor Halsey began tearing up.

"Please stop..." Stark sweat dropped.

"The only thing I love more than our students would have to be..."

"Please don't..."

"My latest creation!" Halsey reached into her cardigan and pulled out some sort of gun, "It's a weapon I made based off of your Quirk! It's first setting shoots out a small tracer that reads the information of the User's Quirk! Then after it's been uploaded the second setting allows for it you to use that said Quirk in this gun like fashion! Though it mainly only works for Emitters right now, and there are some exceptions! It's not perfect but Version 1 is something I love!"

"Always showing off your new toys..." Stark shook his head.

* * *

"Come on Blue wake up..." Ashley groaned trying to shake and wake up Blue.

"I'm doubtful he will." Rico stated, "He's been killing himself over this test."

"Really now?" Reggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, all week he's been going crazy. All he does in class is study, and when he's not in class he's trying to study. He's got his face in the books. This is the most I've ever seen him read a book and do homework." This was all pointed out by Ashley.

"Nnrraahhhh..." Blue snored loudly once more.

"Well Stark wants him and I doubt Stark wants to wait." Reggie mentioned.

"Blue wake up!" Ashley called out.

"wHaT tImE iS iT?!" Blue shouted as he jumped off of Rico's shoulder, "DAMN IT I'M GONNA BE LATE! STARK IS GONNA KILL ME! WHERE THE HELL AM I EVEN?!" Blue ran off towards the exit as papers flew out behind him.

"Better move..." Stark pushed Halsey to the side as Blue ran straight pass them.

"Does he know where he's going?"

"He'll just go to my class." Stark responded, "Which is perfect...because it's time."

* * *

"A lively one he became huh?" Espen observed rubbing his chin.

"Seems like he got some kind of sleep." Commented Rico.

"We'll see him again once he comes back this way." Garrett had said as he began to look for tools to start on Rico's equipment.

"Well if he doesn't get an A on this test he'll be dropped into the remedial classes." Ashley explained, "So he has to get an A, maybe even a high B but even that could be risking it."

"We'll see him again Ashley." Garrett assured, "Trust me."

"Hmm..." Espen had looked down and reached down grabbing a piece of paper that appeared to have Blue's name on it. He looked at it and knew exactly what it was, "Interesting..."

* * *

"Damn it nobody's in class again?! Where the hell they go?!" Blue asked.

"Wrong Blue, I'm here." Stark walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Old man you did that in a very creepy fashion..." Blue sweat dropped.

"It's time for your test.." Blue's expression changed and his eyes narrowed with an intense focus as he replied with:

"Let's do this thing."

* * *

"Alright everybody with all of your new suits placed together I want you to run a test run on all of them!" Reggie and Professor Halsey walked outside leading their classes to the Omega Campus battlefield.

"Individually I want all of you to walk up, introduce us using your hero name and tell us about what the Support team did for you." Reggie informed, "Whose first?"

"I'll go!" Kennedy ran up now donning a purple sleeveless jacket, with black shorts, pitch black goggles, protective padding on her knees and elbows. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail.

"Everyone! Meet your Kinetic Hero Kennetic!" Kennedy smiled with a big thumbs up.

"Well Ms. Kennetic go wild!" Professor Halsey smiled.

"This suit here was put together by him right over there!" Kennedy pointed over too the guy who made her suit, who then stepped up.

"I used a very particular fiber that has great endurance. It's made to actually withstand bomb explosions up close. It has been tested by the army, for soldiers who jump on grenades. This material was made to take a blast like that and leave the solider with nothing more than a gut punch feeling. So with this I used it to create Kennetic's suit so she can increase the damage she takes in. Also receiving receptors on her knee and elbow pads that will inform her of when her time is getting close before the kick back effect of her Quirk activates. Thus allowing her to find some source to expend that excess energy before it's too late."

"Wonderful!"

"Do I need to demonstrate?" Kennedy asked.

"Hmm...nah with a Quirk and suit like that you can test it out during combat training." Reggie informed, "Next up please!"

* * *

Blue had started his test and had gotten through the first few questions pretty easy. He had eyeballed a couple of them and decided he would return to them later. He wanted to make sure he read through thoroughly, but also did not want to spend too much time on them and freak himself out. So he kept it pushing with the pen. He rubbed his eyes still weary. He reached into his bag and took a bite of a snack he had tucked away. He jotted down a few other things before looking up to see Stark eyeing him down.

Stark had both his hands interlocked propped up on his desk right beneath his nose while he watched. Though Blue was the only one in the class and literally had no one to even try and consider cheating off of Stark kept his eyes on him as if Blue was still going to try it. Blue looked back down at his paper and rubbed his head lightly before continuing. The test had gotten harder the deeper into it he got. He was worried that all of his studying was not going to pay off.

* * *

After Reggie had called up next Cain walked up without hesitation. He was dressed in a mostly silver metal. On both of his arms were silver plates that had multiple holes in them and appeared to have been slid on in the style of gloves, he wore black kevlar like fabric, while on his back was a silver back plate that, he also had the same silver plates on his thighs, and on his shins. While in the middle of his chest appeared to be some kind of single stereo. He pulled up a black face sleeve that covered up the lower half of his face. While putting on some silver helmet with a black visor that dropped covering his eyes.

"I am the Loud Hero Sonix." Cain introduced, "Thanks to my friends over there in the support team department they created amplifiers for my Quirk to use. Increasing my range in my hands, and allowing me to control the potency of each sonic boom I release. Ranging from one to ten, also placing a stereo in my chest that I can use to fire off another sonic boom in an attack or defensive manner. While the silver platted metal should protect me from any kinds of bullets, is heat resistant, and cold resistant as well.

Also this helmet will help me use Echo-Location to find hiding enemies. And will help my sense from being completely dampened right away. Prolonging the aftermath of my Quirk." Cain raised a single hand to and aimed it at a target tower. Their target towers were made of concrete and steel beams.

"This is a one..." Cain turned on one of his amplifier gauntlets and released a mighty sonic blow that shred right into the Target Tower. Though it didn't knock it down and shatter it, it did enough damage to cause everyone to understand the point being made.

"If you really want me to turn it up.." Cain had a sinister look on his face, "I can show you all a ten."

"Won't be necessary Young Bennett, keep it pushing." Reggie suggested. And Cain shrugged as he walked off looking at his fellow class mates.

"Well since Mr. Bennett wants to show his very impressive gear, I shall introduce my very much more calm approach." Jin walked up in a new attire. He's currently dressed in what appears to be a rather simple sleeveless white kimono with red rose petals swooping across it, his kimono seemed very slim and tied off at the waist with a bright red sash, a pair of loose white trousers as well.

"Well what makes this outfit so special?" Professor Halsey asked.

"Nothing really, my Quirk is very focused on me being in contact with a Rose. So I just keep a rose with me. This is all more for looks and gives me room to be flexible. More of a comfort ability factor." Jin smiled, "That is all." He bowed then walked off causing both teachers to kind of sweat drop at the simple idea.

"Next I guess..."

"I am..." A voice had started and up walked a student wearing a form fitting black jumpsuit that had green lines stretching from the front of his outfit onward and creating a crest on his back of some sort. Donning a black combat harness that had a small tank of air at the rear bottom that connected to a mask, the mask he was wearing was a grey re-breather that covered the whole lower half of his face. He also is wearing black steel toed boots and lack finger-less gloves.

"The Immovable Hero Aegis." Rico had stepped up and introduced himself, "Do to the lack of air contained in my shields, I had this re-breather and air tank made to help me breath in them if I ever have closed myself off in a shield of mine completely. Nothing too flashy about it, it is straight to the point."

"With that air tank there, by releasing a bit of it into his re-breather one does of it can last him up too five minutes. Within that tank he has enough for several doses. Thus allowing him to remain in his own bubble for a while. The switch on it only releases a certain amount to prevent from constant and consistent use which would not be as efficient as getting one does that last longer and keeping the rest stocked up." Garrett introduced, "I made sure that he would have enough to last him in a much longer fight."

"Much like you..." Reggie acknowledged, "Alright then, good work then bud. Keeping it simple works for you."

"Next please!" Professor Halsey called.

* * *

"So you're done?"

"Yes sir." Blue nodded at Stark who had taken his packet from him.

"And you one hundred percent believe that you've passed." Blue simply starred in the eyes of his teacher and wiped his forehead from sweat. He was actually nervous. He had not felt a feeling like this in a long time. He wanted to succeed. He wanted to pass. He **_needed_ **to succeed. He _**needed**_ to pass. He did not have a choice. He may have came to this school not wanting to be a hero, but now it was like he didn't have a choice. Not because Stark made him. But there was something inside him that was reborn. That told him, he could be one. He may not have his eyes on being the number one Pro Hero, but he wanted to be a hero nonetheless.

"Alright well...sit down and I'll review it. Sit down please."

* * *

After a handful of students had gone up and presented more of their outfits and tech. They had gotten closer to finishing up.

"Last person please!" Professor Halsey called, "You all have done wonderful and I'm proud of all your creations as it is much appreciated!"

"Well next up is Ashley!" Espen introduced, "I made this for her!" Espen smiled as Ashley walked up in her hero costume and introduced herself:

"I am The Artist Rogue." Ashley walked up while tying her hair into two pig tails. She is currently wearing what appeared to be an all white suit that seemed to have fit her body fairly well. With a pair of all white gloves on her hands, and flat-soled boots with creamy white straps on them as well. Around her waist she had a creamy white leather belt with various holsters that had a multitude of paint brushes across them.

"With Ashley's Quirk she wanted something that would allow her to generate paint and something to paint on." Espen started.

"So this suit is made out of an actual painting canvas, and I have access to many paint brushes of different kinds to allow me to pick any and all kinds of paint brushes. Which grants me versatility in what I paint." Share continued.

"And after she releases paint from her pours, where it appears on the suit, will eventually once again go blank. Therefore she can re-use that same spot if needed. Allowing her to always have a perfectly white and paint-less canvas." Ashley then demonstrated as she pulled out a paint brush and from her abdomen formed a massive pool of green paint. She dipped her paint brush in the stomach pool of green, and slowly the green faded away and her costume appeared as green as ever. She then painted a simple flower on her forearm and the forearm came to life. She held the flower raising it to show that even where the flower was drawn, left no residue behind either.

"Lovely!" Halsey smiled, "What a perfect combination!"

"Proud of the both of you." Reggie smiled.

"That toy is such a nice piece of work!"

"Thank you!" Espen gave a thumbs up.

"Well...with that being everyone." Reggie crossed his arms.

"Hold up!" A voice called.

"Hmm?"

"You are forgetting someone..." Halsey snickered lightly.

"Who?" Reggie seemed confused as he rubbed his eyes, "It's getting late..."

"Not really..." The class kind of sweat dropped in unison.

"Whoever it is please hurry up!"

"Don't worry I won't be long!" Blue then ran up breathing heavily and his friends and class mates were kind of in shock.

"Where have you been?!" Kennedy asked.

"Taking that test." Rico told her.

"Exactly..." Blue wiped his forehead with sweat.

"Well..." Ashley was curious.

"Hmph..." Blue raised his packet with a bright red grade on it.

* * *

"Hmph...he technically only got one wrong so he didn't need my help anyway..." Stark exhaled, "But whatever...kid deserved it."

* * *

"YOU PASSED!" They all called out.

"No way!"

"Hmph, ya'll didn't think I could huh?" Blue chuckled confidently, "But look at me now!"

"Hopefully you can finally get some rest now. Real rest." Rico suggested.

"Screw that I passed! I'm going to be up all night!" Blue smirked.

"Well, with that news that means you can show off your new toy right?" Professor Halsey asked.

"Absolutely...not...I don't think anyone made it." Blue realized.

"Actually..." Espen walked up and pulled out what appeared to be some sort of belt, "Your paper flew out when you ran off earlier. Simple enough concept and design."

"Who are you?" Blue questioned.

"I'm Espen Larz, nice to meet you dude." Espen pulled out the current Popsicle from his mouth and tossed it aside as he pulled out a red one, then offered one to Blue.

"Tsk, why not." Blue took the Popsicle and the belt. He strapped the belt on and walked up to the professors, "This belt. It's not much, but it will help."

"You see folks, Blue had this lay out for a belt that will shoot out in a grappling hook like style. What it shoots out are electric cables. Those cables can reach out multiple directions finding varying power outlets and other electrical sources. By connecting to those, Blue can use his Quirk to absorb the energy farther than normal."

"He's right." Blue nodded, "I normally have to come in direct contact with the outlets or anything that has an electrical charge. But with this, I can do so with these cables allowing me to take the charge from a distance." Blue pressed a button on his belt that shot out a black cable and it latched onto a building.

"Though that building doesn't have a charge, you get the idea." Blue shrugged.

"Well...what an idea." Reggie rubbed his chin, "Impressed Sparky..."

"Me as well!" Professor Halsey smiled, "Espen good job on both outfits you put together! Your toys are wonderful and compliment both Quirks very well! Thank you and Garrett for participating!"

"Thank you for having us." Garrett and Espen bowed respectively. Blue looked over his shoulder at Espen and gave a slight nod. He didn't know the guy, but appreciated his work.

"Well Sparky!" Kennedy smiled, "What's your Hero name?!"

"Hero name..." Blue looked at everyone and sighed, "I am The Super Charged Hero..." He looked down and then looked away in slight annoyance at what he was about to say, "Sparks."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey everyone this is just out of curiosity, first of all I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And I was wondering if if would be/will be too confusing if I refer to each character as their Hero Names. As those names are more so their code names to the public and while on missions would it be too confusing if I were to refer to them by just their hero names. Examples being like: Calling Blue Sparks instead of Blue, or Ashley Rogue, or Rico Aegis, etc. I can refer to them using both of their names such as calling Blue both Blue and Sparks as a reminder, or would that also be too much and too confusing?**

 **Let me know! Would you rather I:**

 **\- Just keep using their regular names, with few mentions of their Hero names when it calls for it?**

 **-Use just their hero names when they're on a mission?**

 **-Use both**

* * *

Next Time: With everything seemingly set now...the first project mission begins. Stark informs the class that they will be split into teams. As Blue gets ready to team up with Rico and either Ashley and Kennedy, Stark adds on that they will be teams of three. And their team will consists of them, and two other students from one of the schools of Elevated, Bellerose, and/or Vissarion! Once the teams are made, they are then also assigned a Pro Hero or Teacher to Guide them on their project and to keep an eye on them! So the question is who will be on Blue's Team?! And what is in store for them to come?

Review!


	13. Assemble

**Assemble**

* * *

"Alright class!" Stark had gathered everybody's attention. Everyone looked up to their teacher who had took out a cigarette from his mouth and sighed with a release of smoke from his lips.

"You've all been doing pretty well so far..." He continued, "And because of this..." Stark held up a stack of cards, "You are all being allowed your temporary Hero Licenses." The whole class cheered out of excitement as Stark walked around and handed them temporary licenses.

"Hell yeah..." Blue grinned as he was handed his card. He looked down at it, for a brief moment he was proud.

"Ha! Congrats Sparky!" Kennedy smiled patting him on the back.

"Aye shut it Shorty!" That response got Blue a punch to the back of the head by Kennedy.

"You kids." Rico muttered placing his License in his wallet.

"One step closer to being Pro Heroes." Ashley said to herself starring down at her licenses with a small smile.

"You did well." Stark acknowledged Ashley with a slight nod. Ashley nodded back happily.

"Goodness girl you almost knocked my head through my desk!" Blue shouted.

"Well don't call me short!" Kennedy barked back. The two bickered back and forth.

"Like an old married couple." Rico shook his head.

"Listen friends, there's no need for the ruckus." Jin assured walking up to the two bickering students.

"Shut up Jin!" Blue and Kennedy shouted in sync.

"Well alrighty then..." Jin backed away slowly.

"They'll be like this for a minute Jin, they'll stop eventually. They always do." Rico assured.

"Aye kids shaddup!" Stark gathered everyone's attention once more, "We're not done yet." Everyone was quiet and awaited for more news, "It's time for your project announcement." Stark rubbed the back of his neck, "This project is going to see you form teams of three. Those teams of three will be assigned either a Pro Hero or a Teacher..."

"Sweet, Rico let's team up." Blue looked over at his buddy. Rico simply looked back, but Stark held his hand up.

"Shut up Sparky so I can finish."

"Old Bastard..." Blue tsked sitting back in his chair.

"You're teams will be random...and they will feature students and teachers from all the schools in the district. Meaning teams will consists of you, and possibly two other students either from Elevated High, Bellerose Private, or Vissarion High. And your possible Teacher as your group supervisor will be from any of those schools as well. So you'll get to interact with some new folks." Stark assured raising his cigarette.

"As we continue let me advise you of this." Stark put his cigarette down and crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes intensified, "In these teams you all be assigned a real life mission, meaning they can range from a simple rescue mission, a retrieval mission, or anything of the sorts. Thus putting you in the cross hairs of any villains that may come across your way. It is at this time I advise you all...and I do mean _ALL_..." Stark eyed Blue and Blue exchanged the look, "...of you to take Mr. Regalia's Quirk Control Class and Quirkless Fighting Class more seriously. As it _will_ make a difference."

Everyone looked around exchanging words and thoughts about everything. They would be teamed up with kids they had never met before along with taking on serious Hero Missions. They could possibly be outsiders in their group just because they attend Beyonder. Cain stood up and smiled cockily.

"No matter whose on my team, or what mission I'm given..." Cain glanced back at Blue for a quick second and swiftly acknowledged Ashley and Jin, "I'm going to be the Number One Hero, and I'm going to be the World's Best Defender." Everyone in the class had essentially acknowledged Cain as one of the best students. Though it was hard to tell in what order he was the exact best among Jin and Ashley.

Between the three of them Cain was the more upfront, bold, forward, and brash. He was more noticeably active and the center of attention. He wanted people to know he was going to be successful. He was basically calling his shot about being the number one hero.

While on the other hand Jin was the much more quiet one. Very calm and collected, very polite and friendly. Never one to make enemies, though he still wanted to be the number one hero. His softer approach was much more accepted. His talent itself was incredible. Many students, and even teachers wished to see a fight between both Cain and Jin to have it settled who was better.

Then there was Ashley. She was...the black sheep. In a sense. She was very level headed. She made very good decisions and was an excellent fighter. It helped that her brother was the Quirkless Fighting Teacher. The only person who might be able to actually have a decent fight with her, would be Jin. Cain still a top student, was not as refined to them in terms of technique. Ashley's potential was there, and she was the fastest learner.

Though for whatever reason Cain also acknowledged Blue. He wasn't the most outstanding student. Was it just because Cain had a distaste for him? Was it because he wanted Blue to know that Cain was really going to be the best hero? Like Blue cared that much about it. Either way Blue didn't like anymore than Cain liked him. their mutual dislike for each other was met at both high levels.

"Alright Cain go ahead sit down." Stark waved, "Anyway, take those classes serious. Come up with some new techniques or something. Some new moves. Create a decent variety of ways to use your Quirk. You got this weekend before we get back together. Then your teams will be put together. Mr. Regalia will be holding weekend classes if anyone wants to participate. Just ask him. So use these next three days to your advantage. So..." he looked at all of his students, "Get ready."

* * *

"Anyone going to take the weekend classes?" Ashley asked.

"I think I might take an extra class or two!" Kennedy smiled, "Would like to improve some of my fighting style. Would be beneficial for my Quirk."

"Would be helpful for Quirk Control." Rico admitted, "I'll stick around as well."

"What about you Blue? It would probably be for best just to work on some things ya know?" Ashley suggested.

"Nah...I'll figure something out." Blue responded, "I'll be alright."

"Really? Even after Mr. Regalia whooped on you in front of the whole class?" Kennedy poked fun.

"Watch it..." Blue growled, "I've got some ideas in mind..."

"It doesn't hurt to check it out." Ashley continued on.

"I'm not saying no okay?" Blue waved off, "I'm just thinking on it, so that's all that means." Blue was thinking. Even if he wasn't going to go to Reggie's class on the weekend, he had an idea of what he really wanted to do.

* * *

"Hey Red over here!" A young girl cried out over to the younger Callahan as he picked up a green kick ball from his feet. He saw a small girl his same age running in his direction.

"Oh hey there Lyric!" Red smiled handing the ball over to the girl. The girl Lyric is the same age as Red, being eight years old. She has lavender hair that framed her face with bangs reaching the end of her cheek, bangs that swept across her forehead, while in the back her hair went down to the back of her knees. She has large green eyes, and a big smile on her face. She is dressed in a yellow t-shirt underneath black jean overalls, and big black boots.

"Thank you!" Lyric smiled as she retrieved the ball from her friend.

"No problem!"

"Who are you waiting on?" Lyric asked as she stood besides Red looking out at the street.

"Well it's the weekend, I think my brother is going to be home!" Red smiled, "His name is Blue, but I call him Lue!"

"Home from where? Did he leave?"

"Yeah he goes to that Beyonder School, he's going to be a Pro Hero!" Red said with such pride.

"That's so cool! My Dad works with Pro Heroes!" Lyric said with excitement.

"That's cool, maybe they'll work together some day."

"That would be super cool!" The two youngsters continued on with their conversation and with the rest of their school day.

* * *

Chest heavy. Air barely escaping the lips. Vision blurry. Heart numb. Fingers tingling. Knees weak. Legs shaking. Sweat raining from the hair rolling down into the eyes. A swift rub with a forearm cleared it up for a small moment. Licking of the lips preventing them from drying out.

"Almost there." A voice assured. It was Reggie.

"Come on now kids. You all wanted this right? You wanted to be here! You wanted this!" Reggie rushed the two students in front of him.

"Rico!" Kennedy shouted. Rico nodded and ran forwards at Reggie.

"Oh so you want to meet me half way?!" Reggie ducked a punch from Rico and drove his elbow into his abdomen, which led to him delivering a back spin kick to the side of the head of Kennedy. Kennedy dropped to her knees.

"Let me tell you kids something-" Reggie slammed multiple fists into the core of Rico then threw him into Kennedy. The duo slammed into the ground. Reggie then jumped in the air and came down stomping both feet into their core. Then kicked them both in the air. He reached his hands out snatching them by their throats and choke slamming them essentially back into the ground.

"Learn your weaknesses." Reggie told them, "If you're built like a tank with a lot of power behind your punches and you don't move fast enough then let the fight come to you and deal out punches that count. Do damage and wear down your opponent with your mass strength and endurance." Reggie eyed Rico, "If you're a quicker fighter with a lot of energy. Fight around your opponent , be quick. You can't out power them, be quicker than them. Strike first, strike fast. Strike successfully. Beat them before they can blink. Land one hundred hits in less than sixty seconds and let them be shocked by it all." Reggie eyed Kennedy.

"Y-yes...s-sir..." They groaned roughly as they could barely breath. Reggie stepped back for a second before telling them:

"Now stand the fuck up..." They began to stand, but he quickly attacked them both with knees to the face, "Damn it smarten up!" Reggie shouted, "No villain will actually let you stand up!" The two pushed themselves up as Reggie approached them again. The fight continued between the three of them. Ashley, meanwhile was off to the side watching.

* * *

"Went pretty hard with them huh?" Ashley asked as she and Reggie walked into an empty gym arena. They had left campus and walked home, but stopped by their local gym before hand.

"You kids are preparing to take on a mission with real life villain possibilities. Of course I'm going to be a little rough on them." Reggie smiled, "Besides, I'm just trying to get the other kids to catch up to you..." Reggie tossed his bag to the side and walked into a fighting cage. He began wrapping his hands up.

"Hmm..." Ashley wrapped her hands up and entered the cage as well, "I guess that's fair."

"Though just because you're ahead of them don't think I'll take it easy on you." Reggie acknowledged.

"I know." Ashley nodded.

"Nobody should be able to beat you in a hand to hand fight." Reggie looked at his little sister. The two got in fighting stances.

"On this project Ashley, please be careful."

"You won't have to worry about me Reggie!" She smiled, "I'm learning from the best!"

"Ha! You got that right!" Reggie smiled back.

"Though I do have a question..." Ashley paused.

"Which would be?"

"Between you and Professor Stark, who would win in a fight?"

"Between myself and Professor Stark?" Reggie waited for a moment before laughing, "Well...he did teach me a lot, he sure is tough! I'd probably beat him because he's getting old now hahaha!" Reggie poked fun not taking the question seriously. Ashley simply sweat dropped wanting an actual answer.

"Never mind then I guess!" Ashley giggled lightly.

"He is the number two hero for a reason...though he could really be the number one pro hero but he decided he would be a teacher as opposed to being a pro hero full time..." Reggie pondered. Ashley began thinking a bit as well before Reggie broke out into a small laugh:

"Haha, good quest-" Reggie cut himself off as he appeared in front of Ashley. Ashley avoided a punch and quickly went on the defensive.

"Focus!" Reggie shouted as the two began fighting.

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh..." Tired and weary, he slowly stood up.

"Well...how you feeling?" Stark asked.

"A-again..." Blue snarled back.

"I think you've done enough today." Stark sighed, "On the bright side I'm glad you added some versatility to your Quirk. I mean you really only had that Ray Gun. But even with what you've showed me so far, you're still limiting yourself."

"W-well what else you got for me old bastard?"

"Try something that you can use in a fight."

"I can use a gun in a fight what the hell do you mean?!" Blue barked.

"Well duh dumb ass, I mean in hand to hand combat. What are you gonna do if you keep missing the Ray Gun huh? Just shoot at point blank? Nah, you're too predictable. Add something too it. Control your Quirk."

"I-I use the Ray Gun because it's an easy point of concentration. If I release...too much electricity it can get out of hand and I don't know how much I can get handled. That's also why I only use some of it to get around too."

"Hmm...so you have a problem with releasing too much before it gets wild? Why didn't you go to Quirk Control Class then?" Stark sighed.

"Because you old bastard...I want to learn from the number two hero."

"Eh..." Stark groaned pulling out a box of cigarettes from his pocket, "Really though?"

"I want...to beat Cain. I want to prove to him...that I'm more than he's giving me credit for. I'm not a fuck up, I'm not a failure." Blue growled.

"Well then..." Stark sighed before putting the box of cigarette's back in his pocket and rubbed his eyes lightly, "Fine then...let's keep going."

"Question..." Blue paused.

"Hmm?"

"Between you and Reggie who would win in a fight?"

"Between me and Reggie?" Stark shrugged, "I'm too old to be fighting him so it's whatever, he's youthful he'd probably beat me who knows." Blue was not satisfied with this answer as Stark really didn't care and was just feeding him temporary fodder.

"Anyway...want to fight or not?" Stark got in a fighting stance, "Let me teach you some things kid..."

* * *

The weekend was up and the kids had all gathered together in a large arena. They all had gathered in front of Stark, Reggie, Professor Halsey, and what appeared to be another hero joining their sides. The students continued to gather and talk among once each other.

"Hey there Sparky!" Kennedy shouted as she waved standing besides Rico. Blue waved to the two.

"How did your weekend go?" Rico asked.

"Didn't learn much." Blue shrugged, "Didn't do much really either."

"Ha! Well we fought Reggie and I'm pretty sure we're both better fighters because of it, and we both have better uses of our Quirks. I'm surprised how quickly we could level up with him in three days! I wonder what it would be like if we kept learning under him for personal classes."

"It would be an honor." Rico stated, "I learned more than I thought I was going too."

"Well look at you two bragging about it." Blue grimaced.

"Not bragging their just proud of learning something so quickly, unlike a stubborn individual we know." Ashley joked walking beside Blue.

"Aye piss off Skittles." Blue rolled his eyes.

"It's true Sparky! Meanwhile what did you do?!"

"Leave me alone alright!" Blue shouted back and the two began their back and forth as usual.

"You two." Rico grabbed both of them by their heads raising them off the ground.

"Ya'll need to chill out please."

"Hmm?" Kennedy looked over to see Juul, "Juul?! What are you doing here?!"

"This is a project with all schools..." Juul groaned closing up his orange manga book, "I'd rather not do this, but like...we kind of need it to pass I guess..." He groaned, "I'd rather dip off and smoke a little something ya know?" Juul winked at Ashley.

"I think I'm okay..." Ashley turned away shyly.

"Yeah I'll pass too." Blue waved off.

"Oh please Juul, do you really need to be doing those sorts of things at a school you've never been too?" Marisol sighed walking up to the group.

"Marisol, hey there!" Ashley smiled.

"Hey there Ashley!" Marisol smiled, "Hope you're doing well!"

"Indeed I am! Same for you!"

"Thank you!"

"Is that Marisol Paris?" Cain asked as he stepped up.

"Well...Bennett." Marisol groaned.

"How are you eh?"

"I was better..." Marisol rolled her eyes.

"Oooh, mad at me for something?"

"You're just annoying." Marisol groaned, "Like just you being around me bothers me. You seem to have two Quirks, the second being the power of being a great pain in the ass."

"Oooh, such language from such a lady." Jin smiled walking up.

"Now why can't you be as nice as Jin here!" Marisol smiled as her and Jin shook hands.

"Sorry that I'm not such a quiet type, and that I like letting people know what's inevitable." Cain responded.

"Ya'll two use to date or something?" Blue asked bluntly.

"Nah, he wishes." Marisol rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Marisol, one date eh?" Cain reached for Marisol's arm, to which she pulled away and grabbed Blue's hand instead.

"I think I'll be okay!" She turned away pulling Blue away.

"Uhhh..." Blue reached his hand out grabbing Ashley, who reached her hand out grabbing Kennedy. Who then reached her hand out at the end of the train to grab Rico, but grabbing his hand stopped the whole train.

"Sorry..." Rico said plainly as all of his fellow friends were on the ground piled up from the sudden jerk of a stop that was him.

* * *

"Nice to see you again Blazer..." Stark nodded slightly to the Pro Hero.

"Thanks Hero." Blazer nodded in acknowledgment to his fellow Pro Hero/Teacher. Blazer is a Pro Hero who is about forty years of age. He is a tall standing man at just about six feet in height. He is a very well built man with chestnut brown hair that is nicely kept while parted down the middle and bangs that frame his face.

"Glad you could make it out, I know your pretty busy nowadays."

"I'll always help out the youth when needed, besides whose a better role model than me?" Blazer joked.

"Well...there's The Number One Hero, there's me, even Ms. Halsey, a dog, a cat..." Reggie began naming off continuing to poke fun at Blazer.

"Oh quit it boy." Blazer snarled as he glared at Reggie with his blue eyes. Blazer dons simple attire as he simply wears a black t shirt that on the back in bright orange says "Burn to Fight", finger-less leather gloves, white cargo pants, with black double belts, and a strap around the upper region of his right leg, and a pair of black combat boots.

"Where are the twins at?" Professor Halsey asked, "Have they not arrived?"

"Well their class is here so that's all that matters." Stark sighed pulling out a cigarette, "So let's get this thing started...YO!" Stark shouted and everyone turned to the teachers.

"Everyone I am Professor Stark, I am joined here by fellow teacher and Pro Hero Null, and Professor Halsey! Also with us Pro Hero Blazer!" Everyone gave a round of applause for the teachers and heroes.

"Well..." Stark groaned, "You will all come up and start pulling from this machine." Stark motioned to a machine behind him, "It will take your temporary license as your identification then it will print you a ticket with a letter and number. Afterwards you will be split by groups by letters, then from there by numbers. This is also how your teachers will be assigned! So everybody get in line! The choosing of teams is random, so don't get too excited about anything!" Everyone got in line and one by one they started going up. Blue and his group of fellow students all determined and awaiting their turn. Excited for what was to come.

* * *

Blue looked down hard at his ticket.

"A Seven..." He muttered as he began looking around. They had already been split by letters so now he just needed to find an A-Seven ticket holder.

"Hey there Blue, that you bud?" A voice asked. Blue turned around to see Espen Larz behind him.

"Who are you again?" Blue asked. Espen pulled a Popsicle out of his mouth and tossed it to the side as he pulled out another one and offered one too Blue.

"Oh yeah..." Blue took the Popsicle, "Esket it right?"

"Umm...no it's Espen." Espen chuckled lightly.

"Right..." Blue continued on with his Popsicle, "So you're here too?"

"Yeah, it is kind of a big school project for everybody ya know." Espen assured, "How's your belt been working?"

"I haven't had a chance to try it out really just that one time to show it off."

"Ah man, well if anything is going up with it just let me know I'd like to keep working on it."

"Yeah sure.." Blue eyed him slightly and then asked, "What ticket you got?"

"I got A-Seven, what about you?"

"Well guess you'll be able to see the belt in action." Blue held up his ticket as well.

"Sweet, looks like we'll be on a team partner." Espen grinned.

"Sorry...didn't mean to eavesdrop but did I hear you both say you're in A-Seven?" A voice asked walking up to the two. The two looked with Popsicle in both of their mouths. To see a girl in front of them, one around their age. She's a young girl with a thin and lean kind of muscle build to her, her face was fairly round with high cheek bones. Her curly dark brown hair seemed to reach about shoulder length and was currently in a half ponytail type style, her light olive skin was adorned in freckles as if they were rhinestones. She had a very warm and calming sense in her blue eyes, she had a button like nose with a gold hoop through the right, and her full lips were pushed into a small smile. The girl seemed so gentle and innocent.

"Hello, my name is Clara McAllister, I'm also A-Seven." She held up her ticket showing her proof. Clara is currently wearing a loose light blue t-shirt that had a small white smiling cloud on the front, also wearing a pair of ripped jeans, and checkered converse.

"Well all of A-Seven is here then!" Espen nodded happily.

 _"This is my team huh?"_ Blue thought to himself.

"Guess we're pretty diverse like how they said we'd be. Beyonder, Vissarion, and Bellerose."

"All you would need is a teacher from Elevated, but instead you got me." Stark walked up to Blue, Espen, and Clara.

"Old bastard?" Blue asked.

"Yeah i'm your guide for this project Sparky. Trust me I wanted to get away from you too bud, but here we are."

"Professor Stark!" Espen saluted.

"Please don't do that..." Stark waved off, "Ms. McAllister nice to see you."

"You as well Professor Stark."

 _"This man is so well known...guess he is still The Number Two Hero..."_ Blue thought.

"Well kids...Team A-Seven" Stark looked at them and had a small grin, "Assemble."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter felt rushed, I know its been a while since I updated so I wanted to get into this as the first official Arc starts to get going. So I wanted to kind of start it here, and things will start picking up. Got some things planned for this story so stay tuned, and hope you all still enjoyed it!**

* * *

Next Time: Now with Blue and his team formed, Stark decides to test them as a group before anything else! How will the kids do during this teachers test? Also, afterwards they head on out to find out and discover what their mission for the project is going to be. Surprising thing is, they aren't the only team to take on the mission. But what kind of mission requires two teams of students focus? Can't be that bad right? Right?

Review!


	14. Team A7

**Team A7**

* * *

"Alright kids..." Stark put his cigarette down and looked at the three before him consisting of Blue, Espen, and Clara. They all stood before a forest training field on Beyonder High's Beta Campus.

"This is the team, so you all need to work at least decently efficiently. I trust none of you have real experience in a team battle with one another. Which you don't need to answer cause I know you don't."

"As a team we will be accepting a mission that to get you three out in the field to experience what real life situations are like. Though avoiding being in actual danger as I will be your supervisor."

"I wouldn't need your help anyway." Blue tsked mockingly.

"Sure thing Sparky, you need all the help you can actually get." Stark responded.

"Whatever old bastard."

"Anyway folks, the plan is simple. We are going to perform a simple training exercise. To test how you will all do. This impromptu. You three will work as a convoy, meaning I will give you something to protect. You will then protect that said object until you can reach the finish line. Easy enough. Work as a team, and everything will work out fine. If your target is damaged, hurt, or stolen away from you. You all fail. And we will do this again." Stark shared.

"Simple enough." Espen nodded as he threw a Popsicle stick to the ground and pulled out another one.

"So what are we protecting?" Clara asked.

"Just this." Stark held up a small pink, furred, big headed teddy bear.

"You serious?" Blue's eye twitched.

"Yup." Stark tossed the teddy bear landing in Blue's hands, "Strap it to your back, and don't let it get snatched off of you."

"I'm not wearing this!" Blue barked.

"Yeah you are. You've been chosen." Stark shrugged, "You don't have much of a choice in this mission Sparky."

"Ugh..." Blue strapped the teddy bear to his back reluctantly.

"Great..." Stark turned his back, "Now, you will be timed. You have fifteen minutes to get to the finish line. Protect that bear at all costs." Stark then waved and walked off, "You got two minutes to prepare." Blue stuck up his middle finger to the back of their professor while the other two just shook their heads.

* * *

Young Red was at school once more and was sitting down at the front of the school with the rest of the young kids that came out and were running about. They were all awaiting to get picked up by their parental guardians. They were being supervised by the teachers and other fellow staff. Red kept his eye out for his Mother, meanwhile young Lyric walked up to him once more.

"Hey there Red!" Lyric smiled standing next to Red.

"Hey there Lyric." Red returned the acknowledgement.

"I was just thinking..." Lyric started, "I don't think I've ever seen your Quirk!"

"Well we're not supposed to really show it off at school Lyric." Red reminded.

"Oh yeah...what is your Quirk anyway?"

"I can make fire, but it's not like regular fire. It's really weird, it's blue fire. Which my Mom says is actually hotter. I picked it up from her, cause my Mom has like a heating Quirk or something."

"That's so cool!"

"What about yours?" Red asked.

"I don't know what it does actually...it's weird. It always changes..." Lyric told him, "My Dad said it's often for like...your body to manifest different Quirks as it tries to settle on one that fits me."

"I've never heard of that..." Red thought, "That must be cool!"

"Yeah, sometimes I think I just have a bunch of powers!" Lyric puffed her chest out proudly, "Then I'd be like the strongest ever and could use it to become such a cool hero who can save the world!"

"Heck yeah!" Red's eyes got big in excitement, "I'll be your partner in crime!"

"We're heroes don't you mean partners in...justice!" Lyric cheered.

"Of course! Let's be partners in justice!"

"Lyric!" A voice called from a distance.

"Hey Daddy!" Lyric waved to the figure, "Later Red! I'll see you next time partner!"

"Bye Lyric!" Red waved good bye to his friend as she ran over to her father.

* * *

"Alright so what's the plan?" Espen asked.

"Well, I should lead the charge." Blue raised his hand.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to put you in the middle?" Clara asked, "That way we can cover you from front and back."

"That's what would be expected. So if I lead the charge it won't be seen coming and might think we switched off this bear and Espen has it."

"Hmm...I'm sure that's just putting us at a higher risk of losing and failing." Espen contemplated.

"I agree." Clara nodded.

"It'll work, besides we won't get caught. No matter what happens I can take care of it." Blue grinned.

"You sure are confident." Espen sighed knowing Blue was stubborn.

"We'll be okay." Blue sparked up a bit.

"Well if you say so." Clara was not one to argue, and she did not want to over step any boundaries with her new team mates. This was her first time even at Beyonder.

"Alright Team...let's move!"

* * *

The group began to move forward through the forest. They had tried moving slow enough to get from tree to tree without bringing any attention to them that way they wouldn't be attacked. Or at least could lessen the chances of them being attacked. Blue lead the charge like how he originally suggested. Behind him in the middle was Espen, and then behind him was Clara. This order formation was not the most beneficial to them at all.

As they continued on, Clara had stopped for a moment. She looked to see Espen and Blue not too far up ahead from her.

"Guys..." She called out lowly.

"Hmm?" Espen looked back, and so did Blue.

"I heard something..."

"We're moving just fine Clara, we just have to keep it pushing alright?" Blue tried to order them to keep going on.

"Or we could be near a trap." Espen suggested, "Maybe let one us go forward Blue?"

"If it's a trap, I got you two to back me up." Blue sparked up and got ready to take a step forward.

"So ignorant." Suddenly somebody had dropped down between the three of them. They all turned around to latch their eyes on to the figure before them. In a moment Blue felt a tug on his back and looked back to see that the pink teddy bear was no longer strapped to his back.

"What the hell?!"

"That was quick!" The team was in shock.

"Hmph, that was easier than it should have been." The showed figure stood tall looking down at the pink teddy bear in his hands. He stood tall at about six foot seven inches, his build was incredibly muscular, physically dominating and towering over the students. He had a tanned skin tone, with long black, wild, unkempt hair that reached down to his knees. He turned to look at the students with his narrow piercing yellow eyes, he also had red war paint along the sides of his cheeks. He draped over shoulders he donned a leopard skin with the mouth encasing his head like a hood, he remained shirtless revealing his well chiseled physique, he is only wearing a pair of black trunks as well.

"Who the hell are you?!" Blue snarled.

"Damn it "The Jungle Hero" Kong Wylde!" Espen recognized.

"He's a Pro Hero with an animal based Quirk..." Clara continued.

"That's right kids..." Kong stood up and showed his fangs, "Now which one of you is my target?!"

* * *

 **Quirk: Apex Predator; This Quirk allows the User to access various traits of different Apex Predator animals of the wild. Such as Leopards, Lions, Bears, Wolves, Sharks, etc. All being different traits to acquire and access, such as strength, speed, flexibility, agility, even a form of flight if accessing a bird of prey. The User must come into physical contact with an Animal before they are able to access it's traits and abilities.**

* * *

"Let's get him!" Blue ran towards Kong, Kong did a roll forward before jumping up and over Blue. Blue pointed his finger out at Kong while in mid air and prepared to fire off his Ray Gun. Kong looked at Blue, and quickly readjusted. Kong landed and swept Blue's feet from under him. Blue stumbled back and misfired sending a streak of electricity into the air.

"Blue!" Clara called. Kong turned his attention too Espen. Espen threw a series of punches, but Kong efficiently moved out of the way and continued to dodge the attacks with ease. He did a back flip landing on his hands and then swung his leg upwards landing a kick onto Espen's chin causing him to stumble back. Kong landed back on his feet, to which Blue would think he could now gain the upper hand. Blue jumped in the air and threw a punch at Kong. Kong stuck his elbow out knocking Blue into a tree.

Kong turned around and ran at Blue throwing a wild punch. Blue ducked and watched as Kong's fist eased through the tree like butter and caused it to shatter. Blue was in awe as the tree came descending down on him.

 _"This man...he's so damn strong!"_ Blue rolled out of the way and Kong looked back at the team. He looked to see the pink teddy bear was not in his hands.

"Got him!" Blue smirked as he took off and ran past Clara and Espen.

"We're running?!" Espen called as he and Clara took after Blue.

"Yeah, this dude is strong. No way we can beat him out here! Especially cause if I run out of electricity there's no where for me to charge up and get some more! So once I'm out I'm done and I'm just a reliability!"

"Well that's a fair point, but don't you think we should know where we were going?!" Clara called.

"Good point!" Blue skidded to a stop causing his team to do the same and they all dog piled onto one another.

"I think we were going the right way..." Blue stood up and looked around.

"You think?" Espen sighed.

"I'm sure we can figure it out." Clara looked around as well.

"Only if you had that much time!" Kong came down crashing from the trees.

"Split!" Blue jumped back, and so did Espen and Clara.

"Blue! Clara! You two head back the way we came! We were probably in the right direction! I can hold him off right here!" Espen called.

"Can you?" Kong asked throwing a punch at Espen.

"I'll do my best!" Espen raised his fist and it began to give off a small amount of steam with a light orange tint around it.

* * *

 **Quirk: Lava Jaw; The User's body can become so hot that they can turn earth into lava and even weld metal. The User can regulate the heat of their skin and allow a transfer of heat through direct contact. The heat can be pleasantly warm or scorching hot. The User can also isolate which part of the body will heat up. Continual usage can however cause the User to become severely dehydrated and the owner of the Quirk is actually more susceptible to heat strokes in very hot environments. For example the User can stay in hot springs but would have to leave earlier as his overall environmental heat tolerance is pretty low.**

* * *

Espen threw a punch hoping to burn Kong, but he avoided the strike and side stepped the student. Kong jumped up and slammed his fist into the chin of Espen. Espen fell to the ground.

"Clara!" Blue grabbed Clara by the wrist and took off, "We have to get moving!"

"But Espen!" Clara looked back, "We can't abandon him we have to help him!"

"Yeah, I'd love to help him fight but we have to push to the finish!" Blue gritted his teeth, he hated running from a fight still. Even if it was the best thing for him to do currently. He felt useless, but what he said was true. If he used up all of his Quirk right now, then he would be useless. He has nothing to intake in the forest. He didn't have any electronics on him. He would be left powerless essentially, unless he decided he was going to burn through his whole body. Which was not an option. He was trying to be reckless less.

"Well..." Kong looked at Espen and cracked his neck, "By yourself? You're a brave soul!" Kong slammed his fist on the ground causing it to shake. Espen was knocked off balance.

"What the hell!" Espen stumbled.

"Gorilla Fist!" Kong roared as he slammed his fist into the abdomen of Espen. Espen gasped for air as he was sent flying back into a tree. His head whip lashed and he slid down wrapping his arms around his stomach clutched in pain.

"Hmph..." Kong tsked at the sight. He then set his sights at the kids ahead, "Cheetah Dash..." Kong got on all fours and got ready to run after Blue and Clara.

"D-damn it..." Espen reached his hand out grabbing Kong's leg and intensified the heat.

"Gaaah!" Kong jumped up and pulled his leg from Espen's hand out of anger, "What the hell kid?!"

"Not getting to my team..." Espen stood up and got ready to fight.

"Well if you wanna stand...get ready to fall!" Kong cocked back his fist once more.

"Ray Gun!" A beam of electricity ripped through the forest and pierced Kong right in the chest.

"Gaah!" Kong was stunned for a second as he looked up to see...nothing.

* * *

"What a long shot that was..." Blue sighed, "I'm getting to become much more of a sharp shooter." Blue grinned pretending to blow the smoke off of his finger tip.

"Surprised you can see that far." Clara admitted.

"Gotta trust in me Clara! I know what I'm doing!" Blue boasted.

* * *

"Well..." Kong brushed off his chest and looked up in hopes of seeing Espen. But Espen had taken off running. Kong went to take a step forward, but retracted his foot quickly.

"Damn it what the hell?" Kong looked down to see lava was made. Espen turned back and waved a Popsicle at Kong, "I can produce enough heat to turn the ground into lava." Espen tossed an unopened Popsicle at Kong, "Enjoy though!" He then turned and took off, shortly meeting with the rest of his team. They all nodded, and began to move forward once more hoping to pass.

* * *

"Please sir, please help me..." A voice had asked.

"I should let you handle this yourself. You put yourself in this position Mr. Hadley. It's your fault."

"But I was doing it for good purposes!" Mr. Hadley begged, "Please! They're going to come after me, they've already tried and if it wasn't for Captain Schriver who knows where I would be right now!"

"Captain Schriver said he'd look into getting you into a place safely while the investigation continues."

"Okay, but that could take forever! But if you could hire some good people to help I'd feel much more secure!" Mr. Hadley begged, "I'll do whatever it takes please! I don't want to die, and I don't want to lose my daughter! They can't get ahold of this information! Who knows what they'll do with it!"

"I agree. What you've made has become something much more dangerous than I think you anticipated. Which puts you in such a valued position of power. Because they need you alive." The man continued to talk with Mr. Hadley.

"But Doctor, again, this is something you willingly got involved in." The man reminded.

"I know, I know..." Dr. Hadley looked down, "I just don't want to die...and I don't want my daughter to get hurt...Lyric means so much to me..." Hadley begged as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Huh...I've always liked you Dr. Hadley. You've always gone above and beyond in your work for my agency. You've achieved many milestones under my banner, and unlocked new discovers in your field of science. You've always been a kind man, and have helped my company since it's formation. We have grown together. As a unit in this industry, and as people. I attended your wedding and your wife's funeral."

"Yes please..." Dr. Hadley seemed to have hope regained in his eyes through this speech.

"We have become good friends. So I will help keep you protected, not as your employer. But as your friend." The Man nodded, "I will talk to Captain Schriver to include his involvement, and will put out a Request Forum as well." The Man smiled, "We will keep you protected and safe until all of this is figured out!"

"Thank you so much Mr. Walker! It means the world to me!" Dr. Hadley hugged his friend tightly.

"It is of no worries Hadley, like I said we are friends."

"Daddy..?" A low voice muttered.

"Lyric!" Dr. Hadley walked over to his daughter wiping tears from his eyes and picking her up, "Say thank you to Mr. Walker! He's going to help us...move..."

"We're moving?" Lyric asked confused.

"Yes dear! Only for a little bit, it's like a vacation for work! It'll be real fun I promise! We'll see all kinds of things!"

"Really?! I like vacations! Thank you Mr. Walker!" Lyric smiled from ear to ear.

"No problem sweetie!" Mr. Walker walked up and smiled back at the young girl, "It's no problem at all young Lyric! Your Daddy is a good friend of mine, and I'm always willing to help my friends!"

* * *

"So you three will go on ahead then." A voice assured.

"Of course leave us too it..." A second grumbled.

"Do we really need all three of us?" A third voice asked, "All three of us seems a bit over kill don't you think?"

"Normally I would, but considering the connections that he's made. He will most definitely use them to his advantage. So expect a handful of Pro Heroes at the scene. Just follow suit and do what needs to be done." The first voice assured.

"Really one of you should be able to handle it yourselves anyway." An angrier voice scoffed, "But he doesn't want me out having too much fun!"

"Because we don't need any beyond unnecessary attention to us just yet." The calmer first voice had informed, "There's two parts to this plan, and you're stuck with me Leo, sorry about it."

"Ugh, whatever." The voice, deemed Leo, groaned.

"Always on Ryzo's leash huh Ryzo? Must suck.." A voice mocked naming the first voice Ryzo.

"Shut it Daido!" Leo snapped back.

"Listen kids, now is not the time to be arguing. We are The Elite. We have a mission. We have a goal. Do everything you can to complete each part of what has just been assigned to us." Ryzo informed, "We'll be successful, and we'll prove our points in the end."

* * *

"We've almost made it!" Blue kept pursuing forward with Espen and Clara behind his back.

"We're almost there! We got two minutes left!" Espen celebrated.

"We can make it!" And as soon as Clara had stated that Kong crashed down right before them.

"You thought a little lava was going to go ahead and hurt me? I can swing from trees." Kong cracked his knuckles.

"Damn it...so close..." Blue readied his gun.

"Don't go firing off just yet..." Espen whispered.

"The hell you mean? We gotta off this dude so we can pass!"

"Yeah, but you think firing off another gun is going to work?"

"It's worth a damn shot..."

"We can work together..."

"That is what the plan is supposed to be!" Kong ran towards them with both hands extended out. The three split. Afterwards Blue rushed in at Kong, he avoided the wild Blue. Espen also tried to step in, but Kong redirected him pushing Espen into Blue causing him to stumble forward. Kong looked around and did a back flip behind Clara. She turned around and threw a roundhouse kick at the Pro Hero. Kong blocked it with ease, then lifted her in the air. Espen and Blue slammed their fists into Kong's chest.

"Put her down damn it!" they shouted. Kong threw Clara into the duo. The three rolled back on the ground. Blue stood up angry and looked to see they only had a minute left.

"Damn it we're running out of time!" Blue sparked up angrily, "Raaaa!" Blue ran at Kong, "Ray Gun!" He shouted firing off another shot. Kong jumped in the air and landed between Blue, while Espen and Clara were in front of him.

"Damn it he's so damn strong..." Espen growled.

"His Quirk makes him versatile...but I have an idea.." Clara looked down at her hand, "I just need to get close..." Clara ran forwards at Kong.

"Clara hold up!" Espen shouted reaching out for Clara. Clara's hand was overtaken by some kind of black energy that gave off a light purple haze. She extended her hand out reaching for Kong.

"Kong!" Blue shouted readying to strike. Kong simple side stepped and pushed Blue into Clara, causing Clara's hand to land on Blue. Her eyes widened knowing this wasn't good. To Blue. Everything went black.

* * *

"The hell is going on?" Blue looked around curious. He looked up to see that the sky was pitch black. Though there was some light. Even in the cold he felt some warmth. He looked ahead to see a flame not too far in the distance. Blue wandered over that way, as it was the only sign of life. He walked. Still surrounded by the darkness. He felt something inside of him. Empty. Yet at the same time. Eager to explode. Not in his usual way or in a good way. It was inexplicable. Left unsure and uneasy he still found himself being attracted to the flame.

Eventually as it closed in he could tell what was happening. His frustrations instantly got the best of him.

"None of this is personal...it is all business.." Was what he heard, followed by, "It be best if you turn your heads." Blue started to speed up his walk, and found himself running.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he witnessed it. The man who had killed his Father all those years ago. Dressed in silver armor. Meanwhile his Father defenseless and covered in blood and injuries. The man looked Blue straight in his eyes aware of his presence as he stabbed his Father.

"DAD!" Blue shouted as he exploded with electricity, "I'm going to kill you!" Blue fired off at the man, but he phased right through him. Blue turned around with tears in his eyes, and the man now had Blue's Mother and younger brother Red kneeling down before him.

"No...no no no no no no no no no..." Blue felt weak in the knees, he tried to step forward but could not. He looked down to see nothing was holding him down. He simply could not move. He was trying his damnedest to push onwards, yet nothing.

"Blue..." His Mother muttered, "How come...you can't save us..."

"Mom please no I'll be right there!" Blue cried out.

"You couldn't save us...like how you couldn't save your Father..." She continued.

"Mom please no!" Blue's eyes began to tear up.

"None of this is personal..." The armored man stated once more, "it's all business..." Then in unison the man and Blue's Mother stated:

"It probably be best if you turned your head..." But Blue couldn't even blink. And the Armored man shoved his blade slowly through the back and ripping through her heart and the of Blue's Mother while starring Blue in the face.

"MOM!" He shouted crying with tears in his eyes, he couldn't hold himself up. He wanted to fall to his knees, but his body refused.

"Lue?" Red whispered.

"Red...it'll be okay..."

"Why are you lying?" Red asked, "How come...you couldn't save Dad? Or Mommy?" Red asked.

"Red please..."

"Lue...why are you a failure?"

"Red no..." Blue watched as the Armored Man stood behind Blue's little brother.

"Please no...please stop..."

"How come you can't save us Lue?"

"None of this is personal...it is just business..." Then again in a horrifying unison Red and the Armored Man stated:

"It be best if you turn your head..." And the blade pierced through the body of young Red tearing into his heart and leaving his chest.

"RED NO!" Blue cried in an outburst, and finally he was able to fall to his knees while crying and weeping. He pushed himself up as tears continued to flow and a pain in his chest grew into a monster. He looked around to see nothing once more. Nothing but the small flame in the distance. He stood up. He took off towards it again. He knew what was going to happen. This time he would stop it.

But he was oh so wrong. It happened all over again. Every time he got close. He froze. He then watched the murder of his Father again, and watched his Mother and Brother be taken from him. This repeated for what seemed like years. Never getting used to it. Each time it seemed to actually get worse with each time it happened as he felt more and more hopeless.

* * *

"Blue wake up!"

"Aaaah!" Blue shot up covered in sweat wearing nothing but his briefs. He patted his body down. Around him was Stark, Espen, and Kong.

"W-what the fuck just happened..." He muttered, "Did we pass..."

"Well...no." Kong lifted the pink teddy bear before him.

"Fuck..." He muttered, "What...did I just go through?"

"Well...you see you and Clara ran into each other while her Quirk was activated you see." Espen started to explain as he offered a Popsicle too Blue.

"The hell is her Quirk..." Blue looked over to see Clara sitting down with her knees to her chest.

* * *

 **Quirk: Nightmare; This Quirk allows the User to know a person's worst nightmare, and leave them in a state of hallucination causing them to live out there nightmare upon touch. The User can turn this Quirk on and off. Depending on the User's emotions the strength and intensity of each Nightmare can vary and the time length varies as well. The User is often left drained and exhausted the longer the intended target is held within the induced Nightmare. Causing them to fall weak, leaving them vulnerable if the target finds a way to escape the Nightmare before hand.**

* * *

"She feels terrible..." Stark told him. Blue just looked at Clara, who kept her head buried in her raised knees.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a minute."

 _"A minute..."_ Blue thought, _"That felt more like days...she's scary.."_

"Well team..." Stark stood up and lit a cigarette, "You've failed this training practice, but don't worry we have more in store. But for today...you can tall take a rest. It's much deserved." They all thanked Stark, Clara kept her distance from Blue. He had put his pants on and walked over to her. Clara stepped back not wanting to really come in contact with him. She felt like the worst person in the world for doing that to Blue.

"Clara..." Blue muttered.

"I-I'm so-"

"Don't be..." Blue interrupted, "It's not your fault...I lacked team work and refused to listen to the two of you...I'm still figuring that out. I'm sorry." Blue looked Clara in her face.

"B-but I-"

"Don't worry about it..." Blue raised his hand, "I'm going to do better, I promise." Blue extended his hand. Clara was shocked to see him do such a thing considering last time they touched, he fell into her Quirk. Though it was intended for Kong, and she did get to choose when to activate her Quirk and when to turn it off. She extended her hand in return.

"We're going to be a good team."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry this chapter came a little late! My scheduling has been pretty hectic lately! I've picked up a second job, and plus working on getting some more bookings in terms of my planned career and just all around busy and have had trouble finding enough time and energy to get another chapter up! Hopefully more sooner than later! But hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *

Next Time: Team A7 has undergone training to learn to work together, and now it is time for them to engage on their mission. What they thought was going to be specific to them, changes as this mission requires a second team by their side. But what could require such a thing?

Review!


	15. Project Mission Zero

**Project Mission Zero**

* * *

Stark was sitting down shuffling through various papers, casually grading while holding a cigarette behind his ear. He pushed up a set of reading glasses as he eyed all of the papers carefully. He brushed a hand through his hair releasing a short yawn. As he did this a short knock came to his class room door. He averted his eyes towards the entry way before speaking:

"Yeah?" He asked not really wishing to be disturbed.

"Professor Hero Stark?" A voice asked before entering slowly.

"I'd like to introduce myself if you don't mind..." A man then walked in, "My name is Lucio S. Walker." In stepped the man named Lucio Walker is a man that appears younger in age, though Stark could tell that he was in his early thirties, no smaller than his late twenties. He is a fair skinned man with a gentle appearing face, his hair is that of a lavender color that is kept rather short while in the front he has a few sweeping bangs, his big eyes are a bright orange tint as well. He had a large smile on his face.

"Lucio Walker?" Stark muttered, "Sounds familiar..." Stark began rubbing his chin slightly.

"Well you may know me from running a Hero Agency! One of the youngest and best to do it! Started my company when I was just about eighteen years of age, and became the most sought after hero company to date!" Lucio said with a bright attitude.

"Hmm?" Stark eyed Lucio and observed the hopeful individual. Lucio is currently dressed in a light pink button up dress shirt, while on top he wears a metallic green vest where he also has his black tie tucked behind, he keeps his black slim slacks up with an alligator belt, and dons square toed black dress shoes.

 _"A colorful one he is..."_ Stark thought to himself before readjusting his seating arrangement to observe the individual more and make eye contact with him.

"How can I help you Mr. Walker?"

"Well you are the Number Two Hero correct?"

"Ugh..." Stark waved off, "I am, but I'm not accepting any missions or jobs as a Pro Hero currently. I'm currently in school, if you need a Hero I'm sure the Number One will suffice."

"Well that's the thing, I haven't been able to find Mr. Zero, so I figured I would come to you-"

"To help you find him? Sorry, but if you can't get ahold of him he's probably busy."

"Well, Mr. Stark what it really comes down to is this. Not only are you the Number Two Hero still, even if part time, but I'm one of the Hero Companies that works with Beyonder when they do their Project Missions with other schools."

"So let me guess, you have a mission for my team then?"

"Well of course!" Lucio smiled, "Only the best! Being the Number Two Hero I can only guess that you've offered the best training to whatever team you are supervising! And who better to help with a mission like this other than the Number Two?" Lucio suggested.

"Hmm..."

"So don't think of it as an offer to do a job for a Hero Company, it's really a job offer for more training for your students!" Lucio knew that was really going to help sway Stark, "So what do you say?" Lucio extended his hand, "Wish to become partners and continue to hear out my offer?" Stark looked at Lucio's hand with an uneasy feeling. He took out his cigarette from behind his ear and took out a lighter from his pocket as lit the butt of the cigarette.

"I'm listening...

* * *

Blue was laid out snoring on the grass, he was beneath a tall tree. The sun not peaking through the hair of leaves on top of the trees head. The shade accompanying the youngster and keeping him protected from the light heat that would rain down on him. He had his feet perched up and his hands placed behind his head. Peaceful. Quiet. Things he obviously wasn't when he was awake.

"Is that Blue?" Clara whispered to Espen as the two were walking by.

"It sure looks like it.." Espen said as he popped a red Popsicle into his mouth.

"Should we go over and check on him?"

"I'm sure he's just sleeping, he should be fine."

"WAKE UP SPARKY!" A voice called and Kennedy came crashing through the trees landing on Blue's abdomen.

"Gah! Stupid brat!" he shouted as she squatted over him using his core as a place mat.,

"Ha! You beat from training huh? You must be if you're sleeping in the middle of the day under a tree!"

"Piss off Shorty!" Blue barked.

"Well that didn't last long..." Both Espen and Clara thought in unison as they watched Blue and Kennedy bicker.

"You two please stop making a scene..." Ashley sighed walking up to the two.

"She's the one that crashed into me damn it!" Blue shouted as he and Kennedy rolled around trying to pin each other for dominance.

"Stop it both of you." Ashley stated sternly, causing both to come to a stop.

"Whatever..." Blue tsked. Clara and Espen walked up to the group.

"Hello there, my name's Clara." Clara introduced herself to Ashley and Kennedy who returned the introduction.

"So this is your team eh?" Kennedy smiled, "Sorry you got stuck with Sparky, make sure you two take care of him!" She joked.

"Shut up, I can take care of myself just fine. You're the one that probably needs to be looked after. Can't have any preschoolers going missing ya know."

"What was that?"

"Stop it you two." Ashley stated once more.

"Fine..." They stopped.

"It's okay, he's been good so far." Espen smiled patting Blue on the top of the head, though the force knocked Blue face down into the dirt.

"Ouch! Damn it Espen watch it man!" Blue jumped up barking at his team mate.

"You're sure full of energy." Ashley joked lightly.

"Ugh...I just wanted some sleep was all goodness..." Blue groaned.

"Yo..." Stark walked up to the kids and everyone turned to him, "Team A7 with me." Stark said no more. They all nodded and walked over to their supervisor.

"Sorry but we got more important business than arguing with one of Satan's Little Helpers!" Blue teased Kennedy.

"What?!" Ashley grabbed ahold of her friend quickly, "Really Blue?" She sighed, as Blue stuck his tongue out at the girls.

* * *

"So here's the deal.." Stark started, "We've got our mission." He grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Blue raised a fist in the air.

"Time to start for real huh?" Espen grinned.

"We're going to be working for a man named Lucio Walker, his Hero Company is named Arcadia Company. It's a very-"

"Arcadia?! No way!" Espen was in shock, "We picked up one of their missions?! They hire the best of the best heroes! They have a perfect success rate in all that they do! All of their tech is next level! Getting in with them is going to guarantee you a high spot ranking on the Hero Charts and more people getting the chance to watch you go to work, or to watch your creations work!"

"Calm down yeah?" Blue asked.

"Everything he said is true." Clara added on, "Arcadia is the most sought after company. How did we get a mission from them?"

"They are very invested in the future heroes. And of course they're interested in what we do here at Beyonder."

"So well then what's the mission?" Blue asked.

"That's what we'll find out tomorrow. Tomorrow we're going to head to Arcadia and set up for the mission. Pack your hero costumes and get ready, this is what the project is for. To test you and give you experience in real life situations. We're lucky enough to have been employed by Arcadia for your project. Impress." With that the team had left out. They had said their good byes for the night knowing that they would reconvene in the morning. Blue had walked into his bedroom and tossed his bag across his room before laying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. He brushed his hand through his hair. He then looked over to the side and out of his window to see the night encase the world. The sky dark the night glistening with small bright night lights of stars.

He looked back up at his ceiling. He extended his hand before his face. All he could think about was the Nightmare he had. The one Clara had accidentally put him through. Normally alot of things run through his mind, but this ran it's way in and never left making a home in his mental psyche. He continued to look at his hand, while going over this single image in his head. Small sparks jumped from his hand before he clenched it tightly.

"I won't let that happen...to my family...or anyone." Blue then rolled to his side and stared out the window into the black as he closed his eyes and drifted off. With this mere thought entering his brain:

 _"I'll protect everyone.."_

* * *

The next day the team had gathered. They had met up with Professor Stark and they had all their bags over their shoulders. Stark had guided them onto the bus they would then take them to Arcadia company.

* * *

"So you've employed the absolute best right sir?" Dr. Hadley asked Lucio.

"Dr. Hadley, I implore you to please stop. You are worrying for no reason, I have hired the best to make sure everything is handled properly. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, nor will I allow it. I will protect you, as you have always been a valuable asset." Walker continued, "So do not worry, you and your daughter Lyric are going to be well protected."

"Thank you so much sir!"

"Please Dr. Hadley, you've always been able to address me as Lucio. No need for all this Sir stuff!" Lucio smiled before hugging Dr. Hadley.

"You have nothing to fear anymore Lorenzo, everything will be okay."

* * *

"So are we going to cause a scene?" Daido asked his other Elite members as they all watched from a far.

"Of course not...Ryzo would be upset with us if we caused a scene over nothing. Every thing is about timing with him." Groaned one of the trio.

"Rightfully so. We have one mission and one target, we do not need to go destroying things right away Crimson. That's just too much work..." The third yawned addressing the former as Crimson.

"Ugh, so what Farn." Crimson rolled his eyes in annoyance, "If I want to kill something I will..."

"I swear you and Leo both are so explosive." Daido sighed, "For now we'll just kind of watch until we can get away with what we want."

"I hate this..." Crimson growled, "And also don't compare me to Leo, I'd kill that fucker easily!"

"We've seen you two fight, that didn't look too easy." Farn poked fun while yawning.

"Shut your mouth Farn!" Crimson was growing angry.

"Alright man chill, keep it together."

"Fuck off Daido!" Crimson sat down frustrated, "Let me know when I can fuck something up before I go ahead and do it my damn self!" Farn and Daido exchanged looks as they both had wished they didn't get stuck with Crimson, though they were sure Ryzo didn't want to deal with him either. Especially with Crimson and Leo always at each others necks. Those two competed over everything, last thing he probably needed was two murderous hot heads clashing on a consistent basis. Even with his patience he would probably snap.

* * *

"Here we are..." Stark motioned to a tall building before the kids. It was a skyscraper that peaked through the clouds, and along the side in red it read 'Arcadia'. At the entrance Lucio walked out.

"Well hello there kiddos!" Lucio smiled, and by his sides were two men. One was an older man who appeared to be in his thirties, he was a very tall man at about six feet four inches in height standing over Lucio and the other man. He has brown hair that seemed brushed back as it small waves that poured down reaching his shoulders, with a single disobedient strand that fell in front of his face. His dirt brown eyes were framed by his thin framed rectangular glasses. He wore a soft smile on his face.

"I am Lucio Walker! This here is my friend Captain Arnold Schriver! He's a Police Officer, and is often here helping me out! He'll be helping us with the mission today as well!"

"Nice to meet you all! I enjoy seeing the Heroes of the future take such initiative action in their community!" Schriver cheered happily, "Oooh what's that!" Schriver darted off his eyes in a distance to see a bird flying off, "Oh just a bird I see!" Though a Police Officer Schriver is currently dressed in dark blue t-shirt underneath a brown leather jacket, he's wearing a pair of dark jeans, and black sneakers. Attached to his waist appeared to be a thin sword, possibly a cutlass.

"And this here is Doctor Lorenzo Hadley!" Lucio motioned to the man opposite of Captain Arnold Schriver. This man was not as tall or as intimidating as the Pirate Captain.

Dr. Lorenzo Hadley is an older appearing man who seemed much older at about mid-forties. He wasn't as tall as Schriver, but stood maybe only four inches shorter putting him at six feet even. He has short black hair with signs of an aging grey running through them, with beady green eyes as well. His beard was a decent length and seemed well groomed. Under his eyes his glasses were unable to hide the heavy bags beneath them showing his lack of sleep very blatantly. They could have been mistaken as recovering from being swollen.

His attire consisted of a cream colored button up dress shirt, with a brown button up vest on top, egg shell colored slacks, and brown leather shoes. He also is still wearing his white lab coat.

"Nice to meet you all." Dr. Hadley acknowledged the kids.

"Daddy!" A voice called out, and out came Lyric running.

"Hey there sweetie!" Dr. Hadley picked up his daughter, "Sorry everyone this is my daughter Lyric."

"She's so adorable!" Clara smiled.

"Hi there!" Lyric waved to the kids and Professor Stark.

"Lyric, these are the good folks who are going to be helping us move!" Dr. Hadley smiled.

"These kids? Why them?"

"Well they're training to be heroes and they're doing it to help the community to know what it's like!"

"That's so cool! What are your Quirks! I wanna be a hero too!" Lyric jumped out of her fathers arms and ran up to the students.

"My name's Espen." Espen smiled and held out a Popsicle to the girl, "Want one?"

"Oooooh yeesss!" She smiled grabbing the purple Popsicle, "Do you have an ice cream Quirk?!"

"Hahaha, no, mine is more of a heating Quirk. Almost like fire, or even lava!" Espen teased.

"That's so cool! Lava Popsicles!" She cheered.

"Hehe...suure." Espen chuckled lightly.

"What's yours?!" She ran up too Clara.

"Umm...well...mine is like...I can make people see things?" Clara said sheepishly not wanting to tell the bright young girl that her power seemed more on the dark side than one might anticipate.

"That's cool! Can you make me see something?! Like a mermaid?!"

"Umm...not exactly, I make people see...bad things." Clara told her.

"Oooohhh like nightmares?" Lyric asked genuinely curious.

"Yeah..." Clara admitted.

"That's incredible! Then you can make all the bad guys pee their pants and surrender!" She cheered.

"Hehe...I guess so." Clara smiled, then Lyric ran up too Blue.

"What about you?"

"I can do things with electricity." Blue caused sparks to dance around him.

"Whoa." Lyric's jaw dropped, "I remember when I could do that!" She giggled.

"What?!" Blue barked.

"Yeah, that's so age three!" Lyric waved off unimpressed by Blue.

"What are you talking about kid?!" Blue picked her up and Lyric simply giggled.

"You're funny!" She smiled before Blue dropped her allowing her to land on her feet.

"Whatever..." He tsked. Lyric ran back over to her father Lorenzo who had called her. With everyone introduced Stark had mentioned that it might be about time to learn more about the mission. To which Lucio agreed. They then followed the Hero Company tycoon up to his office. There, Team A7 had to go through more introductions.

"Well took you long enough Stark!" Blazer boasted as Stark and his team entered the room.

"Blazer?" Stark raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir! Live and in the flesh!" Blazer flexed his muscles.

"Please stop Mr. Blazer..." A familiar voice asked. Blue looked over to see who it was:

"Skittles?"

"Blue?" It indeed was Ashley who was also in the room. Accompanied by two others.

"Aye what's going on here?" One of them asked stepping up. A sixteen year old student had split the room. He looked around with his dark hazel eyes, this kid also had some kind of odd ended accent. For a young man of his age and average height he had a nice well muscled build with strong looking legs, though he looked pale, and even his fluff like hair was a pale blonde in comparison as though no color was in his body. In his left ear were two silver stud piercings.

"Who are you?" Espen asked.

"My name's Esra Kalderom, and I'm from Elevated High." He introduced, "I'm also from 'Stralia!" Esra had a big smile on his face as he pointed to himself. Esra is dressed in faded jeans, a plain white shirt that seemed to hug his body frame, and simple black canvas sand shoes.

"Since we're doing introductions! My name is Moriko Carita, and I'm from Bellerose Private!"

"Hey there Mori!" Clara smiled waving to her fellow school mate.

"Hey there Clara!" Mori smiled and waved back. Mori is a sixteen year old girl who appears petite in nature, and is rather short standing maybe at five feet even. She has a lightly tanned skin tone and her body is covered in freckles, her curly hair was obviously dark brown but there was a light shade of pink dyed into it as well as it reached her shoulders. She also had some various small burns on her arms. Her attire currently consists of short blue overalls ontop of a white striped shirt, and a pair of beaten up sneakers.

"What is going on here?" Stark asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh you weren't told? We both got this mission!" Blazer smirked knowing that Stark wasn't the biggest fan of teaming with him.

"Lucio?" Stark eyed him, to which Lucio and even Schriver stiffened up and tried to stray away from Stark's gaze.

"Hey Lyric, why don't you go ahead and play while the adults talk for a bit." Lorenzo suggested to his daughter.

"Sure Daddy!" Lyric then went ahead and left the room.

"The hell is going on?" Stark asked.

"Well..." Lucio ducked down and avoided looking Stark in the face, "Hear me out okay?"

"Go for it."

"I put in the request for both of you to join in on this mission, both teams." Lucio shared.

"And why? What is this mission anyway? Dr. Hadley you mentioned to your daughter we're helping you move huh? Well what are we moving? I'm assuming you alone are the target of the mission, so what's going on?" Stark demanded answers.

"Alright if everyone could just get together so I can fully explain the situation." Lucio sighed, but everyone did as asked.

* * *

"Okay...so here's the deal." Lucio started, "Dr. Hadley here needs to be protected. He's one of our best scientists. He's been a great help to us and the building of the Arcadia Company. He's done much for the community in the studying of Quirks. He has experimented with a few things in the creation of Quirks and being able to give people Quirks."

"You want to give Quirks to the Quirkless?" Stark asked.

"Well that or to recreate a Quirk, and copy it. That way if somebody who is Quirkless, like a Police Officer. They can have access to any Quirk depending on the situation. But only temporarily." Hadley made sure to put the emphasis on 'temporarily' as he explained a bit of his research.

"Creating...a man made Quirk?" Blue muttered.

"Yeah, and of course it's caused some heads to turn. Causing people to wonder if a permanent fix can be made. And if it can be made without side affects, and if a cure to natural Quirks can be made. A Quirk Erasure if you will."

"So you got some folks after you wanting to take your science so they can give themselves Quirks or more Quirks?" Espen placed together.

"That's dangerous, who knows how it could end up with a man made Quirk and a natural Quirk." Ashley added.

"Exactly why we are here right now." Lucio stepped back in, "You see we need to transfer Dr. Hadley over to a safer position outside of town. A place where he can continue his studies and lay low until those that are after him are caught. He's already been attacked in the streets before, once by the Hero Hunter, and again by some low life street thugs."

"The Hero Hunter?" Clara asked, though this caught Blue's interest.

"The Hero Hunter, is a man who hunts down and kills heroes. No one knows why, or what his objective is. As it's been noted he's also killed villains." Captain Schriver shared, "He's a powerful enemy, and we have yet to catch him. But he does seem to want Dr. Hadley, so there is a chance we might run into him as well. Hopefully not, hopefully we can reach Elysium and keep Dr. Hadley there until the others that are after him are caught."

 _"Hero Hunter..."_ Blue kept thinking on that name, that had to be who killed his father. It only made sense. His father was a Pro Hero, and was killed, so it had to be the Hero Hunter.

"Haven't heard of the Hero Hunter attacking in a while..." Stark admitted, "Glad to see he's resurfaced for this."

"I doubt he went anywhere, we just might not have been keeping track." Blazer admitted, "Which upsets me cause I want to bring him in myself."

 _"If anyone has an issue with that guy...it's me."_ Stark thought.

"Anyway..." Lucio continued, "We need your help transporting Dr. Hadley and his daughter Lyric to Arcadia's Elysium base. It's an underground central safe ground where he can stay until further transportation outside of the area can be delivered. He'll be able to stay there for at least two to three months as other things get figured out if need be."

"Well...where is Elysium?" Blue asked.

"Elysium, is right outside of the city."

"Outside of the city? This is a big city you know that?" Espen stated.

"If you want exact details...it's in the next state over. Across the boarder."

"You want us to take this man across the boarder? Between this town and the boarder there is a whole ghost town that has been abandoned for years. We would be subject to wide open attacks from out there." Blue stated some what upset.

"That's why we hired some eyes of the sky for you!" Lucio motioned and in walked Garrett Benson and Kasper.

"Winter Soldier and Kasper huh?" Blue smirked.

"Nice to see you too Blue." Garrett scoffed.

"Hey there Blue!" Kasper waved. Blue returned the wave. This caused all the others, minus Ashley and Stark, to collectively mutter:

"Whose he waving too?"

"So yeah...that is the current mission. Transport Dr. Hadley to the Elysium base safely to the outskirts of town. Once he's there, everything is all said and done." Lucio summed up, "So...what do you all say?" Stark looked at Blazer. Then they all looked at their kids. Ashley simply nodded in agreement. Blue stepped up walking up to Lucio's desk with his hands in his pockets and a cheeky smile on his face.

"Whoever is hunting this Doctor man right here, someone best tell them they're out of luck now." Blue sparked up a bit, "Cause to get to him, they've now got to deal with me."

* * *

Next Time: With the two teams meeting up and even the introductions of Kasper and Garret as the eyes in the sky for the teams, they gather their hero costumes and further explain the plan and how they will work together. How badly can an easy transport mission be? As everything is made official it's for the mission to start! Will the complications arise from the go? Or will they come later down the stretch?

Review!


	16. Enter the Hunt

**Enter the Hunt**

* * *

The two groups of kids had begun to gather around all in their hero costumes respectively. Stark was in his hero attire as he awaited for the rest of his young team to show. Besides him was Blazer, also awaiting for his proteges to appear.

"So what do you think of this guy huh?" Blazer asked.

"Who Hadley?" Stark raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you think there's something up with this mission huh?"

"Don't you?"

"You might be thinking a little too hard on this one Stark." Blazer scoffed, "Our objective is pretty simple." Blazer shrugged.

"That's not what I'm worried about, I could careless about the difficulty. More so on the fact if everything is being shared with us."

"They told us a good amount, so I'm not going to say too much against as it all seems fine so far." Blazer assured.

"I would just say keep your ears open." Stark recommended.

"Always." Blazer nodded in agreement. After this brief exchange, the students began to walk in. First Blazer's team consisting of Ashley, Mori, and Esra. Ashley was dressed in her hero costume that she debuted back at Beyonder. Mori's hero outfit was not anything outlandish. Easily more for purpose than flash.

Mori's hero costume consists of a sleeveless white tank top that reached a little past her waist, along with black pants that were tucked into dark brown combat boots. She also has a leather apron that stopped right above her knees wrapped around her. On her hands were long elbow length leather gloves as well, on her forehead she had a pair of goggles, while around her waist she also kept a utility belt.

By Mori's side was Esra. His costume appeared very similar to that of a wrestling singlet. A form fitting all black material that continued down stopping right above his knees, though over it he was wearing a pair of loose fitting blue track pants. A blue bandanna over his forehead, black finger-less gloves that were connected to a pair of cuffs that stretched up his forearm made of a strong and protective brown leather.

"Looks like my team is early huh!" Blazer boasted about his kids, "Everyone step up please!"

"The Artist Rouge!" Ashley stepped up saluting her supervisor.

"Glass Heart is here sir!" Mori stepped up saluting as well.

"The Hero Flux State is her as well sir!" Esra completed the role call.

"Ha, where are your students Starky baby?" Blazer elbowed his fellow Pro annoyingly.

"We're here sir! Metal Overburn reporting to Pro Hero Xerox sir!" Espen walked in wearing his hero costume which consisted of a dark orange Kevlar jacket with a good plentiful of pockets, with a set of bright yellow cargo pants as well. Around his waist he had a leather tool belt that also had more multitudes of pockets. On the right side of his tool belt was some sort of special designed water bottle. The combat boots he wore had metal soles at the bottom, while on his head he was wearing a headset with a small microphone attached to it, and a light visor that covered the top half of his face similar to what mountain rescue workers wear as well. Then on his wrists and arms were special designed metal gauntlets that he customized himself.

"Here they are." Stark smiled.

"Well two of us at least..." Clara admitted sheepishly, "Hero in training Somnus is here as well." Clara raised her hand. Her Hero costume was very simplistic as well. With it consisting of just a full black outfit, black tight pants, an over sized black long sleeve shirt, and black boots. The oversized shirt she's wearing has a large hood that she drapes over her when needed, the only thing not black on her person was the silver belt that had two holsters carrying knives in each of them.

"Well where's Blue?" Stark asked.

* * *

"Damn it I'm going to be late!" Blue began running about while trying to get dressed. He was trying to slip on his hero attire. Which was not much as the only thing that meant anything or was going to be of any use was more so of the belt that Espen had made for him. He was able to squeeze his legs through his slim black pants and was even able to get at least one of his all white sneakers on. He was essentially running down the halls of Arcadia shirtless and with his belt in hand. He was running and suddenly he heard:

"Wanna race?!"

"Huh?" Blue looked down to try and find the voice, but nothing at all.

"Over here!" He looked down to his other side, nothing once more.

"Behind you!" He looked over his shoulder to see Lyric hanging on with a big bright smile.

"What are you doing?! How did you even get on my back?!" Blue barked at her.

"Hehe! I just jumped on silly! I wanted to know if you wanted to play! We could race!"

"No I'm in a hurry!" Blue refused.

"Even more reason to race!" Lyric smiled, "Besides we're probably both going to the same place!" Lyric giggled a bit.

"I'd smoke you anyway kid!" Blue grinned.

"Sure Sparky!" Lyric smiled, "Let's find out!" Lyric jumped off of Blue and began running forward.

"Hey stop it!" Blue shouted chasing after her.

* * *

"Well should we start without the rather jumpy one?" Lucio asked as he and Lorenzo had joined the heroes.

"He's going to be in such trouble..." Ashley thought looking over at Professor Stark.

"Well, firstly allow the students to introduce themselves please." Stark spoke, "As their hero names will be the only names that you will be calling them during this mission, is that understood Hadley?"

"Absolutely." Dr. Hadley nodded in agreement.

"Hero in Training Rouge at your service." Ashley introduced first.

"Hero in training Glass Heart, representative of Bellerose Academy!" Mori introduced.

"Hero in training Flux State!" Esra saluted.

"Representative of Vissarion under guidance of Pro Hero Xerox, the name is Metal Overburn." Espen saluted as he placed a Popsicle in his mouth.

"Hero in training Somnus." Clara smiled.

"Pro Hero Blazer here to burn a pathway to success!" Blazer stuck his chest out proudly.

"Copycat Hero Xerox." Stark took out a cigarette from behind his ear.

"Thank you all." Dr. Hadley bowed.

"Before we do anything further..." Lucio stepped up, "I have a scheduled announcement I must make to the public."

"What?" Stark raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you see with some of the other things going on. I had forgotten about the the public announcement I intended on making. It's in regards to my company, and is actually very important. It's a joint announcement that myself and Dr. Hadley must make, as it is his own creation that we are sharing thanks to his various studies."

"So you want to go out into the public on live television with Dr. Hadley and make an announcement about his research?" Ashley asked.

"That is correct young Rouge!" Lucio smiled, "It's actually very important and I simply cannot reschedule!"

"I feel much safer knowing that you all are here now to go along with this!" Dr. Hadley smiled, "I just need to share this last thing before I'm taken away!"

"What is it exactly?" Stark asked.

"Oh well I don't wish to spoil it now Xerox!" Lucio waved off, "Such an eager one you are! It's truly something impressive to all! I'm very proud to announce it!"

"Though I don't see it as a success as my self made Quirk studies, but still!" Dr. Hadley nodded, "I would very much like to continue with the announcement!"

"If that is what you actually wish to do." Stark sighed.

"Thank you very much Mr. Xerox!" Blazer side eyed Stark to kind of see his facial expression on the matter.

"The announcement is later today at..." Lucio checked his watch, "Oh no its within the next hour! I'm always losing sight of time!" Lucio began to panic, "Let's move Dr. Hadley we must get ready!" As Lucio opened the door Blue came crashing through and was now standing on the Doctor.

"HA I WIN!" Blue barked.

"Nope, I definitely won!" Lyric teased as she was standing in front of Blue.

"Ah what the hell?!" He snarled.

"Blue...you're late..." Clara whispered.

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to supervise you during this too." Ashley sighed and face palmed.

"The hell do you mean?!" Blue barked, "I'm just fine!" Blue was finally able to manage to put on his teal colored long sleeve shirt, as well as strapping on his equipment belt.

"Well I might have too if you can't be on time and embarrass us as the representatives." Ashley groaned, "Please properly introduce yourself using your hero name."

"It might also be a good idea to step off of Dr. Hadley!" Mori said trying to fight back laughter.

"It would be much appreciated..." Lorenzo groaned.

"Haha Daddy I beat him in a race!" Lyric smiled, as Blue stepped off of Dr. Hadley.

"What a lively group we have!" Lucio smiled as tears filled his eyes, "I love seeing the youth so fired up!"

"Yeah, sure let's call it that..." Espen chuckled lightly.

"Anyway, introduce yourself Blue."

"I'm a hero in training from Beyonder, you can call me Sparks." Blue informed.

"Sounds good sparky!" Lyric jumped on Blue's back once more.

"Well the two of us will be off now!" Lucio bowed to the groups and began to walk off, with Lorenzo right behind him.

"Well kids..." Stark looked at them all, "I'm going to meet with Garrett and Kasper to discuss what needs to be watched. There is going to be a public announcement today before we leave tonight. Our best form of action is going to be surrounding both Mr. Walker and Dr. Hadley to ensure The Hero Hunter doesn't get involved. Though most of his antics are done at night, he still holds records of attacking during the day."

"And he's an individual who does not care if it's live or not." Blazer continued.

"So how does finding the focal point of where they will be sound?" Ashley suggested.

"Yeah, then we can cover their backs and all angles from around." Espen continued tossing a bare Popsicle stick in the trash.

"If we cover all angles we can funnel his attack, down to a singular point." Esra added.

"Though that means you're suggesting we leave an open gap for The Hero Hunter to attack Dr. Hadley and Mr. Walker. Giving him an open lane to do anything he wishes." This information was pieced together by Clara.

"Well..." Mori began to think, "That's true, but if we have eyes in the sky in Garret and the other guy Professor Stark mentioned, we could have the opportunity to see him before he gets close. We can't stand right in front of them though, that's not going to be what the media wants."

"Exactly, they want to see the faces of Arcadia and I'm doubtful that Mr. Walker and Dr. Hadley will easily give up on such spotlight." Ashley spoke once more.

"So then the best bet would be to leave them open from the front, and trust our extra eyes to spot him before he gets close. Though we should have backup plan if anything happens." Clara mentioned.

"Well I have an idea for that." Ashley addressed, "I can keep them covered, I have an idea. So then everyone else just needs to kind of do the same. That way if the Hero Hunter does attack we can buy ourselves some time to get Mr. Walker and the Doctor out of there before he can actually get to him."

"This is what I like to hear." Stark smirked, "You kids are bright, so I'll let you all continue to piece this together, while Blazer and I will go talk to Garrett and Kasper."

"When all done you kids come find us and we'll go over plan." Blazer suggested.

"Sounds good!" They all nodded.

"Meanwhile..." Stark looked down at Blue as he and Lyric were arguing back and forth. Well more so of Blue yelling at Lyric who was poking fun at him, "Blue you watch Lyric and keep her out of trouble okay? Make sure she doesn't get outside during the press conference, keep her in here."

"What the hell?! Why me?!" Blue growled.

"Because you were late.

"Ha Sparky you're stuck with me!" Lyric cheered, "Let's go play!" Lyric grabbed Blue by his wrist and ran off, "This way!"

"Ah damn it hold on!"

* * *

"Well..." Leo stretched about as he walked besides Ryzo, "What are we looking at? What are we looking for?"

"To be honest?" Ryzo asked.

"Hmm?"

"I've been keeping my eyes on that Dr. Hadley, and a few other things as well. I mean essentially we all have, but I've made sure to put in a little overtime. Considering that he works for Lucio Walker the head of Arcadia, which is the number one hero company out here, you know that he's going to be well guarded. There's no way that Dr. Hadley is not going to be protected by just anybody. He'll be heavily guarded. Whether in numbers or in power, it does not matter. So I plan on preparing for the worst."

"The worst being what genius?" Leo was now intrigued by his partner's thought process.

"In case everyone else fails, it never hurts to have a back up plan or two."

"A back up plan? Like what, you really don't trust those fuck ups huh?" Leo scoffed, "I mean I'm not there biggest fans either."

"I mean we've all come together for a reason right?" Ryzo questioned, "We all have our reasons, all different. All varying goals. But we're still a group that has there eyes set on a single thing. To prove others wrong. I believe the others can get the job done, but I like a guarantee."

"Then why didn't we do it our damn selves?!" Leo snarled.

"Because there's more to what we got ahead. But for now, they'll settle. But giving them a small little _ace_ in the hole won't hurt."

* * *

The rest of the group had gathered back around with Stark and Blazer as they had discussed their plan.

"Well seems like you've got everything figured out." Stark said with a slight confidence.

"We can definitely keep an eye out, I got something that'll help with that." Garret suggested, who was dressed in his hero costume. His attire seemed as though it was a high military grade bulk armor with a layer of full body black armor and additional thick navy blue armor around his torso, groin, legs, and right arm. On his head was a black and blue helmet with a red visor. All of it had a white and silver trim along the joints.

"Thank you Vulcan." Stark acknowledged Garrett by his hero name, "You can watch over Blazer's team and share information on their part.  
Phantom you will relay information to myself, Metal Overburn, and Somnus." Stark informed Phantom, which was Kasper's hero name. Kasper's hero attire consisted of a large black cloak that covered his whole body underneath was a black ankle length coat, along with a dark crimson waist coat that had silver accents. Black leather gloves, black trousers, and black shoes.

What stoood out was his white demonic mask that covered his face. It had large black spots on the cheeks giving it a skull-type aesthetic, it also had a slight jaw design towards the end of it. Two small red demon horns stuck out from the forehead of the mask, but they were rather small not even peaking through the hooded cloak very much. The left eye of the mask was blue, while the right eye was red.

"No problem at all." Kasper nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Well everyone we're just about set to head out!" Lucio walked in with a big smile, "Getting ready for the press conference!"

"Where's Captain Schriver? Shouldn't he be here as well?" Ashley asked.

"That is a solid point. He is joining us is he not?" Espen placed his arms across his chest while a Popsicle stick stuck out of his mouth.

"Oh he will be! He'll be manning the forces out in the crowd as well helping with crowd control and all that!" Dr. Hadley had shared.

"Well, seems fine by me. Just more people to keep an eye out." Stark said rubbing his chin slightly, "Alright...let's take our places.

* * *

Lucio had walked out to a podium as a sea of people had their cameras ready and their microphones at hand. Beside him was Dr. Hadley. In the crowd was the police force headed by Captain Schriver. Covering from the center left over right behind the duo was Ashley, Mori, and Esra. Meanwhile in the crowd flanking from far left and far right besides the police force was Espen and Clara. Kasper and Garrett had their eyes in the air with two pieces of machinery that took to the skies to watch over. Both ready to report any strange activities.

Then standing next to both Lucio and Dr. Hadley were Blazer and Stark at the forefront.

"How's everything looking so far?" Stark radioed over to Kasper.

"So far so good, I've got my drone expanding it's reach a few kilometers every few minutes before returning back to it's search. Vulcan is doing the same."

"Yeah, so far I've got nothing." Garrett assured.

"Good. Rouge, Glass Heart, Flux. You all ready?" Blazer asked his team as he eyed them.

"Yes sir." Ashley confirmed.

"We're ready if he comes." Esra assured.

"Metal Overburn, Somnus." Stark spoke up.

"Everything is good on this side."

"Same here." the two students answered back respectively.

"The speech is about to start..." Lucio walked up too the podium with Dr. Hadley at his aid.

"Hello everyone!" Lucio raised his hand and everyone had quieted down, "First of all thank you so much for coming out to support Arcadia and for allowing us to continue our studies! We are beyond appreciative, I would like to thank all those who have been customers and sponsors to continue to fuel what we do here! We only employ the best because we only wish to produce the best! And we wouldn't be here today without the support of all of you!" Everyone cheered happily and applauded for the start of Lucio's speech.

"From a young man who had a dream to be able to be the number one hero company in a strive to make the whole world a better place, you have all allowed me this chance to grow my company to do so! We've done some incredible things, and alot of them are thanks to Dr. Hadley!" Dr. Hadley stepped up to a roar of applause.

"Thank you everyone!" Lorenzo waved his hand and bowed out of appreciation, "I am beyond thankful for the opportunity Mr. Walker has given me! All of my research has led us to where we are, but without his support and belief in me our relationship would not be what it is currently! Which is why I'm proud to stand by my good friends side for this next announcement!"

"With what we are talking about..." Lucio took the podium once more, "We have achieved many things due to the research of Dr. Hadley. And I'm sure many of you would like to know what his current invention is! Well, it's something that will change the face of the hero world!" Everyone prepared themselves.

"As you all know, our heroes go through rigorous training and recovery methods to keep their bodies in the best of shape possible!" Lorenzo continued, "As heroes age their Quirks may weaken, their bodies weaken, their mental stability may weaken as well due to all the stress levels. But could you all imagine, what it would be like if even when a hero ages, that they remained their prime energy? That when hurt they could be taken care of instantly? Well I've come across something, that though still in the works, will be beyond useful in the battlefield Something that will allow even retired heroes to jump into action if need be!"

"What this invention is..." Lucio smiled.

"Though not having a proper name, you can consider it some type of portable fountain of youth. I currently have it Labeled Project Continual. Basically meaning that with this alone if a hero is in the battle field and find themselves running low on energy, or severely hurt! This will allow them to heal a wound, though still depending on the severity, and will raise their Quirk abilities by an extended fifty percent! Which should be more than enough to put them close to near one hundred depending on the situation!"

"Regardless of the circumstances Project Continual, will heal and reboot any Pro Hero in battle when needed!" Lucio intervened.

"Still in the works it is currently under going testing under our facilities!"

"We already have Pro Heroes signing up to test it out at our new training facility as well!" Dr. Lorenzo Hadley raised his project, that was contained in a needle and appeared as a blue liquid. As he did this, suddenly something had been fired from the crowd and pierced his hand.

"Ouch!" He called out dropping the needle. Lucio was quick to grab it, and ducked down pulling Dr. Hadley with him. Everyone in the crowd began to scream and panic.

"He's here!" Stark prepared himself, and so did Blazer. But as soon as they both took a step they felt themselves restricted.

"You two are going to be perfect just where you are." A distorted voice assured. Everyone looked up to see a man covered in nothing but silver platted sleek armor hovering due to the assistance of a jet pack.

"What the hell?!" Stark growled.

"We got caught by this bastard?! How did he get ahold of us?!" Blazer demanded to know with aggression.

* * *

"Did you see him come from anywhere?!" Garrett asked Kasper.

"No! But wait...did you have a glitch on your drone?"

"Damn it, you too? So he did something that caused it to glitch for a second!" Garrett growled.

"Meaning he has some kind of electromagnetic interface technology on hand."

"And he was close enough and quick enough to appear within that second, probably just cause he was in disguise and was in the area."

"Yeah especially since we're still live streaming..."

* * *

"Kids, get everyone out of here!" Stark demanded.

"Gather the civilians and get them out of the area!" Blazer informed.

"Metal Overburn! Somnus that's on the two of you!" Stark ordered.

"Yessir!" Both Espen and Clara responded and quickly rushed to help guide people out of the area.

"Flux, come out and grab Dr. Hadley and Luico! Glass Heart and Rouge cover Flux!"

"Yessir!" The team agreed as they rushed out, meanwhile the silver armored man approached closer.

"Dr. Hadley..." The man started, "You've pissed alot of people off with some of your recent actions." The man informed.

"Please leave me alone! I didn't do anything! I've just been doing my research and my studies I swear!" Dr. Hadley ducked away behind Lucio.

"What do you want from him Hunter?!" Lucio demanded to know.

"This is strictly business." The silver armored man informed, "But with what I know about you, you've also struck a nerve with me."

"Please just let me be!" Dr. Hadley cried out. The silver armored man drew a blade from his armor and got ready to step foot on the stage in front of the duo. He raised his blade, and quickly slashed what appeared to be a blue dragon made of paint.

"Don't take a step further!" Ashley shouted as she prepared to continue forth.

"Kids. You must not know who I am. But it is best to refrain from adult business." The silver platted man jumped in the air and stomped down on the ground.

"Gah!" Was all that was heard and Ashley bit her lip to look down and saw that Esra had been caught in his liquid state.

* * *

 **Quirk: Transformation; The User is able to shift their body between states of solid, liquid, and gas. It can affect their whole body but they may have less control of it that way, and can find it easier to liquefy a hand or make part of their body gaseous in order for objects to be able to pass through The User. The User can shift from state-to-state with relative ease but is unable to change anything about their appearance, just the make-up of it. The use of transition from state to state does reach a time limit before it begins to take a toll on The User.**

* * *

"Well..." The silver armored man reached down and grabbed Esra by his throat raising him before him, "You're not apart of the mission!" He then slammed Esra down on the ground hard.

"Flux!" Blazer roared loudly angry at what he had just witnessed.

"Damn it!"

"He's the Hero Hunter for a reason after all...but why here?" Stark muttered, "Rouge! Move out the way! Get Glass Heart, Hadley, and Lucio and run!"

"That won't work here." The silver armored man had looked over too Stark as he was bound. He raised his blade as Dr. Hadley and Lucio were frozen in fear, and Ashley was ready to continue on with another attack. The silver armored man turned around and kicked Mori right in her abdomen.

"You cannot attack me of all people from behind." He had told her as he then grabbed the young hero and tossed her in front of him.

"Glass Heart!" Rouge quickly caught her fellow student hero.

"Dr. Hadley..." The silver armored man stepped forward and aimed his blade at the throat of the doctor, "Come with me...if you wish to live...a bit longer."

"Aye yo!" A voice called out.

"Hmm?"

"You the Hero Hunter?!"

"Oh no..." Ashley face palmed.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Blue!"

"Of course..." Stark growled, "Damn it Blue now's not the time!"

"Shut up old bastard!" Blue began to spark up, "I'm sure we got some business, right?!" Blue knew this was him. This was the man that killed his father.

"I'm coming for you!" Blue pointed his finger at The Hero Hunter.

"Get him Sparky!" Lyric cheered on hanging onto Blue's back as he shouted:

"RAY GUN!"

* * *

Next Time: The Hero Hunter appears! And so does Blue! Blue is stubborn as he wishes to fight the person responsible for his Father's death! Though The Hero Hunter has already dismissed his fellow students and has entrapped two Pro Heroes with ease! So what chance does the hot headed Blue stand? Especially with a young girl named Lyric on his back?! Will he stick to the mission and get Dr. Hadley away from The Hero Hunter safely? Or will his emotions continue to take the best of him?

Review!

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey there everyone, just a quick thing that I've come to realize I never addressed and should have earlier! But when it comes to those who have joined the story at a certain point or who are just now joining, I will no longer be taking OC's, I would like to thank everyone who has submitted and are enjoying what is being done with their characters so far! Because I have not addressed this until now I apologize to those who have possibly sent them in, but if anybody has any questions in terms on if they're character has been accepted, or actually if you have questions about the possible plans or direction of your OC's, or just wish to discuss your Oc's in general PLEASE DM ME!**

 **I respond better to actual DM's, and it's simply better as we can actually talk and discuss your Character with any questions you may have! So yes, please let the Reviews be the place for just that, Reviews and thoughts of the story in general and what you think and what you like about it! But when it comes to your personal questions about your sent in OC's please DM ME OR I WILL NOT ANSWER SAID QUESTIONS.**

 **Either way thank you all for continuing to participate and for reviewing as it helps me keep the energy going for the story to see what you all think!**

 **Thank you again and hope you're ready for the story to continue forth! Hope you all have enjoyed the My Hero Movie as well, cause it was pretty killer! But hope everyone's having a nice day/evening/night (depending on what time of day it is where you live)! This definitely was a long one *whew***

 **Review!**


	17. Blinded

**Blinded**

* * *

"RAY GUN!" Blue fired off a concentrated beam of electricity. Hunter had easily side stepped the attack, and then locked his eyes on Blue. He then adjusted them slightly onto Lyric.

"Lyric Hadley..." He whispered, "You're my mission."

"Huh?" Lyric seemed confused by this.

"Leave her alone please!" Dr. Hadley cried out.

"You don't need to take the girl!" Lucio shouted.

"Blue we need to get moving!" Ashley barked.

"You all can get Dr. Hadley and Lucio out of here, I got some shit I need to take care of!"

"Ooooh you said a bad word!" Lyric had bopped Blue on the head.

"Aye now's not the time brat!" Blue roared.

"He's right..." Hunter had appeared behind Blue and reached his hand to grab Lyric.

"What the-" Blue ducked and rolled out of the way making sure the Hunter didn't get his hand on the young girl.

"RAY GUN!" Hunter stepped to the side avoiding the beam once more as he began to walk towards the young hero, "Lyric get off and go with the others!"

"But I want to stay with you!"

"Now would definitely be a good time to listen!" Esra had appeared from the ground and reached out to Lyric, "We need to get you out of here!" Esra was surprised to see Hunter between himself and the duo of Blue and Lyric.

"Oh children..."

"KIDS! DAMN IT!" Blazer roared. Hunter raised his blade and aimed to pierce Flux. Suddenly Hunter had redirected his blade as he slashed a large green tentacle away from him, while also swinging his blade shattering various pieces of glass. Meanwhile Flux reached out and grabbed Lyric to rush out of the way. Hunter looked over to see Ashley using her paint Quirk to create some form of green whips and tentacles to help her fight from a distance.

Meanwhile Mori was also fighting from a distance though with glass it appeared.

"Glass Heart if we can combine our Quirks we can form a solid weapon against him.." Ashley advised.

"I can make something useful..." Mori reached into the small pouch on her waist and pulled out a decent piece of glass. It then began to start heating up and she began shifting and molding it.

* * *

 **Quirk: Glass Mold; This Quirk allows the User to manipulate any glass around them. With the ability to turn glass molten and cool it down, the User can shape the glass into whatever they want, allowing them to use it as a weapon or as a form of defense. The User, however, can't create glass out nothing. The glass having to already be created in order for them to manipulate it. The User's body temperature is also affected by the Quirk as whenever the user melts any glass, their body temperature raises to align with hot the glass is, and to keep the heat constant. However, the User may overheat themselves. The User can manipulate the glass using only their mind, however, this takes more effort and puts more strain on the User.**

* * *

"This should work!" Mori created some kind of sphere like object with multiple jagged edge protrusions.

"Perfect!" Ashley then used her paint to create a long blue tentacle that attached itself to the glass orb, and it became some kind of mace that they could use from a distance.

"Here we go!" Ashley whipped the newly forged weapon at Hunter. Hunter had easily moved out of the way and sliced the paint with ease causing the glass orb to fall. He locked his eyes onto the kids.

"Rouge!" Stark shouted, "Glass Heart! Get everybody out of here now!"

"Aye Hero bitch!" Blue roared as he jumped behind Hunter and got ready to throw a kick to his head. Hunter ducked as Blue missed wildly. Blue landed in front of Hunter and between the other young students.

"I told you all to piss off!" Blue began spark wildly.

"Blue this is not the time!" Ashley shouted.

"Rouge this is between myself and him! He killed my damn dad before my eyes! So everyone can fuck off! This is my fight!" Ashley simply looked on in sadness and felt so sorry for Blue as she too knew this pain.

* * *

"That student of yours sure is a snotty bastard aye Stark?" Blazer scoffed.

"He's upset...this is his first time coming face to face with the man who killed his father. He was doing so well but damn it he has no composure!"

* * *

"Your heart is filled with hatred. You'll never be able to beat me like that. Especially at such a young and foolish age." Hunter simply shook his head, "You have a long life ahead of you, plus you are not my main goal. So it would be best if you step aside."

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Blue jumped at Hunter and throw wild punches, to which Hunter avoided all with ease. Hunter ducked, dodged, weaved, and side stepped any single motion that Blue made. Everything was moving in slow motion for the more experienced fighter. Though Blue's motions were wild and would normally be unpredictable, to the Hunter everything was too easy.

"Raaaaa!" Blue roared throwing a straight jab at the Hunter's jaw. Hunter actually leaned forward and let Blue hit him. Blue grinned, even though his punch didn't do anything to even jolt Hunter's head. He quickly turned his fist into a finger gun.

"Ray-" He was cut off by a rising elbow to his chin knocking him in the air. Hunter then grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground.

"Guah!" Hunter stomped on Blue's chest and kept the tip of his blade inches away from his throat.

* * *

"Blue!" Suddenly Clara came running to his rescue along with Espen, or at least so they thought.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" Blue shouted and aimed his finger at the Hunter, "RAY GUN BURST!" Blue fired of multiple quick bursts of electrical bullets.

"Well that looks new..." Espen acknowledged as he and Clara continued to push on. Hunter, even at point blank range avoided all of the shots with an unsettling calmness. Not a sweat was broken.

"I'm sorry to see so much hate in your eyes. It's always a difficult part of the job, but it is the job." Hunter shook his head.

"Big Bro!" Lyric came running as Hunter stomped on his chest once more.

"Lyric stay away!" Blue shouted. The little girl did not do as commanded.

"Rouge grab Lyric!"

"There's my actual mission. Lyric Hadley. Target acquired. You're what I was sent for."

"Then what the hell you want with Dr. Hadley too?!" Blue growled.

"Lyric is business...Lorenzo Hadley is personal." Hunter explained in short.

* * *

"Kids listen to me!" Stark roared, "Grab Lyric! Grab Dr. Hadley and Lucio and get the fuck out of here!"

"Professor..." The young students had never heard their teacher with such language and eagerness. His calm and seemingly non-caring demeanor had broken into one of urgency.

"Rouge take charge damn it!" Blazer roared as well.

"Make sure everyone is safe! That is your priority!" Stark added on.

* * *

"Right..." Ashley quickly reached for her ear piece, "Vulcan you got eyes?"

 _"Yeah we do."_ Garrett responded.

"Okay, if anything happens I need reports on where exactly Hunter is going once we get into action. If he starts following let us know."

 _"We got you covered!"_

"Glass Heart can you make some kind of protective barrier to contain Lyric?"

"That I can do!" Mori took out another piece of glass and began heating it up so she could mold it, "It may take a bit to get a proper size, but I'll do my best to hurry it up."

"That's all I need. Flux I need you to grab Lyric and bring her back over this way please!"

"On it, sorry that she got away from me I don't know what happened. One moment I had her the next she was gone." Esra then sunk into the ground and rushed over to snatch Lyric.

"We'll grab Lucio and Dr. Hadley." Espen spoke.

"Thank you so much."

"Where are we taking them though?" Clara asked.

"We just have to get them away from here." Ashley answered.

"And what about Blazer and Xerox?"

"They're Pro's, I'm sure they're going to find a way out of there and might just be waiting for us to get out of the way so nobody else gets hurt. Our jobs right now are to protect our assets."

"Understood." Clara and Espen then ran over towards Lucio and Dr. Hadley.

* * *

"Raaah!" Blue swung his hands wildly while on the ground with Hunter's foot on his chest. Hunter slowly lifted his foot off of Blue's chest and stepped back, he sheathed his blade.

"If you really wish to fight me." Blue pushed himself up, "Do your best to last before I go after your friends." Blue sparked up.

"I'm coming for you!" Blue jumped at the Hunter, who side stepped him. Blue landed on his feet then turned around and aimed his finger at Hunter.

"RAY..." As his body began to produce electricity, he could also feel his skin burn.

"GUN!" He shouted firing off a mighty blue beam, to which Hunter ducked and rushed Blue. He stopped right in front of him. Blue whipped his head forth trying to head butt the Hero Hunter. Yet Hunter was unfazed and Blue stumbled back rubbing his head.

"Ouch damn it!"

"Big brother!" Lyric shouted and Blue looked to see Lyric being snatched away by Esra.

 _"Thank goodness Esra grabbed her..."_ Blue thought, he looked back over to Hunter. Or at least where Hunter should have been.

"What the?!" Blue then saw that Hunter was above Esra and Lyric reaching down trying to grab her. Blue sparked up and launched himself at the Hunter, though not without getting some extra burns to his body from running low on electrical energy.

"Flux watch out!" Mori shouted.

"Got him covered!" Ashley painted a barrier of paint over Esra and Lyric. The Hero Hunter also noticed Blue and readjusted himself in mid air to avoid Blue's oncoming attack.

"Gotta be better than that." He had snatched Blue by his throat and slammed him into the paint barrier Ashley had made.

"Gah!"

"Glass Heart is it ready yet?!" Ashley asked.

"Yeah here..." Mori dropped to a knee from how long she had to keep her body temperature up to create the glass protective sphere, "I'm going to need a small break." She wiped sweat from her brow.

"You did perfect, thank you..." Ashley then painted another long red tensile and attached it too the glass orb. She then whipped it forth and through her own paint shield. Using the glass architecture to snag Lyric, as Esra used his Quirk to place her through. Ashley then pulled Lyric through and brought her close.

"Stop I want to help Big Brother!" Lyric called from within the glass sphere.

"Lyric we have to keep you safe that's our job." Ashley informed, "We already have your Dad and Mr. Lucio, we need to get you as far away as possible."

"Vulcan you have eyes on a good escape route?" Ashley radioed.

"Phantom you got anything for us too?" Espen called.

 _"Yeah we put together a solid escape route!"_ The duo informed.

 _"You're going to need to move quick, because any time Hero Hunter moves we can't find him on our drones. He's way too fast to keep track of!"_ Phantom explained.

"Alright then let's get too it!"

"You kids truly are amazing." Lucio complimented as they kids, all aside from Blue, began to take off and get distance away from the Hunter. Ashley had created a large wall of paint between them as well.

"Thanks Mr. Lucio but we're just doing our job. And honestly with Hunter here it's alot more difficult than anybody might have anticipated." Ashley admitted.

"Well you lot are doing a bloody splendid job! I applaud you all!" Lucio said with a bright smile as though his life still wasn't on the line.

"Really thank you so much!" Dr. Hadley cried out.

* * *

"Looks like they finally got away huh?" Blazer smirked.

"Yeah...now we just need to get out of this ourselves." Stark murmured frustrated.

 _"But who I'm really worried about is that damn bastard Blue..."_ Stark thought to himself _, "He needs to brighten up before it's too late.."_

* * *

"Haaa!" Blue continued throwing punches and kicks galore, none of which landed. Hunter easily noticed that Lyric and Dr. Hadley had been taken afar from him.

"My targets have reached a good distance between us."

"Focus on me damn it!" Blue shouted throwing another strike. Hunter avoided Blue and punched him straight in his abdomen. This single punch sent Blue crashing through the paint barrier Ashley had created. Blue reached for his core as he was unable to breath. He was gasping violently for air. It was as though all the oxygen left his body and there wasn't any for him to take in. He very possibly could have had a punctured organ or a broken rib, maybe even multiple of both.

"I told you kid, you're not my mission. I've entertained you for this long. Lyric Hadley is my mission. She's my target. That's my mission. Dr. Hadley is personal to me. Either way do not interfere. Because you're not on my list it I refuse to kill you."

"T-that's...the only...way..." Blue couldn't even finish his sentence.

"That's the only for me to stop you huh? I guess stubbornness runs in your family blood huh?" This caused Blue to spark up angrily as he tried to lean up but his abdomen cramped up and it just hurt too much.

"The holy fuck did you say?!" Blue gritted his teeth as blood leaked between his lips.

"You heard me." Hunter reached for his blade, "And don't think you caught me off guard." Hunter swung his sword and split a roaring pillar of white flames that came flying in his direction in a cannon like blast.

"Heh so you caught on to him huh?" Blazer scoffed.

"It wasn't hard to notice." Hunter looked down at Blue and saw two cords extending out from his waistline that reached both Blazer and Stark. What had entrapped them was some kind of electrical magnetic force. Key word being electrical. Meaning there was a charge. Blue had used his belt to reach out to them and drain the charge of whatever electrical bondage kept them tied up.

"Hero Hunter..." Stark had taken a step forward besides Blazer.

"Xerox...the number two hero. Alongside Blazer. Whose Quirk is White Fire."

"Yeah, you're in trouble now." Blazer smirked.

"So you think." Hunter twirled his blade, "Would you two like to come at me?"

"You know it!" Blazer roared as white flames erupted from his limbs.

* * *

"How we doing so far?" Clara radioed.

 _"Everything seems to be clear!"_ Kasper called back, _"No Hunter in sight."_

 _"That's because he's busy fighting Blazer and Stark."_ Garrett added on, _"Blue used Metal Overburn's belt and drained the electrical charge from whatever traps they were in."_

"Ha! So it worked perfectly! I'm so proud!" Esra covered his face to hide tears while popping a purple Popsicle in his mouth.

"Now's not the time to be crying really..." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Thank you all again so much!" Dr. Hadley bowed to all the young heroes quickly.

"Yes you lot will make great future heroes! Bright prospects I will have to keep an eye on for Arcadia moving forward!" Lucio smiled rubbing his chin lightly.

"Let me out!" Was the next thing they heard, "I need to save Big Brother!" Lyric cried slamming her fist against the glass sphere she was in.

"Lyric, Blue will be okay he's got two Pro Heroes helping him now." Clara assured.

"Yeah, we can't go back now. They'll come find us, Hunter wants you for whatever reason Lyric. We need to keep you safe." Esra told the young girl.

"So what! Big Brother will protect me! And I'll protect him!" She shouted.

"Lyric..." Ashley squatted down and put on a small smile, "I'll tell you what.." Ashley took out her ear piece, "Mori?"

"Mhmm..." Mori nodded and released the golden orb containing Lyric. Lyric landed on her feet. Ashley gave Lyric her ear piece.

"I'm going to go ahead and go look for Big Brother Blue okay? With my ear piece my friends will let you know if everything is okay, okay? They'll let you know when we're coming back. Blue will come back to us okay?"

"Promise...?" Lyric looked at the ear piece then stuck her small pinky out. Ashley smiled and interlocked pinkies as she replied with:

"Promise!" Ashley then stood up and nodded at her fellow heroes. They acknowledged what the next step was. She was going to check on the situation and they just needed to keep everything held down. She turned back and took off and all Ashley could think was:

"Blue...don't do anything stupid and die damn it!"

* * *

"Let's fight!" Blazer rushed in with his fist engulfed in white flame. The Hero Hunter took his stance.

"I welcome the fire..." At this point it was almost as though Hunter was intrigued and grinning with just his words alone. He ducked a bright white punch and got ready to strike. Though he predicted Blazer's next move and jumped back, then afterwards threw up his blade to split a rising pillar of flames that came from a lifting up kick from the white flamed hero. Hunter elbowed him in the side right before he turned his attention to the ever silent and quick Stark.

The two exchanged a series of strikes. Each time Stark tried to land a punch or kick Hunter avoided them, though in return the Hero could not land a single strike on him either. They were equally matched in speed. Though it appeared as though Hunter's reaction time was much better. He was quicker on the dodge, but was still impressed with Stark's ability to retaliate. Stark reached out to try and grab Hunter. To which Hunter stepped back to get out of reach, and then Hunter did a back bend as he avoided a sweeping white flaming head kick from Blazer as well.

"Damn it!" Blazer grunted.

"Almost had him..." Stark muttered.

"Almost isn't close enough." Hunter carried himself over from his back bend placing himself on his feet. He swung his sword at Blazer. Blazer crossed his arms creating a white flaming protective barrier. Stark then jumped Hunter from behind. Hunter stuck his leg out, to which Stark was able to redirect himself to not get struck. As soon as he landed Hunter let go of his sword and landed a punch on Stark sending him skidding back. Blazer then tried to land a bright flaming punch, but Hunter landed a gut kick, followed up by a mighty uprising palm strike knocking the strong hero back.

 _"Even...Stark...and Blazer are having trouble..."_ Blue thought, _"This Hero Hunter guy..."_ Blue struggled to push himself up, but managed to get to his feet. He shakily raised his hand and made a finger gun. He had drained the electrical charge from what had captured Blazer and Stark so he had enough energy to fire off a shot. But he could not miss.

"Don't even think about it..." Hunter said standing behind Blue, "I knew what you were going to do before you even stood up. I could tell in the difference of your breath, but your heart beat as changed. Before it beat aggressively and out of anger. Now it beats in fear. Your adrenaline has switched from fight to flight. Meaning you're scared of me now." Hunter had analyzed.

"As you should be. I tried informing you to run as you're not my target. Yet you stayed, like any hero would have. But heroes in this day and age get killed for their stubbornness. It's not a heroic trait, it's a death wish." Hunter slowly raised his blade, "I can hear your breaths, I hear your heart beat. I can even hear you blink. I can hear the heart beat of your friend coming to save you. I can see where she's coming from. I can see Xerox and Blazer trying to attack me from both sides. They want to flank me, but I see them. I hear their hearts, I hear their breaths."

"What...are you..." Blue asked as he tilted his head behind him to look at The Hero Hunter.

"I can even see and hear the sweat rolling down your face. Me? I'm The Hero Hunter, and my Quirk makes me the perfect man for any job." Hunter then swung his blade out slashing through a pillar of white flames, and lifted his leg behind him to block Stark's punch. Blue stumbled forward and turned as he fell on his ass. Hunter was right. His anger had been replaced with fear. If Blazer and Stark were struggling with him, then what chance did he have?! But at the same time...he killed his Father.

He wasn't going to just let this opportunity slide past him. He shakily raised his finger once more while Blazer and Stark continued to try and strike Hunter. Only to fail.

"Blue!" Blue looked to see Ashley coming to his aid, she skid across the floor and to his side.

"Ash-Rouge?" Blue muttered.

"We need to get you out of here, we have to go! Lyric is begging to see you."

"Lyric..." Blue muttered.

"Yeah, come on and snap out of it! Professor and Blazer got this!"

"But the thing is Rouge...they don't. He's too quick. It's his Quirk...I don't know what it is. But it makes him untouchable. He's the one...He's the one that killed..." Blue bit his lip as a tear rolled down his face.

"Blue..." Ashley hung her head low.

"Kids!" Stark shouted, "Get out of here! Rouge get Blue out of here now!"

"Yes sir!" Ashley tried to help Blue up, but he was difficult to move. He stayed down in shock.

"The kid has experienced true fear." Hunter stated, "Let me introduce him to some more." Hunter then aimed for Blue and Ashley.

"No!" Blazer jumped in the way and a wall of white flames protected the kids. Blazer looked over his shoulder at the kids.

"You two..." He stopped when seeing Ashley's face just pale, "Rouge..."

"Pay attention!" Stark called and Blazer was met with a rough up kick to his chin sending him over the kids and on his back.

"Damn it Blazer!" Stark rushed Hunter, who turned and they continued to exchange attacks. With Hunter landing multiple strikes on Stark, but Stark not being able to touch him.

"Rouge..." Blue looked at Ashley.

"White...white...white..." Was all she muttered. She placed her hands on her head, she pushed away from Blue, "white...white...white..."

"Yo...you okay?" Blue reached for her.

"Fire...hot...everywhere...don't make me melt...don't make me melt...don't make me melt..."

"Yo Ashley..." Blue got closer to her. He could physically see her shaking. Blue looked around and saw the Pro's still fighting, and now the roles had switched. Ashley had came to his aid, but now something triggered her and she was the one shaking. It was time for him to come to her aid. Blue stood up and swept Ashley up who was shaking and her eyes getting ready to leak with tears of light blue paint. Blue had enough charge in his body to shoot himself off in a decent direction. He watched on as Stark and Blazer continued on with their clash versus Hunter. He looked down at Ashley.

"Damn it..." He bit his lip and shot himself into the air. He couldn't help but look back at the Hero Hunter as he thought:

 _"I will avenge my Dad..."_ Blue thought, _"But right now...I'd only be joining him...besides..."_ He looked at a petrified Ashley, _"There's someone important that needs me right now.."_

* * *

Next Time: Blue escapes with Ashley in his arms. Meanwhile Stark and Blazer continue to clash with The Hero Hunter. What kind of Quirk does The Hero Hunter to be able to take on such powerful Pro Heroes untouched? Also with now his target essentially out of reach will he chase after Lyric and her father right away? What is his next step and what are his goals?!

Review!


	18. Another Day

**Another Day**

* * *

Blue had was breathing heavily as he had landed on a roof top far from where he had originally had been. He had created a safe distance between the fight and himself and Ashley. She was still shaking and had her hands covering up her face while grabbing handfuls of hair. Her heart beat was simply outrageous. He had placed her down on the ground lightly and let her sit up as he tried to look her in her eyes.

"Skittles? What's wrong?" Blue tried reaching out to her, but she quickly looked up and flinched back out of instinct. Her breathing was coming down slowly.

"Yo, Ash what's up? It's just us now. We're away from the Hero Hunter." She looked around and didn't see anything other than the landscape of the town and Blue.

"W-where's Professor?" She asked.

"The old bastard and Blazer are fighting Hunter right now. I got us away from there." Blue looked over his shoulder, "Which kills me..."

"I-I'm sorry...I just saw...those bright flames...those white flames...and-"

"It set you off."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I let it get to me. I should be stronger than that, I became a liability." Ashley began to beat herself up over her reaction.

"Aye, no need to give yourself shit that's my job." Blue tsked, "You're good...it was probably for the better that I got out of there anyway. I was going to become a liability to that old bastard and Blazer. So you still kind of helped me..."

"Still unacceptable of a hero..." Ashley looked down in shame, unable to look Blue in the face. He let out a small exhale and turned his head slightly before asking:

"What happened anyway?" Blue questioned.

"Hmm?" Ashley looked up at him, "What do you mean?" Blue then looked at her before he asked once more:

"What...happened?"

"I-it's a long story..." Ashley responded.

"Well...we don't have anywhere to be in any amount of time. Plus I'm out of charge right now so it'll take us a little bit more time to regroup with the others. Might as well share." Ashley looked at Blue who looked actually interested in what had caused her to freak out the way she did.

"Alright..." She sighed, "I'll tell you..."

* * *

"Hehe..." Leo snickered as he had looked at the dripping red fluid from his hand. He smeared it against a wall and grimaced looking down at the body that now had a whole in it's chest.

"You really didn't have to do that." Ryzo sighed, "This is why we can't have nice things."

"Yeah whatever. Just get on with it oi?" Leo waved off, "Besides he deserved it."

"You easily could have just knocked him out." Ryzo groaned, "Now we have to clean it up."

"No worries, he was annoying anyway." A third voice assured, "Besides I enjoyed watching your partner kill him! Haha, it might have been rather straight forward and bland but oh seeing all that ooze out of him felt so rightfully right!" The man began to laugh.

"You people..." Ryzo sighed.

"So what do I deserve the honors?!" The caged man asked Ryzo, "Surely big bad elitist came down to see little old filthy me? I mean I was recruited before so why now? Maybe I caught your interest? Maybe we can talk over some kind of drink?"

"No need for that." Ryzo assured.

"Oh well then what have I done to get such a pleasurable experience?"

"Shut him up Ryzo fuck!" Leo groaned, "He's ruining my high..."

"So rude I'd say, how do you deal with him so kindly?" The man asked.

"Listen...Isamu Tanaka-" Ryzo stopped himself as he could tell that the person did not recognize that as his name, "Ace.." This is what raised his attention.

"That is my name..."

 _"Guess it's true."_ Ryzo thought to himself.

"Alright then...Ace." Ryzo squinted his eyes as he looked Ace up and down. There was not much of the young eighteen year old, he was of about average height at around five foot eleven. His skin tone light, his eyes partially narrow, Ryzo could tell that he was of Half Japanese descent, his other half being american. To a woman's eye he could be seen as fairly attractive. He had spiky black hair, and glowing bright yellow eyes. His attire was just a beaten up white prison jumpsuit.

"You're not being recruited as an Elite member."

"Then I'm not interested!" Ace pouted.

"Can I kill him yet?" Leo groaned.

"No Leo." Ryzo raised his hand, "This is an offer as a partnership." Ryzo continued talking too Ace, "A partnership that gets you out of this prison."

"Hmm? Maybe I don't want out."

"Well...I know you're not the biggest fan of being a wolf imprisoned by sheep." Ace turned his head back towards Ryzo and his look on his face had changed from bright to rage filled.

"I fucking hate that these lambs think they can keep me in here. They all deserve to be fucking slaughtered, I know not a single one of them can hold a candle to me. They all deserve to be left in the streets choking on their own blood while true men and true holders of strength like myself walk this Earth. To think they're even allowed positions of false power and hope spits on everything this world needs to be."

"We can make that happen." Ryzo informed, "You just have to do us a small favor to start the ushering in of the Golden Age you speak of."

"Tell me what the fuck it is and I'll do it..." Ace's attitude switched up once more, "But what's the cost?"

"Nothing." Ryzo grimaced, "You do this little task and once it's all said and done you can do whatever you want. We continue our partnership if need be though."

"Hehe..." Ace laughed and his laugh simply got louder and louder before snapping back and replying with, "I like the way you think! I'm...in!"

* * *

"Where is Ashley and Big Brother Blue?" Lyric asked her Father.

"I'm not sure, but I know they're doing their best to protect us." Lorenzo had assured his young child.

"They have been gone for some time now..." Lucio had acknowledged as he approached the other student heroes in training.

"Excuse me, have any of you heard anything back from your fellow students?"

"Nothing yet..." Espen answered while popping a Popsicle into his mouth out of slight stress.

"I have not heard a thing either." Esra pouted.

"I'm sure they're okay. Should we check in with Phantom and Vulcan?" Clara asked.

"No, not yet. If anything bad has happened they would have informed us by now. But nothing, so everything is alright so far. Though we also should not be standing here waiting for them to return. We should keep moving." Mori stood up taking charge, "They'll be able to find us regardless as long as we have Phantom and Vulcan to radio back too. They'll meet with us, but we should move on further and find a safer location possibly near where we planned on leaving from anyway."

"I can agree with that." Clara nodded, "Besides if something does happen between the Hero Hunter and them it'll be easier to find us if we stay close to the battle."

"And it doesn't help that we don't know anything about the Hero Hunter, or what his Quirk is or if he even has one. We just know that he's up against the Number Two Hero right now and Blazer whose at least Top Ten. And if they haven't gotten to us yet, then they're still fighting which means if he does get to us fighting him is not in our favor." Esra added.

"So as we move we should put together a defensive plan and an attack plan to make it easier to handle the situation if it arises." Espen noted.

"What a smart group we have gathered here. Thankful that Xerox and Blazer were the two Heroes to take this assignment." Lucio smiled.

"It's really our pleasure to work with your company of Arcadia." Mori smiled, "Truly a great opportunity."

"Yeah, we appreciate that you handed us the offer! We'll do everything in our powers to succeed!" Clara responded as well.

"Well now that we got things decided." Espen stood up, "Dr. Hadley and Ms. Lyric, we're about to start moving again."

"What about Big Brother Blue?" Lyric asked, "And Ashley?!"

"They'll be joining us soon, we promise we just have to keep moving at this point." Espen smiled at the young girl, "Everything is going to be alright."

"You hear that Lyric? They'll be meeting with us soon!" Dr. Hadley smiled.

"Hmmm..." Lyric did not like this, but she was out numbered by all the grown folk. Being eight did not do her any favors at this point when it came to making decisions.

"Fine." She pouted.

* * *

"Raa!" Blazer tried throwing a punch towards Hunter, but he side stepped the oncoming attack and simply rammed his knee into the core of the fiery hero. Blazer gritted his teeth and skidded back away from Hunter. Hunter then whipped around and intercepted an oncoming punch from Stark.

"Damn it..." Stark gritted his teeth out of frustration. Hunter simply tsked before he pushed Stark away and charged him swinging his blade wildly non stop. Stark jumped and dodged best he could only taking small cuts but knew that eventually the speed of the Hunter would catch him.

"Xerox move!" Blazer roared at Stark, "Ground Shot!" Engulfing his fist in flames Blazer did a quick back hand to the ground and a stream of fire ran down towards Hunter and Stark. Stark jumped up and away, Hunter also leaped into the air, slowly the flames dissipated. Hunter landed and chased after Blazer head on.

"You're going to need more than that.."

"Ground Shot!" Blazer repeated his attack once more and a streak chased on to clash with Hunter. Hunter stuck his sword out the dragged it on the ground, he swung it forward and the tip of his blade met with the flames that then erupted into a tower of pure white blaze. Hunter spun around and swung his sword at Blazer, and made a guided whip of white intensity from Blazer's own flames sending it right at the hero.

"What the hell?!" Blazer stuck his hand out and stopped his own flames before getting ready to attack again. But before he knew it Hunter was in front of him and had delivered a series of kicks to his midsection.

"Guah!" Blazer had no time to react and took on the rough onslaught of attacks. Hunter was ready to finish up with an upwards sword slash, but he knew something was up. He quickly leaned to the side avoiding an oncoming strike from Stark.

"You both...have not picked up on it yet? At this rate neither of you will be able to touch me!" Hunter slammed the handle of his blade into Stark's core.

"Graaah!" Stark growled in pain, "That's what you thi-" Stark was cut off by Blazer.

"Roaring Flame!" Blazer's fist was engulfed in bright white flames and got ready to launch it forward. Hunter pushed Stark away, ducked down and jumped up slamming his knee into Blazer's chin. Then landed a quick slash from across Blazer's chest. Blazer watched as his own blood seeped out from his new wound. Hunter didn't cut him deep, just enough to cause Blazer to feel the blade and react in pain.

"At this rate you're going to burn yourself out." Hunter twirled his blade as he watched Blazer clutch at his chest, and Stark stalk him from a distance, "You both need to leave now. You're not apart of my mission, and I can tell that my target has gotten a far distance away from me already. They've stopped moving, I can still reach them. You two will not stop me here."

"Yes we will!" Stark shouted very uncharacteristically, "I couldn't do anything back then...but now...now I can do something..." Stark stood up straight and charged straight towards Hunter.

"You're a fool."

"No, we're heroes!" Blazer roared as he stuck both his hands out in front of him and released a massive blast of fire.

"At this point, there is no difference." Hunter vanished before the white flames could reach him, then as he had reappeared he already had intercepted Stark's attack as well. Hunter jumped back from Stark and could see Blazer huffing and puffing, his chest increasing then decreasing at a steady pace. He was getting tired. Stark on the other hand seemed fine. But Hunter could hear his heart beat. It was also beating at a fast pace. Blazer's a little quicker just because of the fact that he had been using his Quirk, which is going to start taking it's toll.

He darted back and forth trying to make a decision. Though they made it easy as Blazer came rushing in with both fists engulfed in flames.

"BURN!" He shouted as he was ready to keep fighting. Stark rushed in and quickly threw a quick combination of strikes non stop at Hunter. Hunter ducked and dodged both of their strikes. The white flames from Blazer did not affect him. Hunter swung his sword at them. Stark was able to fight it off and make sure the blade didn't strike Blazer in the same spot. At this point Blazer had actually seared his wound shut.

Hunter seemed untouchable as the Heroes continued their onslaught with combination strikes from different angles and nothing was able to get close. It was though he was predicting every single of their movements. Eventually he jumped back to get a fair distance away from them to assess his situation.

"Stop running!" Blazer roared.

"He's not running..." Stark muttered, "He's making decisions any time he steps away from us. He's trying to decide if he's going to keep fighting or if he's going to chase after the kids."

"Well damn it we've got him here this far! We need to bring him in!" Blazer growled.

"I agree..." Stark bit his lip, "I refuse to let him get away!" Stark charged in. Hunter was looking off in the distance still, but of course saw Stark coming. He raised his blade and used it to deflect all of the oncoming strikes. Hunter seemed to start growing tired of it all. Tired of having to fight these two Pro's and tired of seeing his intended target getting away. He had allowed them to come this far, yet he's patience had started to grow thin. He landed an up kick to Stark sending him back.

"Be swallowed by the flames!" Blazer appeared and had had his whole body swallowed by white flames. He tried to land heavy blows onto Hunter. But Hunter simply leaned back and threw his leg back over his head striking Blazer with an overhead kick to the face. Blazer was sent straight down into the ground. Hunter jumped back up and slashed a rushing Stark before jumping over him and landing looking at the two downed Pro Heroes.

"You two...are now wasting my time." Hunter said with irritation.

"Huh...huh..." Stark was breathing heavier than before as he looked at his blood painted palm, "Sorry to disappoint...but if you want me to make your time mean something..." Stark looked at Blazer who was sweating and simply nodded as he extended his hand. Stark touched Blazer's hand and stood up slowly. Stark looked over too The Hero Hunter.

"Allow me..." Stark looked at his hand as it gave off a faint light aura, "To make things a bit more exciting." With that a bright white flame swallowed Stark's palm, "Let me show you why I rank Number Two."

* * *

"When...I was younger..." Ashley had started her tale, "My Mom and Dad had ran a paint shop. They created and sold paint, and my Mom also sold some of her paintings. She was such a great artist..." Ashley's eyes lit up a bit that Blue hadn't noticed before.

"They were such good people." Small tears of paint filled her eyes already, "They did everything right, they never hurt anybody. Never bothered anyone. In fact everybody loved them because they were such good people...they raised Reggie and I with so much love..." Blue was intent on listening.

"I was so happy back then...I loved my parents so much. But then...it all changed one day." Ashley wiped some of the paint tears from her eyes only for a brief moment as they were replaced with more, but the shades had changed. The prior colors being a dark blue now shifted into a lighter shade of blue, almost sky blue.

"A wicked man...a wicked monster, a monstrosity. Almost the devil himself came into our store...his name was...White Flame." Ashley began crying. Blue stretched hi hand out to her.

"You don't have to finish..." Blue assured her.

"No no...it's okay..." Ashley wiped her tears again, "White Flame. His Quirk, if you couldn't tell, had to do with fire, white flames to be exact. He came in and burned everything in the store. For no reason! He came in! And said he did it just cause he wanted to test his own damn power!" Ashley now had grown frustrated and continued to cry as paint tears poured down her face.

"He just wanted to kill for the fucking sake of it! He scorched my Mothers body in front of my eyes! Then turned my Father into a puddle of fucking paint and said I was next! It was hell! It was the worst experience ever! Had it not been for Reggie, I'd be dead too! He told me he was going to turn me into paint too! I'd be dead if it wasn't for Reggie! Who does that?! Who comes out and just kills for the fuck of it?! Who does that?! Innocent people?! Women and children?! Just because you want too?! Those people are the worst kinds! Those people...people like that?! _Villains_...like that?! Straight murders for the sake of murders deserve the worst types of punishment!" Blue simply could not look away from Ashley as she had her small out let of rage.

Blue reached his hand out, and pulled Ashley in as she continued to cry.

"Why...why are there people like that?! Who does that?!" Blue now understood. He now understood why she broke down the way she did. He understood why the flames had caused her to break down. White flames no less. It just reminded her of the most absolute tragic memory it could. It was almost the same as him seeing The Hero Hunter for the first time since his Father was killed. Seeing the man who murdered his Dad all he wanted to do was kill him. For Ashley seeing those white flames only reminded her of being near death and watching both her parents being killed for no purpose. He could understand she reacted that way.

Especially because he had done so in a similar manner. Blue kept Ashley tight as she tried calming herself down. Trying to prevent more tears from pouring out. She wanted to return to her calm demeanor. This not befitting of a Pro Hero. She pushed herself away slightly from Blue and wiped her tears.

"Thank you...but I'm okay now." Ashley told Blue, "I promise." Blue did not want to edge anything on so he simply nodded.

"Let's sit here for a bit." He suggested, "We could use the brief break anyway." Ashley looked at him and noticed his demeanor which was the polar opposite of what he was earlier or in general.

"Are you-"

"Yeah." Blue cut her off, "Let's just...sit."

* * *

"Ha!" Stark extended his hand sending out a powerful wave of mighty white flames. Stark had avoided them, and closed in on Stark. Stark made a quick circle with his foot causing bright white flames to tower between himself and Hunter.

"Ya know Xerox...I normally use my Quirk in close quarters." Blazer said with heavy breaths.

"Yeah Blazer, well that clearly wasn't working. So we have to mix it up now don't we?" Stark responded.

"Hmph, fair enough." Blazer scoffed.

"None of it matters anyway!" Hunter came from above with his sword spinning wildly.

"So you think!" Stark extended his palm once more creating another cannon of heavenly flames. Hunter avoided to the side, then raised his sword as Stark had hid himself in the flames and tried to attack head on.

"Please get better." Hunter shook his head and pushed away Stark. The two quickly clashed. Hunter avoiding each and every punch Stark threw, who also had his fist engulfed in white flames. With each hit missed Stark tried releasing an up close blast of flames. Though Hunter avoided those as well. He was almost insulted at this point that they kept trying. The dance of flames and flash of steel continued on for moments as Blazer watched on in awe. It was though they were dancing. Hunter leading the battle and being able to avoid everything Stark threw at him. Stark forever on the chase, and unable to reach his prize. To Blazer it was though Hunter was still toying with them.

Hunter jumped back and so did Stark. Stark launched himself forward and placed both his hands parallel from each other to his side. Then as he closed in he charged up a powerful sphere of white flames. Hunter simply took a stance and raised his blade at an angle.

"BURN!" Stark roared releasing a mighty ocean of a heavenly inferno. It was split down the middle as Hunter held his ground with ease. This time he simply didn't dodge he just took the attack head on. And with the great intensity of the flames most things around him began to burn and turn to ash. Yet he stood unfazed. He finished swinging his sword through and caused the flames to simply disappear.

"What the hell?!" Blazer roared angrily.

"Gosh damn it!" Stark hissed.

"You two...are going to need to learn more before taking me on."

"Well how does three work?!" A voice called out and from nowhere Captain Arnold Schriver appeared with his cutlass at hand.

"Three huh?" Hunter looked on as the Captain had stood next too Stark, and Blazer slowly joined him as well.

"Three on one?" Hunter scoffed, "As much as I'd enjoy this.." Hunter could see in the distance a news helicopter coming their direction. Meaning that all of this was going to be televised. Which was not how he preferred to operate. He placed his sword away, and looked over in the direction of his intended target: Lyric Hadley.

"Well...they haven't gotten too far." Hunter analyzed, "This, will continue another day."

"I don't think so!" Stark roared as his fist roared out a blast of white flames. But as they slowly disappeared, Hunter was gone.

"Fuck!" Stark snapped.

"Sorry I was late guys, was making sure everyone got out safely." Schriver explained.

"You're fine." Blazer assured, "That guy was trouble all the way around."

"And I can promise this..." Stark gritted his teeth, "This won't be the last we see of him."

* * *

Next Time: Hunter has caused some trouble and issues. The heroes have been split but it's time they gathered together once more. Stark and Blazer put forth a new game plan for their team moving forward. Also what does The Elite have planned? Whatever it is, the first part of their plan has already taken action. How soon will it affect the teams?

Review!


	19. Regroup

**Regroup**

* * *

"Well what's our next move from here?" Captain Schriver had asked.

"The Hero Hunter obviously has a goal. He's after Lyric and Dr. Hadley, only one of them he seems to need alive." Stark had shared.

"That one being Lyric, meanwhile he doesn't seem to care much about Dr. Hadley actually being alive." Blazer added.

"He deemed them as separate purposes. Deeming Lyric as business and Lorenzo as personal." Stark crossed his arms over his chest, "So we know Lyric's life is not on the line, yet."

"Does that mean you're going to get heavier protection on the Doctor?"

"Absolutely not." Stark shot down, "The heavier protection would have to be on Lyric. Because we don't know who is behind sending the Hero Hunter after her. Or why. Why does he want her? What do they benefit from kidnapping her?"

"That doesn't mean guarding Lorenzo will be any easier either." Admitted the White Flame Hero.

"So we'll place a plan together to make it harder for the Hero Hunter to get to them. Because of the fact that if they remain together during this mission, nobody is going to be safe."

"We have to make The Hunter make a decision. What's more important? His objective or his personal decisions. We'll work on this." Stark assured.

"In the mean time I'll handle the press and paparazzi." Captain Schriver saluted, "I can meet with the rest of you afterwards.

"Sounds good to me." Blazer nodded.

"We'll meet later on then." Agreed Stark, "We need to meet up with the rest of our students."

* * *

"Well watching that was fairly interesting." Farn sighed, "What do you two think?"

"Zzzzzz...Zzzzz..."

"Dadio wake up, if I can't sleep then neither can you." Farn groaned nudging his partner awake.

"I'm up!" He quickly shot up and rubbed his eyes, "What did I miss?"

"Just that damn Hero Hunter taking on two Pro Heroes with ease." Crimson licked his lips, "I'd love to fight him myself. I'd be able to turn him into dust with ease. He'd die by the void..."

"You have to relax. He's in our way now which sucks because he's also after that girl and her Father." Farn scratched the back of his head, "Not like it matters that much to me."

"Well I mean maybe we can use him to our advantage. He's already caused a bit of a stir up." Daido pointed out, "How much you willing to bet their going to split their teams up now?"

"Most definitely going too." Farn sighed, "Meaning that Hunter is going to have to pick who he wants to go after. And if he's after the girl he'll probably go after her."

"Leaving Dr. Lorenzo available for the taking." Crimson growled, "If Hunter does anything I'll jump in. I wanna fight him. And kill him. Just cause..."

"Whatever man..." The two others eyed Crimson who was grinning at the thought of killing The Hero Hunter.

"Anyway...if, no when, they split. We'll do the same. We'll have them by the numbers. Just have to pick our timing. But if we can manage to get away with both the girl and the doctor before the Hunter shows up again then let's take that action."

"Hopefully soon, I'm already tired of this mission." Daido yawned.

"You're telling me..." Farn kept close eye, Farn then looked over his shoulder and someone was missing.

"Daido..."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Crimson?"

"Fuck."

* * *

"Well maybe it's time we start getting up...and moving again." Blue pushed himself up, his body still kind of weak. Knees shaky and all. Before he could finish getting to his feet he dropped to his knees instantly.

"Blue!" Ashley went to his aid, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just beat a little is all. I did use alot of my Quirk against the Hero Hunter." Blue admitted, "Which clearly wasn't fun."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have fought him by yourself." Ashley pointed out, "You could have waited for us to come up with a plan of attack. But you rushed in recklessly like how you always do."

"I sort of had a plan.." Blue responded to Ashley's scolding, "I wanted to free Stark and Blazer. It just took a minute." Blue turned away from Ashley.

"Lyric was worried about you. She still is, I had to convince her to stay back because I told her I would bring you back."

"Tsk, what a little brat." Blue waved off.

"Yeah, what a brat of a girl cares about you and calls you big brother." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Kids!" Blazer and Stark had arrived at the roof top with the two.

"Professor, Blazer!" Ashley acknowledged the two Pro Heroes.

"Seems like you two did a good job of getting out of there." Blazer mentioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"Blue." Stark said sternly.

"Old bastard." Blue replied.

"Don't be a damn idiot. We've talked about this. You rushed into a fight you were not going to win. The Hero Hunter got away from us, but even the two of us were unable to actually do anything against him. If it wasn't for Schriver showing up along with the media bringing attention to the situation we would still be down there right now. You felt the difference in your abilities, you'd be lying to me if you said you didn't." Blue simply looked away in agitation.

"He killed..."

"I get it, trust me I do. He killed your Father." Stark had cut him off, "But rushing in like a blind fool is going to get you killed! A good hero makes decisions for what's best for the long term goal and what's best going forward. They don't let their emotions swallow them whole." Blue refused to look Stark in the eyes. Stark placed his hand on Blue's shoulder.

"I understand your pain. I understand your frustration. But fighting him is only going to get you killed without a single doubt. Our jobs are to protect Dr. Hadley and Lyric, we can't do that if you're dead."

"Hmph..." Blue eyed Stark from his peripheral, "I'll do better..." Was all he said.

"Good to hear."

"But since we've caught up with the two of you lets address our situation." Blazer injected.

"Agreed. The Hero Hunter personally wants Dr. Hadley, meaning that Lyric is his real target for whatever reason." Stark started, "So we're going to need to split them apart. I'm sure he wants both, but we need to split our teams up to make it harder for him to follow. Staying together makes it too easy for him to get both of what he wants. He we need to make him choose between business and personal decisions. Which one matters more, which one is more beneficial." Explained The Number Two Hero.

"So you want our teams to divide?" Ashley thought on it, "I understand, but what happens if and-or when he goes after one? The other team will still have one of his targets. And if the other team needs back up..."

"That's why we have Vulcan and Phantom in our ears. They'll make sure we are all well taken care of." Stark assured, "Because we have them watching our backs for a reason. I had a feeling we would encounter some kind of trouble. Just was not expecting so soon."

"Well..." Blue pushed himself up, "Let's hurry up and make sure we get Lyric and the doctor to Elysium safely. If that Hunter guy shows up again...I-we'll beat him together. As a team."

* * *

"We're closing in on the edge of the city." Esra informed the group, "From there we should wait until Blazer and Professor Stark arrive." They had arrived towards the edge of town right before they had to manage through the wasteland of a neighboring city. They had to get through there just to get to the boarder of the state and cross over to Elysium.

"I agree." Mori nodded.

"It would be our best source of action currently." Clara agreed.

"Thank you all again so much!" Dr. Hadley begged holding Lyric in his arms.

"Daddy...where's Big Brother and the others?"

"They're on their way sweetie I promise."

"Yes honey everything is going to be okay we promise." Lucio smiled.

"Don't lie to her..." A voice growled.

"Hmm?" Everyone looked around.

"I was getting...annoyed with fucking waiting...if you want something done...kill everybody until you get what the fuck you want!" The man roared as he threw off a hooded robe that he was wearing to reveal himself.

The man appeared older at possibly twenty eight years of age, though he wasn't a towering figure at five feet eleven inches he still remained to have a presence that swallowed the others whole. The pale man had the most unsettling rigid glares in his piercing blood red eyes that began to have a slight glare in the moon light. His messy brown hair was shooting out towards the back in various spikes with a side sweeping fringe of his dyed red bangs.

The man is dressed in a black long sleeve shirt underneath a deep red jacket that had a high collar and even reached half way down his legs. He had it closed up from his neck to down to his hip allowing it to flow back behind him. He's wearing black finger-less gloves, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Who the hell are you?" Espen asked pulling a Popsicle stick out of his mouth.

"Me? Who am I...who am I?!" The man tiled his head and licked his lips viciously, "I'm your demise boy! I'm the Devil of the Void! I am Crimson! And I'm here...for the girl!" Crimson pointed at Lyric who hugged her Father tightly upon seeing Crimson eye her down.

"Daddy..."

"Oh my goodness..." Dr. Hadley had turned Lyric away from Crimson and Lucio stepped in front of him as well shaking violently in fear.

"You'll have to get through us first." The group of heroes stood in Crimson's way.

"I'll kill all of you! I have no issue with that!" Crimson jumped towards the group.

"Everyone get ready..." Espen pulled out two different pole pieces, one with a bladed tip and the other had some kind of grappling hook at the end. He linked them together and took his stance.

"Somnus if you can get close and get a hold of him maybe we can use that to buy us some-" Espen was cut off as the man had punched him right in the abdomen and sent him flying back.

"Overburn!" Clara called out.

"Somnus watch out!" Mori shouted quickly forming a glass wall between her and Crimson. Crimson's fist slammed into the glass and caused it to shatter. He went to take a step forward but felt something grabbing on to him only to look down and see Esra grabbing onto his leg. Crimson grabbed Esra and pulled him from the ground.

"What the-" He was cut off by being slammed hard into the ground once more and then having his abdomen stomped on aggressively.

"Gah!" Crimson went to raise his foot again, but Esra turned into a liquid and maneuvered his way out of the attack.

"Get back here you liquid fucker!" Crimson roared as he lunged after him. Suddenly a glass spear crashed into Crimson, he had let it pierce his chest, though it did not cut deep. He snickered and looked up at Mori.

"Glass Heart throw another one!" Clara suggested.

"Or not!" Crimson roared as he appeared before the girls. He quickly started throwing wild strikes such as head kicks and tried punching his fist straight through their chest. Mori jumped back avoiding a head kick. While Clara dove in on an opening and pulled a knife out to try and cut Crimson. Crimson twirled out of the way then grabbed Clara by the back of her robe and pulled her behind him. Crimson jumped up to see Esra trying to attack him while in liquid form.

"Damn it..." Esra growled.

"Raa!" Espen came flying in swinging his pole ax at the villain violently. Mori jumped in wielding two glass swords.

"That's right fight me!" Crimson hissed as he avoided all of the strikes from the various weapons. He eventually let Mori's blade shatter against his forearm.

"Stupid children!" His glare intensified as he prepared to kick Mori down to the ground.

"Glass Heart!" Espen rolled in the way and took a blunt kick that sent him crashing down with possibly a broken rib.

"Aahh..."

"Metal Overburn!" Mori shouted looking down at Espen who was clutching his ribs in agony.

"Fuck that hurt..." He hissed as a small bit of blood leaked from his lips. Mori landed on the ground and got ready to fight off Crimson still.

"Watch out!" Clara jumped over Mori and threw multiple knives at the man. Crimson caught all of them and rushed forward as he threw them back.

"Damn it!" Esra quickly turned into a gas and was able to catch all of the knives before they could reach the girls.

"You girls al-" He was cut off by a kick to the back of the head that slammed him head first into the dirt. Crimson stomped on the back of his head pushing it down into the ground and looking at the girls. Mori had her blades drawn.

"Somnus, we have to attack from different directions best we can."

"Agreed..." Clara nodded.

"If we can get around him and disorient him we should be able to hold him off for a short bit."

"You two..." Crimson stood between them all of a sudden licking his lips with blood lust, "Think you can even hold a candle to a devil like me?" He then eyed both of them, "I hope you're content with the vicious rapture of death."

* * *

"Damn it we need to find Crimson before he does something that wrecks the plans..." Farn growled looking at the top of a building, "I can't even see him."

"...Zzzzzz...Zzzzz..." Farn looked back at Daido.

"Fucking Daido...if I can't sleep neither can you dimwit..." Farn nudged his partner.

"Fine fine..." Daido woke up rubbing his eyes in annoyance, "Just let him run wild I say. He kills a few folks causes some damage. Then he's good for a bit. He was bored anyway you know this is the only way to bring it to a temporary end. When he's done he'll come back to us."

"Yeah but if he causes a scene and brings attention to the group it'll just be an even major annoyance. More troubles than I care to actually deal with." Farn explained as he simply did not want more attention to their motives than what was needed.

"Ugh, I guess..." Daido stood up straight and began to look for Crimson from the rooftop as well.

* * *

"So the group probably moved closer towards the edge of town right before we have to cross The Wasteland to get to the boarder to the next state." Ashley contemplated aloud.

"More than likely, which was the best option. We just have to catch up with them in time." Blazer acknowledged.

"Though it shouldn't be too hard, I'd rather meet with them sooner than later so we can make sure everybody is safe. Who knows what else is going or if the Hero Hunter went after them as well." Stark noticed, "He said he still had eyes on them, so if he went after them I'd prefer to hurry up and get to the kids."

"Hmmm..." Blue had not said a word. He just had...a feeling.

"Hey...we haven't heard from Vulcan or Phantom in a while. No updates or anything."

"That's a good point." Ashley noted, "Vulcan?" As she pressed on her radio, all she heard was static.

"Hey, Phantom..." Stark tried radioing Kasper, and nothing but static.

"Looks like connection may have been lost. I didn't even notice until just now that the drone was missing." Blue pointed out as there was nothing roaming in the sky.

"Shit.." Stark muttered, "No eyes in the sky anymore. We'll just have to move on without them."

"We're not far shouldn't we check on them or something?" Blue asked.

"No. We don't have the time to go back and fix any technical difficulties. Things happen. If we lost connection oh well, in most cases we won't have eyes in the sky anyway. That was just a fail safe to make you all feel better. But from here we keep it moving." Blue gritted his teeth, "Fine..." Blue just could not shake the feeling that either something was up. Or something was about to happen.

* * *

"Damn it we've lost contact with them eh?" Garrett growled, "We'll just have to set something up to reach out to them and track them from here."

"It shouldn't be too difficult. In the meantime we can mock up various strategies and battle plans if they come into contact with the Hero Hunter again?"

"Sounds good by me, I'll get start on checking out some more tech." Garrett rolled his chair over to the other side of the room and began searching through various pieces of machinery and gadgets.

* * *

"Hehe...step one...done..." Ace giggled lightly, "Now..." He was watching from beyond a cracked open door. Behind him in the hallway were various unconscious and very possibly dead bodies. All taken care of in a quick silence. Now he had his eyes on Garrett and Kasper.

"You two...are my next ones, so let's have some...fun."

* * *

"Gaaaah!" Mori and Clara had been knocked down.

"DAMN IT!" Espen shouted as he tried to strike down Crimson, Crimson leaned out of the way and elbowed Espen right in the jaw knocking him down on his ass. Crimson stood above the group of the kids. He was too powerful.

"How...are we going to beat him." Esra asked as he slowly came to his feet, "He's so damn strong..."

"I'm starting to overheat too..." Mori was shaking slightly and was sweating, "I've used my Quirk to make many different things to help, but he's just..."

"Hehehe..." Crimson snickered, "Well, I guess I'll finish slaughtering the lot of you! Not a single one of you were able to even lay a hand on me!"

"Fighting him in direct combat is obviously the worst decision. We should be fighting from a distance." Clara spoke, "He's too fast and strong up close. Metal Overburn already has a few broken ribs. Flux is slowly losing consciousness. You're beginning to overheat, we can't keep this up for much longer. He's eventually going to get to Lyric..."

"But he'll...have...to actually kill me first damn it!" Espen stood up throwing a Popsicle stuck down at the ground, "As a Pro Hero I refuse to jut give up and be defeated!"

"As Pro Heroes...we cannot let him walk away." Clara added.

"We will protect Lyric at all costs!" The group of students boasted. Lyric watched on in awe with tears in her eyes while her Father held her close.

"These kids..." Luico muttered, "What a motivated bunch aye?"

"Well...if you all wish to die...I'd be more than happy to make that fucking happen!" Crimson raised his right arm into the air, "Get ready to die by the void! You're all going to fucking waste away!" Crimson's arm slowly began to give off some kind of weird tint to it and began to produce a rather strange aura.

"NO! That's enough!" Lyric called out. Her green eyes had changed color turning into a burning bright blue that had radiated and gave off a faint aura.

"Please stop it just go away!" She cried, "Where's Big Brother Blue?! I want him here!" She demanded. And while saying this, something strange began to take place. Some kind of life appeared in the middle of Crimson's chest.

"What the fuc-"

* * *

"Blue you okay?" Ashley asked kneeling beside him.

"I-I don't feel the best..." Blue gritted his teeth and slowly a bright light formed in the middle of his chest.

"Blue?" Was all Stark said before a bright flash.

* * *

"k?!" Crimson looked around and was on top of some building back in the city.

"Crimson?" Daido looked over his shoulder and seen Crimson standing with his arm raised.

"Aye man put your arm down, whatchu trying to do activate your Quirk for fucks sake?" Farn ordered pushing Crimson's arm down.

"Don't touch me! I found the fucking kids and I was going to kill them and take that damn girl but some how ended up...with you two."

"Hmm?"

* * *

"Where did he go?" Espen asked.

"Blue you okay?" Ashley asked once more.

"Ashley?" Mori whispered as she saw Blue, Ashley, Stark, and Blazer now all in the same place that Crimson was just standing.

"How did we get here?" Blazer muttered in curiosity.

"Hmmm...I'm wondering the same thing." Stark admitted.

"Big Bro!" Lyric saw Blue and jumped out of her Father's hands and ran over to Blue who was sitting down on his butt. She jumped on his back and held him tightly.

"How did we even get here?" Lyric's eyes were no longer glowing.

"I'm so glad you're here! Some guy appeared and he was coming to get me!" Meanwhile Luico looked behind him at Dr. Hadley.

"What...was that?"

"Uhh..." Dr. Hadley seemed in awe himself, "I-I wish I knew." Stark looked all around addressing the situation as he thought to himself:

"Something is up...and I'm going to figure out what."

* * *

"So how was your outing today?" A voice asked.

"It was fine." Was the response of a very familiar voice.

"Did you succeed in your mission for the girl?"

"I did not. At least not today. I could have very easily but more publicity is the last thing that I want."

"Well being a Hero Hunter working out in broad daylight will do that to you." The same voice teased in a mocking manner.

"Listen Jonah I know what I'm doing okay?" Was the response of the Hero Hunter.

"I know you do Sir."

"I know what their next plan is going to be. I could hear it. They didn't get out of ears reach from me. And I would have thought that I needed to use my Quirk alot more. But I'm guessing they were holding back do to people still being evacuated during the fight." The Hero Hunter sat down at a desk with a large computer and various screens all playing something different.

"Well what about your partner?" The man, named Jonah, inquired.

"What about him? Where is he by the way?"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Suddenly came jogging in was another man, "Sorry, but I could only use my Quirk like that for so long ya know? Did my best."

"No you're fine Match." The Hero Hunter assured leaning back in his chair, "We got more plans we need to push forward. So be ready for those."

"Yeah, with the next part of the plan everything will be a bit easier on my end. As long as I'm nearby, I can use my Quirk for a long time. So we'll be set."

"Perfect. Because with what's next I'm not going to have time to tease and tip toe around."

* * *

Next Time: The first Elite encounter is with the psycho Crimson! Though it ended abruptly, we can tell it will not be the last time the heroes encounter him. Now all beaten and bruised from the fights, is it safe for the teams to split up? Also what will happen as Ace has his eyes on Garrett and Kasper?! And what does The Hero Hunter himself have planned? Will the Heroes be okay going through The Wasteland to make it to the boarder, or will things only get worse from here on out?

Review!


	20. Enter The Wasteland

**Enter The Wasteland**

* * *

"So then we're splitting up from here?" Mori asked for confirmation.

"Yes, that is our next step." Blazer assured.

"We're about to enter the wasteland and we need to spread out and split Lyric and Dr. Hadley to make them each harder to find." Stark continued, "We may not have anybody in our ears anymore, but we won't always have that advantage anyway. So we're going to keep it pushing from here on out. You will be assigned to your regular groups. Meaning my group will consist of myself, Sparks, Metal Overburn, and Somnus." Stark looked at his team of A7 consisting of Blue, Espen, and Clara.

"And clearly that leaves me with my assigned team." Blazer looked over at his team of Ashley, Esra, and Mori.

"That sounds all fine and dandy..." Lucio had stepped in, "In the meantime what shall be done back here? I want to be able to help assist you any way possible!"

"You can head back to Arcadia, you and Captain Schriver need to head back there in case anything else happens. If The Elite have attacked already there might be more in the town. It would be best if you guys stayed back. We don't need to add anyone else in the field. It's best we move in smaller groups to take advantage of it all. The bigger groups the larger the targets." Stark explained.

"The Elite...Crimson..." Espen threw a Popsicle down on the ground upset, "They came after us. If it weren't for whatever phenomenon happened who knows what would have happened. He seemed dead set on killing us."

"Well, if you all insists of me staying back. I can make sure that happens." Lucio nodded, "Dr. Hadley, they will take very good care of you from here on out." Lucio placed his hand on Dr. Hadley.

"Thank you so much sir! I can't tell you how thankful I am for this." Dr. Hadley tried to hug Lucio. Lucio side stepped and walked over to Lyric He squatted down to look the girl right in her eyes and he had a small smile on his face as well.

"Ms. Lyric, everything is going to get better. I promise." Lucio smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Lucio, I know around Big Brother Blue I'll be okay!" Lyric looked over at Blue.

"Guess that means we'll take Lyric." Stark sighed, "She seems attached to Sparky for whatever reason."

"Thank you both again." Lucio shook the hands of both Blazer and Stark, "I'll figure out what's going back down over at Arcadia and find a way to contact you both."

"Sounds fine by me." Blazer nodded. Lucio walked up to the group of students with the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank you all!" He says, "Not only is this mission, but the whole future of Pro Heroes is in good hands. Thank you all for dedication you will be properly rewarded when it comes down to it." Lucio bowed, which was returned by most of the other students.

"Eh, no need for such formalities." Blue shrugged off, "Let's just get to it eh?" Lucio came up with a slight laugh.

"What a charmer this one is." Lucio snickered, "I'll be returning to Arcadia!" Lucio turned his back and began to walk off. Stark kept his eyes on the leader of Arcadia. He then turned them over to Dr. Hadley.

"Alright Doctor...we need to talk."

* * *

"So I would like to thank all of you for understanding that we are currently dealing with the situations at hand." Captain Schriver had talked to the press, "The Hero Hunter came and attacked Arcadia. But we are searching far and wide for him. Not only will Arcadia be deemed safe but as well as the people of our town. There is nothing to fear. Multiple Pro Heroes are working alongside us on this case." The flashes of cameras and the sea of voices that came at Schriver had become just a bit too much as it began to annoy him.

"Listen everyone, for now I'm going to end this meeting. I appreciate all your concerns and your time. But I have shared enough information as it is. Anything else will be left to the head or Arcadia to share on his own terms if he wishes. So thank you. Questions closed." Schriver simply turned his back and had returned inside the building of Arcadia. He looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed as it had been at least an hour and a half of questioning. He was not the biggest fan of it. It was part of his job to kind of deal with and handle those that had came to him only to wave them off for a short period of time. He more so just needed them to be satisfied temporarily until Lucio had returned to set up his own press gathering from there.

The night had itched its way into the sky. He had not been in the building yet since Hero Hunter had disappeared from the scene. He was finally able to take a breath. Schriver looked around and saw the few people still at work. Some various officers and desk workers putting things away before they headed home for the night. Though Schriver knew he was going to be stuck there all night. He was going to work late tonight to be able to get what was much needed.

As he began to head upstairs he knew he needed to check in on both Garrett and Kasper. Schriver knew the kids might have been watching the clash with The Hero Hunter, so it was his job currently to check in on them and see where they were at mentally and what they thought. Their teachers had gone further in the mission into The Wasteland, so he was taking it upon himself to be their guide until their return to Arcadia from Elysium. Though...he could tell by just being in the building that something was...off.

* * *

"Damn it Crimson you can't go running a ruckus." Farn growled in annoyance.

"I got bored and I'll do whatever the fuck I want too." Crimson growled back sitting down on the ledge of a roof top.

"Eh, let him go wild Farn." Daido waved.

"You wouldn't have liked any of those kids anyway Farn." Crimson barked, "They were all a bunch of punks! I'm doubtful you'd actually be able to deem them as heroes!"

"Tsk, of course not. They're kids." Farn looked up at the night sky, "The only one I'm honestly interested in is The Number Two Hero Xerox. I just want to see if he's a true hero like those that praise him claim to be. Knowing that The Number One is busy with other things and that the Number Two is actually joined in on this mission, I'd love to see what makes him so special. I doubt he's a hero as rightful as they might think. I want to see if either one of them...is a True Hero."

"You guys does it really matter too much?" Daido yawned, "I just kind of want to sleep. I say we go down and snatch up the girl and her Dad. Call it a day aye?"

"Normally...I wouldn't care." Farn assured, "But now they're in The Wasteland. A land full of villains anyway. Especially when it's ran by two brutes. Getting through the first two Beasts of The Wasteland will be a challenge in its own right."

"So you're saying use that to our advantage?" Daido asked for assurance.

"Yup..." Farn nodded, "Once they get through there, if they can, when they're down. We'll pick them apart through out The Wasteland."

"Plan being?"

"We keep the eye on them for now...and one at a time. We back them into a corner until we have what we want." Farn advised, "From there, is how we will get exactly what we want."

"Dr. Hadley..."

"And his Daughter..."

* * *

"Your Daughter's Quirk, caused her to teleport an Elite member and bring us here." Stark began, "Does she get her Quirk from her Mother?"

"N-no..." Dr. Hadley shook his head, "Her Mother actually was born Quirkless."

"Oh really? Then maybe it's an extension of yours?"

"Not mine either, my Quirk is based on my vision. It's what helps me with all my projects and discoveries. She just happens to have a teleportation Quirk."

"It seems much more than that." Stark gritted his teeth, "What kind of power does she have Doctor?"

"I'm not entirely sure, we don't know all that much about it yet..."

"Likely..."

"I swear Mr. Stark, her Quirk is still a wonder. She's been going through various Quirk shifts so we do not have a claim to what it might actually be."

"Someone as bright as you unable to discover your own daughters Quirk..." Stark hissed slightly.

"Hey Stark, now's not the time for it okay? We still need to get ready and split the groups." Blazer assured though looking Dr. Hadley down, "But this conversation will continue further down the road."

* * *

"Alright kids...Lyric you will be with us." Stark informed the young girl.

"I get to be with Big Brother Blue! What about Daddy?"

"We're just going to be apart for a brief moment sweetie it will be no problem at all!" Dr. Hadley smiled, "We're still going to meet at the end I promise!"

"Really?" Lyric asked.

"Yeah, I'll protect you and make sure you meet your Dad at the end." Blue assured, "And if he's being watched by Ashley they'll be okay."

"Hmm?" Lyric looked up Blue.

"Ashley...is one of the best." Blue admitted, "She's strong, and reliable. She's a better Hero than me." Ashley was taken back by Blue's...kind words.

"Well you're not all that impressive anyway Big Brother! You're just fun to mess with!" Lyric laughed jumping on Blue's neck.

"Aye what the hell?! I'm impressive! I'm strong as hell! I could have beat the Hero Hunter by myself!"

"Haha! Sure Big Brother that's why Ashley still went to save you?!" Lyric poked fun.

"She has a point there Blue." Espen teased while sucking on a green Popsicle.

"Aye shut it Pidgeotto!" Blue snapped. Clara giggled lightly.

"Come on you two!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I wanna!" Blue wrestled around with Lyric while him and Espen exchanged insults. Espen's in a much lighter way than the obviously more frustrated Blue.

"Ugh..." Stark groaned, "These kids." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "Aye team!" He demanded, "Get it together!"

"Well Stark you definitely got a handful." Blazer nudged.

"Don't remind me."

"Meanwhile my team is pretty well put!" He laughed, "Anyway, Dr. Hadley you'll be with my team." Blazer looked at his students who had a different tone than Stark's.

"Well everybody..." Stark's team had stopped fighting and had gathered before their teacher.

"The Wasteland is often filled with a handful of rejects and outcasts turned villains. So there's going to be a handful of surprises in there. They'll range in strength and numbers, often in gangs or solo. Don't take any of them lightly. All still rejects. All still outcasts. All still villains. Do not get caught up in thinking about trying to bring any in. Our objective is to get across The Wasteland protecting and defending Dr. Hadley and Ms. Lyric here. We're splitting into our two teams."

All the kids nodded and understood what they were being told.

"So..." Stark looked at his team then Blazer, and Blazer did the same, "We'll see you on the other side."

* * *

"What are we doing here again?" A young girl asked.

"I just got a little hungry is all!" A woman replied very cheerfully, "Coming here can help me stock up for a while."

"But...out _here_? In The Wasteland? Why through here?" The girl asked grabbing onto the woman.

"Oh are you scared?" The woman asked playfully.

"Of course not!" Was the girl's response, "I just don't like coming through here, everyone's weird!"

"You're in no danger I promise!"

"Well of course not!" The two seemed to have a very happy and playful relationship, whatever their relationship was.

"Thanks for coming with me by the way Aiko!" The woman smiled.

"Well no problem Kagura, it's not like we were doing anything else back at the hide out ya know? We don't have a lot going on. Pride told us we had free reign for a bit!"

"Yeah, as long as we don't do anything to crazy! But I'm always pretty good when it comes to making sure we don't cause scene. And where better than too The Wasteland. Besides I've been having some real strong cravings..." The woman Kagura licked her lips.

"All fine and dandy! No one else is too much fun to be with anyway." The young girl, Aiko stated.

"Wrath is normally either off talking with Pride, or is off on his own. Then Sloth is well...Sloth ya know? He's where ever he is." Aiko pointed as she tapped her finger on her chin thinking about the other members of their group, "Honestly you might be the only one I really hang out with and call you by your actual name." Aiko smiled.

"Hehe...I believe it's mutual!" Kagura smiled.

"So I'm here to help which ever way I can!"

* * *

"Is that Dr. Lorenzo Hadley?" A rather deep beastly voice asked.

"Looks like it is." A rather more humane voice responded.

"He works for Arcadia don't he?"

"He does, which means he makes alot of money. He's done alot for them too which means that he could mean alot to them too." The humane one assured.

"So...then why don't we make an investment?"

"That would be most beneficial to us. They come into our territory huh? They're not just wandering through The Wasteland for nothing. They're here for a reason. So let's snatch up Dr. Hadley, and even that little daughter of his. Jack up their prices, and if we do everything right maybe even snatch up those hero kids and the Pro Heroes. Imagine how much we could ask for then!"

"I imagine a good amount..." The beastly voice snarled.

"Yeah so take your pick Brother, who do you want?"

"I'm feeling...the urge to be a little more...reckless. So which ever one will let me to have more fun!"

"Well...if we also want the girl it would be best we take care of her. We can hike up prices the younger the victims are. So I'll take the group watching over her, I'll make sure everything goes cleanly. Meanwhile you can have a brawl for all with the others, just don't kill Dr. Hadley."

"Absolutely!" The beastly voice let out a light roar out of excitement, "It'll be a grand time!"

"Oh yes...let's welcome them...to our Wasteland."

* * *

"Hey kids!" Schriver called out too Garrett and Kasper as he was walking down the hall. He had heard nothing back. Which he shrugged off at first. Though something didn't feel exactly right. He could feel it in his core.

"Oh excuse me sir!" A voice called.

"Hmm?" Schriver turned around to see a young man who appeared to be at least eighteen years of age, though he was not familiar with him. Maybe he was one of the students from one of the Pro Hero schools.

"Are you Captain Schriver?"

"I am." Schriver responded turning fully to the young man.

"Awesome! I've been looking for you! And some of those other kids too! I just had a few questions if you don't mind?"

"How can I help you? What's your name?" Schriver raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" The kid placed a hand on his chest and had a smile on his face, "My name is-" The kid appeared in front of Schriver, "Ace...and I was just wondering if you prefer quicker deaths or would you like to die last?" Schriver was then sent flying back down the hallway.

"Hehe..."

"What the hell?!" Garrett and Kasper ran out to see Ace standing in the hallway with Schriver knocked away.

"Hey there kiddo's." Ace grinned.

"Who the hell are you?" Garrett asked.

"People keep asking for my naaaammmeeee." Ace groaned, "My name is Ace okay! I'm just trying to have fun okay? Next I guess you'll ask why I'm here..."

"A fair assumption." Kasper acknowledged.

"Well..." Ace rubbed his chin, "You all...in a simple way of saying..." Ace's playful attitude had switched up instantly right before he spoke saying, "You're all lambs to the slaughter!"

"Phantom...looks like we're going to have some issues."

"Yeah...maybe he's working with The Hero Hunter?"

"If so why would he be here and not after the others?"

"Hero Hunter? I'm not with him, I'm here because of what I just told you. You're lambs to the slaughter! Your sacafices will bring forth a better world!"

* * *

"We can set up a place to rest here for the night. Walking across this whole town is going to take more than a few hours. We can rest up here then get moving tomorrow again." Stark informed his team as he pushed his way hesitantly into an empty building.

"Sounds good by me...I could use it." Blue rubbed his eyes.

"It's all well deserved honestly." Espen yawned as he walked into the building as well.

"Yea I'm tired Big Brother..." Lyric yawned hanging onto Blue's back wearily. Blue felt her drop down to her feet and he picked her up holding her as she hung over his shoulder.

"This damn kid..." He muttered.

"Hey Blue..." Clara spoke quietly.

"Sup?" Blue looked at his partner.

"The Hero Hunter..."

"What about him?"

"I-I'm sorry that he killed your Father...I'm guessing that's what you had experienced when I had accidentally touched you with my Quirk."

"It's okay.." Blue assured, "It's not your fault. On top of that I should have acted better. I reacted dumbly and put you all at risk. I said I would do better and I still am falling short."

"Don't worry..." Espen pulled out a Popsicle, "We're all still learning.." He offered it too Blue who then took it.

"Yes...this mission will bring you all closer and brighten your eyes to the world around us. Especially with Hero Hunter involved, so be weary at all times." Stark warned, "We must protect Lyric at all costs. She means something to Hunter and even The Elite. So I'm sure there are more after her as well. We must be on our toes always."

"Yes sir." Espen and Clara nodded.

"Yeah..." Blue looked at Lyric as she was sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder.

 _"I promise..."_ Blue thought to himself, _"I'm going to do better...and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you Lyric. Because that's my job...as a Hero."_

* * *

Next Time: There have been many new players entering the fray! Ace has arrived at Arcadia ready to fight Captain Schriver, Garrett and Kasper! How will they deal with someone recruited by The Elite as a fail safe?! Who are Kagura and Aiko and what are they doing in The Wasteland?! And what about the Two Beast of The Wasteland?! How soon are they going to act? Let us not forget about the trio of The Elite members Farn, Daido, and Crimson. It's only a matter of time before they officially make their moves and attack as well! How will it all end? How will it all go down? Will our heroes be able to handle this overload of new threats?!

Review!


	21. The Ace

**The Ace**

* * *

"So this is where we stand eh?" Ace observed looking about and looking across from him. There stood two young kids, and a Police Captain.

"Ya know I was freed not too long ago." Ace shared, "But I was asked to do a favor before I could go ahead and run some more rough shed, so I thought I'd come by hope you don't mind!" Ace smiled, "Also what a cool setting to fight in such a tall building right?! Imagine the beauty of how everything is going to fall apart and burn down!"

"Kids you may want to stay back for this..." Schriver informed walking up and drawing his blade, he also took off his leather jacket and prepared himself.

"Sorry Captain, but I cannot let you just fight him alone. As potential Pro Heroes, we must fight along side you!" Garrett aimed his finger at Ace.

"Your finger? Pointing is rude ya know!" Ace crossed his arms over his chest, "Didn't your Mother tea-"

"Pistol!" Garrett shouted releasing a beam of green energy over at Ace.

"Whoa hold up!" Ace ducked away, and for some reason the green beam of energy faded for a brief moment before reaching Ace, then reappeared right behind him and it continued on before blasting into a wall.

"What the-?!" Garrett was in shock at how his attack was rendered useless.

"Whew that was rather close! Almost hit me a bit..." Ace turned around and was punched straight in the face by Schriver. Ace was sent rolling back and crashed into a wall.

"Vulcan get out of here now!" Schriver shouted, "This guy is a real threat! Trust me!"

"Captain, we can tag team this together..." Garrett responded.

"Sorry Cap! But I have a question..." Schriver looked down.

"Is this your card?" Ace held up a red 5 of diamonds.

"No..." Schriver drew back his blade, "It's not!" He then thrust his sword down at Ace. Ace rolled back and sighed.

"Well damn, I thought that might have been it!" Ace pouted, "But no need to try and stab me over it!"

"Ha!" Schriver swung his blade a few more times and Ace rolled out of the way with ease and jumped to his feet as he stood in the a glimpse of light for our heroes to be able to see him more clear. Ace had been dressed in an all white suit from the dress shirt, to his pants, to his shoes, even all white gloves. A black tie, along with an all black ski mask, a pair of black sunglasses. Finally a white top hat with a black ribbon that had a spade card in it.

"Ace..." Schriver gritted his teeth, "You don't remember much do you?"

"I do not!" Ace responded, "Glad you remembered that for me!"

"Vulcan...this Villain is named Ace. He's a powerful enemy, his Quirk is very sporadic and different. I still don't have a full understanding of it, but he was captured some time ago with the help of Xerox and other Pro Heroes. It's going to take a lot to catch him again."

"Like what?" Garrett asked.

"Thanks for speaking so highly of me Cap! Especially cause I have a hard time remembering a lot of things, like I don't remember you catching me and putting me in prison! But..." Ace pulled out a cane and from the cane he took out a thin serrated blade, "The fact that I let someone as pathetic as you even lay a finger on me is insulting to my fucking existence!" Ace rushed forward and raised his blade. Schriver swung his sword and the two clashed, Ace pushed the Police Captain and set him crashing back.

"Gah!"

"Pistol!" Garrett fired off another shot of green energy. Ace raised his blade, yet the same thing happened. The beam disappeared then reappeared behind Ace. Ace threw his sword at Garrett and snapped his fingers.

"Hehe..." Ace snickered, "I like your arm, you don't need it do you?"

"Huh?" Garrett looked down and suddenly saw Ace's blade piercing his shoulder, "What the hell?!"

"Vulcan I told you to leave!" Schriver rushed at Ace once more.

"Oh you coming to pick your card?" Ace raised a deck of cards then threw one, "Here take your pick I think that's a black eight of hearts!" Schriver cut the card in half and got ready to slash him down.

"Well...I'll that as a no!" Ace jumped up in the air over Schriver then stomped right down on his back.

"Captain!" Garrett shouted in shock. He went to pulled out the blade, but it was already gone.

"I'll take that back!" Ace snickered as he raised his sword aiming it right at Schriver's spine, "He doesn't need this to walk does he?"

"Leave him be!" Garrett rushed in and slammed his metal arm into the side of the head of the villain. Ace was sent soaring back and crashed into a building wall once more.

"D-Damn it kid..." Schriver stood up, "You have to leave! He'll kill us both!"

"As a hero I refuse to run, we need to capture him and find out who freed him." Garrett pieced together.

"You underestimate the villain we are facing. He is not something to take lightly."

"Well I would still need to engage in combat enable to pass on this information to others." Garrett looked up to see Ace before him with his blade raised.

"This isn't whack a mole where ya hit me once and I go away!" Ace brought his blade down and Garrett raised his metal arm to defend himself, but something strange had happened. Ace's blade had flickered for a second and next thing Garrett knew he had multiple cuts along side the opposite side of his body. Blood sprayed and he was in slight shock.

"Damn it!" Schriver jumped up and swung his sword, Ace clashed with him causing the two of them to battle around the hall way. Ace ran up the side of the walls to try and gain the higher ground, but Schriver was quick enough to counter and jump up with him. They began bouncing off the walls.

"This is the most fun I've had in a sword fight in a while!" Ace laughed wildly as he stood upside down on the ceiling and clashed swords with Schriver. Schriver jumped up and the force of both swords clanging caused the ceiling to crack slightly.

"Such power! You would think I'd remember fighting you!" Ace laughed, "But if not...that just means you're as fucking weak as I think you are!" Ace grimaced wickedly, "So die!" His sword teleported out of his hands and Ace leaned back avoiding Schriver's sword. Ace's own blade appeared behind Schriver, to which Ace pulled out his deck of cards.

"Are these your cards!" Ace threw a handful of cards in Garrett's direction, then shoved a handful in front of Schriver.

"What the hell?" Garrett was confused. He then recognized Ace was behind Schriver and his blade at hand. Ace slashed Schriver's back swiftly causing blood sprayed from the man's back.

"Captain!" Garrett was in shock as he watched the police Captain fall to the ground.

"Gaaah!" Schriver called out in pain, Ace stomped on his wounded back and smiled.

"V-Vulcan..." Schriver muttered looking at the student down the hallway, "R-Run..."

"Ya know...you probably should have listened." Ace looked down at Garrett, "He obviously wasn't strong enough to make it to the next world...so he dies here rightfully so! A lamb, and just when I thought he was going to be different! He was going to be strong! He dies with the rest of this fucking world! And you're next!"

"Damn it..." Garrett gritted his teeth as he began to think:

"He defeated the Captain so easily...how could he? How strong is this guy? What's his Quirk even? It has to do with some sort of teleportation..."

"Rifle!" Garrett aimed his finger and fired off a concentrated purple beam at Ace.

"You like guns huh?" Ace stuck his blade in the ground, "Maybe we can play whose the better sharp shooter!" Ace pulled out a revolver from behind him and twirled it for a moment before taking aim, "So let's play huh!"

"Who are you and what do you want? What kind of Quirk do you have?" Garrett bit his lip.

"My name is Ace...I can't tell you much because I don't know much. All I can tell you is that I was freed from two good folks. They were part of some mighty cool group called...like...The Elite? I didn't get their names but because they let me out I'm doing them a favor by being here!"

"The...Elite?" Garrett muttered.

"Yeah! Cool name right?! Anyway...they freed me, thus allowing me..." Ace took aim at Garrett with his revolver, "To start my purge and welcoming a new world! Your Captain friend might have been lucky to see it, but seeing as apparently we've encountered before, if he didn't make the cut then. Then he's not going to make it now!"

"H-how dare you speak of Captain Schriver like that! To disrespect-"

Disrespect him?! You mean like this!" Ace aimed his revolver at Schriver's body lying on the ground. He then pulled the trigger and three shots were fired into the body.

"Captain!" Garrett shouted, "Gatling!" Garrett fired off a barrage of red energy shots. Ace turned and aimed his gun right at Garrett, he pulled the trigger once. Quickly Garrett raised his metal arm and used it to deflect the bullet averting his eyes from Ace.

"Now again...you don't need that arm right?!" Ace then swung his sword aiming at the shoulder of Garrett, "Come on Winter Soldier! I just want to see how much I can sell it for!" Ace laughed.

"Raa!" Garrett punched Ace and sent him skidding across the floor. Ace jumped up to his feet to come to a stop before smiling.

"Hard puncher! I like it! Hahahaha! You should join the movement!"

"Movement? Of what murder?!" Garrett barked, "I am the hero in training Vulcan! I refuse to join anything you are apart of!"

"But it's for the better!" Ace told him, "I promise! I want to see the world get better! I want the world to be better, there are too many weak minded, and weak bodied people. We can fix that, the world can be healed! But no wound can be healed without a little blood. It's through the blood of the weak that the strong survive! And it's through that survival we are able to move on and become better!"

"You're wrong..." Was Garrett's rebuttal, "Those with Quirks who are strong enough, have the right to usher in proper justice to make the world a better place! Without the need of taking lives!"

"But who says your justice is right?" Ace raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Garrett was taken back by this.

"What?" Ace smiled, "Never thought it about? Why are you right? You can do all the security you want kiddo! You can execute justice to perfection, but it will never work because the best way to get people to do what you want is out of fear. The weak fear the strong so they run from us, but for a world where only the strong survive will be the best of worlds because we will all be equal! So...Vulcan..." Ace raised his gun and lifted his blade, "What makes you right?!" Garrett was taken back for a second as he was thinking on how to answer.

"Oh...nothing?" Ace was now in front Garrett.

"What the-" Garrett suddenly felt a cold blade ease through his skin and looked down as in slow motion a spray of blood leave his body. He felt his eyes get wide. This villain, whatever Quirk he had. Made him on a different level. Especially with how easy he handled Captain Schriver who was now on the floor laying out in his own blood. Garrett stumbled back away from Ace who had swung his sword to get some of the heavy does of blood off of it.

"Fucking sheep..." Ace muttered.

"What the hell..." Garrett looked at his chest and up at Ace once more.

"Here...you die!" Ace licked his lips and ran forward.

"No!" Suddenly Ace felt a crushing blow in his abdomen that sent him stumbling back.

"W-what the..."

"Vulcan you're going to need to sit down, we got help on the way."

"W-who?" Vulcan looked down, "P-phantom? I forgot you were here!"

"Yeah that is...kind of my Quirk." Kasper sweat dropped, "Anyway I got Schriver, and was able to get some help while you guys fought him. Also got some information on him."

"You sure work fast."

"His name is Ace, his Quirk is known as Reality Check."

* * *

 **Quirk: Reality Check; This Quirk allows the User some handle on reality warping. It appears mostly in the form of various levels of teleportation. The levels extend to conscious levels of teleportation and subconscious levels that even the User cannot control. When focused The User can teleport anything smaller than them, though not without being drained of energy. Also the larger the objects the more energy it takes from The User. The User can even teleport themselves, but the User can only teleport themselves and larger objects if they are not being supervised. Thus making it difficult for them in larger people settings.**

 **This Quirk can even alter the User's memories due to them being victims of various visions of the past and even small temporary glimpses into the future, looking at results and possibilities. This Quirk can even alter and shift things such as the direction of oncoming fire such as bullets, and other firearms. This Quirk may have no directly offensive capabilities, and relies heavily on being unseen, yet it's unpredictability to opponents and even to the User of this Quirk as well, making them difficult to fight in general.**

* * *

"Hehe...more sheep huuuuuhhhh?" Ace licked his lips, "And you know about my Quirk?" He began walking down the hallway twirling his sword and fooling around with his Revolver.

"Well...I'm going to kill you all! None of you will make it out!"

"Freeze!" Suddenly Lucio came in and behind him were multiple Pro Heroes.

"Hmm? Well damn!" Ace pouted, "Guess I'll make my way out of here!" Ace then dashed for the window and jumped clean out.

"After him!" Lucio demanded. The Pro Heroes chased after Ace and looked out the window to see him missing.

"Damn..." Lucio bit his lips, "Kids you all okay? Schriver!" He checked on all of them.

"He's with The Elite.." Garrett muttered.

"Well then..." Lucio looked at him, "We're going to have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Blazer was leading his group consisting of Ashley, Mori, and Esra surrounding Dr. Hadley. They sun had came up and it was time for them to keep moving. Unable to keep in contact with Stark and his team it was best for them to keep moving as best they could. Dr. Hadley had looked around rather fearful of being attacked again.

"So..Blazer..." Dr. Hadley spoke.

"Yeah Doctor?" Blazer did not turn to give the doctor his attention, but had let him known that it was there.

"What do you know about...The Elite? I'm curious to them, or what the Hero Hunter was like. What kind of Quirk did he use?"

"Quirk?" Blazer scoffed.

"Yeah...what kind of power did he have? How strong was he? Was an Emitter? Was he a Transformation type? A Mutant type? Maybe that's why he wears his armor?"

"His Quirk? I wish I could tell you." Blazer tsked.

"What?" Mori was in a bit of shock, "Did he not use it against you? I figured he didn't use it on us for sure, but to not use it against yourself and Professor Stark?"

"I can't tell if he didn't use it or if it was in use the whole time." Blazer admitted, "It could have been a Speed Quirk for all I know. He was fast enough to keep up with myself and Xerox."

"He was really able to keep up with the both of you?" Dr. Hadley began tapping his finger on his chin, "Incredible, maybe it was a Speed Quirk."

"He kept up and succeeded in his reaction time." Blazer broke down, "He was quick, swift, agile, smart. He held back. As much as we did."

"As much?" Esra repeated, "You held back aye? What for? You could easily have beaten him then Boss, right?"

"Hmph, I should have swallowed him in a bright burning hell." Blazer gritted his teeth, "Xerox had warned me before hand while we were all tied up, that once freed that we shouldn't use all of our power. Not with everyone nearby at risk. So next time I see that Hero Hunter I'm going to burn him to ash!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Esra cheered on his Pro Hero Guide, "Blazer isn't a top hero for nothing!"

"Whatever Quirk he may or may not have does not matter, but if I get the chance next time. I'll end him."

"Mhm..." Dr. Hadley took in such information, "Now...what about The Elite?"

"Well what happened with The Elite?" Ashley asked, "Who did you all run into?"

"Some man named Crimson..." Mori replied, "Our encounter was brief, but he was strong."

"You could tell in the way of his movements." Esra added.

"He did carry himself a certain way..." Mori spoke softly, "Not so much in a manner that deemed him powerful, but just in a way that was...there just a difference that could be seen."

"He seemed very...sporadic...if I may add." Dr. Hadley mentioned, "It was kind of scary how strong he was."

"Thanks for remind us..." Mori and Esra said with heads hung low.

"It's not your kids fault for what was happening." Blazer assured.

"But we should have a plan the next time, should we not?" Ashley asked.

"There goes Rouge being so bright again!" Mori cheered Ashley happily, "Always one to think ahead!"

"Speaking of Ms. Rouge!" Dr. Hadley looked over to the rainbow haired girl, "Your Quirk!"

"Hmm?" Ashley looked at the doctor, "I'm guessing your appearance is heavily influenced by your Quirk. Does this mean your blood is paint as well? Your tears and everything? Even your atoms? Any fluids?"

"Wh-"

"You don't have to answer that Rouge! That's kind of weird to ask after all..." Mori clung onto Ashley's side eyeing the doctor.

"Yeah doc that's kind of odd, you got an obsession with Quirks obviously!" Esra sighed while placing his hands behind his head.

"Well it is my job!" Dr. Hadley chuckled sheepishly, "It's what has gotten me so far in my career is my never ending curiosity! I lust for knowledge!" He smiled.

"Hmm..." Blazer simply eyed the doctor.

"What got you started into science anyway doctor?" Esra eyed Hadley.

"I'll happily share!" Dr. Hadley smiled, "When I was younger I was always interested in...how things worked. I used to take apart clocks and other devices just to look inside. My curiosity eventually bested me once I had got involved in my academics! It had spawned and grew from simple machines and devices into people."

"Guessing that means you wanted to dissect people, you probably made alot of friends in school eh?" Esra teased.

"Well..." Dr. Hadley seemed reluctant to answer, "You would be correct there, I was the subject to heavy bullying just because I had heavy interest in the human body and how Quirk's formed. Though...all but one person was against me.."

"Ohhh that's when you met Lyric's Mom!" Mori smiled with joy of a seemingly happy story.

"That would be right!" Hadley confirmed, "Her name was Lola..." Dr. Hadley smiled, "She was so beautiful. Lyric looks just like her and it makes me so happy! She helped me with my studies and was always so supportive, she's the only one that understood my research..." Hadley began to hang his head.

"She sounds wonderful!" Mori clapped her hands together.

"Like you really have a good one on your hands!" Esra smiled nudging Hadley.

"I did..."

"Did..." Esra muttered.

"Great going Esra..." Mori pouted punching him on the top of his head.

"How was I supposed to know they aren't together?"

"She left me.." Hadley continued, "Me and Lyric...not by choice...she passed away shortly after Lyric was born. So she never got the chance to actually see her mother outside of pictures."

"See what you did!" Mori pushed Esra's head down in shame.

"Gaah! I'm telling you I promise I didn't mean it!" Esra whined.

"Stop it you two!" Ashley demanded, "Behave like the heroes we need to be."

"We're sorrryyy..." Mori and Esra sighed.

"Oh you kids!" A voice echoed. Everyone turned to see a large man falling from above crashing down in the street behind them.

"W-who are you?" Dr. Hadley was in awe at the man across from him.

"You folks...come in to my Wasteland huh? Well I'm here for Dr. Hadley, my brother says we can get a good price on him." The beastly sounding man said with a joy in his throat.

"What's your name?" Blazer demanded to know.

"Team formation!" Ashley called as she took in front and center in front of Dr. Hadley while Mori flanked behind her to the left, then flanked behind her to the right was Esra. In the middle of their triangle was Dr. Hadley, and besides them was Blazer.

"Me...I'm the Beast of the Wasteland..." The man was hunched over from his landing, but came to a slow stand with a wicked look in his eyes, "My name...is Blanco!"

* * *

Next Time: Schriver has been hurt, Garrett injured, a villain freed, and Ace has escaped. What will become of this new event?! Along with that Blazer and his team encounter Blanco! A man claiming to be The Beast of the Wasteland, he has come for Dr. Hadley. What kind of powers does he behold and how strong is he to believe he can fight against four heroes at once? Or are our heroes underestimating the arrival of the new threat?!

Review!


	22. Blanco

**Blanco**

* * *

"Damn it this is not good." Lucio bit his lip as he was aided by Garrett and Kasper looking over Schriver.

"He's taken some severe damage to his spine, some of the bullets that pierced his body did some damage as well. We are looking what the total added up damage has bee. The sword used against him was serrated cutting up good amounts of his flesh." The doctor informed.

"How long...until he'll be conscious?" Lucio asked.

"Well...we're unsure. He's going to be undergoing critical care. The good thing is that he's not dead, but with the physical trauma sustained we're unsure of what the side effects will be once he is able to respond. We also are unable to tell how long he'll be in this state. He'll be under severe surveillance by one of our nurse's. Any reports will be relayed to you Mr. Lucio."

"Thank you." Lucio nodded, "I'll fund everything to get Schriver back on his feet. He's always been by my side. Always been a good friend and look out." Lucio turned to the kids.

"I...was unable to help." Garrett gritted his teeth, his arm was wrapped up in bandages, there wasn't a sling strong enough to hold it up.

"It's okay.." Kasper tried to assure, "We're going to get him."

"Yes we are." Lucio walked out of the room, followed by Kasper and Garrett.

"Alright kids..." Lucio looked at the two of them, "I'm going to need your help."

"Our help?" Kasper was curios.

"Yes, I want Ace brought in for what he did to Schriver..." Lucio hung his head, "I'm going to put in a request for another team of Heroes through the School Program, and I want you two to share your experience and information with them. And hunt down Ace." Garrett looked up Lucio and nodded.

"This can be done." Garrett nodded, "This time...we'll catch him and bring him to justice. Without a wavering doubt!"

* * *

"Hmmm..." Standing at the edge of town and looking out at The Wasteland before him. He took a few steps forward into The Wasteland, raised his arm and turned on some type of device that pulled up a GPS of the whole Wasteland. He looked up again at what was before him. An empty land filled with a sea of empty concrete buildings abandoned and infested with mother nature as vines break through and possess all the sky scrappers. Some buildings even had trees sprouting out from them giving the landscape of multiple towers and trees aiming for the sky stretching to the sun, while others had fallen short from collapsing inwards on themselves or simply destroyed from other means.

"So they've split into two groups huh? I'm reading four Quirked to the West, and six to the East. That does make ten, but why dwindle the numbers in such a way unless...maybe her Quirk is subdued. That really only leaves me with a guessing option. Either the girl or Dr. Hadley..." Suddenly in a swift motion his sword was drawn, then placed back in it's sheath.

"You Wasteland scum..." Was all he muttered before turning back to see three people now dead behind him all slashed in varying halves.

"H-Hero...H-Hunter..."

"That is me." The Hero Hunter then returned his attention to the device on his arm, "Guess I'll just take my pick." He closed his device and began heading off in his preferred direction.

* * *

"You sense that Kagura?" Aiko asked.

"Mhmm, seems like somebody just killed off a quick few people. Must be a mighty one. We can collect them on the way back." Kagura smiled.

"Who do you think it is?" Aiko asked.

"Wish I had an actual answer! But no matter, we won't get into any trouble anyway." Kagura assured.

"We better not, know what Pride said." Aiko pouted.

"Oh hush now, there won't be a scene caused or a thing to worry about. We're not going to mess with his plans whatsoever." The elder woman promised, "Just think of this like a grocery errand! Need to eat right?"

"Well yeah..." Aiko nodded in agreement.

"Then there's no trouble to be had!"

* * *

"Blanco huh? A Beast of the Wasteland?" Blazer raised his eye in curiosity, "I've heard of that moniker before, The Beast of The Wasteland is supposed to be one of the two man team that essentially one of the strongest beings here."

"That's correct." Blanco replied with a grin, "And you're Blazer, one of the Top Ten Pro Heroes, one of the strongest physically with raw power." Blanco stood before them at about six feet six inches hunched over so standing up right would add an extra two inches, his build was very physically intimidating as he was crazily muscular. His skin tone was hidden beneath the coat of dirt dressed on him, his midnight black hair that was kept short and connected with his thin beard. His eyes were an intense deep red that were filled with obvious bloodlust. His whole body was drenched in various tattoos, scars, and wounds.

His attire was rather simple in a loose fitting pink vest, a pair of black shorts, no shoes, and his right hand wrapped up in bandages.

"Hmph, glad to know my name reaches these lengths." Blazer grimaced.

"Well of course, my brother and I make sure to stay plugged into the outside world. We may not get out much, but we know what we're doing."

"Oh really, and you deem trying to take myself on as knowing what you're doing? You'd be best to step away and continue on with your life. The Wasteland may be your home riddled with other wicked people, but you stand no chance against myself let alone my kids here."

"Oh really, that's what you think? Then why don't you come try me out hot head!" Blanco widened his stance and cocked back both of his fists.

"Gladly..." Blazer was prepped to ignite himself and charge Blanco, but stopped as he remembered something for a moment:

* * *

 _"Excuse me Blazer..." Blue whispered._

 _"Hmm?" Blazer and Stark turned to look at the sparky young hero. Blue had his hands in his pockets and didn't look them right in there eyes._

 _"What is Sparky?" Stark asked._

 _"Well...Blazer..." Blue muttered again, "You have...a member on your team, whose had a real bad experience with fire. White fire specifically, so like...I'd suggest if you could do me the promise of not using it around her?"_

 _"Oooh really?" Blazer observed his team, "Well may I ask whom it is exactly? Just I know to be extra care."_

 _"I shouldn't say...but it's Ashley." Blue admitted._

 _"Well awfully kind of-" Stark was cut off._

 _"Yeah, yeah whatever just watch the heat around her okay? It'll trigger the trauma or whatever." Blue then turned his back, "So thanks Heat Meiser."_

* * *

"No heat...no problem!" Blazer charged and launched a devastating punch right into Blanco who raised his arms in a defensive manner. Blanco was sent flying and crashed through a four story building that collapsed right onto him afterwards.

"Alright Blazer! That'll keep him down! He should know better!" Esra smiled and cheered for his Pro Hero.

"Tsk, thought he was going to be a bit tougher with the smack he was talking."

"Wow Mr. Blazer that was impressive! Your strength is absolutely off the charts!" Dr. Hadley praised.

"Well...in The Wasteland I don't actually have to hold back unlike back in town. So I had some aggression I wanted to let out with that punch. It's one The Hero Hunter deserved."

"Hehehe...ya know Blazer I'm impressively disappointed. I thought you'd for sure pack more of a punch even if I had my Quirk activated. But that punch I could have taken in my base form, so there was no need for me to come in with a higher level."

"Hmm?" Blazer raised an eyebrow.

"Sir Blazer, I think we're going to need to come up with some sort of plan." Ashley informed.

"He took a punch like that and is still standing?" Dr. Hadley was shook.

"Too think I gave you the benefit of the doubt of putting myself at Level 2, yet that's what I get?" Blanco cracked his knuckles and then his neck, "So Blazer, want to try that again? I'll stay in Level 2 if it helps."

"Level 2, what the hell are you talking about?!" Blazer barked.

"Hehe...you'll find out soon enough..." Blanco walked out from the rubble and cracked his neck slightly, "So I'll ask once more...want to try that again?"

* * *

As Stark and his team walked among The Wasteland. Lyric hanging onto the back of Blue as the two of them were hanging back. Stark led the young group and by his sides were both Espen and Clara.

"So Professor..." Clara spoke up.

"Yes?" Stark took a puff of his cigarette before looking at his student.

"If The Hero Hunter appears again, what plan should we go about?"

"You're concerned because Blazer and I couldn't exactly stop him back in town?"

"Uhh..." Clara did not want to admit anything.

"And if The Elite arrive again? What if they arrive at the same time?" Espen asked while pulling a blue Popsicle from his mouth.

"We can't reach out to Blazer and his team which just kind of leaves us in a tough position." Espen continued on.

"Don't worry, things we'll all be handled. We will deal with what ever happens once it happens. Kids I'm going to teach you something." Stark looked at Espen and Clara acknowledging them both.

"It's always good to have a plan at all times, it makes you feel safe and sure. It gives you a guideline. But what do you do, if that plan goes to shit? You have to think on the fly, you have too figure something out. You have to conjure up a plan within that moment. We had a plan that we wish could have been executed to perfection had we written it so."

"But now..?" Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Now it's all gone to shit, so we must think of a new plan. I'm not sure what The Elite hold in their hands, and I'm not sure if The Hero Hunter will come after us. So when the time comes, depending on the situation we are in, a new plan will be put together. At that moment, but to think of a plan for the future when we don't know our opponents full abilities is simply a fools wish. So I'll let you all figure out what the plan is when the time comes. I cannot hold your hands and plan things out for you forever...I will help you, but when the time comes you three will make the decisions."

* * *

"So Lyric what is your Quirk exactly?" Blue asked.

"Well...I'm not sure." She replied, "My Dad said my Quirk is still up in the air like my body doesn't know what Quirk I'm gonna have."

"But aren't you eight?"

"I am!" She smiled.

"Quirks are normally manifested at the age of four."

"I'm just a late bloomer okay!" Lyric pouted bopping Blue on the head.

"Aye watch it brat!" Blue snarled, "Did your Mom have a Quirk?"

"She did! I don't remember what Quirk it was though. Though don't mention it to my Dad...he doesn't think I remember my Mom...but I do." Lyric stated.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, we went to the doctors alot. Mom was sick, but we'd always go to the doctor together. I think I was sick when I was born too. I just remember Daddy being there and Mommy asking for it to stop. She was real sick, I remember that. Shortly after that is when my Quirk started I think, or at least that's what Daddy thinks. I remember getting better around that time too, but also Mommy died. So it was a lot."

"I'm sorry..." Blue muttered, "I know what it's like to lose a parent. I was real close to my Dad and then he..."

"He left?"

"Yeah...he left." Blue couldn't muster the strength to tell the young girl what actually happened to his father, but it also wasn't something she needed to hear. Especially since she had already gone through so much it sounded like at such a young age.

"Were those guys that you're protecting us from after us Big Brother?" Lyric questioned.

"They are..."

"Are you going to leave if they show up again?" Blue stopped, and let Lyric down. He turned around and looked the young girl in her eyes while the others continued walking forward.

"I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Promise?" Lyric lifted her pink to his face, to which Blue simply tsked and scoffed at the fact that she wanted a pinky promise. He obliged though and raised his pinky interlocking it with hers.

"Promise...but what kind of kid still uses pinky promises." Blue then picked up Lyric who retreated to his back and hung on.

* * *

"So what the hell are you talking about?" Blazer asked as Blanco approached him slowly.

"Blazer he's coming this way..." Dr. Hadley stepped back afraid of the appearing beast before him.

"So you really want to fight me huh?" Blazer smiled as he cracked his knuckles, "Alright then let's get down too it!" Blazer ran forward and Blanco jumped forward and the two met in the middle interlocking their hands and engaging in a power struggle.

"Ha! There you go Blazer!" Esra cheered on, "What a guy! Blazer is gonna tear him a new one!"

"We should still be ready to protect Hadley though Flux, we shouldn't lose focus on our main objective." Mori had pointed out.

"Glass Heart is right..." Ashley acknowledged, "We have to be ready in case that beast of a man redirects his attention elsewhere. Who knows what kind of Quirk he has and what kind of power it bestows. But by the looks of it already it's going to be a power based one, which might make him a tough opponent."

"Grrr...seem to be holding off pretty well huh?" Blazer snarled at Blanco.

"Pretty well? I'm only at level two right now! Let's see how far you can actually push me hothead!" Blanco quickly wrenched Blazer's hands upside down and lifted the Pro Hero with his sheer raw power. He then tossed Blazer behind him causing Blazer to crash heavily right into an abandoned building that crashed down on him.

"Blazer!" The students and Hadley shouted in shock.

* * *

"Hmm...you see that Kagura?" Aiko asked tugging on Kagura's outfit slightly.

"I did..."

"That didn't happen for no reason, that means there must be at least two people in that direction fighting!" Aiko smiled.

"Which means it's a two for one deal! Let's head on over!" Kagura and Aiko then headed off in the direction of the collapsed building.

* * *

"Hmm...interesting." Hunter observed the collapsed skyscraper from on top of another building, "I'll keep my eye on that area."

* * *

"Hehe..." Blanco rolled his neck as he looked behind him awaiting for Blazer to respond, "Come out and play!" Blanco charged in at where Blazer was laying.

"Damn it..." Blazer pushed himself up.

"Mad already?!" Blanco shouted.

"Not at all..." Blazer muttered, "I just haven't had someone throw me like that in a long time! So you better hit just as hard!" Blazer stood up with a wild smile, but was quickly punched in the face by Blanco who sent Blazer rolling once more. Blanco leaped in the air then came crashing down on Blazer's abdomen and got ready to slam both of his fist into the Pro Hero's chest.

"Don't think so!" Blazer shot his fist up slamming it right into Blanco's gut. Blanco looked at it and simply grinned.

"You're going to need more than that!" Blanco slammed both of his fist into Blazer still and the impact knocked Blanco in to the air even though he was the one that had delivered the attack.

"Gah!" Blazer gasped for air and held his chest tightly, "W-what the hell..." He pushed himself up and looked at Blanco in surprise that his punch barely phased him.

"Give me more strength Blazer! I know you got it!" Blanco rushed in wildly.

"You want more huh?" Blazer considered using his Quirk with his next punch, but then in the distance could see Ashley and decided against it.

"Then here!" Blazer roared punching Blanco right in the jaw with enough force to send him off to the side and crumbling down into the street.

"That enough for you?" Blazer tsked.

* * *

"Aye good shot boss!" Esra cheered.

"Flux don't be getting to excited!" Ashley quickly snapped, "Blazer is going to be in a tough fist...we can't cheer anything on until we know everything is done."

"Blazer can beat him though...right?" Dr. Hadley asked.

"I'm sure he can..." Mori assured, "But maybe we should plan something, because if Blazer is going to have a problem with this then we're going to need to step in or plan an escape."

"You're right Glass Heart..." Ashley agreed, "I'll come up with something, but we're more than likely going to need to back up Blazer. Especially since we still don't know what this Blanco guy's Quirk is."

* * *

"Well Blazer that is the kind of strength I was looking for." Blanco stood up and rubbed his jaw, "I've been hunting for as real fight in a real long time. You see since coming into The Wasteland nobody has been able to match my power!"

"Well I'm a Top Ten Pro for a reason."

"You got that right...but you're going to need to prove it to me still that you deserve to be in Top Ten before I put you down in the ground below six!" Blanco jumped at Blazer ready to smash his head in.

"I like the challenge!" Blazer jumped and met Blanco in the air as they both slammed their fist into each other's heads. The two skid away from each other then rushed in once more. Blazer delivered a series of mighty solid punches to the abdomen of Blanco delivering enough strength to shatter the ribs of a regular human. But clearly Blanco was not a regular human.

"Hahaha! Hit me harder!" Blanco shouted as with each of his punches he made sure they hurt Blazer. Hoping each one made him wince a little more.

"Grrr..." Blazer gritted his teeth and with each punch he definitely wanted to activate his Quirk but kept Ashley in his vision and made sure he kept his promise to Blue.

"Hahahaha!" Blanco continued to laugh as both of them were simply relentless with their strikes.

 _"D-Damn it..."_ Blazer thought as he could feel the small trickle of blood seep from his lips. Blanco was taking his toll, Blazer's body was a tough one but this guy's raw strength was something different.

"Come on! Make this a bit more challenging!" Blanco roared.

"You want more of a challenge huh?! Fine!" Blazer suddenly kicked it into second gear and his punches got quicker and heavier. They also became more calculated as each strike was either in a spot he had already struck multiple times or in a spot that would do serious damage. Punches being delivered to the solar plexus, to the rib cage, to the kidney, to the throat, to the side of the head, straight to the face. Blanco's smile remained but his punches slowed down and slowly his arms fell to his side while Blazer refused to let up.

"Rrraaaaa!" Blazer roared with each hit he landed, "This...is...what...you...WANTED!" Blazer, with all of his might, swung up his fist smashing it into the lower jaw of Blanco in a rising fashion. Blanco had blood spurt from between his teeth and lips as he was lifted off the ground slightly. Blazer then realized he had another opening for a mighty blow. So he used the remains of his strength to smash his hand into the core of Blanco right between his pectoral's and sent the mad man flying and crashing through two sky scrapper buildings that collapsed on him.

"Huh...huh...huh..."

"You did it boss!" Esra cheered.

"What power...what strength...so impressive...I'd love to study you sometime..." Dr. Hadley muttered looking on at a beat up Blazer in awe. He was definitely not in the best physical condition from a straight up fist fight.

"I wonder why...he didn't use his Quirk..." Mori began to think.

"It was obviously because they wanted to test each others physical capabilities!" Esra stated, "A raw fight between two men! Too prove who really is the strongest!"

"Hmm..." Ashley began to think, _"Why didn't he use his Quirk? In our situation it definitely called for it and probably could have ended that fight sooner with less damage done to him. So why didn't he use it? It would only make sense."_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Lyric asked dozing off while on Blue's back.

"Ugh can you stop asking right in my ear?" Blue grumbled.

"Eh don't tell me what to do!" Lyric began pulling at Blue's hair.

"Ack stop it!" He snapped.

"Will you two please pipe down..." Stark waved off.

"Tell her to quit it!" Blue barked, "Ya old bastard!"

"Sparks please don't yell at Professor like that." Clara sighed.

"Here you two why don't both you just have a Popsicle and chill out!" Espen offered with a smile offering two Popsicle's: one for Lyric and the other for Blue. As they both reached for them, in an instant Espen was no longer in their place.

"Huh?" The two looked ahead of them and instead was somebody completely different. The man before them was a man who was tall at about six feet in height, his hair was a midnight black and was kept rather clean and was well groomed. His face was very angular giving him sharp features, he starred at the two of them with his deep red eyes and though the color could be considered warm they were as cold as they ever could have been.

His attire consisted of layers of a black long shirt underneath a grey long pea coat, a pair of back jeans, and grey sneakers as well. He tilted his head slightly looking at the two. He stood between the group with Clara and Stark behind him.

"What the hell?!" Espen shouted from a distance as he was now standing on top of one of the buildings above.

"Overburn what are you doing up there?! How did you even get up there?!" Clara asked.

"Sparks move!" Stark shouted at Blue and Lyric.

"Right!" Blue went to jump back, but instead found himself in front of Clara.

"Switch." Was all the man said. Blue was now back away from the group and between them all was this man.

"What the hell?! Piss off!" Blue went to throw a punch, but in an instant the man was gone. And now in his place was Espen.

"Yo watch it!" Espen dodged the punch and was in shock at what had happened. The man was now back on top of the building.

"How did he-" Clara was cut off, "Aaahhh!" She screamed finding herself on top of the building now, and the mysterious man standing in her place.

"Hmm..." Stark observed the man quietly.

"What's going on?" Lyric asked.

"Grrr...I wish I could tell you..." Blue grumbled.

"Now...that I have your attention." The man addressed calmly, "It would be best if you hand over the girl now, before things have to go any further."

"Who the hell are you damn it?!" Blue shouted.

"Allow me to introduce myself...I am a Beast of The Wasteland, my name is Armin."

* * *

"With that all said and done we can move on now right?" Dr. Hadley had asked.

"Yes." Blazer nodded, "We can move forward with our plans."

"Hehe..."

"Hmm?" Everyone turned as they heard a light laugh in the distance.

"Blazer...that was exactly what I wanted! You actually did it! You proved to me that you deserve to be in the Top Ten Pro Hero conversation!" Blanco had slowly stood up from the rubble of two buildings. Bruised but not yet beaten. He took a few steps out from the fallen towers and cracked his neck a bit before continuing.

"W-what the hell..." Esra muttered.

"How did he..." Mori was also confused.

"This man is truly a beast!" Dr. Hadley was in shock.

"What is going on?" Ashley muttered.

"Damn it..." Blazer had been through hell already in one fist fight with this guy, but a round two? He would be getting out by the skin of his teeth especially if he couldn't use his Quirk and on top of that Blanco barely even looked hurt.

"Well Blazer...since you definitely proved you can hang with level two...why don't we change things up? Ya know...up the ante if you will?" Blanco snarled.

"What are you talking about?" The White Flamed Pro Hero was curious.

"Well, let's just say...I guess it's time too...level up. _**Level Three**_!"

* * *

Next Time: Uh oh! What kind of Quirk does Blanco have and what does he mean by leveling up?! Also the Second Beast of the Wasteland, Armin has arrived! What kind of strange Quirk does he have that already has Blue and his team in confusion?! Will they be able to figure it out? Or will Armin get his way? Also what is the Hero Hunter's next move? And what are Kagura and Aiko doing in The Wasteland?!

Review!


	23. Armin

**Armin**

* * *

"A Beast of The Wasteland huh?" Stark repeated as he took out a cigarette and lit it before placing it in his mouth, "I've heard of you all. Well the both of you that is. You and one other basically watch over and run this area."

"That's right." Armin confirmed.

"I'm guessing you're here for Lyric?"

"Well if that is her name, then yes." Armin nodded in confirmation.

"Glad we could get straight to the point." Stark raised his cigarette in the air.

"Well now that we got all the pleasantries out of the way..." Blue began to spark up, "You're not taking Lyric!" Blue aimed his finger at Armin, "So either get to stepping or else."

"You tell them Big Brother!" Lyric cheered.

"Such a wild adolescent." Armin acknowledged, "Only if you knew exactly what you were about to get into."

"I'll take that as your answer being or else! Ray-"

"Switch." Armin muttered and all of a sudden in his place was Espen.

"Yo Overburn what the hell are you doing?!"

"It's not like I had much of a choice I just popped up over here okay?!" Espen barked back at his team mate.

"That girl is going to becoming with me soon." Armin informed as he stood besides Clara who had jumped away at his presence to gain a bit of space between them.

"Not if we got anything to say about it!" Blue sparked up once more, "Let's get him!"

"Hmph..." Stark moved quickly and snatched all of his students and grouped them together away from Armin who stood in the same place.

"What the hell you doing?" Blue hissed.

"You kids are going to be handling this yourself."

"Wha-" Clara was cut off as Stark raised his hand.

"You're going to need to defend yourself and Lyric from him. I'll be watching, and if need be when it comes down to it I will jump in. But currently, I'm going to leave this to you three. I'm not going to be holding your hand from here on. You are your own team and your own heroes.

"Are you sure Professor?" Espen asked.

"I'm positive." Stark let out an exhale of smoke.

"Tsk, we won't need your help anyway!" Blue looked over at Armin, "Lyric stay here..." The young girl nodded and climbed off of Blue's back then stood by Stark and held his hand.

"I can take him out myself!" Blue charged up and leaped in the air aiming his finger at Armin.

"Sparks you can't just go doing it yourself!" Espen called out.

"Wild child." Armin shook his head and before Blue knew it he was back on the ground and was looking around only to see Clara in the air while Armin was standing in her place alongside Espen, Stark and Lyric.

"What the hell?!" Blue changed his direction, but also looked up at a screaming Clara.

"Aaaaahhh!" she cried out while falling in the middle of the air.

"Damn it!" Blue jumped in the air and caught Clara as they descended slowly to the ground. While over by the trio Espen threw a punch, to which he had to pull because now Clara was in his place.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" She put her hands up to defend herself from the oncoming punch by Espen, who was able to stop it before actually hitting his teammate.

"And why am I holding you?!" Blue shouted at Armin as he threw him on the ground and aimed his finger at him, "Ray!" Armin rolled back on his feet then smacked Blue's hand away followed up with a big kick to his chest knocking the electric bodied young hero on his ass.

"What the..."

"Take a seat kiddo." Armin informed, "You're going to need a bit more before you actually pose a threat to me."

"Haaa!" From behind Espen came swinging his pole ax, to which Armin spun out the way and was now on the side of the young hero. Armin landed several punches to the side of Espen. Espen winced in pain.

"Ray Gun!" Blue quickly fired off a beam of electricity. Armin ducked out of the way and laid his eyes over on Lyric, and next to her was Clara.

"Switch." He muttered and suddenly in his place was Stark. He then reached for Lyric.

"Aaah!" She screamed.

"Lyric!" Clara shouted as she quickly coated her hand in a dark aura before reaching out too Armin. Armin avoided it, and Clara had to stop her hand before she had accidentally placed her hand on Lyric, who had turned away from all that was happening. Armin stood off to the side of Clara.

"You have a Quirk that's going to require you to touch me huh, hmph glad I figured that out." Armin smirked right before he threw a punch at the young student, she wad able to react enough to dodge out of the way and reach for Armin once more. Armin side stepped her then with a low seeking sweep kick knocked her off of her feet causing the young girl to stumble forward. He averted his eyes too young Lyric.

"Don't think so!" Blue and Espen had appeared just in time. Espen had swung his ax down, Armin switched places with Blue who was able to react in time to jump out of the way. Armin was next too Espen, who simply could see him from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh you kids..." Armin closed his eyes before reacting. He landed on the ground then lunged forward and landed a punch right into Blue's abdomen sending him sliding back, he followed up by placing his foot on the chest of Clara and pushing her down away from him. He then turned around and fell backwards as he swung his leg upwards slamming his toe right into the chin of Espen. Espen stumbled back. Armin reached back snatching Lyric then jumping in the air and away from the trio.

"Aaahh!" she called out in fear, "Big brother!" Lyric cried out for help.

"Won't be coming at the moment." Armin assured, "You'll be of a great use to myself and my brother."

"Don't think so..." Stark had appeared behind Armin with an outstretched hand. Armin quickly avoided the touch of the Copy Cat Hero, but with Stark's free hand he was able to pull forth Lyric towards him before jumping back away from the odd man.

"I know better than to let you touch me Xerox." Armin acknowledged, "Last thing I need is for you to go ahead and copy my Quirk."

"That would prove to be troublesome to you huh?" Stark raised an eyebrow, "what is your Quirk by the way?"

"My Quirk?" Armin grinned lightly, "My Quirk's name...is Switch."

* * *

"So...what's the next move?" Kasper had asked Lucio.

"Well young one I've pulled another favor to bring in a new team to help hunt down that Ace that injured Captain Schriver." The head of Arcadia explained.

"Whatever team you've assigned I want in on." Stated Garrett.

"Well Young Benson, that will be left more so up too the Captains of the squad." Lucio answered back. From that he heard a series of knocks at his door.

"And that is probably them right there now! Come on in!" As the door opened and in walked a team of five. They were led by two taller figures who were some what skinny but had some lean muscle mass on their bodies that fit their frames, you could tell they were skilled fighters. They were also very clearly twins as they both had the same short dark brown hair and eyes, their facial features and builds were the same to the detail. The only difference was their attire. As one was wearing a black GI the other was wearing a white GI.

Behind them though Kasper and Garrett knew two of the three kids.

"Ricardo?" Kasper said acknowledging his fellow school mate.

"Yup." Ricardo simply nodded.

"And Juul?" Garrett raised his eyebrow at the orange manga reader.

"Yeaaaa, we got thrown together."

"Good to see the two of you apart of this team." Garrett gave a small smile.

"So is no one going to say my name?" A young girl pouted, "Am I not famous enough or something? You are all so lame for that, pretending like I'm not here! Or not even introducing me!"

"Trust me I know a thing or two about being ignored..." Kasper joked.

"Who said that?" The girl asked looking around the room.

"Eh...nevermind." Kasper dead panned.

"Guys. This is Evie." Ricardo introduced, "She's from Bellerose." Garrett and Benson turned to the girl, she appeared about fifteen years of age. She is a light skinned girl with a rather tall and athletic build, one could tell she was very active from her fit physique. She had light brown hair that was kept in a high pony tail that still remained to reached to the middle of her back. Her large angular eyes were also brown.

She was clearly dressed in her Hero Costume consisting of a green visor helmet, a green sleeveless shirt underneath a piece of lightweight black chest armor, black shorts, along with black padding on her knees and elbows as well as black gloves, and black boots.

"Well Evie it is nice to meet you." Garrett extended his hand.

"Well thank you someone!" Evie had a big smile one her face as she shook Garrett's hand.

"Well now that you kid are all acquainted let's run down what's-"

"About to go down since we have to hunt down-"

"Some kind of ace?"

"But it's not like he can take all of us!" The twins had started and finished each others sentences, it was the first time they had spoke.

"Thank you, you two for taking this mission." Lucio bowed.

"Aren't you two..."

"I'm Kazuo, but my Hero Name is Kin." The one dressed in the black GI informed.

"And I'm Kazuki, but my Hero Name is Etic." The one in the white GI shared.

"Together we are Kin and Etic!"

"Well...that's nice." Garrett sweat dropped.

"Anyway..." Lucio spoke up, "You're team...I believe Ace might still be in town..."

"So you want us to hunt him down." Kazuo asked.

"Yes, and make sure he pays for what he did too Captain Schriver. He is a threat, he should not be allowed such freedom in our town."

"I can agree with that." Garrett nodded.

"No worry we can find him with no problem." Evie smiled.

"This sounds simply like a lot of work I kind of don't want to do."

"Not like we have much of a choice." Ricardo assured his partner Juul.

"Eh, fair enough." Juul sighed.

"I would also like to join in on this mission..." Garrett informed, "I was weak before when facing Ace, but now I know what to expect and will be of assistance in battle."

"Ehhhh..." Kazuo began rubbing his chin.

"Our teams pretty full..." Kazuki yawned.

"I'll vouch for him Captains." Ricardo said without hesitation, "And for Kasper as well. Both would be fine additions to whatever plan we can put together. Especially with their experience, it would be more beneficial then hurtful."

"Well...if Ricardo is vouching for you and whoever that other guy he mentioned is..." Kazuo and Kazuki said in unison.

"It's me...h'es vouching for me..." Kasper sighed.

"Theeeeennnn..."

"I stand by Ricardo's statement, they have both fared well thus far in the various other dealings of villains encountered earlier." Lucio supported.

"Fiiinnnneeee." The twins sighed, "You two can join us, I mean we could handle it the two of us alone but since we signed up for this project the more the merrier we guess."

"The longer they say things in unison the creepier it gets..." Kasper muttered.

"Eventually you'll get used to it.." Ricardo assured.

"Great...now...what's the plan?"

* * *

"Level Three?" Blazer seemed confused by this statement.

"Hehe..." Blanco licked his lips, "You won't be too confused for much longer!" Blanco took a step forward and there was a slightly different aura about him now. His presence itself was a bit more intense then prior. He seemed a bit more malicious. Blazer made sure he was on good ground to prepare himself.

"Blazer be careful!" Dr. Hadley shouted.

"Thanks for the advice Doc!" Blazer barked.

"Blazer we can help out!" Esra shouted.

"Stay back Flux! I'll-" Blazer was cut off as he was now out of air. He looked down to see that Blanco's fist was making a home in his abdomen. Blazer's eyes went wide right before he was sent crashing into a building, that collapsed on him with unsettling ease.

"Meet Level Three...Hero." Blanco grimaced.

"What just happened..." Mori was in shock and awe.

"He sent Blazer flying with one punch that time...even if Blazer was beaten down that punch was different than earlier." Esra acknowledged.

"His Quirk...it's obviously a strength Quirk where he get's stronger whenever he wants too." Ashley analyzed, "That's what he means by Levels...isn't that right?!"

"You're a Smart girl..." Blanco looked at the kids, "My Quirk is called Level Up."

* * *

 **Quirk: Level Up; This Quirk allows the User the ability to level up different attributes, at the cost of others. A User's Base Form, or Level One, is their natural peak strength, speed, and endurance without the Use of their Quirk. Level Two would be twice their natural strength, Level Three triple their strength, so on and so forth. Though the higher the level, and the stronger the User becomes it becomes harder to contain their strength and also in place of their strength growing their speed and mental stability lessens as they become more and more berserk and obsessed with pure raw power. Also the User's Physical body can only withhold so much, it is possible to reach a level that tears away at their muscles and bones rendering them useless and needing time to heal like a regular human.**

* * *

"So at Level Three, you're Three Times your Natural Strength...that explains it. Blazer was having issues with you at Level Two, so no wonder Level Three was able to send him away so easily. Especially after that brawl you two just had." Ashley bit her lip continuing to try and figure out a plan of defense and attack.

"You're getting real chatty girlie..." Blanco took a step forward, "But you're not wrong. At three times my strength he was never going to defeat me. So there's no way the three of you will either!" Blanco roared, "So now hand over Hadley or die!"

"I would simply love...to study that Quirk so much more..." Dr. Hadley began fawning over Blanco from a distance, "It's simply incredible...if you three...could get a blood sample or-or-or..."

"Or nothing doc! Shut up!" Esra slapped him on top of his head, "He wants you! We can't let him take you!"

"We're not handing over Hadley!" Mori shouted.

"Well then..." Blanco slammed his foot on the ground, "To be honest...I was hoping you'd say that, because now that I'm in Level Three...I'd like to play some more anyway!"

* * *

"Looks like I'm on the right path..." The Hunter muttered to himself as he continued to study the collapse of the buildings in a distance of The Wasteland and began his approach in that direction.

* * *

"More buildings falling huh? Hope they're still there when we get there..." Aiko yawned.

"Oh yes I really hope they don't go running off when we show up!" Kagura smiled, "That would be such a shame!"

* * *

"Seems like a ruckus is going on down there eh?" Daido yawned.

"Most definitely, we're going to need to get moving." Farn instructed.

"Alright well where we going?" Daido asked.

"Grrr...I'M TIRED OF FUCKING WAITING!" Crimson roared.

"Well there's a whole Wasteland down there for you to go crazy with and kill Crimson." Farn assured, "So that's our next step. We sense they're all here. So go ahead...hunt them down."

"Really..." Crimson grimaced licking his lips and biting down hard.

"Yup, let the hunts begin."

"Killing order?" Crimson asked.

"Kill who you want Crimson..." Daido waved off.

"Except for the Hadley's of course." Farn reassured.

"Say no more..." Crimson then jumped down from the building they were perched and began to run through The Wasteland.

"Was that really such a good idea to say he can run wild?" Daido asked jokingly.

"It get's him out of our hair for now so why not. Meanwhile, we have some people to find ourselves anyway."

"Splitting up as usual?" Daido stoo up and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up.

"Of course..."

"Well I'll be off then..." Daido then took off into The Wasteland while Farn stood alone on top of the building.

"Maybe...through this, I'll even run into a true hero..."

* * *

"So tell us...what is your Quirk?" Stark asked as he and his students had taken their space away from Armin.

"It's like I said...it's called Switch."

* * *

 **Quirk: Switch; This Quirk allows the User to switch places with another person. It is a limited means of teleportation, the User can only switch places with one person at a time and they must have that said person in their eyes. They cannot switch places with anyone that they cannot see. The person must be of clear vision, meaning even if The User can see someone in the distance, if all they can see is a blurred figure they cannot Switch with that person. The User also is unable to switch two people that does not include them. As in they cannot switch two other people, The User must switch places between The User and one other.**

 **(ex: Armin can switch places with either Blue or Stark, but he cannot make Blue and Stark switch places.)**

* * *

"I see.." Stark nodded.

"Great so he can teleport with anyone of us." Espen growled.

"Aye who cares I'll still beat his ass he's not getting away with Lyric!" Blue shouted sparking up.

"Come on Sparks calm down a bit huh?" Stark patted Blue on the head, "But you all remember what I said right?"

"Hmm?" They all looked up too their Professor.

"He's all on you. You three are going to figure this out. Leave me out of it, meet your newest test."

"Yeah we know." Blue scoffed, "We won't need you anyway ya old bastard." Blue took a step forward.

"Such a bold child." Armin grinned, "So profound and boastful, too bad I'm going to have too fix that."

"Bring it on!" Blue got ready to step forward but felt a slight tug on his shoulder.

"Hold on..." Espen stopped Blue, "If he can Switch fighting him close range might be a bit difficult especially as a group."

"Don't worry." Blue had a big grin, "I'm going to make it quick."

"You still haven't learned that fighting him like that didn't work?" Clara sighed.

"We need an actual plan." Espen told him. Blue's smile got a bit bigger.

"You two trust me?" Both Espen and Clara looked at each other before returning their gaze's too Blue and nodded simultaneously:

"Yeah."

"Good." Blue then walked up too Lyric.

"Brat, stay here with the old man. He'll take care of you. I'm going to deal with this guy." Blue patted the girl on the head then walked forward in front of his team mates.

"So what's the plan?" Espen asked.

"The plan?" Blue snickered and made sure to not avert his gaze away from Armin.

"Aye yo Armin you teleportation whore!"

"The hell?!" Both Espen and Clara said with dropped jaws.

"Oh boy..." Armin sighed, "What is it child?"

"Hmph..." Blue pointed to himself, "I'm going to be a damn good hero, so I ain't got too much time to be wasting on you! So I'm just going to kick your ass!" Blue began showing sparks jumping from his body.

"I'd like to see you try..." Armin mocked.

"Trust me...I'm going to succeed."

"So this is your plan damn it?!" Espen growled.

"Yup, I like to keep it simple. We're going to kick his ass..."

* * *

 **Auth** **ors Note: Hey there everyone, since I didn't actually formally address or extend an explanation in the prior chapter I will so with this one! So I would like to formally apologize that the last chapter had taken so long to post and update, and that the updates in general have been slowed down in time. This does not mean the story is going to be discontinued by any means.**

 **I just happen to find myself very busy, I travel a lot for career purposes. As well as work a lot, and so on and so forth. Basically I tire myself out very quickly and easily with how much I take on and never get a decent time to rest/take a day off. Also the past 2 chapters have just been hard in general to write admittedly, only because I'm trying to extend them best I can so everything that happens doesn't end in the same chapter it started in. Along with trying to stay with a certain minimum word cunt so that each chapter remains a decent length, which is also difficult considering what my minimum count is and what is happening in the story.**

 **I've also fallen sick as of late, and have diagnosed with chicken pox(what a fun time that is at my age haha), and am also in the processing of moving not just houses but from one state to another at the start of the new year, and also will be heading home to visit my family for a few weeks around Christmas time as well. So yeah still busy haha, BUT...**

 **Anyway hopefully after this chapter things can/will get rolling a bit more smoothly and the pace will pick up a bit. But if I ever take a long time to update it's just mainly out of not having energy because of my multiple hands in things. I fully intend on updating and finishing this story for myself and for all of you as well!**

 **I think that is everything, but I simply wanted to share this with you all in hopes to lighten your minds and hearts if you thought that I was simply ignoring this wonderful story we're currently engaged in.**

* * *

Next Time: Moves are being made by everybody! And all the students find themselves facing off with various villains and other opposition who are all after similar things. Will Ashley and her team be able to handle Blanco who can literally multiple his strength by leveling up? Will they be able to out power a man of pure raw strength? And will Blue lead his team against Armin who seems to be more of the tactician, and how will they out plan, out smart, and out wit a man who can flip things on them at any moment he wishes?

Meanwhile The Elite, The Pride, and The Hero Hunter have entered The Wasteland. And in the outside world a new team has been assembled to hunt down and capture Ace. Will they find success, or will he prove too much once more?!

Review!


	24. Levels

**Levels**

* * *

"This is beautiful." Ace smiled as he looked down upon all the bodies he had left in the alley. He turned his head to the walls painted with their blood, then over to a nearby trash can where a single head was laying with it's mouth and eyes wide open.

"I'll continue my purge of this world. Only the strong are built to survive this world. You sheep are just here for the slaughter. Only wolves will survive this world." Ace looked at his blade and wiped the smeared blood off of it before wiping it against the walls adding to the paint. He then checked his gun and counted how many bullets he had left. He placed it back in its holster before walking over to one of the bodies and shifting his hand through their pockets and pulled out a wallet. He tossed their identification license, but took their cash.

"What better way to continue my purge other than entering a land claiming to be full of waste and evil and rejects...so now show me..." Ace smiled with evil intentions as he found himself at the front of the entrance to The Wasteland, "Whose next?"

* * *

"So great...we're stuck with this guy by ourselves huh?" Esra growled.

"He's very straight forward, it'll be hard to fight him in a head on clash." Ashley acknowledged, "But if we can take the fight to him from different angles we might be able to do something about it."

"Like tire him out or something?" Mori asked.

"Exactly, we just have to out last him until Blazer can regain consciousness. Then he can help us out, but our main objective is to protect Dr. Hadley."

"Well what if Flux or myself took the Doctor and got as far away as possible?" Mori suggested.

"Not the best plan right now." Ashley shot down the idea, "If I was positive we could take him on with only two of us, then that would be our best plan of action. But I'm more sure of the fact that we're going to need more than the three of us to take him."

"That's what I was afraid of..." Mori admitted.

"You three done yet?" Blanco asked as he began his approach towards the trio.

"What's the plan from here?" Esra asked.

"Flux...you're going to need to be our distraction to draw his attacks in different directions, Glass Heart you're going to need to be our best defense. I know it'll be tiring but it's our best bet. That leaves me to try and hurt him from whatever angle I can." Ashley quickly planned.

"You sure about it Rouge?" The two asked.

"We don't have a lot of choices, so let's get on it. Protect Hadley at all costs and defeat Blanco!"

"Oh shit quit your yapping kids!" Blanco sped up his movement towards them all and cocked back his fist.

"Here he comes!" Ashley, Esra, and Mori got ready. Mori quickly took to the front and reached for some glass. She heated it up quickly and put up a defense as best she could within the instant.

"Metal Coat!" Ashley quickly began painting all over the glass Mori had placed it up and and coated the glass in metal. Blanco slammed his fist into the metal-glass defense and it easily shattered. The glass fell and the metal was useless.

"My strength is beyond things as glass and metal!" Blanco roared as he reached out for the next of Dr. Hadley.

"Flux!" Ashley shouted. Quickly Esra morphed into the ground and grabbed Dr. Hadley snatching him away from Blanco.

"You won't be getting far!" Blanco assured. Ashley painted a sword from the ground then picked it up as she swung it at Blanco. Blanco watched as he let the blade hit his arm and come to a complete stop.

"Your blade won't have very much luck piercing my skin!" Blanco reached his other hand through the wall and split it open to reveal Mori and Ashley before him.

"Glass Heart watch out!" Ashley pushed Mori out of the way and thrust her sword into the palm of Blanco.

"Rouge!" Mori called out.

"R-Run...s-stick to the plan!" Ashley informed.

"Aye big head down this way!" Esra shouted. Blanco reached his hand out and grabbed Ashley before throwing her behind him causing her to crash into Esra.

"Aah!" the two skid across the floor.

"Flux! Rouge!" Mori called out.

"I can help you meet up with them!" Blanco reached for Mori, she quickly ducked out of the way then began to heat up some glass. She didn't have a lot on her currently so it didn't take long. Though she wished she had more. She turned around to see Blanco standing above her and all she had in hands was a glass dagger.

"Silly..." Was all Blanco said as he got ready to pulverize the young student.

"Don't think so!" Ashley had appeared and in her hands was some kind of sledge hammer that she painted and slammed it on the top of Blanco's fist causing it to hit the ground in front of Mori. Mori stumbled back and sat on her butt.

"Glass Heart get him now!" Ashley ordered.

"Right!" Mori jumped up and ran up to Blanco so she could stab him with her dagger.

"Piss off..." Blanco gritted his teeth as he flicked Ashley off of him, then kicked Mori right in her abdomen.

"Guah!" Mori was knocked in the air and came crashing down hard.

"Glass Heart!" Esra ran over to his friends aid, "Aye what trouble this guy is eh?" Esra joked lightly, right before he felt something smash right into his ribs. He looked to see Blanco's large hand making an imprint on his body. Esra was left with no air being slammed into the side of a building. Esra tried gasping for air, but was simply unable too.

"Flux!" Mori was in shock and horror.

"Damn it!" Ashley was rushing forward trying to get too Mori before Blanco could continue. She painted on herself and threw a smoke bomb between them, "Cover your eyes Glass Heart!" Ashley dove into the cloud of smoke and grabbed Mori and Esra and got out of the smoke to gain some distance from Blanco.

"He-he's so damn strong aye..." Groaned Esra who could finally breathe.

"How are we going to fight this guy? He's ruined any plans we've tried by just overpowering us." Mori admitted, "I don't have enough time to make anything legitimate to actually hurt him."

"And he closes the distance pretty well..." Ashley bit her lip.

"We just have to out last him and tire him out right?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, until Blazer can back us up. We also have to play keep away with Dr. Hadley in mind." Ashley analyzed.

"So then what's our next step from here?" Esra inquired.

"We keep fighting!" Ashley stood up and looked back at them, "He's strong, but I might be able to out move him. I might prove to be quicker than him even in his new state. As long as I don't take any direct hits."

"Yeah cause I'm sure my ribs are broken now.." Esra admitted releasing his arm from his side to see a small indent in his abdomen from Blanco's punch.

"Here he comes!" Mori pointed out.

"Alright...back me up. We can do this." Ashley said with high confidence.

"I'll follow your lead..." Esra stood up, then Mori did the same.

"Together."

"You kids be careful now! But...if you can...possibly get a blood sample or a general DNA sample that would be..." The three just looked back at Dr. Hadley in unison, "You know what...don't worry about it too much!" He laughed sheepishly.

"Let's go!" Ashley then ran forward and was followed by her team mates flanked on either side.

"Smaaaasssshhhhh!" Blanco shouted as he rocketed his fist forward aiming at Ashley, she was quickly able to side step, but had to pay close attention as a second fist came her way. Her eyes went wide, but felt her torso being tugged on in another direction to look down to see Esra snatching her out of the way.

"Thanks Flux!"

"No problem, told you we got ye back!" The matter phasing hero smiled. Meanwhile Mori had gotten around Blanco and went to shove her glass blade into his skin. Blanco looked back and swung his hand back slashing the glass weapon causing it to shatter with unsettling ease.

"Your weapons will nor break me!" Blanco got ready to throw a punch, but again Esra had saved his partner.

"Thank you Flux!" Mori smiled, "I'm not exactly one ready for combat right away, I've been working on it though!"

"No problem, I'll get you two out of danger best I can. But I can only do so much against him."

"No worries, training with my brother puts me in the best position to fight him head on, even if he's at a whole new level of strength. Glass Heart can you do me a favor and make more blades of glass? Maybe even a sphere of some sort?"

"Yeah I can do that, it may take some time but I'll get on it. I don't know how much glass I have left on my persons, so I might need more."

"I might be able to help with that." Esra smiled.

"What are you thinking?" The girls inquired to know.

"Rouge, can you cause mayhem in a building with Blanco?" Ashley smiled knowing what Esra was planning.

"I can make it happen." Ashley looked ahead and ran forward at Blanco.

"Just you alone girl?" Blanco smiled as he got ready to attack.

"I'm all that will be needed!" Ashley then slid behind Blanco's fist ducking under him and extended out a web of purple paint that stuck to his back. Blanco felt the tug, but obviously he wasn't moving from his spot. He looked back at the girl and shook his head. He grabbed the paint web that connected the two of them and went to pull, but instead Ashley let go and ran off. Blanco did not like this.

"Damn girl..." He growled and turned his back to go after Ashley. He stopped for a second and looked behind him to see only Mori sitting down, unsure of what she was doing yet he didn't care. He looked over at Dr. Hadley as well.

"After I kill these kids...it'll make my job a bit easier when I come for you." With that Blanco followed behind Ashley into a tall abandoned building. Ashley awaited for Blanco to come charging in. Eventually he punched his way into the building causing it to shake a bit and some rubble to fall between them.

"So just you and myself?" Blanco cracked his neck and knuckles before stepping forward and releasing a roaring punch at the young artist of a hero. Ashley ducked and rolled out of the way.

"You're going to need to be a bit quicker than that!" Ashley said to try and upset Blanco enable to try and get in his head to cloud his mind. Blanco turned around and grimaced.

"Oh am I bitch?!" Blanco then began throwing a barrage of wild punches, Ashley quickly would duck and avoid causing Blanco to punch the building. Each time causing it to shake, rubble to fall, from the outside dust, pebbles, building pieces, and glass rained down surrounding the building. Ashley was doing her best to mobile avoiding heavy punches from the monster Blanco. Blanco began stomping his feet as well, this threw Ashley off causing the ground to be imbalanced.

"Whoa!" Ashley jumped in the air and looked around to see Blanco coming her way.

"Can't dodge so well in the air little bitch!" Blanco shouted.

"You'd be surprised!" Ashley quickly painted on her self before Blanco could officially reach her. From her hip a web of pink paint shot out in a different direction sticking to a stone pillar and pulled her in that direction. Though Blanco had already thrown his punch and was able to graze Ashley sending her off course. Her web of paint wasn't strong enough to pull her away after the force of Blanco's punch and she went crashing down to the floor.

"Gah!" Ashley cried out in pain as she had hit the ground hard. Blanco had landed on the ground and picked Ashley up by her head with one hand and then tossed her behind him. She hit hard skidding across the floor once more. She gritted her teeth in pain.

 _"D-damn it...Flux...where are you?"_ She thought to herself. Ashley stood up biting her lip as she pushed herself up from the floor and got in a fighting stance.

"Oh little bitch...what trouble you're in now!" Blanco towered over Ashley and raised his foot over her head, "I'm simply going to stomp you're fucking head in!" He roared.

"Don't think so!" Esra came to the rescue once more as he dragged Ashley away from Blanco's heavy footing. Blanco's foot was drive right into the earth with it being deep enough that he was knee deep in the hole.

"Oh...for fucks sake!" Blanco shouted pulling his leg out of the ground.

"Is it ready?" Ashley whispered fairly curious.

"Yeah...sorry it took so long, I am pretty beat though..." Esra said with heavy breathing.

"I'm just glad you're here now." Ashley smiled.

"Here he comes though!" Esra and Ashley split as Blanco had tried to strike them and drove his fist right into the ground becoming shoulder deep. This time was a bit harder for him to pull his arm out.

"Well Blanco bud, it's been fun, but we owe ya one for what ye did to our boss!" Esra told him.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Blanco snarled.

"Nothing much really! But enjoy your stay aye?" Esra then phased into a liquid and exited the building. Meanwhile Ashley was standing in the door way of the building making eye contact with Blanco, and she had something in her hand. It seemed like she had painted another web of sorts extending from her hand was red paint, but there was something else. At the end of the whip like red paint was a large heavy ball of glass, and various shards of glass were also exiting the red paint whip she had formed.

"What is that some kind morning star mace you've formed?! No weapon against me shall prosper!" Blanco roared.

"That's fine we don't need this weapon to work. Everything else so far has. Led you to this building so you would cause enough damage for Flux to collect enough glass to take too Glass Heart and make these weapons for me enable to finish this fight out the best way we can."

"By smashing my head aye? Once I pull my arm out..." At that moment Blanco had pulled his arm out and roared triumphantly, "Die now!"

"I don't think so!" Ashley jumped back and quickly began flinging around her newly made weapon smashing down the stone pillars with ease and even hitting the ceiling causing it to collapse all down on Blanco as Ashley escaped out of the way.

"What the-" Blanco was buried beneath the collapsing building and Ashley was left kneeling outside as Esra and Mori joined her side.

"We did it!" The group celebrated.

"Couldn't have done it without you two backing me up. We had a plan that was able to help us out...he got exactly what he deserved." Ashley smiled complimenting their team work.

"It was rough at first, but we managed to do it." Mori let out a sigh of relief.

"You kids all did wonderful thank you so much! That was incredible!" Dr. Hadley ran up celebrating as well, "Too bad...I really would have liked a blood sample from him and would have wanted to study his Quirk maybe I could have..."

"Could have what Doctor?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe, nothing let's just forget it!"

"Let's go check on boss aye?" Esra insisted on checking on Blazer.

"Yeah, let's see if he's okay!"

"Oh no pretties...you aren't going anywhere..." A voice had assured. Though they could tell this one wasn't Blanco, so they turned over to see someone else.

"You're all going to stay right there."

* * *

Blue had rushed towards Armin, Armin simply avoided the bashful youngster. He saw Espen coming his way and switched places with Blue. Espen pulled his pole ax back and made sure to not cleave straight through his partner. Blue felt the weapon behind him and looked behind him to see Espen.

"Please don't slice me in half..." Blue sighed.

"Obviously I didn't." Espen said cracking a smile. Armin then found himself avoiding a barrage of knife strikes from Clara. He was very fluid in his moment and Clara kept trying to land any kind of strike on him. The man moved so eloquently.

"Damn it!" Clara muttered.

"Sorry girl." Armin jumped up in the air and switched with Clara throwing her off and confusing her as to why she was in the sky. Espen came in and grabbed her from the air to make sure she didn't hit the ground.

"Damn it!" Blue rushed in and began fighting wildly as he does. Armin ducked and avoided each strike. He kept his composure, then switched places with Espen. Blue had to pull his punches to make sure he didn't hit Espen. Then Armin switched with Espen once more and stood in front of Blue right before landing a mighty upwards kick to the young hero knocking him off of his feet. Blue stumbled back and held his chin in pain.

"You bastard!" Blue shouted rushing towards Armin. Armin turned around and switched spots with Clara. Blue caused himself to stop and let out a big huff agitated with the whole situation.

"I hate him so much." Blue growled.

"Well we don't have a lot of room to do too much against him." Clara sighed.

"I need to protect Lyric..." Blue muttered.

"We will..."

"And I'm going to do it with-"

"Without us? You're being stubborn again." Espen pointed out walking besides his friends and team mates.

"No...without having to call on that old bastard. We're going to kick his ass, and I'm going to become a Pro Hero and a damn good one!" Blue roared as he began to spark up.

"You really are charged up huh?" Espen asked while twirling his pole ax. Blue looked at them and nodded, he gave Clara a good long stare. They both nodded simultaneously. He then turned to Espen.

"Overburn..." Blue looked at his taller companion.

"Hmm? What you want me to back you up?"

"No. I want you to fight along side me."

"Oh really? You're okay with working as a team?"

"Well I worked with Ricardo pretty well I think, you're not him but I guess you'll do." Blue poked fun to which Espen smiled a bit as he pulled out a purple Popsicle for himself and offered Blue one. Blue took it and placed the red Popsicle in his mouth before pulling it out revealing just the Popsicle stick and tossing it to the ground and swallowing the frozen treat with a single gulp.

"Keep up!" Blue dashed off towards Armin, and right by his side rushing along was Espen. Clara watched with a smile on her face and a look of determination.

"Armin!" Blue roared as he tried to throw a punch at the Wasteland Beast. Armin ducked then slammed his hand right into the abdomen of Blue who gritted his teeth from the pain, he then switched places as Espen was behind him with the pole ax coming down with heavy intentions. Blue rolled out of the way and Espen continued on with his attack.

"So two at once?" Armin smirked as he switched and Espen switched places with Armin and his pole ax hit the ground hard breaking through the concrete.

"Bastard!" Blue shouted as he punched Armin right in the side of the head.

"Dah!" Armin was shocked that Blue was actually able to hit him and even stumbled and held his head in pain from the attack.

 _"He-he hit me...I haven't been hit like that in so long..."_ Armin was frustrated but quickly regained his composure. He had to continue on with his part of the plan. The truth be told he wasn't the strongest when it came down to straight bare knuckle brawls like his brother, he was more The Brain of The Wasteland than he was an actual Beast.

"You forget where you were at?!" Espen blasted Armin with the blunt end of his staff and sent Armin rolling who clutched his ribs.

 _"What the fuck..."_ He continued to wonder. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off.

"Get him Big Brother!" Lyric cheered.

"Shut up kid!" Armin growled.

"Hey don't yell at me!" She stepped forward, "You're going to get beat by my Brother!"

"If I didn't need you alive kid-"

"You'd do nothing as long as we're here!" Blue shouted as he threw a sweeping kick aimed for Armin's head, Armin looked to see Espen on the other side with his pole ax getting ready to connect as well.

"Switch!" Armin had switched places with Blue and watched as he glided lightly over Espen's ax, which was not what he expected.

"Gotcha!" Espen's ax speed picked up and Armin was about to get ready to switch, but all of a sudden Blue had a smirk on his face as he snapped his fingers and sent out a bolt of electricity that caused a cloud of smoke to cover him up.

"What the-?!" Armin couldn't see Blue anymore, therefore he couldn't use his Quirk. At this moment Espen's pole ax was closing in, so he readjusted his body ever so slightly and took only the actual pole part of the weapon to his abdomen and sent him back rolling.

"Home run?" Blue asked as the smoke cleared away from him.

"Eh I could probably get to second off of that."

"Tsk, should let me swing that shit!" Blue grabbed Espen's pole, but Espen tugged it away from him and simply waved a finger in his face.

"Whatever man..."

"Good job brother!" Lyric cheered on more as she came rushing forward to celebrate as if the fight was over.

"Lyric stay back!"

"Lyric get back here!" Stark called out as he watched her run towards Blue.

* * *

"D-damn kids..." Armin stood up and saw a black clouded hand coming his way. He had no idea what the hell it was so he quickly avoided it, and then saw another hand with a knife coming at him. He slapped that one away and jumped over the person, realizing it was the girl.

"Uh oh!" Clara turned around and tried to reach for Armin once more, but Armin knew better. If she wanted to reach out with her hand so bad, then that clearly had something to do with her Quirk. He looked back as he avoided contact with the young Hero and saw Lyric. He saw her before he saw the other two and switched places. Now Lyric was in front of Clara.

"Lyric!" Clara redirected her hand grazing the young girl who was confused on how she got there. And after doing so both Clara and Lyric were both consumed in the same blackness.

* * *

 ** _"W-where are we?" Clara was confused as they were surrounded by nothing._**

 ** _"Lyric?! Hey Lyric!" Clara cried out into the emptiness, but nothing responded. Then off in the short distance she saw a body. But it wasn't alone._**

 ** _"Please stop! Please you don't need to do this!" A woman's voice screamed._**

 ** _"Please, please, please, please stop..." A male asked, he sounded as though this was hurtful was well. But yet he was still the one in control of the situation._**

 ** _"You don't understand...this is what's best! What will happen after this can lead to miracles!"_**

 ** _"Why me?! Why me of all people?!"_**

 ** _"Who better than you..."_**

 ** _"You tricked me into all of this! You tricked me into everything just for this?! Just for your experiment?! You deserve to rot in hell!"_**

 ** _"Hey watch your language! You're lucky our daughter is asleep!"_**

 ** _"Please...Lorenzo...you don't have to do this..."_**

 ** _"Lorenzo?!" Clara heard that very clearly and walked over in that direction to get a better eye view of what was happening. She was able to get close and they did not sens her presence. As she walked up it was very clear. Lorenzo, as in Dr. Lorenzo Hadley, was crying heavily and the lady had to have been his wife. He had a table of different needles, scalpels, and other things all needed to pick apart a human. Lorenzo picked something from his pocket and spoke into it._**

 ** _"Day Thirty Three...so far I have successfully taken a Quirk from a human, and have successfully able to give that person a different Quirk without any serious ramifications. They remain everything, their body had went under minor changes in the form of a high fever that was borderline lethal, but with proper care they're able to surpass it. I've used this same subject-"_**

 ** _"I'm just another test subject you?! How long have you been doing this?!" The woman shouted. Lorenzo hesitated before continuing:_**

 ** _"I've used the same subject and have transferred several Quirks through their body. I've so far accumulated a mass of Quirks that I've tweaked and will transfer to a new body. To see how the growth within the years continues and if a man made Quirk is detrimental l to the body through the years including youth..."_**

 ** _"To the youth?" Clara muttered to herself._**

 ** _"Leave Lyric out of this!" The woman shouted, "Leave my baby out of this! Our baby Lorenzo!"_**

 ** _"It's for science! I can change the whole world with this! Who know what avenues this can open up! We can make things better! We can have a perfect world if I can get this right. I'm trying to change the world for the better..." Lorenzo walked over to a desk and fiddled with a few things before pulling out a syringe. He walked over to the woman and wiped tears from his face._**

 ** _"Lorenzo..."_**

 ** _"If you had just...gone along with me from the start...but now...I can't have you around spoiling anything. This is all too important for it to be ruined...I'm so sorry. I do love you Lola..." With that Lorenzo had placed his hand over the mouth of his wife and slowly injected her with whatever was in the syringe and as he did so she began to fight less and less. Eventually she had stopped all kicking and screaming and had slowly just came to a still. Tears fell from Lorenzo's face. He wiped them away and threw the syringe away._**

 ** _"You were perfect all the way through...even though it started with it being me picking you, it led to me actually loving you and creating an actual child with you. I will take care of our daughter...and she will also be my greatest experiment." Lorenzo then walked over to the table once again and grabbed a different syringe with some kind of light blue liquid in it._**

 ** _"She's going to have the greatest Quirk I've created..."_**

 ** _"Clara?" A voice called._**

* * *

"Huh?" Clara turned around and all of a sudden she came back from the darkness.

"I mean Somnus?" Clara was starring right at Lyric who had a big smile on her face.

"W-what happened?"

"You passed out silly! But everything is okay now!" Clara was confused. Had she entered some kind of suppressed memory of Lyric's? Even if so how could that be her memory if she was so young when it happened? What Clara did know was that Dr. Lorenzo Hadley did kill his wife, and he certainly experimented on Lyric.

* * *

"Who are you?" Ashley asked as she, Esra, and Mori were all surrounding Dr. Hadley, keep their distance away from the rubble they had just buried Blanco in.

"Us? Shall we do formals?" There were two people before the group. Both girls, it was the younger who had spoke first asking the older about their introduction process.

"Formal is probably best." The older smiled.

"Grrrraaaaaahhhh!" Interrupting it all roaring from the his burial was Blanco as he crawled out with heavy breathing and wounds all over his body, "Level fucking Five!" He shouted as he had now grown. His power, essence, and aura had intensified. He had grown in height, his skin had darkened a bit, his hair had grown longer, his muscles had become more bulging and vascular. He overall just got simply more terrifying.

"I'm not done with you kids yet! You thought that would keep me the fuck down?! Think again! I'm going to kill every single fucking one of you!" Blanco then averted his gaze to the new people, "Who the blood fuck are you two?!" He shouted irate that the kids were able to best him.

"Shit...we're really innit now..." Esra was on edge now that Blanco had climbed out from his early grave.

"I'll go first!" The younger cheered stepping forward unshaken by Blanco's furious attitude, "You may have heard of me, I am The Asmodeus. My name is Aiko the Lustful!"

"And I am The Balphegor, I am Kagura the Glutton. We are members of The Pride."

* * *

Next Time: Ace has now entered The Wasteland! Meanwhile Clara has now discovered something that could very possibly change the mission. But will she be able to relay that message to the others?! Armin has proven to be a handful but the team seems to finally be able to get some kind of offense in on him, but how much longer will the fight go? While on the other side of town Ashley and her team now have a recently leveled up and infuriated Blanco standing tall again, with members of The Pride joining in and yet Blazer is still down! How will the kids handle all of this and will they be able to keep Dr. Hadley protected?

Review!


	25. Bigger Fish

**Bigger Fish**

* * *

"The bodies...they're everywhere..." Evie had gasped placing her hands over her mouth as she couldn't believe the onslaught before her.

"This is real life...this couldn't be written in any manga..." Juul closed his orange book and placed it in his back pocket.

"Ace." Was all Ricardo said.

"He was definitely..." Kazuo started.

"Who did this..." Finished Kazuki

"He will pay for this..." Garrett had tightened his fist in hate at what he was laying eyes on. Were the people in the alleyway villains? Were they regulars? They didn't know and couldn't know, Ace had taken it upon himself to murder them either way. And what for? For his sense of justice and a bigger calling that he had wailed to Garrett about? About trying to purify the world and cleansing it of the weak?

"I'll relay the message too Arcadia." Kasper spoke up and the others remained silent.

"From the direction of the blood he was going forward." Ricardo had pointed out.

"And not once did he take a step back or is there anything beyond this point that shows damage. So he cleaved through them pretty easily." Juul added on observing the scene as there was a sudden shift change in the alleyway. At one point there's absolutely no blood, then from half way on the whole thing is painted red.

"So he's a man on a mission, but where is it leading? What's on the other end of this alleyway? I mean all of the sightings and attacks we've been following are from the Arcadia building to here. So he obviously has a plan, even if it involves killing innocents on the way." Evie put in her observations.

"The Wasteland." Everyone looked up and saw Kasper, pointing too The Wasteland.

"What fun." Kazuo smiled.

"Agreed." Kazuki did the same. The two nodded at each other and said in unison:

"Well kids...this is going to be a hell of a field trip!"

* * *

Armin had looked ahead of him and saw both Blue and Espen coming towards him.

"You two have been fairly feisty so I credit you that. But I'm not allowed to fail as it's not in the plans for what's in store."

"We don't give a damn about what you got planned. All I care about is putting you down so we can get Lyric to a safe place. You can end this by walking away." Blue told Armin.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll keep fighting until you have no choice but to stop." Espen slammed his pole ax in the ground with authority.

"Well then kids..." Armin started stepping forward, "Let's keep the games rolling."

* * *

"L-Lyric...do you remember that?" Clara asked in shock at what she had just entered.

"Remember what?" Lyric asked with a big smile on her face.

"Weren't you there? My Quirk it did-it didn't do anything to you did it?"

"I mean I feel a bit sleepy, but I feel fine!" Lyric's smile never left her face, "But I'm sure Big Bro and Mr. Overburn could use your help!"

"Um...yeah...right, stay here okay? Don't come running until somebody comes to get you. I'm sure Mr. Stark will be on his way over here."

"Got it!" Lyric gave a big thumbs up. Clara then turned her attention back around too the battle and watched her colleagues continue on with Armin.

* * *

"Hiya!" Blue tried striking Armin, but the man was too quick. He then switched spots with Espen. Espen reached his hand out grabbing Blue and throwing Blue behind him back at Armin.

"Damn it.." Armin grunted. Espen slammed his pole ax in the ground before Armin could try to switch places with him, and created a small up spur of dust to coat him. Armin bit his lower lip and got ready to take on a dashing Blue. He was quick enough on his feet and with his reaction time to avoid Blue's attacks, but only if he was stationed on the ground.

"Raaaa!" Blue threw a punch, but Armin moved his head to avoid it. What he was unable to avoid was Blue turning that same punch into an elbow to the side of the head. Armin hit the ground rolling. Blue landed on his feet and charged Armin.

"Damn kids..." Armin stood up and tried to find Espen, but could not get his eyes on him.

"Can't find my partner huh?!" Blue smirked, "Guess it's just you and me!"

"Doesn't have to be." Armin switched spots with Blue and now Armin was watching Blue run on, who had to come to a stop then turn around. Armin still could not get eyes on Espen. But then the pole ax came flying and hit him straight in the ribs blunt end first. Armin gasped for air, he looked to see that Espen was hiding in a building in the distance awaiting his time to strike.

"Gotcha now!" Blue shouted punching Armin right in the face and sending him to the ground. Armin stood up and dusted himself off and wiped some blood from his face, he was growing angry and impatient.

"I'm growing tired of you all!" Armin admitted angrily.

"Well, quit then!" Blue shouted.

"I will be successful! I cannot afford anything else! My brother and I are owed more!"

"What?"

"My brother and I lost our family! We were looked down on! Rejected! No one wanted to take us in! We were left on the streets! We had to steal to survive, we had to do things to stay alive! And yeah we grew to like it...life owes us for everything they took. We started on top of the world, and then it put us at the bottom for no reason. We are owed more, we are owed recognition and success. We will be kings in this damned world to prove a point!"

"That's not how that works." Blue responded solemnly, "Life doesn't owe you anything...trust me...I'm learning that. Besides what the hell do you get from taking Lyric!"

"Oh...you must be naive to what this girl is capable of! You must not know of her Father's history!"

"Huh? Dr. Hadley?" Blue's eyebrow arched.

"But no need to explain it! I'm going too be successful because I am owed better!" Armin then seemed to have teleported right in front of Blue.

"H-how...how did you do that without switching with anybody?"

"I-I've pushed my Quirk to it's absolute limits...this is my Quirk awakened." Armin told him though his breathing was heavy and he had a bit of blood dripping from his eye.

"An Awakened Quirk?"

"I've just scratched its surface so it's cost is incredibly hard on me...but at all costs I will succeed." Armin cocked his fist back and punched Blue straight in the face sending him to his back.

"Sparks!" Espen came rushing forward. Armin turned and then was gone, but he hadn't switched with anybody. Espen looked around, and behind him there was Armin. Armin was now hunched over holding his abdomen, his eyes filled with blood and his chest growing and shrinking with breaths of air non stop. Whatever this Awakened Quirk thing he was talking about was, it sure was taking it's mighty toll on him.

"Are you okay?" Espen asked Blue.

"Y-yeah, he hit's like a bitch. His Quirk though...he said he's like...leveled it up some how."

"Yeah but it's obviously coming at a cost."

"Well then..." Blue looked around, "Guess it's time."

"Right..." Espen stood up and twirled his pole ax, then rushed in at Armin. Armin was coughing heavily and stood up.

 _"I-I can't use this abilities much further before I become useless..."_ Armin then simply switched spots with Espen. But right in front of him was Blue with his finger raised.

"Ray..." Blue then jumped back and aimed at the ground, "GUN!" With that a bolt of electricity tore into the ground and a great cloud of smoke was made.

"Damn it!" Armin couldn't see anymore and was in too much pain from using his 'Awakened' Quirk abilities to use it again without taking heavy damage. He squinted his eyes to try and find anybody he could Switch with but nothing. But he felt someone's presence behind him. And it was at that moment he had froze in place. And slowly fell to the ground. As the cloud cleared there stood Clara.

"Good job Somnus!" Espen cheered offering his partner a pink Popsicle. She took it with a hesitant smile.

"Thank you."

"Everything okay?"

"Y-yeah...I just need to talk too Professor Stark." She informed.

"Big Bro! You all did so cool!" Lyric shouted running up too Blue.

"Eh, thanks brat.." Blue groaned wiping his nose of some blood.

"Good planning there Sparks." Espen complimented.

"Hmm? You guys let Big Bro plan it out?" Lyric seemed confused.

"Yeah. The moment he learned of the dudes Quirk he had a plan. We just had to keep it up. Armin could only switch with people he could see." Espen informed.

"And so he made a plan around blinding his vision or flooding his vision. At least until it got to a point of being able to get Somnus in there to lay a hand on him. And I'm guessing it was your idea to save your Quirk?" Stark had walked up with a cigarette at hand.

"Well eh..."

"That was actually Somnus's idea." Espen motioned to Clara, "She had pointed out that his Quirk also relies on him being able to draw on electrical energy. And who knows how much there is, if any, in any of these buildings and when he might need it again. So better to hold on to it."

"Well...I love the team effort." Stark had a small smile on his face, "You all did well."

"What's this I see..." A voice asked with a tone filled with murderous intent.

"Hmm?" Everyone turned their attention to where it was coming from.

"T-that's him..." Clara muttered.

"You huh?" Stark threw his cigarette out.

"Who is he huh?" Blue asked.

"Big brother...who is he?" Lyric asked hiding behind Blue scared.

"I'm here, I'm here..." Was all he said before looking up to show the intensity in his eyes, **_"CRIMSON'S HEEERRREEEE!"_**

* * *

"Aiko the Lust?" Esra repeated looking at the girl across from him. She looked rather...young, yet her build would have said different. He could tell from her presence and attitude that she was younger, but the curves in her body could have fooled any man into thinking she was older. She had long red flowing hair, and large bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple all white dress. She stood beside her partner.

Kagura the Glutton.

"And Kagura...the Glutton?" Mori muttered in curiosity. She looked at the elder of the two girls that claimed to be members of The Pride. She appeared to be in her mid twenties, maybe around twenty five years of age. And she was rather tall, even taller than some guys that Mori had seen by standing at six foot three inches. Her coal black hair swayed behind her while the thick strands spilled out reaching to the middle of her back. Her build was fairly muscular and athletic. She looked at the group with her outstanding eyes. Her sclera were a demonic-like sulfuric yellow, and her pupils were very sharp slits, which was the polar opposite composition of her heart shaped, soft, and gentle appearing face. Covering her lightly tanned and glowing skin was simply a Gothic French Maid dress colored in black and red.

"That is I!" Kagura smiled.

"What do you two want?" Ashley demanded to know.

"Well we were just out here wandering The Wasteland as we had gotten bored. And I had gotten hungry a bit." Kagura admitted sheepishly.

"Hungry...?" Ashley was not a fan of the way that sounded.

"I don't care the who fuck you are! I'll kill every single one of you!" Blanco roared.

"I would advise against that...looks like I found myself the Doctor." Another voice intervened. Everyone looked and perched on a shorter building was The Hero Hunter.

"Damn it..." Ashley bit her lip knowing that things had just gotten worse.

"Oh well hey there Hunter!" Kagura waved and smiled.

"Kagura." Hunter waved.

"You here cause of us?"

"For once I'm not after you Kagura, but you being here is just an added bonus. I already have a mission." Hunter looked over at Dr. Hadley, "But since my actual intended target is not here. I guess since I'm here I'll handle personal matters."

"Does that still not include us?" Aiko was curious.

"Correct Aiko. There is someone else I must deal with prior while I'm here. It's my current obligation that I have burdened myself with. And I will not stop until I've achieved it." Hunter did not avert his gaze from Dr. Hadley.

"Well sorry Hunter...but I simply cannot let you have such a thing while I'm here." Blazer walked up from his rubble finally conscious and able to move.

"Blazer!" Mori shouted.

"Kids...get back we're going to have our hands full..."

"I'm tired of all this fucking talking!" Blanco shouted, "I'll kill you first bitch then I'll go back to these fucking so called heroes!"

"If that's your death wish." Hunter sighed and watched as Blanco exploded with furry.

"Rraaaaaaaaaa!" Blanco charged straight at Kagura. Kagura smiled and licked her lips, as Blanco charged something had extended forward and met him in the middle. He instantly fell forward and everyone's eyes were wide. He fell on his face and looked back to see a spray of blood behind him. And a limb was missing. His left leg was missing. He had no idea how. But then he looked up and over and saw Kagura chewing down on...on his leg.

"This actually doesn't taste too bad..." Kagura smiled.

"Please don't make a mess!" Aiko sighed pointing out to all of the blood behind Blanco.

"Couldn't help it, it all happened so quick. I've been hungry that's why we're here." Kagura said while continuing to gnaw on more of Blanco's dismembered leg that she how got ahold of.

"What the hell just happened..." Mori had her hands over her mouth out of disgust. Esra was in shock, and Ashley was holding her own trying not to react too horribly. She knew the others had their reactions, but she had to contain herself because somebody had to hold composure.

"I-I wonder...if her Quirk...makes her eat humans..." Dr. Hadley said with nervous breath.

"Now's not the time for that Doctor.." Blazer had joined the kids side.

"Well Kagura I see you have an appetite as always."

"Y-you damn bitch! I'll get up and murder you!"

"You're funny Mister! You're going to fight her with only one leg! She is The Glutton after all!"

"I don't care who she is!" Blanco roared, "I cannot fail!"

"Oh...how cute you are to think you have a choice..." Kagura smiled, "I've never minded playing with my food anyway."

* * *

"Crimson huh? So you're the one that tried to get Lyric earlier?" Stark stepped forward in front of the kids.

"Hehe...that's right, and I'm here to take her with me. But only after I murder the lot of you!"

"Big Brother..." Lyric got close too Blue and held on too his clothes tightly.

"Stand back brat..." Blue held out his hand in front of the young girl.

"Crimson!"

"Hmmm?" Crimson turned back and two other figures had joined them. They were both cloaked.

"Who are you?" Stark asked.

"We're the rest of The Elite." Farn had shared.

"Yeaaaa...we're about to be a real pain in the ass." Daido admitted, "But you all should just hand over the girl before it's too late."

"There's no way in hell that's happening!" Blue shouted.

"What was that you spry bastard?!" Crimson growled, "You dare oppose? It'll be that much more fun when I kill you!"

"Aye fuck you you fucking weirdo! I'll drop you and your head!"

"You wish you little shit!"

"I'll fry your body you piss ant!" Blue and Crimson went back and forth until:

"Sparks!"

"Crimson!" Stark and Farn had shouted at their respective hot heads.

"I'm not going to let you guys touch Lyric! I'll protect her no matter what!"

"Hmm..." Farn seemed interested in Blue's statement.

"We'll see about that!" Crimson growled.

"Blue it's probably not best to irritate them..." Clara whispered.

"They are The Elite after all..." Espen continued.

"They're right you know." Stark spoke, "But we have a mission...and we're not backing down now or anytime soon."

"Never had it in my mind..." Blue began to spark up.

"Only if you knew..." Farn sighed, "Anyway, Elite. Move." All three of them vanished.

"Shit!" Blue shouted. Behind them they were all there.

"Lyric!"

"Big Brother!" Lyric quickly jumped into the arms of Blue, and Blue lunged back to avoid any of them getting a hand on her.

"Damn it!" Stark turned around and was about to reach out to Blue, but then something happened. A bright star had formed right in the middle of them all, coincidentally it seemed to have appeared bright and burning right in the middle of Blue's chest. The star exploded and the ring of the explosion ripped right into the bodies of everyone around.

* * *

"Now...what limb shall I collect next?" Kagura asked while still chewing on Blanco's dismembered leg with pleasure.

"W-what the hell..." Esra muttered.

"What's that?" Mori asked pointing to a bright burning ring that was tearing right through all of The Wasteland with ease.

"That is a good-" Blazer was cut off as the ring burned right through every single one of them.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Stark looked around, "And when did the sun set?" He searched for the kids, nothing. No one. Nearby. In sight. Couldn't hear them or sense them.

"At least Farn and Daido have disappeared..." Crimson growled low as he looked at Stark, "So you're the Number Two Hero right? Xerox?"

"Yea...that's me." Stark admitted.

"Well I don't know what the hell just happened, but...if I get a chance to play around with you...I'll be happy." Crimson licked his lips, "Welcome to your end."

* * *

"Whoa...what is this?" Espen and Clara were looking around astounded by their surroundings. There was nothing but...snow. All around them. Snow and shorter buildings. They seemed to be in some kind of small town abandoned and covered from the aftermath of a blizzard. Though neither of them felt cold what so ever.

"Looks like we're in some kind of snow town. How cool is this! I dig it!" An odd voice that the duo were unfamiliar with spoke.

"Hmm?" They looked over to see someone they hadn't met before.

"Hiya! I haven't seen you two before! I'm looking for a girl apparently, I can't remember her name but I think I'm supposed to meet with some other dudes too to help them out kidnapping her or something! What your names?"

"I'm...Metal Overburn." Espen introduced.

"And I'm Somnus..." Clara introduced, "We're training to be Pro Heroes."

"Heroes you say?" The man's tone had switched from playful to something a bit more serious, "Well as Pro's in training I guess...it's my obligation to see if you actually deserve such a title. You see...I just want a world filled with nothing but the best. A world with no weak points, so if you prove to be weak heroes. Then you both will deserve to die."

"Who are you?" Espen got ready for a fight he knew was coming.

"Me? I can't remember my real name...but you can call me Ace!"

* * *

"Guys where's Blazer?" Esra asked his team mates. They began to search around and look around for anything. What they could see was...different. Almost like they were in a different dimension. They were surrounded by nothing but white. It looked endless. No sky, no clouds, no stars, no sun, no landscapes. It was just pure white. And slowly three dimensional glass-like pillars and spears came erupting from the ground from all angles, and even from up above in what should have been the sky. They all watched the landscape shift according to what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mori called out as the three stood back to back to back.

"This isn't real..." Ashley muttered, "No way this is real..."

"I agree, it just doesn't make sense. Must be part of that girl's Quirk." The three looked over to see a hooded man.

"Who are you?"

"Eh, I really didn't want to get involved in this..." The man yawned, "My name is Daido...and I'm with The Elite."

* * *

"This is definitely bizarre...where are we?" Blazer looked up and around and realize he was...in...space? He was surrounded by endless space, various endless planets and a sea of stars. Blazer looked down and was slightly confused.

"Am I standing on a moon?"

"Well..." Hero Hunter had stepped up twirling his sword, "Dr. Hadley come with me now and this can end sooner than later."

"Hmm?" Blazer looked up at the Hero Hunter, "Are you not surprised by-"

"By us standing on a moon in the middle of space and wondering how we got here? Of course I am, but my focus is stronger than this and I can already assume what it's from."

"Well if that's the case, let me inform you of the fact that you're not getting a hold of Dr. Hadley." Blazer told the Hero Hunter.

"You could not stop me before, so what makes the difference now?"

"The fact that I don't have to hold back." Blazer smiled as his body erupted with white flames.

* * *

"Huh? Ah!" Blue freaked out as he realized that he was standing on the sky and looking up at a whole city that was upside down. Concrete and rubble in the air with buildings just hanging upside down causing the young hero to worry.

"Big Bro it's all okay!" Lyric assured.

"Brat what is this?!"

"This must be apart of your Quirk huh?" A hooded man had walked up.

"You're one of The Elite! Which one are you?" Blue asked.

"My name is Farn."

"Hmph, well I'm Blue!"

"What an odd hero name..." Farn yawned.

"You're not getting Lyric..."

"And why do you think that?" Farn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm going to be a Pro Hero! I will not fail!"

"You sound like every other young hero...but my question is...are you willing-"

"To put my life on the line?!" Blue finished, "Won't need too cause you won't even get that far..." Blue began to spark up.

"Well...you're interesting..."

* * *

Next Time: What has happened?! Everyone has been split up and now have bigger fish to fry! Stark is left alone with Elite member Crimson, Blazer is left alone with The Hero Hunter whom he vows to not hold back against. Ashley, Esra, and Mori find themselves against Elite member Daido. Clara and Espen are teamed up against the wild and murderous Ace, and Blue is alone with Lyric about to engage in a fight with an Elite member by himself. Farn, the one whose proven to be the head of the trio.

But what happened too Kagura, Aiko, Blanco, and Armin? How did everyone end up in different places? Whose doing is this and how can it be undone?! What will happen during these battles? Will our heroes prove their worth or will these villains prove too much even for them?

Review!


	26. Reverse Forward

**Reverse Forward**

* * *

"W-what..." Armin slowly came too and looked around as he was left alone on the ground.

"What a waste that was." Kagura sighed, "I don't know what happened but I was looking forward to eating that big ole meat head."

"I could tell, you hadn't had a smile like that in a few days." Aiko chuckled.

"Well I haven't had a decent meal in a while that's why."

"W-who the hell are you?" Armin asked as he pushed himself up off the ground.

"Oohhhh look you can have him!" Aiko pointed out.

"Yeah, but he doesn't look as appetizing, guess I'll just have to make it last then huh?" Kagura began to step forward towards Armin.

"What are you talking about?" Armin pushed himself away beaten down and tired from the over use of his...'Awakened' Quirk.

"I'll make sure to take my time with you..." Kagura began to lick her lips, "Aiko you may want to turn away.."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" the young girl turned away, "Watching you eat a whole person can be pretty chilling!"

"E-eat...you're going to eat-" Armin was cut off, by Kagura and you can guess why.

* * *

"Daido?" Ashley repeated.

"Yeah that's me." The Elite member yawned and reached for the hood on his head. He then pulled it off to reveal himself. Surprisingly he did not appear old, and actually seemed to be around the same age as the others being about sixteen.

Daido has messy black hair that was clearly not taken care of and could tell that it very much needed to be trimmed, though his bangs they could see his eyes that did not match his demeanor too much. His green eyes definitely were just dead and empty. He was dressed in a dark green hoodie with a single long sleeve on his left arm, over that was a black combat vest, he also wore a pair of dark green cargo pants held up with a black belt that had various utilities on it.

"I still don't get how we're here or what the hell this is." Esra groaned, "Oi can someone explain this to me aye?"

"Listen Flux we don't know either." Ashley told him, "So please..."

"Yeah he does have a good question." Daido said from afar while yawning, "Has to be because of that girl's Quirk."

"Quirk? You mean Lyric?" Mori asked.

"If that's her name I guess."

"So you're after here, makes sense since apparently that Crimson guy also came after her earlier." Ashley pointed out.

"Well I mean Crimson is reckless but yeah we're after her. Kind of need her."

"Well it's our job to protect her. And even if she's not here-"

"You'll do your best, right right..." Daido began rubbing his eyes, "I don't know how long we're going to be here, and I would rather not find out by patiently waiting..." Daido looked over and touched some kind of glass pillar that was tearing through the white emptiness. It had a kind of rainbow tint shinning through it as well, and so did all the others.

"What is he suggesting?" Mori whispered.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that he's an Elite member. Our best option currently is too try and capture him." Ashley directed.

"Capture him? That sounds super fun and easy..." Esra rolled his eyes.

"It's the best bet we got right now, other than trying to wait until all of this figures itself out. So let's at least try to do something."

"We had trouble fighting that Blanco guy, who knows what kind power he has."

"We'll just have to play it smart, but we can't do nothing."

"I'm with Rouge." Mori admitted.

"Hmph, I never said I wasn't going to join!" Esra stood up, "Let's do it!"

"Hmm?" Daido looked over at the trio and continued rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up, "So...you're going to try huh?" Daido reached for one of his jacket pockets and pulled out two knives.

"Looks like he heard us!" Esra smiled as he began bouncing lightly off the ground, "Aye here I come!" Esra turned into a liquid and dashed across one of the pillars making his way towards Daido. Daido twirled his knifes.

"I really hate that I was assigned this mission." Daido threw a knife at the liquid form of Esra, who simply moved around it, then became tangible as he launched himself out at the villain. Daido punched Esra straight in the face causing his head to bounce off the pillar.

"Gah!" Blood sprayed from the young teen's face.

"Come on now..." Daido then slammed his foot right into the core of Esra who went through the pillar and began falling down into the whiteness. But a pillar errupted from nowhere and Esra landed on it, but his landing still caused it too crack.

"D-damn that hurt..." As Esra looked up he saw Daido coming down his way with both knifes at the ready.

"Shit!" The young hero shouted at how fast Daido was moving.

"Flux!" A shield of glass had appeared in between the two of them, thanks to Mori. Daido landed on the glass and both of his knifes had gone through the glass. He pulled them out, then jumped up as he saw a whip of purple paint come after him.

"Glass Heart! Rouge!" Esra let out a sigh of relief that his friends made it in time to come to his rescue. Daido landed back on the glass then charged at Mori. Mori reached for more glass on her person and began using her hands to heat it up, but she could tell it wasn't going to be in time.

"Gotchu!" Ashley came in and put up a red wall of paint that Daido had crashed into, he pushed away with his feet and slid back on the glass barrier that Mori had made to protect Esra earlier. Speaking of Esra, he turned into a liquid once more and slid around to the top to try and take Daido by surprise. Daido jumped backwards then landed a spinning head kick to the side of the head of Esra knocking him down.

"So a transmutation Quirk, a glass making Quirk, and a paint manifestation Quirk?" The Elite member analyzed while watching Esra push himself up. Then in a moment Ashley came crashing down in front of him.

"Hmm?" Daido dodged her punch, then jumped as she threw a kick aiming for his legs. Ashley spun around then did a back hand spring as Daido tried to slash her down with both of his knives. She then slid to the side and swung her leg up trying to kick his chest in. Daido put his arms up in a cross position blocking the kick with his forearms. Daido skid back a bit.

"Well you got some moves to you."

"Thanks I did learn from the best."

"Who?"

"My brother!" Ashley then jumped up and began a series of kicks, Daido avoided them all fairly quickly then rolled back and got to his feet. He jumped forward and threw both knifes at Ashley. Ashley quickly waved her hand in front of her and a wall of yellow paint appeared blocking the path.

"Huh...huh..." Ashley was breathing heavily as she was starting to get a bit dehydrated, "I need...some water, I can last a bit longer but I'm not sure how much longer."

"We'll cover you..." Mori was sweating profusely and Ashley had noticed.

"You're starting to overheat...have you not been giving yourself time to cool off between all the things you've been making?" Ashley was strongly concerned for her partner.

"We've needed things quick, it's okay I can keep pushing." Mori said wiping sweat from her foreheads.

"Come now aye..." Esra pushed himself up, "We can keep pushing."

"I can't let-" Ashley was cut off as Daido came flying through. He quickly elbowed her and she fell off the dimensional glass pillar and fell below landing on another one. He then began trying to slash down Mori. She was quick on her feet to avoid it, but eventually Daido jumped up and caught her with a heavy kick to the face. Mori fell and slid across the glass pillar. Esra was in shock and went to strike, but again Daido was quick. He side stepped then swung his leg heavy into the young one's core. Esra was knocked right into the air and came back down crashing hard.

"Well..." Daido placed both of his knifes away and looked around.

"A Glass Quirk, but if she heats up too much so does her body. A Paint Quirk who still needs to stay hydrated, and a Transmutation Quirk, whom I'm assuming can only sustain certain phases for certain amounts of time."

"Think you know it all huh mate?" Esra stood up and launched himself right at Daido. Daido simply jumped back avoiding him, but when he landed he felt something on his feet. He looked down to see splotches of pearl like paint that began to wrap around his legs.

"Damn..." He muttered. He looked up to see various blades of glass flying his way. He went to reach for his knives, but the pearl paint had crawled up and consumed most of his body at this point. He let out a yawn as he sighed saying:

"Well guess I'll actually have to use my Quirk...what a pain." He then disappeared from the pearl coated coffin.

"What the-?!" Ashley was confused as she saw Mori's blades pierce the empty pearl shell of paint. Ashley had joined her friends back on the glass like pillar.

"W-what happened?" Mori was sweating still and was wiping it from her brow. She needed more time to cool down before her body would actually overheat and she would pass out.

"Oi my body is starting to hurt a bit..." Esra admitted clutching at various parts of his body and biting his lip. Ashley was breathing pretty heavily and was growing weary, she needed to be hydrated and fueled.

"H-He's gone...maybe he got teleported out and escaped?" Ashley and theorized. She began looking around to see any signs of The Elite member.

"That was definitely close." They heard. The trio of students looked up to see Daido standing upside down on the underside of a pillar with his arms crossed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He seemed even a bit woozy.

"So you got a teleportation Quirk?" Ashley asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm...no, but also...yes?" Daido fell from the pillar, and they could tell he didn't jump. Right before he landed he came too and turned to land on his feet.

"Ooof that was close." He sighed.

"So then what is your Quirk?" Esra asked.

"I'm in a sense...a time traveler."

* * *

"Ace?" Clara repeated.

"Yup! That's me!" Ace smiled while swinging his sword around and looking at the blizzard before him, "Looks like it's only going to get colder!" He cheered happily.

"And you're with The Elite?" Espen asked for confirmation.

"Well yes and no, I owe them a favor so I'm here to help out. They freed me, so it's the least I can do. Besides they said once I'm free I can do whatever I want. And all I want...is the weak dead."

"I don't like the way this sounds?" Clara reached for her knives.

"Anyway!" Ace swung his sword causing snow to rise up, and as it slowly descended, "Prove your worth to me...show me why you deserve to live!"

* * *

"A time traveler? Well fuck..." Esra muttered.

"Well..." Daido rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

 **Quirk: Reverse; This Quirk allows the User to travel back in time, and only backwards. Though the User can travel backwards, they can only travel as back as they can stay awake for. Once the User travels back to a certain time they must stay awake up until they reach a point to which they had originally used the Quirk in the first place.**

 **So if the User used the Quirk at 3PM and traveled back too earlier that morning at 10AM, they must stay awake until it reaches 3PM once again, and during that time that they are in the past they are not allowed to touch, hurt, or harm anyone in the past. They are also not allowed to use their Quirk again until they reach their original time frame of use. In this case using the example the User could not use their Quirk again until it is once again 3PM. Having to constantly stay awake leaves the User very exhausted and tired.**

* * *

"Well that's an intresting Quirk." Ashley admitted.

"Trust me I know..." Daido was clearly tired.

"Now's our chance.." Ashley rushed in and created two long swords of orange paint. She came in swinging both of her swords. Daido ducked down and raised his knives to counter and deflect the oncoming attacks. He rolled backwards and threw down a smoke bomb.

"Ahh!" Ashley stumbled back, but then felt a blunt strike in her core. Daido had kicked her in the abdomen causing her to skid back out of the smoke. Daido then flew out and tried to slash down Esra. Esra was too slow to completely dodge the knife, and ended up with a deep slash in his shoulder that sprayed blood.

"Gaaah!" Esra stumbled back and fell off the pillar and crashed down on another one. He reached for his right shoulder and looked at how deep the cut was. He then saw Mori defending herself against Daido. He was slowly getting the upper hand on her. Luckily Ashley came rushing back in and swinging her paint blades at Daido. He ducked down to avoid them then back kicked Ashley and landed an uppercut on Mori right before he went to try and slash her once more. Mori ducked down and avoided it thankfully.

Ashley then rolled in swinging both of her blades downwards at Daido. Who used both of his knives to block. He then let go of the knives and rolled backwards to avoid Ashley and pulled out two more knives.

"Don't think so!" Ashley threw both of her swords at Daido, who simply used his knives to block and counter them. But afterwards a wave of paint rose high above Daido, he went to take a step back. Though he felt something blocking him from behind, it was a glass wall, he looked over to see that Glass Heart, Mori, had created a wall to trap him. Ashley's wave of paint instantly turned into a wall of a thousand piercing pillars. Daido yawned and teleported away. Ashley's paint shattered Mori's glass barrier. She then fell to a knee, but was joined by Esra, and Mori.

"H-he's gone again..." Ashley was short of breath.

"Yeah, meaning he's time traveling again." Esra groaned as he clutched at his chest. Mori was trying to cool down as her body was very heated from having to warm up more glass.

"Well..." Daido appeared on the other end of the shattered glass wall standing at the edge of the paint that was now just a pool of color. He let out a rather long yawn before continuing.

"That's twice you've made me use my Quirk. Luckily I don't have too travel too far back, but you seem to function decently as a team. You're all pushing yourselves and overexerting yourselves and your Quirks. But at this rate I have faith in my plan to wrap this fight up. Though its rather troublesome on my behalf." He admitted as he twirled his knives.

"W-what do you think he's talking about.." Mori asked as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"He's probably..." Ashley stopped to breathe for a second, "Going to drag out the fight...our Quirk's are taking their tolls on us..."

"So if he drags it out, we'll all pass out making us easier for him to take down." Esra went to stand up, and doing so his leg cramped up a bit. He winched in pain, but pushed through. He stood up, but with bends in both of his knees. This was clearly aching him. He had over used his Quirk transforming and phasing into different states of matter for too long and too often.

"Flux...s-stand down..." Ashley pushed herself up.

"Why? We can't just stay here, if we wait any longer he'll just kill us off."

"Yeah, but...in hand to hand, I'm the best option. My brother taught me everything I know, we need to now minimize our Quirk usage and only use them if we can guarantee a successful blow to him. So I'll take him on-"

"I like that idea." Daido had appeared behind the trio.

"What the?!" The trio went to jump backwards, yet only Ashley was able too. Mori and Esra fell flat on their faces. They looked to see that they were handcuffed to one another by hand and foot!

"When did you?!" The two were in shock.

"While I was over I actually just traveled back a bit further..." Daido was interrupted by a large yawn, "And well yeah whatever."

"Damn it..."

"So you two can sit here, while me and Michelangelo...or I guess Michelangela? Anyway me and the painting Quirk girl are gonna finish this."

"The name is Rouge!" Ashley informed loudly.

"Yeah...whatever.." Daido yawned once more then rushed in at Ashley. She leaned back avoiding his oncoming punch, which she then kicked away. Daido jumped up and pulled out both of his knives. Ashley rolled back and quickly painted two swords that she summoned to life with pink paint. The two began clashing weapons.

Daido tried to go low, but Ashley followed his movements and went to block. Though as she tried too hew disappeared. Next thing she knew she had a knife cut on the back side of her shoulder blade, and horizontally across her back. Blood sprayed and Ashley stumbled forward.

"Gaaah!" She cried out, Ashley used her swords to hold her up, but they collapsed in on her as the paint had grown weak as she was. She turned around while her body shook from the pain. Daido came rushing in not wanting to stop his attack. She turned forward and threw a back spinning kick aimed at his head. Daido ducked and then jumped up landing a rising blow to her chin. Ashley fell backwards, and saw Daido following up by trying to stomp on her core. Ashley raised her arms to block the stomp, then wrapped her hands around his ankle and twisted around and Daido fell hard on the glass pillar surface.

Ashley pushed herself up and went over to the laid out Daido. He rolled to his feet and prepared as Ashley threw a flurry of strikes in the form of punches and kicks. Daido ducked and dodged all of them. Ashley wasn't as fast due to the pain she was dealing with in her shoulder and back. Daido let out a yawn and jumped up above Ashley as he dropped down his foot on the top of her head knocking her face first into the glass pillar causing it to crack and causing her nose to blood.

"Gaah!" She wiped the blood from her face.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Ashley was breathing heavy and her body was growing weaker.

"You still fight eh?" Daido yawned, "Why?" Daido squatted down and lifted Ashley's head up with the end of his knife and with his dead half lid weary eyes he looked into hers. Ashley's eyes filled with anger, and determination.

"B-Because...there's a world filled with murders and villains of your like-"

"And you want to be the light in a dark world blah blah blah, no killing and all that aye?"

"No." Ashley said blatantly, "Because the world is filled with murders and villains like you, who deserve the punishment they deserve. Sometimes not everyone gets their proper punishment."

"So you want to be the judge when needed? That mean you're going to kill? Because that means you'll need to kill me." Daido yawned, "I've killed my fair share of people at this rate."

"If it's the right punishment for you, I will do as needed." Ashley said with gritted teeth as her paint blood covered her teeth with deep hues of red and orange, "Why did you do it?"

"Me?" Daido thought about it for a second before sighing and answering. He removed his knife from under her chin and Ashley's head dropped as she looked up at Daido before he continued:

"Because heroes are failures."

"Watch ye mouth aye!" Esra shouted from a distance.

"Listen man...I used to have a family. I used to have a handful of siblings...a Mom...a Dad. I remember them well and I loved them, I lived a happy life...until my house was burned down. A villain came through and we were just apart of some aftermath that included the destruction of our house and my life. Not a single hero in sight." The kids remained silent.

"Not a single hero was there to be able to save my family. They only made it in time to save me. I was unconscious...for three months I was in coma. Three months. And I was only in that state because since no hero was there to save my family I sure as hell tried. But I failed every time. I couldn't save everyone...for fucks sake I couldn't save a single one of them. So me, a young child, was left to do the job of so called 'pro heroes' and was unsuccessful. Which led to the death of my whole family.

So that's what I mean, when I say pro heroes are failures. You're not doing enough and for that I forever hold resentment to all Heroes Pro or aspiring."

"Even so...you have no right to kill other heroes!" Ashley shouted at him.

"Oh? What's our difference? You wish to kill villains who have killed because they have not received proper judgement right? You've deemed yourself judge, jury, and executioner. But when I do it I'm wrong? Because my motives are different? You're foolish, I do this because there is no room for failure heroes. At this rate there's no room for heroes. Whose going to save us if the saviors can't huh?" Ashley thought back about that and remembered Blue felt that in a similar fashion. She tried to push herself up, and slowly but surely she did with weak knees.

"So...at this point." Daido yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Do you still wish to fight me?" Ashley bit her lip and wiped some light blue paint sweat from her brow before looking over at her handcuffed friends then back at the man before her.

"As a Hero...I am not allowed to fail. So I will not only defeat you, but I will kill you Daido of The Elite. You will pay for all the things you have done wrong."

"So you remain to be my judgment?" Daido shook his head, "Let's see how this works for you."

"No matter what..." Ashley began, "I will not fail!"

* * *

Next Time: The fight between Ashley, Esra, and Mori continue versus The Elite's some what time traveling partner Daido! As this pushes forward, Espen and Clara are stuck in a blizzard town faced off with the man known as Ace. Having their first interaction neither is sure what the other is capable of. How will that duo fare against a true wild card of, not just a villain, but as an unstable person?

Review!


	27. Forward Reverse

**Forward Reverse**

* * *

Ashley pushed herself up and stood tall doing what she could to remain stable.

"So you remain to stand tall in your conviction to kill me huh?" Daido yawned heavily as he looked at the paint Quirk young woman across from him.

"You misunderstand..." Ashley replied, "Though I agree with the terms of killing you, it is not my place to do so. I believe in your rightful punishment by the law, by the crimes you've admitted it would happen to be the death penalty. You've taken lives, and therefore you deserve that equal punishment."

"Oh so you're not going to kill me?"

"What I'm going to do and what you deserve are separate entities. I'm going to take you in and from there the justice system will decide on your full consequences, which I believe should be death to make up for all the other lives you've taken."

"Well...if that's what you're looking for." Daido twirled his knives, "I guess we can continue."

* * *

"W-we have to help..." Esra groaned. He clutched his chest in pain and had shortened breath.

"I'd love too..." Mori assured, "But right now we physically can't..." She looked down to see her wrist handcuffed to Esra's, and her ankle also cuffed to his as well. Also their Quirks were physically taking their tolls on the individual young heroes.

"We have to think of something!" Esra growled, "I'm not going to sit here idly by and be useless when Rouge needs us!"

"Flux..." Mori could tell it pained Esra to not be able to assist Ashley, "Trust me I want to help too...I want to help protect not just our friends but everybody, it's the reason I became a hero. I lost my Mom when I was younger...and that's what made me want to make sure no one else loses any one close to them." Esra did not remove his eyes from Ashley and Daido.

"I just...want to help her." He groaned.

"And we will...we just need to think of a way from here for now, she's tough enough to hold her own. We're going to have to assist her as best we can until we can get freed."

"Grrr...fine..." Esra surrendered, "Any ideas?"

* * *

"Hmmm..." A man stood outside of The Wasteland observing it. He could tell something was off. Something was different.

"I can sense multiple Quirk's being used, but there's one major influence over them all..." He had put together, "Oh Stark...what kind of trouble have you gotten into now..."

* * *

"So..." Leo sighed, "What else needs to be done?"

"Nothing much else Leo." Ryzo sighed, "Everything is going fine, if the others can bring us the girl and or the doctor we'll be fine."

"And if they fail? You think about that? That mean I can kill everybody?"

"Well if they fail we move on it's rather easy, nothing wild." Ryzo assured, "We can always find another way."

"That doesn't answer my killing question." Leo growled.

"Yeah if you'd like too." Ryzo laughed lightly, "After this I'll find a place for you to go on a little spree of yours."

"That's more like it." Leo grinned. Ryzo smirked as he continued with:

"But in the meantime I do have something that'll keep your interests."

* * *

"Ha!" Daido avoided Ashley who dashed his way. Daido twirled his knives and swung both of them down at the young girl, who defended herself by moving out of the way and she wanted to call upon her Quirk but also knew it was only going to damage her in the longer run of this battle. So she simply jumped back, but then found a slash across her left shoulder.

"What the-" She looked to see Daido right above her with only one knife in his hand. He came down and grabbed the knife he had thrown at her from the sky. He then turned around and began swinging both of them at a high speeds. Ashley rolled out of the way and as she came to her feet Daido kicked her right into the abdomen sending her crashing into one of the glass like pillars. It shattered with ease.

Daido then lunged after her with a wicked smirk on his face, which was interrupted with a large yawn. He threw both knifes at where he anticipated the young girl should be. But Ashley had came at him and avoided both knives taking him slightly by surprise. Ashley then threw a flurry of punches, to which Daido slapped away and countered as best he could, he was only taken by shock when she kicked him right in his ribs. He winched from the pain, and was sent dashing down. He landed on his feet skidding across the glass slippery surface of the inter-dimensional pillars, or whatever they were. He looked to see Ashley still flying his way.

She landed in front of him and threw a series of spinning kicks. Daido ducked them quickly and then as she came back around Daido made sure to punch Ashley straight in her jaw, she was knocked for a loop with that one. Daido followed up with a series of strong punches that found a new home in the young heroes torso. Ashley's eyes widened and she tried gasping for air that just wasn't there. Daido finished up with a mighty downwards punch that sent Ashley crashing into the pillars once more and down to another one below.

"Gaaaah!" Ashley hit it hard and blood came out from her mouth. The blood paint in her mouth was a lighter green color, she wiped it from her mouth and felt the shakiness in her hands to even move. Things were getting rough for her. Daido had went ahead and picked up his two knives he had thrown at her earlier. He then looked down at the girl and yawned.

"This all is just a nuisance." He groaned, "But it's got to be done." He then looked up to see the other two, Esra and Mori. Still in the same spot. He looked down to see Ashley continuing to try and move. He could tell her body was growing weaker the longer the fight went on. There wasn't much she could do at this point. Daido had to make a decision. Continue with this fight or just go ahead and end the other two right now. Continuing to fight the Paint Quirk girl could lead to the other two eventually freeing themselves, but killing the other two now could lead to Ashley breaking down and getting emotional making it easier for him to defeat.

"I guess I'll deal with them now..." Daido simply jumped up to the next pillar where Esra and Mori were trapped.

"Damn it he's here..." Esra bit his lip.

"I'll just wrap the two of you up right now and get it all done with if you don't mind too much. Not like you have much of a choice." Daido teased lightly while rubbing his eyes from weariness, He then raised one knife and pulled his arm back getting ready to throw it.

"No!" Ashley shouted from a distance, and all of a sudden an extended tensile of purple paint had snatched and consumed Daido's arm that was wielding the ready to throw knife. He looked down to see Ashley commanding it, struggling. Yet still. He then turned his attention back to her and threw his second knife down in her direction. She pulled Daido down towards her and used him to block his own knife causing it to stab his shoulder.

"Gah!" He winched in pain. He then vanished.

* * *

"I guess I'll deal with them now..." Daido simply jumped up to the next pillar where Esra and Mori were trapped.

"Damn it he's here..." Esra bit his lip.

"I'll just wrap the two of you up right now and get it all done with if you don't mind too much. Not like you have much of a choice." Daido teased lightly while rubbing his eyes from weariness, He then raised one knife and pulled his arm back getting ready to throw it.

"No!" Ashley shouted from a distance, Daido turned around and jumped to the side to avoid the flush of purple paint that was about to snatch his arm up. He then dashed towards Ashley and threw both knives in a cross pattern. Ashley had a bit of deja vu, and realized he probably used his Quirk to get back in this point in time. Which meant that she had done at least something right for him to use it. Especially because he seemed a bit slower and more sluggish now, meaning he was growing tired.

 _"Fuck me..."_ Daido thought, _"She made me use my Quirk again..."_

 _"If I can get him to keep using his Quirk he'll eventually get slow enough to get a better series of hits on. At least I hope so."_ Ashley thought to herself. She dodged both of Daido's knifes, then awaited for him to crash down in front of her. Which he did. He landed and threw two swift punches, Ashley dodged both of them then ducked down and landed a rising uppercut to his solar plexus that but Daido on the defense. He tried to catch his breath and as Ashley closed in he side stepped her then swung his leg right into her ribs sending her up into the air.

"Gah!" Ashley covered her ribs and fell to her knees. Daido raised his foot above her head and went to smash her face into the ground, but Ashley rolled back out of the way. Daido's foot smashed the glass and he gritted his teeth.

"Damn it..." He muttered beneath his breath, he was now fighting back a much needed yawn and his vision had become slightly blurry. Ashley saw her opportunity and charged in landing a vicious combination of strikes from uppercuts, jabs, and kicks all too Daido. He was overwhelmed easily and felt each strike crack something in his body.

"Fuck..." Daido grunted and jumped back and held his torso and wiped some blood from his lips. He had realized she was getting a bit faster, she had picked up on him getting slower from the usage of his Quirk. He could only hide it for so long. Ashley then continued her rush trying to flood Daido. Daido rolled forward to avoid more strikes from Ashley. She swung her back foot at the villain and he simply avoided it once again. He then jumped up and struck Ashley down causing her to collapse onto the glass. She licked her lips and a small tear of pink paint ran down her face.

"You're proving tough, but you can't last too much longer." Daido yawned.

"W-watch me..." Ashley gritted her teeth, "I will not fail!" She demanded as she reached out and a whirlpool of different colored paint surrounded and quickly consumed Daido. It crashed right into him in hopes of crushing him, but Ashley knew he was gone. She opened up the whirlpool and how right she was that he was missing. He was right behind her with both knives in hand. Ashley looked and jumped up and quickly encased herself in a hard shell of paint. She was starting to get blurry vision and was short of breath. But even though she did this something seemed off. She then felt an instant pain in her left shoulder. She looked to see Daido's knife.

"Gaah!" she called out as her paint bubble collapsed and she dropped on her knees. She knew the knife wasn't there before, which simply meant that Daido had used his Quirk again. Ashley reached for the knife and struggled to pull it out as her body had grown cold and weak. She got the knife out and let it drop before her. She got a bit light headed from exhaustion.

"You're really stretching out your Quirk now...but I guess you can say the same about me..." Daido had dozed off while speaking, "Y-you...will not get past me." He warned with a yawn.

"I refuse...to fail." Ashley told him, "You will see justice..."

"Oh girl..." he groaned lightly, "I don't want do this talking thing too much longer it's rather troublesome now with how tired I..." He dozed off for another moment more. He quickly snapped back and came too.

"Listen this does not have to push much further this can end here. Just surrender you're becoming a bigger hassle than you were originally supposed to be." To which Ashley retaliated by spitting in Daido's direction. The pearl droplets of paint fell short of Daido. He simply yawned before pulling out his last knife.

"Then die." Daido raised his blade and Ashley tightened her fist.

"No!" She shouted extending her hand and using all the last of her paint the best she could as a last ditch effort. A straight onslaught of painted blade ended spears shot out at Daido, and he vanished in a mere moment. He had reappeared in the same spot but untouched and had avoided every single spear made.

"Y-you're wasting...your time and energy..." Daido dropped to a knee and dragged himself forward. Ashley's vision had gone blurry and had become hard to stay conscious. What she didn't know though was that the same had been done to Daido. He was barely awake. He was mostly asleep pulling himself closer to her. He slowly slumped down and was just about to lay out on the ground. Once he got close enough he pushed himself up and had a waiver in his stand. He had his knife in hand and aimed it at the back of her head. He raised it high prepared to take her life.

"Y-you fought..." Daido couldn't finish as he yawned, but as soon as he stopped it happened. His body had exploded with pain all over. He was already barely conscious but this wave of pain did not help as it began to settle into him. He looked down to see a series of glass spears sprouting out from the pillars they were standing on rupturing his body. He continued to follow their path to see that Mori and Esra were now on the same pillar as them and that they were both physically aching. Mori had her hand on the ground and was clearly overexerting herself.

"N-no...more..." She muttered.

"Y-you...think this is a g-game..." Daido muttered as blood crawled up his throat filling his mouth. Daido's vision had gotten blurry and his head a bit light, eyes heavy. He patted his hand over his mouth and looked at the blood dripping from him. He looked at the girl before him tired and weary and dripping with orange sweat paint.

"How did you even..."

"These pillars are made of glass, I was able to kind of pick up on that during the fight.." Mori admitted, "It took a handful out of me, but I was able to use the glass..." Mori slowly just let her body fall limp. Daido gritted his teeth and tsked.

"The lot of you...have done all this work for no reason..." Daido went too use his Quirk, and his body seemingly flickered but nothing had changed.

"Damn it..." He muttered, knowing that he was going to need to actually focus more on traveling back. Yet the pain was immense and even staying awake was still a struggle. Ashley saw this as her opportunity. She pushed herself up. Daido tried once more, nothing. He tried again and nothing. At this point he realized due to his struggle to remain conscious was making it harder for him to Reverse. He saw Ashley standing, barely, and start making her way over to him.

"T-this is for...those you've killed, it ends now..." Ashley started running at Daido and as she started her adrenaline started flowing through her and rising at high speeds. The pain slowly faded for a moment and as she got close she threw her fist with all her might and placed all of her body into it. She smashed her fist right into the side of the face into Daido, directly on his jaw. She finished through her punch and fell on the floor shortly before Daido's feet. Daido's eyes went wide for a moment, the shock of pain surged through his body and that's he began to fade even faster.

 _"I-I...f-failed..."_ Daido thought to himself and looked down at Ashley on the floor, _"She...refused to fail...w-we need more heroes like her...live on..."_

 _"I...will not fail..."_ Ashley thought as she herself struggled to stay conscious at this point. She looked over to see Esra comforting Mori. He was able to free them from the handcuffs though he himself was in immense pain from overuse of his Quirk. Ashley rolled over to her back away from Daido and looked at him as his head hung low and was pierced with glass and covered in splotches of paint. Ashley was breathing heavy and let out a big sigh of relief. They had finished it.

"Oi Ash-er Rouge! You good down there?"

"Y-yeah..." Ashley gave a thumbs up.

"Ight well lay there I'll figure out how to get us out of here. Just have me do everything!" Esra joked.

"Hehe..." Ashley chuckled lightly at how light Esra remained cheerful still. This right here. This moment. Was definitely a win.

* * *

"Well..." Ace smiled looking at the two before him, "You kids want to play?"

"Somnus..." Espen muttered, "Get ready..."

"Strange how we're in this snow town and not cold! That's so interesting I love it!" Ace smiled, "And everything is so white and pure!" Ace dug his hand into the snow and raised it up then watched as it slowly escaped through the creeks of his palms and once it all was done he looked at the glistening remains of it all on his palms.

"Too bad...all of this white is about to be washed with the red of your blood!" Ace smiled looking at the two young heroes.

"I don't like the sound of this.." Clara reached for her knives and took a stance.

"He's going to charge us Somnus, we don't know what he's capable of so we have to be careful from the start."

"Now show me..." Ace licked his lips, "Do you deserve to see the world of the strong!" Ace charged in with his sword at the ready and swung it down at Clara. Clara raised her knife to block and Ace smiled as he pulled out his gun ready to aim it right at the young girl's head.

"Nope!" Espen slammed the end of his pole ax right into Ace, who then landed in the snow and laughed slightly.

"That was a good hit." Ace smiled and then all of a sudden he vanished.

"What the-?!" Clara was shocked.

"Great a teleportation Quirk!" Espen looked around, and then it hit him.

"Above you!" Ace shouted mockingly as he came down with both of his feet aiming at the kids, "I don't know how I got up here, but whatever!" Both Espen and Clara split and Ace landed in the snow. He then darted towards Clara and began swinging his sword rapidly clashing with Clara's knives. Clara was keeping up best she could yet still struggled with how heavy of a hitter he was. He came down with his serrated blade with such intensity and with such a wicked grin on his face as though he was enjoying every single moment of this.

"Heheh...hahahahaha!" Ace broke into a wild laughter while teasing and playing with Clara.

"Get away from her!" Espen shouted as he swung his pole ax and rammed it into the ribs of Ace sending him roaring back through the snow.

"Huh...huh...thanks." Clara was breathing heavy.

"You okay?" Espen raised an eyebrow to his partner.

"Yeah it's weird...it seemed as if...the more we moved the colder I got."

"That is odd...I mean we're in the middle of an abandoned nowhere covered in snow. Temperatures are below freezing, yet were not cold. I mean even though I have a heating Quirk I haven't used it yet to keep me warm."

"I know...but all that fighting...I felt everything around me get colder and colder. I'm warming up now as I stand here doing nothing."

"What an odd place we're in.." Espen tried to think of what was going on but nothing made sense. How they got here. Who Ace was, this weather. None of it made sense.

"Well...you sure are a bit of a heavy hitter there bu-" Ace disappeared once more.

"Damn it I hate when this happens!" Ace growled as he now appeared on top of a building not too far away from the young heroes.

"Do you think he doesn't know how to control his Quirk?" Clara inquired.

"Not sure...he does seem annoyed by it. Maybe it's not teleportation exactly, but it's an extension of his actual Quirk."

"Which would be what?"

"We'll have to figure that as we go I'm guessing."

"No need!" Ace told them, "It's more fun this way if I tell you!" Ace jumped down from the building and began his approach towards the two, "My Quirk is called Reality Check. It's not so much me teleporting as it is me shifting from place to place. And every now and then it kind of just does what it wants with me. It can be a real pain." He admitted, "There's more to it, but I'm not sure you'll live long enough to see that far!" Ace then came rushing with his sword raised. Espen jumped forward and swung his pole ax down, the two clashed. Clara darted in and slid under Espen with her knives.

"There you are!" Ace pulled out his gun and shot twice at Clara. He missed both times and Clara had stopped not wanting to get shot putting her right between the two. Ace then went ahead and raised his foot wishing to stomp in Clara's face. Espen pushed Ace away then snatched Clara up by her hood placing her on her feet.

"Thanks!"

"We're going to have a tough-" Ace came back in interrupting slashing his blade, but Clara jumped in the way blocking with her knives. Ace gritted his teeth.

"You're not bad the two of you...so far!" Ace then withdrew his blade and kicked Clara right into Espen causing both to go stumbling. As Clara pushed herself up she felt her body run cold.

"Hehe...I feel it too now..." Ace admitted, "My body is growing more and more cold the longer we fight and the more active I am."

"That mean not moving is the best way to avoid hypothermia?" Wondered Espen.

"Who cares if it is or not!" Ace laughed, "Let's keep fighting until somebody kills somebody or until this son of a bitch cold snatches one of us as it's victims! It be a fun game to play!"

"A game?" Espen gritted his teeth.

"He thinks this is a game..."

"Someone like him...he's unstable this is all for play to him. Somnus we have to be very careful, his Quirk and his mental state are something that are unpredictable at this point."

"Got any plans?"

"Eh...let's do what Blue would do..." Espen smiled lightly.

"And figure it out as we go along? Hehe..." Clara giggled a bit at the thought.

"Exactly..."

"Hey kids!" Ace shouted, "You trying to play or not?! Death by Hero or Death by Nature!"

"Sure!" Espen stood tall and Clara stood by his side both wielding their weapons at the ready, "Let's play!"

* * *

Next Time: Espen and Clara find their hands full interacting and battling the ever strange Ace. His Quirk is unpredictable and their weather situation is definitely one that they are not familiar with. How will our Pro Heroes of Metal Overburn(Espen) and Somnus(Clara) hold up against a man whose Quirk often has a mind of it's own?

Review!


	28. Ace's up

**Ace's Up**

* * *

Ace was jumping around a bit with a big cheesy grin on his face and twirling his sword with a heart full of content and happiness.

"This is going to be fun! Somebody's going to die here today! Haha, that's wonderful!" Ace cheered right before dashing onwards.

"Somnus get ready!" Espen lunged forward and swung his pole ax forward and clashed with Ace. Ace jumped up and aimed his gun at Espen. Clara threw two knives at Ace. Ace redirected his aim and shot two bullets that deflected both of Clara's knives. Meanwhile Espen pulled back his pole ax and punched Ace right into the core sending him into the air. Ace had a small smile from the pain.

"Ya got more!" Espen began to heat up his pole ax and swung it right at Ace once more.

"Yeah coming right at you!" Ace threw his gun down and let Espen slice right through it. Espen jumped up at Ace and Ace lunged forward as the two clashed with their bladed weapons. Ace swung wildly, and then in an instant he had disappeared. He then had reappeared in front of Clara. Clara had pulled out her knives in an instant and began defending herself.

"Hahaha!" Ace smiled and laughed enjoying the clash of steel they had exchanged. Clara was backing up and could feel the snow building up behind her as she continued to step back. Her body also slowly grew colder and colder as she continued. Even Ace's body seemed to physically start to go pale, she could see the blood leave his face. He eventually landed on the ground and threw a back spinning head kick. Clara put her arms up in defense and was knocked away rolling through the snow.

"Somnus!" Espen came from above with his pole ax above his head. Ace looked over his shoulder then rolled backwards as Espen slammed his weapon in the snow causing a small spike of snow to rise into the air. Ace landed behind Espen and jumped around a bit with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh I can't wait..."

"Wait for-" Espen was cut off as Ace disappeared and immediately had to raise his weapon to defend himself. He was pushed back from the force as Ace was alot stronger than he had originally looked.

"I'm here Overburn!" Clara shouted as she descended from above and brought her knives down aiming at Ace. Ace placed both of his feet on the chest of Espen and pushed off of him and swung his blade at Clara. She raised them in defense, but Ace pushed her right into the air knocking the young hero off. She crashed down into the ground and rolled in the snow. Clara was pushing herself up covered in snow and letting out small puffs of air and she could see her breath in the cold. Chills had adorned her body and her finger tips had started to lack blood and turned pale.

"Hehe..." Ace made his way over to the young Pro Hero and raised his blade above his head. He could see his own breath as well and his body continued to grow more and more pale, his finger tips seemed to have turned blue, as if though he had started to get hypothermia.

"Don't think so!" Espen rushed in and smashed his elbow into the sides of Ace and sent him rolling. Espen let out a small sigh showing his breath, his heart was beating a bit faster.

"How are you not freezing?" Clara asked.

"You can stay here for a moment Somnus..." Espen assured, "My Quirk allows me to heat up anything, if the more you move the colder you get then I'll be fine. I'll just keep producing heat through out my body. He can't do much about that if he keeps getting cold while I stay warm."

"But you can also get dehydrated from your Quirk if you use it too much..."

"I'm sure I can balance it well enough. Not like we have a lot of options here currently. If I can maintain a steady balance of keeping warm during whatever anomaly of cold this is, we have a better chance. At least until he freezes up himself."

"I can help.." Clara stood up, but she was still shaking.

"And I'd love for you too, but stay here for now until you warm up."

"Hiya!" Ace shouted as he kneed Espen right in the face and sent the young Hero rolling.

"You were talking for a bit too long even for myself!" Ace laughed, "Anyway let's keep playing!" Ace looked down at Clara and leaned forward with his blade close to her throat.

"Listen to me closely...and look right into my eyes as I say this...I look very much forward to kill you both. And I promise you I'm going too!" Ace then turned too Espen who was coming his way.

"Oh look at him rushing in again!" Ace swung his sword downwards, but Espen avoided it then blasted Ace with his pole ax. As Ace went rolling into the snow covered town Espen used the other end of his pole ax too shoot out a grappling hook that pulled him into town after Ace as well.

"I wonder what you look like on the inside!" Ace smiled as he swung his blade and slashed into Espen's abdomen. Espen had saw it in time to stop himself from getting super close and inched away. The slash across his chest caused blood to leak, but if he had continued forth he for sure would have been split in two. He placed his palm over his stomach and looked at the red. He placed his hand over his palm again and closed his eyes as he bit down with his teeth preparing for what he was about to do.

"Hmm?" Ace titled his head wondering what his next move was. Slowly smoke was leaving from Espen's palm.

"Gaaah..." He grunted roughly, he then removed his hand to reveal he cauterized his own wound.

"Oh so you burned it close yourself?! What a guy!" Ace cheered, "Can you do that again? Actually I'm sure you could! So why not do it again...and again...and again...and again! When I cut you all up! Let's see how long and how often you can keep burning yourself to stay alive!" Ace jumped in front off Espen, then vanished.

"Huh?" Espen went to turn around and there Ace was with his blade and swung it right at Espen. Espen swung his pole ax up, and then somrthing strange had happened. Both weapons phased through each other with ease, but after passing through each other they remanifested. The problem with this was the fact that Ace's blade was closer to Espen and ended up slashing him. Espen jumped back and placed his hand on his hip where he was cut, blood seeped out.

"Gotchu again! Go ahead and close it again!" Ace cheered.

"Huh...huh..." Espen heated up his body and closed up his wound again.

"Can you do it again?!" Ace disappeared and reappeared on a random building, "Well damn it.." Ace threw his sword at Espen. Espen rolled back, and then Ace's sword had stopped and redirected towards Espen.

"What the hell?!" Ace then vanished once more and now he was behind Espen.

"Haha this Quirk of mine always keeps me guessing!" Ace cheered blasting his elbow into the spine of Espen and Ace's sword pierced Espen's chest, but also then phased right through him only piercing him by an inch or two as opposed to him being impaled. Espen stumbled to a knee, and Ace grabbed his sword. He then swung it down slashing Espen's shoulder and blood sprayed out.

"Gaaah!" Espen grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Hahaha! Close it up! How long can you keep yourself alive huh?" Ace stood over Espen with his serrated blade centimeters away from his throat, "Close yourself up...I want to see how long it takes before you decide you'd rather just die then torture yourself to stay alive." Ace smirked, "And then when you're ready to die...maybe that's when I'll kill you...or maybe I'll that other sheep first."

"L-leave her alone..." Espen reached over his shoulder so he could close his own wound.

"If you can't defend yourselves...you do not deserve to see the new world..." Ace was ready to to cut Espen's throat wide open, but then Clara came with knives darting his way. Ace jumped forward and deflected them. Clara launched herself forward and began to quick series of strike combinations. Ace dodged them swiftly and tried to swing his blade at the young heroine, but she leaned back to avoid them then made two quick slash marks against Ace's abdomen. He winched in pain and yet his smile did not fade.

"Just a little blood...finally a scratch!" Ace leaned forward, "I hope you more in you!"

"I do!" Clara stretched her hand out and touched Ace's face, her hand was coated in all black.

"Huh..." Ace stopped for a moment and had not said a word. Clara did not remove her hand right away. Slowly as Ace had been silent. She then looked at Ace for a moment.

"Well...that was interesting!" Ace laughed a bit.

"W-what?"

"Your Quirk what does it do?" Ace wondered.

"Do you have nothing to be afraid of?" Clara was shocked.

"Ohhh...fear based Quirk? Well yeah, hard to be afraid of something when I don't remember anything. My Quirk even affects my memory with various visions, I never know whats real, fake, old, the future, the past. I've forgotten my real name, hence why I just go by Ace. It's easier...so there's no way I can be afraid of things I don't remember." Ace raised his blade and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Are you seri-" Clara was cut off as she felt her body grow warm in an instant. She felt chills rush through her spine at the same time. She felt her fingers go numb, her vision got blurry, something had filled her lungs making it hard to breathe. She wanted to reach up to her mouth, yet could not move her arms. As she looked down to see the source of the cold burning sensation that had ran through her, she had seen Ace's serrated blade piercing right through her abdomen.

"Now...embrace your death." Ace smirked as he then pulled his sword out and swung it across Clara from shoulder to hip and more blood sprayed out as she fell back onto the snow.

"S-Somnus!" Espen shouted he stood up and rushed over to her aid, but once he got close enough Ace turned around and felt a cold sensation rush right through him. He looked down and Ace's blade had cut straight through the core of his body and leaving a wide gash open that caused blood to pour out leaving an ocean of red to waterfall down on the cloud of white snow.

"Neither of you...in the end were worthy!"

* * *

"So what is going on here?" Garrett looked around.

"Well one moment we walked into The Wasteland, and the next moment we're here in some kind of snow mountain range." Ricardo analyzed.

"This is so cool! And I wish I could say literally, but I'm not cold at all!" Evie cheered as she began making snow angels.

"Well this is definitely an odd situation." Kazuki looked around.

"Agreed brother." Kazuo added on.

"So then what's our next step from here?" Juul had asked.

"Well I think I see something down that way!" Kasper had pointed out, yet no one had heard him.

"Hey what's that down there?" Garrett pointed out down below.

"Looks like some kind of small town of some sort." Juul squinted his eyes.

"I definitely just pointed that out.." Kasper sighed.

"Good looking Young Benson!" Both Kazuki and Kazuo complimented.

"First one down is a rotten egg!" Evie shouted as she jumped down the cold slope of white snow.

"Guess we have to go after her, she does have the right idea." Ricardo shrugged as he began to slide down the snow slope as well. Soon everyone followed.

"That's fine...I'll be right behind you all I guess..." Kasper sighed.

* * *

"You holding up okay?" Espen asked Clara.

"Yeah...it's a bit...difficult though. My Quirk is mainly focused on people's nightmares, but since he doesn't have any memory of being afraid of anything..." Clara was clearly currently struggling holding together whatever illusion she had Ace under, "So I had to use something he dreamed about...a happy thought to him...which is him killing us."

"How long can you hold it?"

"Not sure...will your restraints hold?"

"Absolutely they should." Espen smiled, "Those babies right there are meant to withhold even the strongest of Quirk users and their physical strength. No way he's going to power out of that! I've been testing with different ones for different types of Quirks, so this was a beautiful change to lock somebody like him down!" He boasted proudly while he put an orange Popsicle in his mouth then offered one too Clara who simply denied.

"At least I'm starting to warm up again." Clara sighed, "As long as we're here we need to figure out where we are and how to leave."

"Or how to cancel it..."

"You think it's a Quirk?"

"One hundred percent I believe it's a Quirk. I mean it could also be the fact of a Quirk teleporting us to a completely different part of the world, but that wouldn't explain-"

"How we got colder the more we move and stay warmer the more stationary we are, therefore meaning that we're placed either under an illusion or trapped in a different dimension." Clara had finished Espen's thought.

"Right on the nose. To decide which one is difficult..."

"If it were an illusion we wouldn't know. Plus why create an illusion where the opposite of things happens to us?"

"Exactly."

"Which means we've been placed in another dimension of sorts, but now how to cancel it?" As the two began to think, something had caught their eye.

"Hmm? You notice that?" Clara asked her partner. Espen nodded and reached for his pole ax. Then it happened again. Clara stepped away from Ace, whose head was still consumed by a black aura, and his body restricted physically. Then his body flickered. And then it flickered once more. And again. And again. And again. Eventually his body flickered out of the restraints Espen had placed him in.

"What the...his Quirk shifted him out of the restraints?" Then to add on to that he slowly started to stand up and aimed his attention right at Clara who had felt an unsettling blood curdling sensation run through her.

"I-I don't know...I can't hold it anymore..." She tried holding on to her illusion, but eventually the black aura dispersed from Ace's head. His head hung low, then slowly raised it and tiled his head to the side at the two.

"I feel so much better now..." Ace smiled, "You put me under your spell and a good one! I just kept reliving getting to kill the both of you over and over...and over...and over...and over...and over...and over...again and again and again and again and again. It was beautiful...and it only made me...want to kill you even more each time I did it. Because every time I did, it only proved to me that neither of you two deserve to live in a stronger world. So now I'm going to kill you...but this time...for real!"

"Somnus be rea-" Espen was cut off as Ace blasted his fist right through the abdomen of the young hero. Espen was sent flying back crashing into a house where snow piled down on him.

"Overburn!" Clara was in shock.

"Hahahaa!" Ace then lunged at Clara, she snatched her knives, but was a bit slower than before. Her Quirk had taken a decent amount out of her for how long she had Ace under that illusion. She raised her knives and began deflecting the oncoming strikes from Ace's blade. He swung with more strength than before. He was angrier though his face didn't show it as much. Instead it showed joy, but his actions and motions showed irritation, he was unreadable. Clara ducked a sweeping sword aimed at her neck and went to slash Ace. Ace leaned forward and allowed Clara to cut into his stomach. She then looked up to see why as his blade was aimed at the back of her neck.

"No!" Espen's grappling hook shot out from his pole ax wrapping around Clara and pulling her away from Ace who shoved his blade in the snow.

"Close one that was! Haha!" Ace laughed more enjoying this, "You're dying tonight!" Ace ran through the snow at the two.

"You okay?" Espen asked Clara.

"Holding up...I'm a bit slower, it's going to take a second before I can be at full strength again."

"Don't worry, we can do this! Let's get him!" Espen jumped in front of her and swung his pole ax at Ace. Ace raised his blade to counter, then Clara dove in and threw a sweeping kick at Ace. He jumped up avoiding the abdomen kick, and flicked his leg out knocking Clara in the face causing her to stumble. Espen then heated up his pole ax and flicked the bottom end of the staff right into Ace's core causing him to take a step back, then Espen followed up by slashing Ace with his heated blade.

"Gah!" Ace looked down at the burning cut in his chest.

"Want to try and burn it close? I can definitely give you more." Espen smirked.

"Hehe...please do!" Ace went to rush in, but got caught with kick to the face by the young heroine. He felt the blood trickle down his face, but it wasn't going to stop him. Obviously. He lunged forward and grabbed Clara by her robe and slammed her into the ground raising his sword so he can slash her throat open from end to end. Espen swung his heated up blade once more at Ace, but Ace jumped back to avoid it. Clara pushed herself up and clutched at her chest.

"I'm growing cold again..." She could see her breathe.

"That mean's he must be too, he's been real defensive." Espen analyzed, "Thankfully I'm able to keep warm I'm trying to balance myself out best I can."

"You think...getting cold is going to stop me or slow me down? Oh how wrong you all are!" Ace ran in and his body flickered and he ended up on a random building.

"Damn it!" He shouted. He then flickered once more and appeared down the frosted street from them. He took a step forward then something had hit him.

* * *

 _"This is the price of wanting a stronger world...I've accepted, now you must all too..."_

* * *

He then snapped back. He had a vision of sorts. He could not tell if it was one of the past or of the future. He often got them because of his Quirk. This was the main part of his Quirk that caused him to forget his name. He panicked for a split second.

"What does that mean...where is that from? I don't remember that? Did that already happen? Was that my past? Or is it going to happen?!" He did not get a full visual, but the words echoed through his head and that's what stood out. He just knew it wasn't an original thought of his at this moment. It was definitely a memory...or a premonition. Either way...it could not be his focus at this moment. He looked back over at the two young Pro Heroes.

"What was that? Did he just have a moment of sorts?" Clara asked.

"Definitely something that has to do with his Quirk." Espen analyzed.

"Well that was definitely a trip!" Ace smiled, "Back to to business...the killing business!" He flickered once more and appeared in front of the duo. He slammed his foot in the face of Clara and drove her down into the ground stomping her head straight into the snow.

"Gah!" she cried out.

"Somnus!" Espen swung his blade with intense heat that it started steaming. Ace opened up his arms and allowed the blade to burn and cut into him much to Espen's shock.

"What the-"

"Sometimes you have to be reminded why you're alive! And need to make sacrifices enable to get what you want! The world I want will be pain free so the pain I feel now will be nothing!" Ace swung his serrated blade and slashed right into Espen's chest reaching from his lower left lip to his right collarbone. Blood sprayed and rained down on the white fluff on the ground. Espen's eyes went wide as the pain was immense, he then felt a tug on his body realizing it was Ace who had grabbed him, and then threw him back over his shoulder. Espen hit the ground rolling and ended up on his back with blood covering his body seeping out.

"O-Overburn..." Clara muttered for her friend. Ace picked up Clara by her throat with one hand and tossed her behind him as well. She rolled over and checked on her friend immediately.

"Espen..." she whispered low, "Please say something..."

"Fuck...this one is going to suck to close up..." He grunted.

"I can fix you up...I just have to get close enough to put him back under an illusion..." Clara planned.

"I-it's okay...I can do it..." Espen told her as he weakly raised his hand up, "I'm going to need your help guiding my hand over my wound okay?"

"A-are you sure?"

"Y-yeah...he's getting closer we don't have much time too-"

"Listen up..." Ace growled, "Because I want both of you to look at me and listen to me when I say this..." Espen slowly turned his head and Clara also looked behind her as Ace continued his approach.

"I want the two of you know...that I'm going to kill both of you...and show exactly what death is like. I want you to know...that I'm the one...whose going to fucking end you." Ace raised his blade as he closed in on them, "Now both of you...no more illusions. Pay your price, with the currency of death!"

* * *

"You don't have to do this Blazer. It would be best if you stepped down. Allow me to continue my personal business between myself and Dr. Hadley." The Hero Hunter informed.

"I already told you I can't do that!" Blazer roared back.

"Thank you so much for being able to protect me Mr. Blazer!" Dr. Hadley cheered and smiled as they stood on a vacant moon surrounded by a sea of stars with various surfing planets.

"Don't get it twisted...I know something is up with you but it's my job and duty as a Pro Hero to finish the mission and to make sure nothing bad happens to you. But after this you'll have alot of explaining to do." Blazer said between his teeth glaring at Dr. Hadley from the corner of his eye scarring the poor man.

"Umm y-yes sir." Dr. Hadley turned away from Blazer.

"Now go off a distance while I handle this guy it's going to get pretty hot." The White Flame Hero informed.

"Y-yes sir..." Dr. Hadley nodded in agreement still scared and nervous about what Blazer had just said.

"Well...if you continue to insist Blazer." The Hero Hunter drew his blade, "You will know failure once more I can guarantee that."

"And I can guarantee that I'm going to burn down every single planet around us and this damn moon we're standing on to make sure I bring you in!"

"What a mighty testament you've made there...a rather flame engulfing spirit I might add. If you wish to push your limits against me of all people. Then go ahead and push...just know that I do not budge easily if ever at all."

"Oh shut your mouth!" Blazer roared as his body exploded with flames, "I'm going to send you to Hell with flames straight from Heaven!"

* * *

Next Time: What happened between Ace, Clara and Espen?! Is the fight over?! Did Ace finish them both off and leave them for dead in that cold dimension?! We'll have to find out later, because for now the focus has shifted between a fight between a flaming hot Pro Hero in Blazer and the very calm and determined Hero Hunter. Two different opposing goals. Blazer had to hold back before in their last encounter to make sure no civilians were hurt, and in his fight against Blanco he refused to use his power to not scare Ashley as a favor too young Blue!

But now...with a wide open space, and the freedom to use his power at will he has no limits other than himself! Will his white hot flames be enough to slay The Hero Hunter, or will The Hero Hunter continue to prove why he is the threat that he is?

Review!


	29. Blazer

**Blazer**

* * *

"Well..." Hunter acknowledged Blazer, "Shall we?" Blazer rushed Hunter and threw a hard burning right fist. With ease Hunter had avoided the strike side stepping it and observed how close Blazer was. He analyzed how quickly he had close the distance, he was definitely moving faster than when he once was after their first encounter. Though it did not matter, he wasn't going to be fast enough. No matter what he tried. Hunter was too good for that. Blazer took a step out to the side and had observed Blazer's body as he considered where to strike him. Hunter then had decided and began to swing his blade.

Blazer ignited his flames and they roared brightly. Hunter stopped his sword for a brief moment and jumped back not wishing to be consumed by the flames. Blazer turned to see the distance made, and from there Blazer dashed off using the fire to boost him right at the silver armored villain of sorts. Hero hunter watched Blazer fly towards him and jumped up as Blazer closed in to get above the Pro Hero. Blazer looked up and threw a single uppercut that exploded into bright white flames that roared through the space above that seemed to have consumed The Hunter.

"Oh man this is definitely different than the last time!" Dr. Hadley cheered.

"Quiet Hadley!" Blazer told him, "It's not any easier for me than it was last time."

"You got that right." Hunter had swung his blade slashing the flames in half then quickly hit a two kick combination right into the chest of Blazer. Blazer refused to budge from the two strikes and went to grab Hunter's foot. Hunter retracted his foot and swung his blade forward swinging deep into the flames emitting from the shoulders of Blazer. Blazer ducked down just a bit to avoid a direct slash and threw a punch at Hunter's abdomen. Hunter simply shook his head and avoided the punch, and leaned back in time to avoid the explosion of flames that came afterwards. Hunter landed gently on the ground, and looked up and avoided Blazer rushing in on him once more.

"Damn it..." Blazer muttered.

"So close yet so far, you've gotten faster. I'm guessing your speed was something you had decided to hold back a bit during our first interaction as well." Hunter questioned.

"Just a bit." Blazer tsked then began to release a handful of wild punches engulfed in flames. Hunter ducked, dodged, and avoided all of the oncoming attacks with ease. Though they cut close, they were nothing that The Professional Hero Hunter was scared of. As Blazer's meteors of fist continued to fly at him Hunter found his opening. In a moment Blazer had lost sight of Hunter, and felt something cold cut deep into his body. His eyes widened a bit, and looked behind him to see Hunter swing his blade down to get rid off the fresh blood. Blazer looked down at his chest, and nothing, he then realized it from his hip stretching on backwards in a spiral like fashion reaching the middle of his back was a large cut.

"Found my opening during that little flash fist fest you were throwing." Hunter turned back to face Blazer.

"Blazer are you okay?!" Dr. Hadley shouted fearful.

"Doctor once the good Hero and I are done here you will pay for your sins." Hunter acknowledged.

"You think something like that is going to keep me down?" Blazer's body roared with flames and as they dyed down a bit his wound had been burned closed.

"I expected such."

"I have great experience in burning up closed wounds, I mention it to all heat type or fire type Quirk users. It's something I even mentioned to young Metal Overburn once I had the chance. Though he's young and told him only as a last needed resort. And considering who we would be dealing with I'm sure he'll employ it for his first time, and I'm sure the pain will do it's due diligence on his body. Not everybody has such a high pain tolerance like myself." Blazer scoffed proudly.

"Well I'm not sure burning yourself to prevent injuries is something to proudly boast about. Especially when I start cutting you up a bit more." Hunter advised.

"Don't worry...I'll be fine."

"Well then...good to hear." Hunter vanished and Blazer jumped back as his fist ignited into flames, "Ground Shot!" Blazer swung the back of his fist at the moon surface and doing so caused a stream of white flames rushed across the moon rocks before him. Hunter stopped then moved out of the way watching the flames dissipate past him. As he looked over he ducked to avoid another meteoric fist oncoming from Blazer. Hunter swung his blade aiming at Blazer's core. But Blazer jumped back and his body exploded with more flames.

"Get too close and you yourself might get burned!" Blazer said with a mocking tone right before flashing white fists at full speed. Hunter avoided each and every single one of them. But the heat from the white flames was starting to bother him a bit. He was warm under his armor, there wasn't much he could do to change anything of that other than gain some space and distance. So he did just that. He swung his blade upwards knowing Blazer would dodge, and then jumped back to get away from the white flames.

"Retreating?" Blazer asked.

"Never." Hunter assured, "Just planning." Blazer ran and threw a wild punch, Hunter ducked and his sword went upwards slashing a bit of Blazer's chest and right into his armpit.

"Gah!" Blazer growled in pain as blood sprayed from under his arm. He used his left arm, as the right one was the one that had been just struck with the Hero Hunter's blade, and went to punch Hunter right in the head. Hunter saw this and ducked down also retreating his sword from Blazer's arm pit. He tried to slash down the white flaming Pro Hero, but Blazer refused such a thing and let out a deafening roar:

"Raaaaaa!" His white flames exploded through out the spacial dimension that they had been trapped in.

"What heat..." Hunter jumped back and watched Blazer erupt like a white volcano ripping into the blackness of space. Even the stars dimmed with how bright his flames were.

"Blazer's Quirk...this power...he's so strong." Dr. Hadley had taken in this in awe. Hunter had overheard Dr. Hadley from the distance. Hunter saw this as an opening and rushed over to the Doctor.

"Oh no!" Dr. Hadley saw The Hero Hunter coming his way. Blazer had calmed down a bit and noticed as well. He then exploded over towards The Hero Hunter.

"You misunderstand, I'm going to make you understand why my business with Dr. Hadley is personal and why you're on the wrong side of this." Hunter informed.

"The less I know the better! My job is to protect him and that I will!" Blazer slammed his feels into the moon surfance and cocked back a fist right before launching it forwards sending out a massive pillar of pure intense heavenly flames rushing towards Hunter. Hunter stopped himself and redirected to head straight towards the flames. He dove in head first and thrust his sword with the point forward and pierced the flames. He had began pursuing through the heat, bur half way through was a stalemate.

"This...you thought this was going to be easier huh?" Blazer growled, "I'm going to burn you straight to hell!"

"You misunderstand..." Hunter rolled out of the flames and was now beside the white pillar and ran his sword through it while going after Blazer. Blazer allowed the flames to dissipate and redirected his attention towards The Hero Hunter, who was the real problem.

"You're going to burn!" Blazer roared as he exploded into white flames once more and rushed at Hunter. Blazer threw an intense punch, and Hunter dodged it luckily because Blazer's fist burst with white flames that shot straight out and crashed into a nearby meteor that burned to pure ash. Hunter appeared behind Blazer and Blazer felt something. He looked down to see a deep cut in his abdomen in an X like fashion. Blood poured from his body and he dropped to a knee placing his hand over the wound that stretched from shoulder to hip.

"Grrr..." He gritted his teeth in agonizing pain.

"Hmmm..." Hunter looked back at Blazer and raised his blood stained blade. He swung it down as the blood flew off. He looked back at Blazer, "Need we continue?"

* * *

"So tell me." Farn spoke up a bit more to Blue, "You wish to be a Pro Hero?" The two continued to face off standing on the sky below them, while above hung the streets and sky scrappers of an unknown metropolitan area

"I do." Blue said with gritted teeth and very begrudgingly.

"Said that with a bit of fight in your voice." Farn caught the tone in Blue's voice, "You must really not want to be a hero then."

"Tell him he's wrong!" Lyric cheered.

"I do..." Blue responded.

"What do you believe in young Blue?" Farn asked still covered in his hood.

"What?"

"You said you refuse to fail because you want to be a Pro Hero and you're going to protect Miss Lyric over there best you can even with your life on the line. So what do you believe in? Do you believe that's what a hero does? So you just believe in risking your life for the sake of what the mission is. Protection at all costs even life? Is that...what a true hero is too you?"

"Why are you so worried about what I believe you dumb bastard?" Hissed the electric hero in training.

"Because...I've lived and seen false heroes reign high and true. None of them deserving their title of hero and all just...just not what the world needs. No true symbols of safety, no assurance of peace. Crime remains the same. Not a single one has shown that they can halt the destruction and death of the world by villains. And it's because they don't know what they are or what they want or what they believe...just like you. I expect better...you continue to prove to me that you're not actually a true hero and nor will you be. You're just here to throw your life away with absolutely no regard to anything else." Blue began to spark wildly and had grown angry, as he does.

"Shut the fuck up!" Blue barked, "I'll show you!"

"Go ahead then..." Farn placed his hands on his hood and slowly began to remove his hood from his head, "Show me."

* * *

"M-Mr. Blazer?" Dr. Hadley remained his distance and watched in horror how Blazer was still kilt over grabbing at his chest in immense pain due to the large X mark in his chest left by the Hero Hunter. Hunter turned back to face Blazer as the planets behind him slowly passed by.

"All of this is the work of your daughter Dr. Hadley, and she is a work of you. Blazer you have a child. You have a son, you also have a wife. So maybe you'll understand why I am very much against Dr. Hadley remaining to be alive. So please Dr. Hadley tell Blazer what you've done."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about..." Dr. Hadley stepped backwards fearful of The Hunter even from how far away he already was.

"No please tell him. Because if you refuse I will you tell him." Hunter tightened his grip on his sword, "So tell him or I will make sure that I skin you slowly until you actually do so." The Hunter was as calm as ever which was the most chilling aspect of it all.

"P-p-p-p-please don't..." Dr. Hadley tucked away in a ball fearful for his life.

"Then tell him or I'll make you wish that you were greeted with by the reaper before even laying eyes on me."

"I-I..."

"Tell him about your wife, tell him about your daughter. Go ahead and share the information please."

"I..."

"Shut up!" Blazer barked.

"Hmm?" Hunter looked down at Blazer.

"Hadley...if you speak. It will confirm all the suspicions I already have of you, and refuse to be compromised! Therefore meaning I will no longer be able to continue with this mission with a clear conscious if you say another word. Especially if it involves your own fucking family..." Blazer looked back at Dr. Hadley putting the fear of God into the man.

"Y-yes sir.." Dr. Hadley was very silent. Blazer then turned his attention back to The Hero Hunter.

"So you wish to continue?" Hunter sighed, "You need to know to understand..."

"Trust me I'd love to know what the fuck he did so I can be done with him, but as a Hero if he tells me what he did. I will no longer feel in the right to keep protecting him just for the sake of the mission. At least as long as I'm in the dark I can continue on with a conscious that hasn't been dragged through the mud."

"Very interesting way of seeing this." Hunter admitted, "But none of it will matter if you're dead." Hunter walked up and raised his sword above the head of the white hot hero.

"Would your wife and son be proud Blazer?" Hunter asked.

"Don't you dare mention my family again!" Blazer roared as his body exploded and roared with white intensity that screamed into the stars above. Blazer slowly stood up and towered over The Hero Hunter.

"Now Burn!" Blazer pulled back his fist and then it exploded forward. The Hero Hunter jumped back and tried to avoid taking the flames head on, but the wide spread of damage was far too wide. That single blast roared into the abyss that was space and stars.

 _"Damn..."_ Hunter thought to himself, _"I didn't even get caught this blast range is just ridiculous."_ As the sea of flames thinned out Hunter reacted immediately and swung his sword forward and his blade clashed heavily with Blazer's fist which exploded into another ocean of white flames. This time Hunter rolled to the side to try and avoid the direct blast. Blazer turned and began throwing wild punches. Hunter landed on a nearby smaller planet, and looked on to see a rain of fire balls coming dashing his way.

"What the hell..." Hunter sighed and jumped off the small planet only to watch it get demolished by the heavy arsenal of meteor sized flames that consumed it. Hunter then turned around and saw Blazer who had burned his way pass the armored fighter. Blazer threw another punch, and followed with a second, and a third. Hunter avoided them all, but the blast radius and the bright heat was still incredible. Each time Blazer missed it was like a volcano had been shot off and the flames would pierce through the dark and eradicate any stars in it's path. Some even tore right through planets of varying sizes.

Blazer's body alone was radiating so much white heat it was causing the stars to melt away near him. It was a shock that The Hero Hunter was lasting so long. Dr. Hadley could even feel the scolding heat and was melting.

 _"Where did all this power manifest from?"_ Dr. Hadley thought to himself.

 _"He's definitely unlocked a new level of strength in his Quirk..."_ The Hunter thought, _"Where ever it came from is unknown, it's almost comparable to a weakened Awakened Quirk of his type. But I can tell it's still not because if it was this fight would be going differently."_

"Raaaa!" Blazer continued to roar as his body was consumed by the flames and all of his strikes released nothing but widespread destruction from the heavens themselves. Hunter eventually started to become seemingly overwhelmed from the force, power, and the pure scorching flames that emanated through out all of space. Blazer seemed to have now consumed Hunter in his white flames.

 _"I'm sorry Ein..."_ Blazer was in his own head, _"I promised I'd avoid doing this technique, but this currently calls for it. And even your Mother is going to give me hell for it once it's been done...but...as a Pro Hero, this Hero Hunter has left me with no other choice at this point!"_ Blazer stopped for a moment and saw Hunter down beneath him, he had taken shelter nearby a floating planet. A small one that could be comparable to Earth itself.

Blazer stationed himself appropriately and all of the flames that had consumed his physical being had transferred into a single hand and compressed into a single bullet it appeared like. The bullet was placed in his right hand between his index finger, middle finger, and thumb. He brought his hand across his torso over his left shoulder and looked dead on at The Hero Hunter.

"Well...this might be troublesome." Hunter muttered to himself.

"Now..." Blazer then in an instant flicked his hand in back hand swing motion as though he was throwing a card and sent the bullet dashing towards Hunter down below. Though the flame quickly began to dissipate. And Hunter could see it. Yet he stayed ready with his sword at his waist line ready to deflect it if need be.

"That's never going to make it!" Dr. Hadley shouted fearful especially with how dominating Blazer had appeared to have just been over The Hero Hunter. And slowly the bullet did fade. Yet Hunter was still on his toe.

"Damn it!" Dr. Hadley was saddened by the sight, "That was our last-"

 _ **"FUCKING BURN!"**_ Blazer's voice exploded roaring through the spacial dimension it shaking the core of nearby asteroids and causing chills to run through all of Dr. Hadley's body. And as Blazer shouted this an explosion ripped into the dark. An explosion, a super nova of white flames. Tearing through it all. All of space had been ignited and consumed by the burning whiteness. It wiped out all of the stars. It scorched a few planets, annihilated the nearby asteroid belt. It burned itself half way through the planet behind The Hero Hunter, leaving a large crater in the surface and everything around it blackened. As galaxy of flames slowly faded and the space dimension regained it's composure from the after math, Blazer slowly landed on the moon he and Hadley had taken solace on once this all started. Everything seemed to have been damaged or destroyed by that one.

Blazer collapsed to a knee and his chest still cut from Hunter prior. He wished he had burned it closed before hand, but just did not do it. Between he exchange of words with Hadley and Hunter he was not worried about it. Though he would heal, it would take some time. Especially after using that move, which he had kept in his back pocket. He looked around, and even Hadley remained his distance from the Pro Hero that seemingly just saved his life.

"I-is it over...is he...d-dead?" Dr. Hadley asked.

"O-of course...he is..." Blazer assured very weakly as he thought:

 _"At least he better be...I have nothing else after that..."_

"Oh thanks goodness..." Dr. Hadley let out a sigh of relief, "Hahaha! Yeah no way he could survive that! That's why your a Top Ten Hero Mr. Blazer! You killed it! I need to study more of your Quirk it's so strong and so interesting how came at him with-"

"You sound rather jolly doctor..." A very very familiar voice spoke lightly.

"W-what..." Dr. Hadley looked up.

"No fucking way..." Blazer growled as he did the same. Before them. The Hero Hunter. Tall, proud, tried, and true. He had burn marks all over his armor though it remained in full tact. He looked at his sword which had a black edge now. He looked at Blazer and Dr. Hadley.

"H-How did he survive?!" Dr. Hadley screamed.

"Like hell if I know!" blazer roared back instantly with aggression. To himself he kept these thoughts:

 _"That was my last move...I won't be able to light up again like that for two days at least. I got some residue fire on me now...but my body is not going to hold to continue a full on battle with this guy. What the hell is he..."_

"I'll give you that Blazer...that move. Would have ended most people...but good thing...I'm not most people."

* * *

"I've been wanting a good fight...and now I have the freedom to kill you..." Crimson licked his lips, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're very clearly Crimson as you mentioned earlier." Stark took his cigarette and looked at it a bit as it slowly burned down in front of his face.

"That's right I-" Crimson was then cut off and felt the breathe in his body all leave at once. He was in shock and slowly began to look down and looked to see Stark's arm elbow deep in his abdomen, he hadn't punched a hole through him he just really got in deep with his strike. Behind him his cigarette had finally hit the ground and Stark began to speak:

"Crimson as in Crimson Kugeki. Also known as The Rabid Dog of the Underworld or even The Devil of the Void. You're a member of the group The Elite. There's five of you, three of you here meaning your leader is off some where else along with his partner. I know of you Crimson." Stark did not make eye contact with Crimson at all.

"You started down this path at an age where you're still easily influenced. You never like rules or regulations, and enjoyed the deconstruction of things. Mainly in a destructive manner. You've gone on and grown to become a rather powerful Quirk User, well experienced in what you do. I don't know what your Quirk does exactly as there aren't many sightings and reports on it, but you yourself have a long list of things you've done. Murders of hundreds and hundreds of people out of your pure boredom."

"Hehe..." Crimson laughed lightly, "So you know a lot about me, and yet you're not scared?" Crimson asked enjoying this rundown of his history.

"Scared? Of an unstable like you? No. Fear is not something you will get from me at this point in time. I don't have time to be scared, I don't have time to make a long proclamation on how I'm going to beat you. My students need me. And that's all that matters. So you won't be hearing much chatter from me beyond this..." Stark looked up and finally made eye contact with a wide eyed Crimson, "Crimson Kugeki of The Elite, I am The Number Two Hero. The Copy Cat Hero Xerox, today I will be your judge, jury, and executioner. Understood?" Crimson's eyes slowly regained their composure and a smile crept on his face and Crimson quickly change to have a very exciting and thrilled look on his face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Completely understood!"

* * *

Next Time: Blazer has gone all out and The Hero Hunter remains to be! Meanwhile Blue is finding his motives as a hero questioned! And what does it mean to even be a true hero?! And alas Stark has engaged in combat with Crimson, a man he seems to know from studying alone. But will Stark be able to defeat a man known for such murderous and destructive tendencies? Can he prove why he is The Number Two Hero?

Review!


	30. Crimson

**Crimson**

* * *

Crimson swung his arm down and Stark blocked it instantly. Crimson used his free fist to try and smash it right into Stark's ribs. Stark blocked it again then pushed Crimson away. Once the distance was made he jumped in the air and began a series of spinning kicks. Crimson had ducked and avoided them. He reached out to grab Stark by his ankle.

Stark retracted his ankle and then landed on the ground before throwing his leg forward in a push kick like fashion. Crimson put his arms up to block the kick, and then swatted Stark's leg down so he could try to extend his fist right across his face. Stark side stepped then jumped up and spun his body to try and slam his leg right into the neck area of Crimson. Crimson had ducked down and as Stark landed with his back to the villain Crimson saw his opportunity.

"Gotcha!" Crimson came in with a hard right hook to the ribs of Stark that sent him skidding off to the side. Stark grabbed his ribs as he winched in pain. That one was definitely a tough shot. He could have swore he heard something crack. He turned to see Crimson rushing in at him. Stark did not have time to think much or process the pain rushing through his body. So he side stepped Crimson out of instinct and swung his leg up slamming it hard into the man's solar plexus.

"Grrr..." Crimson stumbled back and looked to see Stark rushing him with more punches. Crimson ducked and dodged all of them before landing his own blast-full of fist straight into the core of Stark that rocked the Number Two Hero sending him skidding back and slammed against a nearby building.

"Damn..." Stark muttered. Crimson licked his lips, he then ran towards Stark again. Stark readied himself and ducked one of Crimson's punches causing Crimson to slam his hand right into a building structure. He broke the make up easily showing the rubble from after his punch. Stark had rolled up with his back beside a stone wall. Crimson leaped at Stark and released a barrage of punches. Stark avoided what he could then retaliated with his own explosion of strikes.

Crimson's punches that had nailed the stone structure behind Stark had started to appear as small craters appeared behind Stark and slowly they became one large crater. Meanwhile Stark was landing a handful of strikes of his own onto Crimson. Crimson did not seem to mind that he was getting damaged as well. Stark stopped for a second and dropped down to avoid anymore oncoming blows from Crimson.

The Number Two Hero then shot up and drove his knee into the chin of The Devil of the Void. Crimson stumbled and growled, he returned his attention to The Copy Cat Hero, and The Rabid Dog of the Underworld was greeted with a heavy spin kick straight to his face that sent him rolling back a bit. Crimson was stopped by slamming into a building. He sat up with a bright smile, but then rolled out of the way as Stark came crashing with a heavy kick from above. Crimson jumped to his feet and watched Stark pull his leg out from the rubble and shook it off a bit before returning his attention to the wild murderer. Crimson licked his lips as he liked where this was going.

"Ya know...this is exactly what I wanted!" Stark rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly, then disappeared from sight. Crimson jumped up to avoid a low kick diving Stark. Stark looked up then jumped up to meet Crimson in the air. Crimson avoided his attack then blasted his foot right into the core of the Beyonder Professor and drove him down into the ground below. The impact was enough to leave a small crater in the ground from the landing. Crimson then reached his arm down and strangled Stark raising him back up to his feet.

"Let's keep playing!" Crimson then let go of Stark and released a cannon like punch into Stark's abdomen which was followed by a second, and a third, and a fourth, and so on and so forth just driving his powerful knuckles into the core of Stark. Stark gritted his teeth as blood slowly dripped from his teeth. Crimson saw this and his enjoyment increased.

"Blood! I love it that's what I want!" Crimson then drove his fist into the face of Stark and with his free hand grabbed Stark by the back of his head and kept punching him repeatedly in the face nonstop. Once he was finished Crimson put Stark on his feet and finished it up with one last straight punch that sent Stark flying and crashing into a building.

"Guah!" Stark gasped for air as blood escaped his teeth and nose. He walked out from the crater and sighed. Stark checked his body wiping blood from his face.

"You done already?!" Crimson asked rushing in.

"Why would I be done?" Stark asked insulted, "We're just warming up aren't we?" Stark jumped in the air as Crimson closed in, and spun about right before dropping a heavy guillotine style leg right across the back of the head of the wild murderer causing him to go face first into the ground. Stark followed up by taking both of his feet and stomping them into the spine of Crimson with great intensity.

"Grraaa!" Crimson called out in pain as he felt a few things crack in his body. Stark followed up by punching him right in the back of the head, and picked him up by the back of his neck. Once level enough Stark let Crimson go to stand on his own two feet and cocked back both of his fists and released them both right into the spine of Crimson. Crimson was shot forward and crashed through a building hard, and it then collapsed on top of him afterwards. Stark slowed down his breathing as he tried to regain his composure and make sure he wasn't overexerting himself just yet.

"Well..." Stark sighed.

"Hehahah!" Crimson broke out into laughter as he crawled out from the rubble and revealed his upper body. He slowly freed his lower body as well and stood on top of it all.

"I like you a lot!" Crimson stood, "You seem to have a good reason to have your title."

"Yeah...I'm good at what I do." Stark formed his response.

"Show me more...of what you can do Number Two!" Crimson called out, "Come on now!" Stark took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He charged in just like how Crimson asked for. Crimson threw a hard downwards punch, and Stark had pulled himself back to avoid it and watched Crimson's fist crashed straight into the ground and created a crater. Stark stood up and swung his leg high smashing it right into the head of the villain who turned around and as he faced Stark again the Number Two continued his assault.

His punches and strikes added up as he hit every combination on Crimson. Crimson had been flooded and was very much still taking the attacks with a great smile on his face even though his face began to bloody. This is what made him feel alive. Stark got ready to follow up with another blow, but Crimson's mind had switched.

"Alright enough of that..." Crimson launched a cannon blast of a punch straight through Stark.

"Grah!" Stark gasped for air as he felt his bones shake and felt a cracking sensation run through his very being. He was sent flying back and upwards crashing through a building and then was stopped by another building.

"D-damn it..." Stark muttered to himself. He removed himself from the crater he was in. He placed his hand over his mouth as he coughed up some blood.

"Well of course..." He sighed.

"You've impressed me Number Two!" Crimson shouted, "I'm actually quiet happy with the results you've shown me! But...I can tell that us just fighting without our Quirks could be never ending! And as much as I love the thought of that...I enjoy the thought of erasing you from existence that much more! My blood lust has piked even more now because you're so fucking strong! But now I'm going to have to fucking murder you!" Crimson shouted wildly.

"So now! Allow me to introduce you to my Quirk! So prepare to fucking die!"

* * *

The scene remained the same as Espen's body was laid out with a large scar reaching across his whole torso and blood creeping from this wound and stretching down into the white pillow bed of snow he was laid out on. His head resting to the side looking right past Clara and straight on to Ace. Clara was on her knees besides Espen aiding him, she watched Ace before her. The look on his face was frustration and confusion. But she understood a bit as too why, because her's was also a tad bit confused.

"You will not hurt my friends." A very stern voice assured. What had become a moment filled with flashes of their lives ending at the end of the serrated sword in the hands of the unpredictable Ace, had become a moment of relief as a light barrier had been made between them.

"A b-barrier..." Espen muttered.

"Aegis!" Clara shouted in shock and happiness looking over at Ricardo and calling him by his Hero name.

"What the hell is this..." Ace hissed aggressively.

"It's me defending my friends." Ricardo had told him.

"Just you are going to stop me huh?" Ace scoffed.

"Nah he'll have some back up! Introduuuccciinnnng..." Down came Evie and had appeared behind Ace, "Extenda-Girl featuring Medipores!"

"Why am I featuring?" Juul asked as he stood beside his smaller female partner.

"Well because I'm the main attraction duh!" Evie teased.

"Oh so three of you huh?" Ace smiled, "How strong can you sheep be?"

"Still on that it seems huh?" Ace looked over to see Garrett joining in as well.

"You return for round two? I hope you have an answer this time too!" Ace bit his lip. The numbers were against him, but it would not turn out to be anything he could not handle.

"Kids do you really need us?" Kazuki and Kazuo asked.

"No thanks Kin! No thanks Etic! We should be able to handle him!" Evie shouted at her Pro Hero leaders.

"Well we have some serious situations going on with that kid down and bleeding so we should wrap this up best we can and head on back to get him proper treatment."

"I agree with Etic!" Kazuo stated, "Check on the injured and let's deal with this villain." Kazuo looked to his twin Kazuki and the two nodded.

"I'm sorry..." Garrett looked down at Clara and Espen, "I should have been able to stop him when we first encountered. Maybe then this all could have been avoided..."

"I-it's alright..." Espen raised a slow thumbs up, "You're here now..." He then pulled something out offering it too Garrett, "Popsicle?"

"Aww how sweet!" Evie cheered from the distance.

"We can celebrate later, first let's handle the villain at hand." Ricardo addressed.

"Ya know what Aegis...good call bud." Espen chuckled lightly.

"One..two...three...four...five...six." Ace smiled after rallying up his total, "Six new opponents. I will rid this world of all that is weak...and that includes all of you!"

* * *

"Blazer..." The Hero Hunter stepped before him. Armor scorched and coated in black. His body still hot from the heat blast that was just delivered to him.

"I'm impressed with you I'll admit...are you...Awakened?" Hunter asked.

"Awakened? What the hell does that mean?" Blazer growled back defiantly.

"I'll take that as a no, thus making that last feat even more impressive. Anyway..." Hunter looked right at Dr. Hadley and held his sword out allowing the Doctor to know that his sights were set on him and his intentions were clearly not good.

"You have some explaining to do." Hunter admitted, "You will confess too Blazer and aloud the atrocities you have done and created."

"P-please...I'll do anything just don't kill me please!" Dr. Hadley screamed in fear.

"You know...what I want." Hunter sounded more agitated as opposed to his cool, calm, and collected self. Blazer wanted to move his body yet nothing was going just yet. The Hero Hunter began to walk right past Blazer but stopped for a second as he said:

"From here on. Just listen."

* * *

"Hmm..." Looking around a man had entered The Wasteland but was unaware of where he actually was now. He had stepped in at one point and now was in a completely different place. Though he brushed it out of his mind and sighed. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He closed his eyes and remained silent for a moment. He tried to pay attention to all that was around him. And then he felt something rush through his body and he knew exactly what it was as it ended up by giving him some kind of sense of realization. As if he had a life alter epiphany just now. He opened his eyes and smiled small as he said to himself:

"There he is."

* * *

"Action A!" Crimson shouted and suddenly some kind of deep and dark purple fiery essence had consumed his arms.

"What the-" Stark was cut off as Crimson had appeared in front of him. Stark ducked down as Crimson swung with a right hook that missed him and Crimson's fist moved right through a building. But the contact wasn't destructive or loud. Crimson's fist had gone through like a hot ax right through butter.

"The hell?!" Stark rolled out of the way and got some distance between himself and Crimson. During this moment as Stark went to look across at Crimson something had caught his attention slightly, it seemed like a small piece of snow had flickered right between his eyes.

"My Quirk..." Crimson raised his arm in admiration, "Will erase your whole existence!"

* * *

 **Quirk: Void Control; This Quirk grants the User the ability to harness very destructive power called upon by a "void". Thus allowing the User to coat their arms in a deep purple like substance that can seemingly erase things from existence if made contact with. This is powerful enough to even erase the very air surrounding the body parts coated, and even the ground the User is standing on. The only one not affected by the destructive properties is The User themselves. Though depending on the actions being taken with this Quirk it can have a delayed start time allowing the User to be prone and open to attacks, and the use of this Quirk alone is very draining on the User as it can cause hazy vision and disorientation if overused.**

* * *

"I see..."

"You know Xerox...I've been wondering, as strong as you are you could have gained the upper hand by using your Quirk if you were as serious about defeating me as you claim!"

"What are you getting at?" Stark raised his eyebrow in suspicions.

"Your Quirk, you're not known as The Copy Cat Hero for no reason! So if you haven't used a single Quirk to even defend yourself against me, I'm guessing that you haven't had any Quirks to copy to help fight you! Meaning this is you at your most raw! If you don't have any Quirks in your arsenal, this is going to make killing you with mine so much easier even if it is a bit more dissatisfying...but killing the Number Two is still impressive in itself anyway!"

Stark had pulled out a cigarette and lit it for a brief moment. He took one large puff before throwing it on the ground and putting it out with his foot.

"Got me." Stark let out the cloud of grey from his mouth and nose.

"Hahaha!" Crimson laughed excited at this revelation, "Then everything from here on out is going to be rather interesting!"

 _"What a time for me to not get a chance to copy a Quirk...right when I get stuck fighting a dude with a Quirk that erases shit from existence."_ Stark thought to himself.

"Action A!" Crimson had appeared behind Stark with his hands once more coated in that deep purple fire and turning his fingers into demonic like claws. Stark rolled back as Crimson's hand cut into the ground and made the ground below dissipate. Stark skid and looked around as he could tell Crimson was now nowhere to be found. He then dove forward and spun around to see Crimson coming crashing down with the same fire coating his legs. Crimson looked up and smiled as the fire slowly de-armored his legs.

"Why you running..." Crimson teased, "No more running XEROX! ACTION B!" Crimson swung his arm upwards and Stark prepared, but nothing came at him immediately. Then after a brief second or two a slash of the deep purple fire flew right towards him in a blade like fashion.

"What the fuck is this now..." Stark jumped out of the way, and he looked to see that more were now coming as Crimson started swinging wildly and laughing out of his mind. Stark landed on his feet and saw the relentless barrage of wild slashes coming his way. Stark began doing his best to avoid them knowing that a single one could kill him. Each one that passed by him would find something shortly after to rush through and erase whatever it touched.

"Hehahahahahaha!" Crimson continued to laugh wildly at Stark while still swinging his legs and arms.

"Damn it I can't fight him from this fucking far at this point either!" Stark looked back for a second to see that if one of the blades didn't touch anything they eventually would just fade away. Meaning they did have a range. He assessed his situation and jumped back for a moment to test his theory. Once he had reached a point he stopped defending and allowed the blades of fire to come. They all would fade before getting to him. Stark then looked down at where he was and over at Crimson.

"Sixteen feet is their distance." He assessed breathing heavily.

"I said no fucking running!" Crimson barked loudly appearing behind Stark, "ACTION A!" His arm coated in the deep fire again swinging for the fences by trying to take off Stark's head. Stark ducked and turned around to drive his fist into the chin of Crimson.

 _"Now that I know what he's got if I could-"_ Stark reached out too touch Crimson, but Crimson was too quick as the flames of the void coated his body.

"Damn it!" Stark jumped back as the burning essence flared and he did not want anything to be erased off of his body.

"You insult me by thinking you can now copy my power so easily...this power isn't meant for anybody. This was meant for me!" Crimson snarled, "Action B!" Crimson began to send out more blades of deep flames form the void. Stark jumped back and wanted to get out of range, but Crimson charged forth to keep close. Stark then began to avoid them while on the run retreating backwards. Crimson closed the distance and coated his body in the essence.

"Action A!" He threw a punch and Stark side stepped and went to retaliate, but Crimson called upon the void once more to defend himself. Stark jumped back.

 _"I can't even get close as long as he's using that now..."_ Crimson landed in front of Stark and threw a punch. Stark ducked down and rushed Crimson quick landing heavy blows and combinations before jumping back to regain distance.

"Heh..." Crimson rubbed his eyes slightly, "Small prices..." Crimson muttered.

 _"He's feeling the effects already? Maybe not big side effects but they'll add up if I can get him to keep using it."_ Stark analyzed.

"Xerox!" Crimson shouted and appearing right before Stark. Crimson threw a punch, but Stark blocked it away then swung his leg upwards to which Crimson leaned back to avoid it. Followed up with a spinning back fist attempt. Stark ducked and drove his elbow into the rib cage of Crimson. Crimson slammed his elbow into the top of the head of Stark. Stark grabbed his head, and then was welcomed with a knee to the face. Standing back up from the impact Stark saw an oncoming kick to his body, so he jumped up. While in the air he blasted his leg across the head of Crimson. Who then grabbed Stark by his neck and turned around to slam him into the ground.

"Grah!"

"ACTION-" Stark flicked his leg kicking Crimson in his elbow.

"Gra!" Crimson shouted in pain. Stark freed himself and jumped up only to slam a clean head kick into Crimson. Crimson was dazed, but retaliated.

"ACTION FUCKING A!" Crimson swung his hand wards and Stark leaned back, yet two of the talons lightly scratched him from his right shoulder down to his waist line.

"Shit!" Stark shouted jumping back and looking to see simply two deep cuts running through his body. Clean. No blood. No skin. The talons had only lightly scratched him and yet he had layers already gone. You could see the meat of his body and even parts of that were essentially questionably there.

"Hehe...when I'm done with you bud...you're not going to be anything!" Crimson laughed, "So die in decay!"

"Shut up!" Stark bum rushed Crimson with a series of kicks all to the face and neck throwing the villain off by surprise.

"You thought I was going to be scared?! I told you I don't have time for that!" Stark placed both of his hands on the shoulders of Crimson and did a hand stand off of him with his feet raised high. He then pushed himself out while also swinging himself forward to bring his legs in at full force just to land a double footed kick to the face of the villain. Stark landed on his back and watched Crimson go stumbling backwards. Irate. Crimson snapped back and looked ahead at Stark.

"Now..." Crimson had placed his arms in an X position down in front of him, "Action..." He then swung them forward, "Zero!" He shouted sending out some kind of sphere of the void energy that had a wide fifteen foot radius. As it came after Stark it erased everything it touched.

"What the fuck..." Stark turned around and ran off as it came after him. He had to find a way around it. And fast. He looked down an alley way and quickly began going down it and continued further and further down until eventually he was finally out of range. But only barely. He looked behind him to see all the damage done and could see that everything that had been. Erased. Any building, street, road, dirt, all of it was gone. Erased. There was nothing there. Just emptiness. As Stark went to turn around he was welcomed by Crimson.

Crimson landed a heavy kick to the head and slammed Stark into a nearby still existing building and followed up with a series of heavy punches to his face and body. Abusing the body bag that was Stark as he was now defenseless. He felt his bones and body crack under the pressure and weight of each and every single one of Crimson's punches.

"Gr..rra...aaahhh!" Stark let out a cry of pain as Crimson continued and began to laugh.

"Hahaha! That's right let me hear you scream in pain! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Crimson proclaimed.

"F-fuck off!" Stark shouted as his eyes went wide he released a volcanic punch straight to the face of Crimson causing the Rabid Dog of the Underworld to go rolling across the ground. He began to push himself up slightly.

"Damn it!" Stark rushed in and got ready to strike once more, but Crimson was ready. He ducked down sliding past Stark's punch and exploded with his own right into the solar plexus of the Copy Cat Hero Professor of Beyonder. Stark's eyes went wide and he tried gasping onto air that wasn't there for him anymore. He felt his bones continue to shatter more so. Once Crimson finished with his follow through Stark was sent flying through three separate buildings and finally the fourth crumbled down and collapsed on him.

"Hehe..." Crimson enjoyed watching this destruction and began walking forward towards Stark. Stark had pushed some of the rubble off of him and laid in his throne of destruction which was about to become his grave. He watched his battered and beaten eyes as Crimson approached.

"Well...Number Two...you were fun. But now...play time's over and it's time for you die in decay!" Crimson repeated his prior attacks movements by placing his arms in an X like fashion out in front of him and coated both arms in the void energy that appeared like a deep and dis concerning purple like fiery essence.

"Cry. Scream..." Crimson began to whisper as a ball of energy appeared before him. Stark sighed as he reached into his pocket and figured if this was it. This was it. He lit his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke as he thought:

 _"Blue...I'm sorry I've failed you...twice now."_ He thought, _"This is my punishment, for the wrong that I've done, and for my sin this is what I deserve. You'll do better than me...you'll be better than me...don't stop now kid..."_ Stark sighed and as he began to slowly close his eyes he saw another flicker of snow between himself and Crimson. And all he heard continued on from Crimson as he finished saying:

"Then Die! ACTION FUCKING ZERO!" Crimson went to swing his arms up, but suddenly something had changed. In a flash before Stark's eyes, everything. And literally everything. Except a circle small island of concrete that Stark happened to be in. Was surrounded, and simply covered in ice. Pure crystal blue ice that had reached and tore through the sky, and had captured and even froze the void energy that Crimson had been radiating.

"Well..." Stark looked over as everything around him was now a frozen wasteland, "Took you long enough huh?"

"Hmph..." A man had walked up with a small smile on his face, "Found you!"

* * *

Moments had passed. Neither had moved. Blue remained in his place. Farn remained in his. The only one that had moved was Lyric who had jumped off Blue's back as instructed and hid away from the two. Blue's body began to dance with small blue sparks. He had a look of anger and resentment and built up rage in his body. He had nobody but himself. All he had to do was protect Lyric. He didn't have to worry about any one else getting in the way. No matter what he was going to protect Lyric.

"I think we've done this enough." Farn acknowledged as he grabbed the hood of his robe.

"Agreed." Blue muttered. It was about to happen. Their fight. Was about. To begin.

* * *

Next Time: Blazer has been spared by The Hero Hunter apparently just so he could hear what Dr. Hadley has to say! Espen and Clara have been saved by a whole new team consisting of: Garrett, Ricardo, Evie, Juul, Kin and Etic. And even Stark had been saved after being in a brutal battle with a man whose Quirk allows him to erase things he touches from existence, but by who?!

And with all this going on. Blue is about to face off with Farn. The man seemingly in charge of this attack. How will he fare in his first battle against a villain? Will he able to hold his own, or will Farn prove to be too much for the youngster?

Review!


	31. The Fallen Elite

**The Fallen Elite**

* * *

Blue looked across from him to see Farn finally reveal himself. He stood tall at about six feet three inches, his build was not something too intimidating as it was more lanky even if it was backed by what could have easily been lean muscle mass to support his rather flexible appearing frame. He stared back at Blue with his almond shaped brown eyes that had heavy dark circles under them, his hair was black and kept short though messy as though it was not being taken care of and as if he had just woken up.

His attire consisting of what appeared to be a full black suit with various golden flowers designed all across it. He appeared rather put together and fairly classy even though he remained to look as though he had not slept in years. On both of his arms were bright red gauntlets it appeared. Though he was not done as he reached into the suit jacket pocket of his and pulled out what appeared to be some kind of masked helmet. He slowly slipped it on and looked up at Blue. The front face of the new headgear was blue with a big smiley face painted upon it that had white grinning teeth and two big X's in place of eyes.

"He looks kind of scary..." Lyric admitted as she stepped behind Blue and grabbed his shirt tightly.

"Don't worry.." Blue smirked. He had some built up aggression at this point. At this point he had been through a fair amount since joining the school. Though he had also been through some changes and learned team work and has been tough on himself. Though one thing was still true to his heart. He still very much enjoyed fighting. Blue sparked up and took a single step forward before Farn spoke.

"You're now facing off with Farn The Fallen of The Elite..." Farn looked up at Blue, "Let's dance kid..." Blue dashed forward with the sky beneath his feet right at Farn. The masked Farn stayed in place and awaited for Blue to come to him. As soon as he got close Blue threw a straight punch, to which Farn leaned back to avoid it and reached his hand for Blue's extended wrist, but Blue switched it up bringing his arm back then swung his leg up. Farn leaned back once more then side stepped and reached in with his hand grabbing Blue by his shirt collar and throwing him up at the hanging buildings above. Blue turned and stopped himself. He readjusted to look down at the sky and down at Farn. Farn dashed up at Blue, Blue dove down towards Farn and the sky. The two met in the middle as Farn tried to throw a punch, but Blue saw it and quickly dodged it before he went ahead and threw a kick right at his abdomen. Farn closed in to embrace the kick, and then returned a swift strike. Blue ducked and smiled at how this seemed to have been going for him. Blue swung his leg upwards to which Farn leaned back.

Blue then rushed in and began to throw multiple jabs right at the face of Farn. Farn ducked and avoided them all before closing in himself and trying to land a heavy strike on Blue's core. Blue raised his knee in defense blocking it with ease and then Blue tried an uppercut. Farn moved his head, and followed up with a rising knee of his own. Blue flipped backwards to avoid it and stopped while floating in the air.

Which to him was a little less astounding as it should have been. As flying normally would be cool, but he's also standing on the sky and has various buildings hanging upside down above him. So being able to float in mid air made complete sense during this time. They were weightless and weighted at the same time. Blue noticed Farn closing in on him. He quickly went ahead and readied himself. He got in his fighting stance and dove with a straight. Farn ducked it and grabbed Blue by his belt that was custom made by Espen. He pulled Blue back behind him sending the youngster crashing down to the sky and clouds below. Blue saw Lyric down below hiding behind a cloud. He stopped himself then turned to see Farn come crashing down with a kick right across his face.

"Gr..." Blue gritted his teeth in pain. He darted his eyes to glance up at Farn whose face he could not see because of the mask he had now donned. Blue reached his hand and grabbed Farn by the ankle then tossed him down at the sky. Farn was sent down head first but stopped himself and turned around to see Blue trying to land a kick of his own. Farn easily leaned out of the way, but what he didn't see was Blue instantly switch up and swing his far leg across his body to land an ax style kick right on top of Farn's head. Farn's head snapped down.

"I can do it too!" Blue smirked as he landed a hard hit on The Elite member.

"Yeah just not as good!" Farn grabbed Blue by his throat and threw him up at the buildings above. Blue was sent flying. Farn shot himself up afterwards Blue. Blue saw him and smiled as he began to charge up his finger at The Elite member. He charged up, but not too much. He didn't want to tip off Farn and wanted to surprise him. Farn continued dashing upwards. Blue knew if he waited it out just a bit he would be able to shoot him at point blank and end it pretty quickly.

As Farn closed in Blue readied himself. Then once he saw his opening he took his shot:

"Ray Gun!" He fired off a stream of electricity from his finger tip, to which Farn simply raised his red gauntlet covered hand and palmed the electricity and watched as it slowly disappeared from sight.

"W-what the-?!" Blue was cut off as he was punched straight in the face and sent crashing into a building above.

"My gauntlet's..." Farn spoke, "They're good for anything electrical. If that's your Quirk you're going to be in for a long day."

* * *

The Hero Hunter had stepped across the broken shell of a surface that was the moon. Gliding through the space between himself and a kneeling Blazer. Blazer had trouble moving but continued to try and get his body to cooperate. He growled and hissed in anger as small flares flew off his body for small instants. Nothing too serious or threatening to The Hero Hunter who still stood tall and seemingly unfazed. Though you could tell physically he had taken damage, the way he moved said otherwise.

"Blazer, you're a good hero. One of the strongest without a doubt." Hunter assured, "But you should know who you're defending." Hunter stopped and now stood between Blazer and Dr. Hadley filling that space. He reached down his side and tapped on the armor covering his right thigh and it popped open and released a small gun like weapon. Hunter pulled out from his hidden armored holster and aimed it straight at Dr. Hadley.

"Well Doctor, speak up. Let Mr. Blazer know now."

"D-don't s-say a thing..." Blazer growled at Dr. Hadley.

"Speak the truth or breathe your last breath." Hunter cocked his gun and did not remove his aim whatsoever.

"I-I..." Suddenly a loud bang had gone off and Dr. Hadley froze in place he began to pat his body down in an instant looking for anything that signified he had been shot. Then he felt a small trickling of blood down his cheek. Hunter had missed him on purpose but made sure the bullet scratched the doctor's cheek to scare him.

"Hadley you alive?!" Blazer roared unable to turn around.

"Y-yes sir!" Hadley responded.

"Speak now Doctor." Hunter demanded calmly. He then continued to press forward and cocked his gun once more and then as he closed in on Dr. Hadley he placed the barrel of his gun right up at Dr. Hadley's nostrils.

"I guess you would rather die with your secret then speak truth. You're aware the gun is already cocked, all it is now is the slight of a trigger." Hunter's finger moved slightly and found it's way lightly caressing the trigger of his weapon.

"Okay okay!" Dr. Hadley finally gave in, "I'll speak just please don't kill me!"

"Now...that's more like it." Hunter refused to remove his gun from the body of Dr. Hadley and instead just changed his target of focus to make it easier for him to speak. Moving the gun from his nostrils over to the side of his head.

"Now tell...Mr. Blazer over there about your daughter."

"L-Lyric?"

"Yeah, and her mother."

"My wife?"

"Stop playing dumb!" Hunter fired off a shot in Dr. Hadley's shoulder.

"Gaaah!"

"Sorry for losing composure. Also don't call her your wife."

"B-but she was!"

"Welp..." Hunter fired another shot through Dr. Hadley's same shoulder.

"Gaah!" He cried out in pain as he reached for his bullet holed shoulder and began to cry a bit. He had never felt pain like this before.

"Speak. True statements only."

"M-my wi-" Dr. Hadley stopped himself from saying wife once more, "Lyric's Mom was named Lola..."

"I remember..." Blazer muttered, "You admitted she died during child birth."

"I did...but that's not entirely true. She did die shortly after Lyric was born...just not during child birth. Maybe about three years afterwards."

"Tell him how."

"She died...because of me. I was unable to help her and-" A bullet rang as it pierced the triceps of Dr. Hadley who cringed and clinched his right arm.

"I've grown tired of you avoiding the truth." Hunter spoke, "Blazer. This man known as Doctor Lorenzo Hadley stalked and kidnapped a woman by the name of Lola Rush. He had followed her and gathered information on her to trick her into thinking that they were a perfect match for each other.

Creating the illusion that she choose to be with him when in reality he manipulated the things around them to fool her. He lied about having the same interests and did everything she liked. Not out of love, but for his own self gain. Lola was a kind woman who kept to herself and did not go often. She preferred staying home and had few friends and was even very quiet at work. She made the perfect candidate for his set of experiments." Hunter looked down at Dr. Hadley as he continued to bleed.

"He proposed and of course she said yes, he did everything right. And even had the young girl that is now Lyric."

"Lyric is my daughter and I love her and loved Lola!"

"Then why did you kill her? You love science that much more don't you?"

"I-I..." Hadley was silent.

"Listen here Blazer...Dr. Hadley, how do you think he was able to perfect his formula for Quirks? It took three years for him. Three years of testing, three years of trials. Lola did not have a Quirk, making her the perfect vessel. After realizing he might have been close to manipulating what Quirk's he could create he started experimenting. He locked her down and began injecting and extracting different Quirks on her. For a whole year. He would inject her with a new one every month or so and wait to see the results, and if it made her sick or damaged her. He would fix her up, extract the Quirk then try a new one. On Nonstop needles for a year. The closer he got to perfection, the more frequent experimenting became."

"Is this true...Hadley?" Blazer turned his head slowly.

"Then after the third year he perfected it. So...he put an end to the suffering and kill his so called wife. Then went to his three year old daughter and implemented what he imagined would be the perfect Quirk in her. And now here we are. Young Lyric unaware of the power she holds...I've been waiting for this day I'll admit. I didn't come any sooner because I knew my time with you would come. And here we are." Hunter had finished.

"Dr. Hadley...is this true?" Blazer asked once more.

"Fine yes!" Hadley shouted, "Yes it's all fucking true! So what?! I'm in search of perfection! I want to create something beautiful! I wanted to create something amazing! Something we can keep in our hands to make sure we can usher in world peace. We can control what happens in the world better if we can take Quirks away and create new ones! We can diminish evil! Imagine! We could take away the Quirks of all villains and killers and store them elsewhere and then heroes can use them on other villains! And even Quirkless can become Quirked! A world where we have access to power and the power to take it from those who don't deserve it!

I just wanted to perfect it so I could create a perfect world! It's what science is made for!" Dr. Hadley roared.

"Science...that's your excuse? For killing your wife and abusing your daughter for your own experimentation's?" Blazer tried to get himself to stand yet nothing still. He looked back at The Hero Hunter and Dr. Hadley and bit his tongue as all he could say was:

"I've been compromised."

* * *

"Alright so you got some decently cool gauntlets that can absorb electricity? That's fine!" Blue aimed his finger at Farn, "You absorbed one shot, but how many can you deal with at once?! Ray Gun..." Blue's finger was charged with electricity and he fired it off and sent it beaming down right at Farn he did not move.

"Scatter Shot!" The single shot Blue had fired off exploded and turned into multiple beams of electricity that swarmed Farn. Farn extended both hands and began to take on as many as he could. He had fast hands intercepting as many oncoming beams of electricity as he could. He seemed unmoved by the attack, unimpressed by it all.

"Damn it..." Blue grunted. He then dove down at the sky below where Farn was and crossed both of his arms over his chest as his finger tips began to charge up. Farn continued to intercept the attack, and then noticed Blue coming in hot. Blue closed in and stuck one finger out.

"Ray Gun!" He shouted and missed his shot as Farn avoided it, and Farn looked to see Blue's free hand still being charged up as well.

"Ray Gun-" Blue fired off a single shot as he jumped back to create space between himself and Farn. Farn stretched his hand out to palm the orb of electrical energy.

"Burst!" Blue switched up as he began to fire off multiple shots with his single hand at rapid fire speeds.

"Hmm..." Farn was moving swiftly as he continued to slap away and intake any and all of the shots fired from Blue. His face still blank causing Blue slight ire.

"Fuck you!" Blue dove in and aimed a single finger once more, "Ray Gun!" He fired off a stronger single shot. Farn placed his hand out to intercept the attack with his gauntlet. Blue then switched hands and maneuvered over to the side of Farn.

"Ray Gun Burst!" Blue fired off multiple blasts, Farn extended his free hand to stop the oncoming series of burst shots from the young hero. But then Blue moved over behind Farn and stuck his hand out once more.

"Ray Gun Scatter Shot!" He fired off a barrage of shots that scattered swarming Farn. Farn looked around and realized he had admittedly been surrounded. So he did what he had to do. He disappeared.

"What the hell?!" Blue was in shock as all of his own attacks clashed turning into a simple mass of electricity. He darted his eyes around in search of Farn.

"Big Brother!" Lyric shouted from the sky below.

"What Lyric?!" Blue looked down.

"Above you!" She pointed to the upside down buildings. Blue looked up and there Farn was untouched.

"What the hell?! You're fast."

"More or less..it's thanks to my Quirk actually. You almost had me, for a second. If it weren't for my Quirk you might have actually hit me."

* * *

 **Quirk: Teleportation; This is a Quirk that allows the user to transform into a low form of radio waves that instantly move to a point in sight of the user. Typically, the User will need to understand where they are going and can essentially teleport anywhere within a fifty foot radius. The User needs to have an idea of where they would like to go. But if they aren't careful, they can overshoot, and potentially end up inside a wall, or other things. So the User needs to have an idea of where they would like to go within their limited range.**

* * *

"Great a teleporter!" Blue groaned.

"Yeah, and a thing that I'll admit to you now is that my helmet I'm wearing actually increases my range beyond just fifty feet." Farn told him.

"So you can take in electrical charges and teleport?!" Blue growled.

"You still wish to put up a fight kid?" Farn asked.

"Well of course!" Blue barked back, "I'm not backing down you shit! You think just because you can deal with my Quirk and your own Quirk let's you runaway that I'm going to back off?! Nah! I'm going to protect Lyric! That's what a hero does!"

"Huh...such an obscure and rather blatant lie. You're protecting just to protect cause that's what you're asked to do. You have no rhyme or reason for being a hero, you're no true hero. You don't deserve that respect of even being called a hero or the honor of being considered one. You're a failure trying to fake success." Farn ranted. Farn reached down his shirt and pulled out what seemed to be a black thread of a necklace and starred at what was in his palm connected to it. It was a diamond ring. He closed his eyes and tightened his fist as he placed it back in his shirt.

"You don't know what a true hero is." Farn spoke.

"And you don't know about me..." Blue muttered, "But here we are!" He shouted as he charged forth and began to attack. He swung his fist upwards, to which Farn leaned back. Blue turned his back to Farn and threw his elbow right at the man's face. Farn grabbed it with his hand, then went to land his own strike. Blue ducked down avoiding the punch and freed himself from Farn's grasp. He turned around and pushed himself up to try and land a big knee to the chin of the villain.

Farn slammed his elbow down to counter.

"Gah!" Blue held his thigh in pain as that was there Farn's elbow strike connected. Blue tried to gain some distance but Farn closed in.

"Ray Gun!" He shouted firing off a shot, but Farn placed his hand up and took in the electricity. He snatched Blue by the hair and tossed him in the air towards the buildings above.

"Big Brother!" Lyric shouted.

"I'm coming." Farn teleported and before him was Blue. He grabbed the young one by the throat and punched him straight in the abdomen.

"Gaaaah!" Blue gasped for air. Farn then tossed him down towards the sky below and followed after him. Blue clutched his stomach and slowly turned too face the diving Farn.

"Ray Gun Scatter Shot!" He shouted firing off the blitz of electricity shots. Farn stopped in place and readied to take on the flood. He swatted and absorbed the electricity at great speeds. He then teleported much to Blue's dismay. Blue turned around and threw a flurry of punches and kicks, Farn blocked them all with ease and was dissatisfied with Blue's rush of offense. Farn avoided a punch and landed another strike to Blue's core that caused Blue's eyes to go wide and his jaw to drop. Farn followed up with a major uppercut knocking Blue back into the buildings above. Farn teleported after Blue and grabbed him by his neck as he spun and tossed the young aspiring hero giving him more momentum to crash through the roof of a building and all the way up the floor smashing right into the concrete ground above. Blue's body went into shock, his head had whip lashed and he felt a wave of pain rush through his body. His limbs sunk into the concrete.

"D-damn it..." He muttered pulling his head from the crater it created. He wanted to move but Farn now floated before him with his gauntlet hand stretched out before him and stopping right before Blue's chest.

"Wake up!" Farn called out and released a big burst of electricity that ran through all of Blue's body.

"Gaaaaaahhh!" Blue cried out in great pain.

"So...you can produce electricity but it still hurts you too?" Farn analyzed.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Blue was breathing heavily before he could formulate a response, "I-I can absorb electricity and use it...you shouldn't have done that...because now I know that next time I'm going to make sure I absorb whatever juice you got in there..." Blue reached his hand out at Farn.

"You have to physically touch my gauntlets though don't you?" He asked as he moved away from the youngster, "Makes sense, you're good with your Quirk but boy do you have a long ways to go!" Farn then slammed his fist into the abdomen of Blue and tossed him down through the building's ceiling below and back down at the sky beneath them. Blue went spiraling down and hit a few pillars on the way and stopped right before falling through the ceiling. He had a bit of blood trickle from his mouth and wiped it with his hand. He rubbed his eyes and looked to see he was stuck on a column holding the building up, he rolled over from his stomach to his back to see Farn coming right down at him and reaching into his jacket pockets.

"T-the hell..." Blue's eyes widened as he saw three knives coming right at him. He rolled his body off the steal beam and let the knives bounce off as he floated down to the sky below. Farn then teleported and had two more knives in hand and tried slashing Blue.

"Fuck!" Blue reacted as he was able to avoid one knife but a second one made a quick scar right across his stomach.

"Gaah!" he reached his hand over his wound, and then used his free hand to tap on his belt. Instantly a plug shot out and tapped onto Farn's gauntlet. He began to absorb some of the electricity, but Farn cut it off in an instant.

"Guess I know what that belt's for now!" Farn stamped his foot into the chest of Blue and he went flying down. Farn teleported to find himself beneath Blue, and swung his leg upwards smashing it right into the young teen's back. Blue cried out in pain.

"Big brother!" Lyric gasped in shock.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Blue was breathing heavily and Farn let him roll off of his leg. He grabbed Blue by the back of his shirt collar and lifted him up slightly. He dropped him down only to kick him once more sending the kid high back into the air and into the buildings above. Blue crashed into the buildings once more.

"D-damn it..." He muttered. Farn teleported and was now in front of Blue once again He raised his knife for Blue to see, "It's like I said, you're no true hero..." Blue tsked and spit a bit of blood on the mask of Farn as he said:

"Piss off bitch!" Blue punched Farn straight in the face sending the villain crashing back into one of the upside down buildings.

"Talk all the shit you want you Houdini bastard! I don't care if you think I'm a true hero or not! I'm not doing this for you!" Blue looked down at Lyric, "If anything...at this moment right now I'm doing it for her..." Blue turned back to Farn, "So shut your mouth cause at this rate you talking is more likely to kill me than anything you've hit me with!" Farn looked at Blue with a small smirk of intrigue.

"Well...if you say so."

* * *

Next Time: Blue and Farn's fight has started off a bit slower with a testing of the waters, yet Blue still struggles versus this Elite member who seems to have the answers to his Quirk even with his new set of techniques used. Farn continues to rant about true heroes much to Blue's disinterest, but why is that? Also the truth of Dr. Hadley has been revealed! Will Blazer continue to protect him in the name of the mission even though he admits to being compromised knowing the truth? And how are the others holding up in the fight against Ace since their arrival?

Review!


	32. Ace's Down

**Ace's Down**

* * *

"Alright you six! LET'S DANCE!" Ace shouted as he charged straight towards Evie first, she cocked back her fist and launched it forward. Though Ace was still a fair distance away from her her arm extended out and slammed right into the jaw of the crazed villain. Ace was shook and stopped to see her arm had seemed to have grown. Evie smiled proud of her Quirk.

* * *

 **Quirk: Extendable Limbs; This Quirk allows the user to extend their limbs to various lengths. The faster they are able to extend their limbs the more force is added to their strikes. Though the farther the User's limbs get from the User's body and heart they can succumb to numbness and tingling which can also be caused from over use.**

* * *

Ace grinned slightly excited for the new Quirk added to the fray, he then charged her once again. Evie launched her limbs out, Ace side stepped and jumped in the air coming down spiraling with his blade at hand. He slammed his blade right into a barrier created by Ricardo from a small distance.

"Thanks Aegis!" Evie shouted.

"It is my job to make sure you don't do anything too wild." Ricardo assured his partner, "No getting crazy, be careful Extenda-Girl."

"With you having me back things can get pretty mint round here!" The young Aussie had smiled looking over at Ace. Ace landed on the snow then came rushing again.

"You feel safe huh? Well let me take that away!" Ace stopped and turned around deflecting a series of red energy shots that flew by his way. He then realized it was Garrett. Garrett did not remove his gaze from the madman.

"Welcome back!" Ace went rushing in and Garrett aimed his mechanical arm once more at Ace, "Rifle Shot!" A beam of concentrated purple energy found it's way too Ace. Who simply jumped in the air then landed in front of Garrett and began swinging his sword. Garrett ducked a sword slash and slammed his mechanical arm right in to the core of Ace. Ace winched from pain but refused to back down, he continued swinging his feet trying to land a spin kick on the young hero.

"THC!" A faint green mist found its way around the body of Ace and Garrett jumped back to avoid the incoming fumes. Ace looked over to see Juul being the source of the odd mist. He then began to feel a bit different. He stood there for a moment longer before he started to get tired and a bit woozy. He then had enough. Ace charged in and jumped at Juul with his serrated blade above his shoulder.

"Gatling!" Garrett fired off more shots of red energy, Ace countered them in mid air. Then saw that Juul was now surrounded by another shield, so Ace jumped off the barrier and redirected himself straight towards Garrett.

"Coming for ya Vulcan!" Evie shouted as she had launched herself in the air above Ace and came down with a vicious double stomp to the villains back.

"Grr..." Ace gritted his teeth.

"In case you guys had not noticed, your bodies will get colder the more you move. So try to keep everything short. Fight in circuits." Ricardo informed.

"Planned on it." Garrett assured.

"Off me!" Ace pushed Evie off of him then reached for her leg and slammed her right into the ground before throwing his sword right at Garrett. Ricardo put up a barrier to protect the teammate suddenly Ace's sword had vanished and appeared on the other side of the barrier. Garrett reacted in time raising his mechanical arm in defense and blocking the sword. Though it did pierce his arm it was better to have struck the metal on his body than if it were to actually strike his human flesh. Ace then lifted Evie and tossed her right into Juul. Juul caught her and skid back a bit.

"All safe?" Juul asked, "This is too much work..."

"I'm digging it!" Evie smiled jumping right back at Ace. Ace turned and placed his hand on the girls face and slammed her right down into the snow. He then saw Garrett struggling to lift his mechanical arm up due to the sword in it.

"Thought it was going to be any easier than last time?!" Ace slammed his foot right into Evie's chest.

"Gaaah!" Ace then dashed at Juul and the two quickly began to engage in an exchange of strikes. Juul threw various punches trying to land a single blow, but Ace kept avoiding them and eventually landed a crushing uppercut too Juul's jaw causing him to fall right on his back. Ace then dashed over too Garrett and gripped the sword he had wedged into the young hero's Quirk-ed arm. He pulled it out then raised it high above his shoulder. Ricardo then came in and placed a barrier between the two causing Ace's blade to not connect.

"Vulcan!" Ricardo shouted. Garrett slowly lifted his gun of an arm and got it ready, "Rifle!" A beam of purple energy ripped right into the body of Ace and sent him skidding back in the snow. Eventually he looked back to see Ricardo standing there still. Ace shifted his momentum and went to swing his sword right at Ricardo. But right before he could get a full swing in, the twin pros of Kin and Etic had appeared. They both swung their legs upwards swatting the sword of Ace away. They then struck him with a twin punch that sent him rolling back in the snow.

"Graa!" Ace stood up angry and was breathing a bit heavier now, the cold had started to get too him. It had slowly gotten too Garrett as well which caused him to move his arm a bit slower as well on top of it getting cut deep into.

"Damn it!" Ace growled, "Come on now!" Ace rushed in and the three began to fight. Kazuo swung a leg aiming for Ace's head, but Ace ducked only to find that his body had become a home for a kick delivered by Kazuki. Ace then swung his fist up slamming it right into Kazuo's chest, and slammed a knee into Kazuki. He then grabbed both of them by their ankles and tried to slam them down into the ground.

But the twins redirected their momentum and landed on their feet to throw double sweeping head kicks. Ace put his arms up blocking the attack, then lunged forward and landed a knee to each of their abdomens. They gritted their teeth, but then slammed both of their elbows on either side of Ace's head causing his eyes to go wide and blood to spew from his ears. He grabbed his neck in pain. He then reacted violently as he began swing his arms wildly. The twins put up their arms in defense as Ace slammed his fists on them aggressively.

Kazuo went high with a head kick to the front, while Kazuki went low with a sweeping kick to the back and Ace was caught in the middle. His face went back while his back went forward. Blood sprayed from his nose and he stumbled back before dropping to a knee. He was angry and upset.

"You filthy fucking animals I'll kill you all!" he shouted jumping up and rushing the duo, but they refused to move. Ricardo had called upon another barrier causing Ace to slam his fist and almost break a hand of his. He looked at his bloodied knuckles and didn't care and simply bashed his head into the barrier causing blood to leak from his forehead from the impact.

"Over here crazy guy!" Evie cheered as she came in from behind and extended her fist at a close range causing the speed and force to rock Ace and even shatter his jaw. He fell to the snow with blood raining down the white around him. He slowly stood up and looked back at the girl.

"Hehe...hehe..." Ace slowly stood up and had a small broken and bloodied grin on his face.

"Still want to keep this up? You can stop here now?" Evie suggested.

"You're going to need to kill me!" Ace swung his leg at her head, Evie ducked down and Ace felt something burn through his body. He looked down to see that had multiple burns that had left marks on his body. He then looked up too see Garrett with his gun raised.

"Rifle!" He then shouted as a purple beam of energy ripped right into the chest of Ace and caused him to drop to a knee in pain.

"D-damn it!" Ace tried to push himself up, but simply was unable too. He saw where his sword was and figured he would try to teleport over that way. It was going to take some focus and he needed everybody to avert their eyes or at least to not have visuals on him or else his shift would not work. So he reached into his attire and smiled.

"Listen Ace..." Kazuo started.

"We'll take you in now if you stop this." Kazuki finished.

"Looks like the numbers caught up to you on this one huh?" Garrett had commented walking up.

"You sure are a handful of work I must admit. Glad we did this in a group cause I would not want to do all this alone." Juul sighed, "Props to Metal Overburn and Somnus down there for dealing with you."

"They are both tough. I believe in them. He must be worn down more than he thought from their fight." Ricardo analyzed.

"Hehe..." Ace slowly began to break out into a small laughter, "Hahahahaha! Fuck you all!" He jumped up and head butted Evie. He then slammed his elbow right into the face of Ricardo, and kneed him in the chin before stretching his leg back and kicking Juul in the chin causing his head to snap back.

"Damn-" Garrett was cut off as Ace whipped around and landed a kick to the side of his head causing him to fall into the snow. Ace then rushed forward and fought the twins once more. He placed struck his hand right pass Kazuo's face then snapped his finger and an explosion had gone off.

"Kin?!" Kauzki was thrown off, but then noticed that Ace had small bombs in his hand and threw them forward and they went off right on the chest of the twin Pro Hero. Kazuki protected himself and jumped back, but Ace had been in the air and dropped his heel on the top of the head of the pro. Then grabbed Kazuo by his collar and slammed him into the ground face first then slammed his foot into the back of the Pro's head. Ace then charged and grabbed Evie by her throat.

"All you fucking kids think you deserve to live in a world of the strong? You will not even get out of here alive!" He then placed his free hand in the mouth of the young girl gripping her jaw and slamming her down into his knee. He then turned and saw Garrett. Ace's body quickly began to grow cold with chills coating his body, and a hue of blood loss making it's way all over his body. Yet he did not care. He then charged right at Garrett, who raised his mechanical arm. Ace jumped in the air and avoided a series of energy shots and double knees to the face of the hero in training.

Ace turned to see Juul and Ricardo trying to stand up, but their backs were too him. He saw his blade from a distance. He needed a moment to focus, so he thought why not add on to the destruction. He reached back into his attire and rushed back at the two. He had more small bombs in his palms and was ready to set them off. But Kazuo and Kazuki saw this and instantly jumped in the way as Ace threw the explosives.

"Get blown to ashes!" Ace shouted.

"Not on our watch!" The twins stood in front of their students and took in the explosions themselves, which was then followed by a cloud of smoke.

"Kin! Etic!" Juul was in shock.

"Now..." Ace looked at his sword, "Once I get my sword all of your lives will be cut to mere smithereens!" Ace tried to focus, and his body seemed to ahve shifted for just a second. Almost as though he was a glitch in a video game. Yet he did not get any closer too his blade. So he tried again. Nothing. And again, and again, and again, and again.

"What the hell?! Who has eyes on me?!" Ace began looking around, and yet didn't see anybody.

"So, your Quirk allows you to shift but only if no one has eyes on you?" A voice had asked figuring out what Ace was trying to do. He turned to see a hooded and demon masked figure.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Phantom." Kasper introduced, who was ready to reach for his knife even though he knew he would not last in a fight one on one with Ace.

"You damn brat! I'll gouge your eyes out!" Ace shouted as he took a step forward and threw a punch. Yet Ricardo had called upon a barrier that Ace broke his only other free hand against. He looked at his bloodied knuckles. Having one broken hand was already a pain, especially considering the cold had him losing feeling from how active had been. He slowly turned around. His feet had grown cold, almost frozen. He was annoyed and frustrated.

"Y-you..." Ace took a step towards Ricardo, but from behind Ricardo Kin and Etic had flanked him dashing towards Ace. Whose eyes had gone wide.

"I blew the both of you up!" He shouted, but in that same moment Ace felt both of their glowing light blue fists. Upon impact dual explosions ruptured through the body of Ace and he felt the shock waves rush through his internal organs and blood poured from his jaw and eyes. His whole body had been burnt and ripped apart.

The two smiled proud of their Quirk. Ace was in shock and looked over at the fallen Espen and Clara, then averting his gaze too Garrett. All he could think was:

 _"I refuse...until I'm dead..."_

* * *

Quirk: Kinetic Reversal; This Quirk allows The User to store any physical damage that would be done to them within their body and return the damage as their own power. Though if stored for too long it can cause serious internal damage and even has a knock back effect if the power is not released soon.

* * *

"Well...guess that's it." Kazuki yawned.

"Yeah dude didn't stand a chance against all of us." Kazuo grinned, "Everyone of you kids okay though?"

"Y-yeah...I'm going to have a head ache for a bit. But it was a bit of a thrill!" Evie smiled.

"Ugh...being a Pro Hero is a load full." Juul complained.

"Thank you Phantom..." Ricardo looked over at Kasper who simply nodded.

"All I had to do really was stand there and keep my eyes on him. That's been my job."

"Still...it's appreciated." Garrett nodded as he walked over too the fallen body of Ace and looked down at the man whose mouth was full of blood.

"I have your answer..." Garrett looked down at Ace, "You wanted a world full of strong people. But the thing is there's always going to be someone stronger eventually to oppose the current standings. The job is to protect the weak and to ensure peace through our strength...not to eliminate them because that will lead to the world being erased because everyone will deem everyone else week. It's filled with unnecessary bloodshed. I refuse to stand for that...I know I'm not going to be right all the time. But in this case...my reasons and methods will out weigh yours."

"Heh..." Ace scoffed as blood dripped from his lips, "You'll learn eventually that I'm going down the right path. Eventually you'll all learn...this is the price of wanting a stronger world...and I've accepted it...now you must all too..." Ace's body was then lifted from the ground surrounded by a barrier created by Ricardo who had pulled him forward. Juul placed his hand on the barrier Ricardo created.

"THC." He sighed releasing a mass amount of the green gas inside the bubble and entrapping Ace on the inside causing him to eventually be swallowed and faint from the over consumption. Ricardo freed the unconscious Ace from his barrier allowing Kazuo and Kazuki to handcuff him. Ricardo walked over to Clara and Espen.

"You two okay?"

"Definitely better now.." Claraq sighed sitting on the snow.

"Well you two did well." Kazuo and Kazuki admitted.

"Thank you." The two said.

"We should have got here sooner, but this whole place is kind of a puzzle." Evie sighed.

"Yeah we have no idea how this happened or where we are exactly..." Clara admitted.

"Or how to get out." Espen added on.

"Well...not much we can do with you hurt. So we'll fix you up then figure it out from there." The twin Pro Heroes acknowledged.

"Well if that's the case..." Espen reached into his person, "Popsicle anybody?"

* * *

"Well Stark you're a bit beat up huh?" The man had asked the Number Two Hero.

"Eh, leave me be Cyrus." Stark groaned lighting a cigarette.

"Still smoking? Such a bad habit for a teacher." The man poked fun, "Lucky I found you or you might have been dead or something."

"Yeah, what a great time to come play hero."

"Play hero? Come on now give me a bit more credit then that. I hunted you down based on feeling alone."

"Yeah, well you don't get credit for that because Mentor taught us that."

"Come on now, no credit at all?" Cyrus groaned.

"If anything I'm upset you didn't get here sooner."

"Oh piss off. Maybe if you put more work into your Quirk you wouldn't have this issue."

"I didn't want to use that technique in a dumb fight like this." Stark waved off the suggestion.

"Well then you would have died."

"Nah, I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Huh...oh Hero..." Cyrus sighed before smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm good Cyrus." Stark had a small smile on his face, "Long time it's been." Stark looked at the man before him named Cyrus. He was very casually dressed. Cyrus is a tall man that stands maybe an inch above Stark, standing at six feet three inches. He had a skin tone complexion that was comparable to that of milk chocolate, his physique was very well taken care of with a lean kind of figure but the muscle on his frame was evident and prompt. He had soft dirt brown eyes that went well with the midnight silk that curled on his head that he called hair that was rather short as the curls draped his head.

His attire consisted that of a large grey shirt underneath a baby blue starter jacket that had said "Stay" down the left arm in yellow, and "Cold" down the right arm also in the same yellow writing while on his back was large and in silver the symbol for "Frosty". He wore a pair of plain jean pants, and yellow sneakers.

"Yeah a long time it's been. Want to catch up? Or should we do that later?" Cyrus asked with a small smirk.

"You tell me, you're in charge now..." Stark poked fun exhaling a cloud of grey gas.

"Don't give me that..." Cyrus rolled his eyes, "Guess we can figure out...what to do with this Crimson guy, and how to get out of here."

* * *

"Guaaaah!" Blue had been tossed through multiple buildings. He reached for something, but Farn had appeared and drove his whole elbow into the core of the youngster before snatching him by his head and slamming him right into his knee. He then grabbed Blue by his belt that Espen had made and tossed him further into the sky of upside down buildings and tore through them. Blue had gasped for air.

Farn teleported and grabbed Blue by his belt once more snatching it off of him and then pulling out his knife. Blue raised his arms in defense.

"Hmph..." Farn began to teleport and slowly Blue would feel small cuts appear on his body. Each one in a different place and more annoying than the last.

"Grrr..." He gritted his teeth in pain.

"You-" Farn had teleported.

"Think-"

"You-"

"Are-"

"Going-"

"To-"

"Survive-"

"This?" Farn asked between teleporting and slashing deep into Blue's skin.

"Fuck...you!" Blue shouted releasing a quick burst of electrical energy. Yet Farn was ready with his gloves taking in the voltage.

"Damn you!" Blue swung his fist but was tired and weak, Farn side stepped it then slammed his elbow right in to the top of the dome of Blue sending him down at the sky below. Blue hit various buildings causing glass to shatter. He eventually got the upper half of his torso caught in a window while his legs hung outside. Farn aimed his glove at the building and released a bolt of electricity at the building causing it to collapse on to Blue. The building came down on him hard, but the rubble also fell down to the sky below.

"Big Brother!" Lyric cried as everything came crashing down. Blue was falling in the burial of crushed building. Farn had teleported and Blue opened his eyes weakly only to see Farn with his knife at the ready.

"Ray gun..." He muttered shooting Farn, who stuck his hand out taking in the bolt of electricity.

"Poor child..." Farn muttered before shoving his knife into the shoulder of Blue and allowing him to fall into the ocean of sky and clouds below. Blue crashed through a sea of clouds and drowned in the sky below as schools of birds flew beneath him upside down. Blue's eyes had narrowed and became harder to keep open.

"Big Brother!" Lyric cried out.

"Well..." Farn watched as building rubble sunk into the sky below his feet and Blue along with it. Farn looked at the young girl:

"Ms. Lyric Hadley, you're going to becoming with me now. Undo all of this with your Quirk."

"No!" She shouted back.

"It will be best to do so. So please." Farn addressed, "Your 'Big Brother' is not going to be coming back and saving the day. He is done. He's going to drown in the sky and rubble beneath our feet."

"No! He wouldn't give up like that!" Lyric shouted.

"Well apparently he's not the actual hero you thought he was."

"Don't say that about him! Red says he's going to be the best hero!"

"Red?" Farn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah that's my Big Brother's little brother! Red said Blue is going to be the best hero! He won't give up! I know it! Even my Mom said he's a good guy!"

"Your Mother?" Farn was even more confused knowing very well about Lyric's past, "But your mother is..."

"I have all my Mom's memories! And she's with me everyday! I know what my Daddy did to my Mom and me!" Lyric started, "He hurt Mommy and he took her away from me!"

"H-how..."

"When Daddy took the Quirk from Mommy...and gave it to me...apart of her was in it. From all the Quirks she had been given some of them stayed even after Daddy took them. So Mommy had a few Quirks. One of them being able to give me her memories and feelings!"

"Does that mean...she's with you?"

"Yes!" Mommy's always been with me! With the memories and feelings she passed on from her Quirk to me she's with me in my head! She's not mean, she just tells me what she thinks of people and who she likes. She likes Blue, but does not like you! She says Blue will help us fix everything!"

"Your Mom..." Farn was shook. This girl. Had admitted to knowing and remembering everything her father had done to her and her mother, and even admitted that her mother had created a home space in her head and she carried her moms thoughts, feelings, memories, and emotions with her this whole time. What a screwed up way to live.

"Ms. Lyric...and Ms. Hadley...I'm so sorry..." Farn hung his head, but then lifted it.

"But that does not change the fact that I'm going to need to finish my mission. I'm sorry." Farn sighed.

"No!" Lyric shouted, "Big Brother! Help!"

* * *

Blue continued floating down as the rubble descended upon him and he sunk into the sky passing through various schools of clouds. His eyes struggling to remain open. A knife in his shoulder blade still. His body feeling weak. He could see them getting farther and farther. He could see Lyric getting farther and farther away from him. He could see her standing on the sky above and see all the other buildings remaining to hang upside down. Farn standing before her.

 _"D-damn it..."_ Blue thought to himself, _"L-Lyric..."_ He could not keep his eyes open, _"F-fuck...am I...a fucking failure...? Is this...where...it's done? Already? What kind of fucking hero am I..."_

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update guys! But just wanted to say Merry Christmas from my side of the world! Or whatever you wish to celebrate! Happy Holidays! Hope everyone enjoys their holidays and gifts and that you're surrounded by loved ones and know that you're loved! Hope all is well with everyone! Much love folks!**_

* * *

Next Time: Ace has been defeated. Stark's been saved. The truth about Lyric and Dr. Hadley has been revealed. Lyric reveals even more truth. And Blue floats down in a upside down world unknown as Farn readies to take Lyric away. Is this it for Blue? Is this the best he has? Is this as far as he will go as a Hero? Or is there something brewing that's going to awaken something anew within him? And even if it does will it be enough to defeat Farn who seems to have the answers to all of what Blue comes at him with? Or in the end...was Blue just never meant to be a Pro Hero in the first place?

Review!


End file.
